


Echoes In Our Lives

by Rnl1993



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alive Laura Hale, Jealous Dean, M/M, Slow Burn, Superwolf, Wee!chesters, a wee bit of angst, slow burn until chapter 32, smut later on, stiles has feels for both dean and derek, story spans over their entire lives, winchesters grew up visiting the stilinskis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 136,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnl1993/pseuds/Rnl1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam grew up stopping by the Stilinski's house throughout the years. When Stiles ends up in the hospital due to a supernatural accident, Papa Stilinski decides to send Stiles with Dean for the summer to get properly trained. After all, he knows Stiles won't stop helping his friends and the best way to prepare him is to be trained by someone whose life is dedicated to dealing with the supernatural.<br/>OR<br/>The one where the Winchesters grow up in a drastically different way and are pretty much adopted by the Stilinski's. The Hale's get a happy life rewrite and everything canon is pretty much changed to suit my needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note - Timeline is all messed up to fit with plot.The first several chapters will be broken up by year. They’ll have events that happened over the years that developed the Winchester’s relationship with the Stilinski’s. There will be a time leaps to move the story along. Then it will get to the “present” of Stiles heading out onto the road with Dean. 
> 
> The setup of how the boys lived when they are younger diverges from what we know in canon. I have them spending a lot more time with Bobby. I figured John would have tried to give them a few stable years of staying put for an extended period of time. Leaving them with Bobby seemed like the most logical thing. Also, I dislike the John Winchester (maybe due to how he is portrayed in fic, idk). So he is shown putting hunting and revenge ahead of his own kids. 
> 
> Potential Warnings - This is a slash story and there will be smut later on. You’ve been forewarned. I have the majority of this story written but it can be edited for who Stiles ends up with. Really, it’s what you guys want. So review with whether or not he should end up with Dean or Derek. Also, the underage takes place with a kiss between a 15 year old and 19 year old. As well as several instances between a 17 year old and a 22 year old.
> 
> For the purposes of this story here is the years each boy was born in:  
> Dean – January 24, 1979  
> Sam – May 2, 1983  
> Stiles – June 7, 1984

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note - Timeline is all messed up to fit with plot.The first several chapters will be broken up by year. They’ll have events that happened over the years that developed the Winchester’s relationship with the Stilinski’s. There will be a time leaps to move the story along. Then it will get to the “present” of Stiles heading out onto the road with Dean.
> 
> The setup of how the boys lived when they are younger diverges from what we know in canon. I have them spending a lot more time with Bobby. I figured John would have tried to give them a few stable years of staying put for an extended period of time. Leaving them with Bobby seemed like the most logical thing. Also, I dislike the John Winchester (maybe due to how he is portrayed in fic, idk). So he is shown putting hunting and revenge ahead of his own kids.
> 
> Potential Warnings - This is a slash story and there will be smut later on. You’ve been forewarned. I have the majority of this story written but it can be edited for who Stiles ends up with. Really, it’s what you guys want. So review with whether or not he should end up with Dean or Derek. Also, the underage takes place with a kiss between a 15 year old and 19 year old. As well as several instances between a 17 year old and a 22 year old.
> 
> For the purposes of this story here is the years each boy was born in:  
> Dean – January 24, 1979  
> Sam – May 2, 1983  
> Stiles – June 7, 1984
> 
> The chapters with all of the boys in their teens and young adult years start at chapter 15

 

****

**Author's Note - Looking for a beta for this fic! If you are interested please let me know in a comment. Edited for errors on 11/29/17.**

 

**_August 1984_ **

_Dean- 5 years old; Sam- 1 yr and 3 mo. old; Stiles – 2 months old_

Tom Stilinski had made several friends throughout the years due to his line of work. Back when he had simply been a deputy for Beacon Hills PD two men had arrived one evening after a series of frankly mysterious murders that no one seemed to be able to figure out. The two men claimed to be FBI agents. But, from the very get go Tom hadn’t been fully convinced. The classic muscle cars both men drove didn’t scream FBI. Tom had enlisted himself in personally assisting the two men. That decision, of butting in when it wasn’t necessarily his business, led to the revelation of the supernatural. Turns out there was a group of vampires making their way through the town when they had decided Beacon Hills was ripe for the picking.

After everything was said and done the two older men revealed their identities as Bobby Singer and John Winchester. They gave him a brief and blunt explanation of the supernatural and the danger constantly lurking in the dark. The entire conversation it had taken place in one of their crappy hotel rooms. During the talk that left Tom needing a stiff drink, a young boy had interrupted them. He was no older than five, coming from the back room announcing his little brother needed something. John had left to attend to his children while Bobby had quickly explained why the hell two kids were tagging along with them as they hunted demons and monsters. At the end they had all shared a cup of cheap scotch and parted ways. Before they went their separate ways though Tom had told them both to look him up if they were ever near-by or needed some official police help. He too had promised to contact them if anything supernatural like seemed to pop up again in Beacon Hills. Needless to say when Tom had gone home that night he had held his wife and newborn son a little closer than usual.

Never did it cross his mind how the two small boys he had briefly seen would become such a large part of his life…

 

**_Early July 1987_ **

_Dean – 8 years old; Sam- 4 years old; Stiles – 3 years old_

Tom honestly never expected to see John Winchester or Bobby Singer again. He’d called them once about a year after their meeting to let them know about some suspicious activity a few towns over. Only Bobby had swung by after to share a beer with Tom before heading on his way.

So, when Tom received a call early Tuesday morning in July from Bobby Singer he was a bit surprised. According to the older and scruffy man there was another hunter nearby. Apparently, there were a lot of hunters. The unnamed hunter needed some help and Bobby had been the closest.

Only hitch was that for some reason Bobby had John Winchester’s kids with him. The older man didn’t go into much detail. Simply saying the two boys sometimes stayed with him for extended periods of time. Bobby knew the hunt would take a few days and didn’t want to leave the two boys alone in a motel. So, he’d called Tom asking if he wouldn’t mind watching them. He had been sure to make it clear the deputy was in no way obligated. But, Tom’s wife who had been listening had agreed easily to the request. Bobby and the boys would be there later in the day.

Tom Stilinski was a man deeply in love with his wife. Claudia had noticed something off with her husband shortly after Bobby and John’s initial departure three years prior. Tom had told her everything, and she had easily accepted it all. It made sense that there was more in the world than just humans. It didn’t keep her up at night, but she was mindful of the fact there was something else out there.

Claudia’s maternal instinct had fueled her to saying yes to allowing the two boys to stay with them. From what her husband had told her based on the information shared by Bobby was that the boy’s mother had died and they travelled with their father. Claudia wanted to give them some semblance of normal. Even if it was only for a few days. She’d set up the guest room for them and happily chatted to their three-year-old son about their visitors.

The doorbell rang shortly after noon. Tom and Claudia exchanged a look before heading towards the front door. Tom opened it to reveal two young boys standing in front of Bobby. The older of the boys holding duffel bag.

“Bobby.” Tom said with a nod of acknowledgement.

“Tom.” Bobby replied then patted both young boy’s shoulders. Tom had never gotten their names in the past. “Well, this here is Dean and his younger brother, Sam. They shouldn’t give you too much trouble. They’re good boys.” Bobby informed the couple.

“I’m sure they won’t. Nice to meet you all. Hello boys, my name is Claudia. I hope you like grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.” Claudia said in warm tone with a smile as she ushered the boys inside.

“That’s Dean’s favorite!” Sam exclaimed to Claudia as they walked into the house. “I like it too but sometimes when Dean makes it the cheese is not melted all the way.” Sam continued as he followed Claudia towards the kitchen.

“Well I certainly hope you like mine.” Claudia replied to Sam as they walked into the kitchen together.

“You can just leave the duffel by the door, Dean. We can take it up to the guest room in a bit.” Tom told the older boy who still hovered in the entry hall. Keeping an eye on Sam while still looking at Bobby.

“Bobby…” The eight-year-old started hesitantly.

“Dean, you’ll be fine. Both of you are safe here. I wouldn’t leave ya with anyone I didn’t trust.” Bobby reassured Dean. “I’ll be back in a few days. Enjoy yourself, boy. Have fun… relax. Be a kid.” Bobby finished with a small smile.

Dean nodded once and grinned at Bobby before doing as Tom said, setting down the duffel bag. He quickly muttered a  “Thanks” then headed into the kitchen leaving the two adults to talk.

The kitchen was homey, painted a warm yellow color, the fridge was covered with childlike drawings that Dean often received from Sam. The smell from the food was heavenly. “Dean, feel free to take a seat and I’ll make you a plate.” Claudia told him, and Dean sat next to his brother.

“Hope you don’t mind the crust cut off. That’s the way my son likes it.”

“You have a son? How old is he?” Deans asked curiously.

“Yes, I do. He’s three. He should be down here by now.” Claudia said. She down the plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of Dean. “Hope you like it. If not, I can make you something else.” She told him and gave him a small pat on the back. Dean stared at the food and glanced over at Sam who was happily munching away.

Dean took a bit of the grilled cheese and about died from happiness. It tasted so good and he felt like he could vaguely remember his mom making sandwiches that tasted this good. He was in the middle of chewing when he heard Claudia yelled a strange name up the stairs telling the person to come down.

A small three-year-old appeared at the entrance of the kitchen and stared at the two newcomers. He hesitated for a moment before climbing into his own chair across from Dean. “Hi! What’s your name and how old are you?” He asked curiously as his mom set a plate in front of him. He quickly said thanks and retuned to look at Dean and Sam.

Sam answered first, “I’m Sam and I’m four.” He announced proudly. “That my big brother Dean. He’s eight.” The three-year-old looked at them both with a smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’m three and my name is..” he said and even tripped over the pronunciation of his own name.

Dean frowned a bit and attempted to say the small boy’s names but couldn’t properly get it I out. “I’m sorry. I can’t say your name right. St… il… les..a…” Dean tried again but failed. “Can I call you Stiles instead? Would that be ok?” He asked the small boy then looked over at Claudia.

The little boy tested the name out on his tongue. “Stiles… Stiles… yea! I like it!” He stated happily. “Momma, my name is Stiles now ok?”

Claudia laughed but nodded, “Ok, Stiles it is then.” Claudia said and gave her son a quick kiss on the head. She looked at Dean and said, “His name is difficult to say. It was my grandfather’s name. A Polish name. But, I like Stiles. Very nice nickname.” She finished a smile. Dean had been worried she’d be upset with the nickname but simply smiled at her and resumed eating his lunch. Claudia made amazing grilled cheese sandwiches. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be that bad.

\--

After some initial awkwardness of how to interact with the new strangers Sam and Dean felt more at ease within the Stilinski household. The newly named Stiles helped quite a deal. He had happily shown them all his toys and told the Winchester’s they could play with whatever they wanted. They all got along well enough and soon they were spending the rest of the day running around the house making up adventures. The fun continued for the rest of Sam and Dean’s stay at the house.

Three days later there was a ring at front door. Tom opened it to reveal Bobby standing on the other side. “Bobby!” Sam shouted in greeting as he ran to hug the scruffy man around his legs.

Bobby let out a light chuckle and patted Sam on the back. “Hey Sam. You and Dean behave yourself?”

Sam stepped away from Bobby, grabbed his hand, and dragged him past Tom and into the living room where there was an elaborate fort made with sheets and couch cushions. “Oh yea! We were real good. We had so much fun. Look at the fort we made.” Sam happily informed Bobby as he gestured to the fort.

Suddenly Dean’s head popped out from the entrance of the fort he had a huge smile on his face. “Hey Bobby! Everything go ok?” He asked in as casual a tone as possible while he climbed out of the fort.

“Yea, sport. Things went well. You enjoy yourself here?” Bobby said as he walked into the living room.

“Oh yea! It was a lot of fun. I’m glad we came.” Dean told Bobby. The older man was glad to see Dean so happy and finally acting like the eight-year-old he was.

“Well, I’m glad. But, we gotta get on the road soon. Have to meet up with your dad tomorrow.” Bobby informed them and both Sam and Dean let out complaints against leaving.

Stiles crawled out of the fort and tugged on Dean’s shirt. “You leaving?” He asked sadly.

Dean turned to Stiles and nodded with a frown, “Yea, Stiles. Sammy and I have to leave now. But, we had a lot of fun with you and your parents.”

A deep pout appeared on Stiles’ face as he processed Dean’s words, “You coming back again sometime though, right?” He asked hopefully. Dean turned and gave Bobby a questioning look.

“Can we come back sometime, Bobby? It’s so much fun here!” Sam asked Bobby from his spot near the man. “Pleeaasssee!!” Sam continued.

“Plleeeaasseee!” Stiles chimed in mimicking Sam.

Dean just smiled at them both then looked at Bobby hopefully.

Bobby then turned to look at Claudia and Tom who were standing by the couch. “It’s fine with us, Bobby.” Claudia told him with a smile, “We loved having them here.” Tom nodded in agreement.

“Any time you boys are with me I’ll make sure we swing by for a visit, alright?” Bobby caved. He would have to chat with John later about it. But, hoped the man wouldn’t mind too much. If Bobby watched them while John was away on a hunt he didn’t see the harm in bringing them by.

All three boys let out cheers at Bobby’s words. “We’ll come back and see you, Stiles.” Dean told him with a smile.

“Good. Gonna miss you and Sammy.” Stiles told him.

“We’ll miss you too!” Sam exclaimed, “Right, Dean?”

“Yea, Sammy. We will both miss you Stiles.”

Stiles beamed brightly at this with a toothy grin.

“Ok, boys, I packed lunch for you. Say your goodbyes while Bobby and Tom load up the car.” Claudia told them. This caused the boys to give each other hugs and say their goodbyes to Stiles. Sam ran up to Claudia and gave her a big hug before doing the same to Tom and heading out the door.

Dean walked up to both adults and sheepishly said, “Thank you, both. Sammy and I had a lot of fun here…. I’m glad you want us to come back… Stiles is a lot of fun to be around.”

Tom patted Dean on the shoulder and gave him a quick one-armed hug, “You’re welcome here anytime, son.” He told him.

“Yes, anytime you want to visit or are in the area just stop by. We loved having you both around.” Claudia told him with a bright grin and hugged Dean tightly before letting him go. Dean stilled for a moment. Unsure what to do before hugging the woman back briefly. Dean felt a warmth his in chest as he looked at Tom and Claudia. He imagined this is what his life would have been like had his mom not died. He was glad he was able to have Claudia treat him like her own son for the past few days. He looked forward to going back to the Stilinski household. Dean said goodbye to them all, waved, and headed towards the car.

 

**_Late August 1987_ **

_Dean – 8 years old; Sam- 4 years old; Stiles – 3 years old_

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up in the store in Beacon Hills with Claudia Stilinski, Sam, and Stiles. But, there they were shopping for school supplies. Sam would be starting kindergarten in a few weeks. Thankfully his dad had enrolled Sam in a school near Bobby’s house. It seemed like a good idea. Dean hoped it meant they would get to spend more time with Bobby and perhaps even visit Beacon Hills again. Sam was in heaven it seemed with all the brightly colored school supplies. Even though Stiles wouldn’t be attending for another year he happily trailed after Sam up and down the aisles oohing and awing over things.

He chuckled as Sam found a backpack with his favorite cartoon character on it. He was eagerly explaining to Stiles who they were. Dean, himself, lagged behind the pair keeping pace with Claudia. “You really don’t have to do this you know.” He told the woman once again. Claudia barely knew them, yet she treated both he and Sam with such kindness. Dean imagined she was what his mom was like.

When Bobby had shown up at the Stilinski’s house a few days prior with the Winchester boys in tow Claudia and Tom hadn’t thought anything of it. Instead, they’d set up the guest room and Stiles had been beyond happy to see the older boys once more. Bobby had said he’d only be gone for three days, four at the most. But, to Sam, Dean, and Stiles that was just enough time for some serious fun.

Sam had happily been chatting away to Claudia and Tom about how he was started kindergarten soon and couldn’t wait. The school had even sent a list of all the things he needed. Little Sammy even had the list tucked away in his pocket. At seeing it Claudia had announced that the next day they would all go school supply shopping. Which is what lead them to wandering in the store now.

Dean was aware Claudia was using her own money for whatever she bought Sam today. He was a mix of feeling grateful towards her because he knew his dad would probably forget about all of this until the last minute. But, he also felt bad for making her buy them things after all she was already doing for them.

“Dean, I’m happy to do this for Sam. He’s so excited about school. Really I don’t mind.” She told him. “Now… what about you? Do you know what you need for the upcoming school year? Fifth grade is a big year.” Claudia continued.

“I’m fine, really. I have my bag from last year and the notebook still has some empty pages. I’m set.” Dean told her while shaking his head. He could be ok with her buying stuff for Sammy. His little brother looked so happy. But he couldn’t bring himself to allow Claudia to buy him things as well.

“Really, Dean, it is fine. I don’t want you to feel left out while Sam gets things.” Claudia told him.

“Nah, I don’t need anything I’m good.” Dean told her earnestly.

Claudia looked at him and around the store, “You sure? A new notebook? Folders? A fun book to read?” She asked him.

Dean bit his lip and looked around the store. He had an internal battle. Dean Winchester was used to giving up getting new things, so Sam could have them. Dean was ok with the second-hand clothes from goodwill and reusing what little school materials he had for the next year. But, here was Claudia Stilinski offering to buy him something.

“It would make me feel better if you let me buy you something. Maybe just do it for me then?” Claudia added with a small laugh and smile. Dean was thankful, she was giving him a reason to say yes.

Dean finally nodded and gave her a small grin. “I could use some folders and notebooks… Last year I heard a fifth grader talking about needing folders for all the different subjects.” He suggested.

“Folders and notebooks it is! Pick whichever ones you want.” Claudia exclaimed and ushered him towards the desired items while keeping an eye on Stiles and Sam who were looking at lunch boxes now.

Dean looked at all the choices he had. Several folders had various cartoon characters and super heroes on the covers. Finally, he settled on getting the plain colored notebooks with a folder to match them. “Very smart. Now you’ll know which folder goes with which notebook.” Claudia praised him casually and Dean couldn’t help the big smile that appeared on his face. “You looking forward to school?” She asked him as they began walking towards the two younger boys. Claudia grabbed the necessary things off of Sam’s list as well as some things she knew Dean would need. She imagined he couldn’t refuse them once the items were already bought.

“Eh. I guess. It’s ok for the most part. Hopefully we will stick around long enough to complete a full year. It’s hard for my dad. To stay in one place for a long time because of his work. But, he signed us up at a school near Bobby’s house. I think Bobby will let us stay there if dad has to go out of town.” Dean rambled to Claudia being mindful to not mention exactly what his father did for a living.

“Well, I’m sure this year will be a great one and staying with Bobby should be fun.” Claudia told him after absorbing Dean’s words with a small frown. Claudia knew what John Winchester did for a living and that he dragged his kids along with him as he hunted for supernatural creatures. The brunette woman did her best to not let a sour expression appear on her face at the thought of how Sam and Dean spent their days.

A smile reappeared on her face after a moment as they reached Sam and Stiles. “Now that we have everything we need how about we go find some books for you all to read?” She asked the two younger boys excitedly. Sam and Stiles shouted happily at the idea and ran off towards the books with Stiles leading Sam.

She chuckled at them as once more she and Dean trailed after the two. “I guess they really want to read something.” Dean commented lightly as he kept an eye on the pair. “Sammy loves to read. Well, he likes to look at the pictures. I have to read to him still.”

“Stiles loves books too. It’s the only thing that keeps him still for more than a few minutes.” Claudia told him, “Do you like to read Dean?”

Claudia Stilinski didn’t think she was a nosey woman. But, something about Dean and Sam Winchester called out to her to make sure the pair were taken care of. Perhaps it was partially due to knowing their mother had died when they were both so young. She hoped, heaven forbid, that if something ever happened to her someone would take care of Stiles for her.

Dean Winchester seemed to always put his little brother first. That was the main characteristic Claudia had noticed about Dean during the short time she had known the Winchesters. That and he didn’t know how to accept gifts. From what she had gathered Dean was used to forgoing things for Sam to have them. While it was admirable she wanted to try and get the older boy to act like a kid. After all, he was only eight years old.

Dean shrugged a bit, “I don’t read much. Usually I just read what Sammy wants me to read to him. Nothing seems too interesting.” He commented as they reached the book section where the two younger boys were again eagerly looking through the shelves of books. Stiles pointing to the ones he knew to Sam.

“Momma! Can we get this one?” Stiles ran up to Dean and Claudia holding up a picture book.

“Sure my sweet. We can get that one.” Claudia told him with a light laugh at his excitement then ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Sam, did you find one you liked?” She asked the other boy who stood sheepishly off to the side with a book in his hand.

Sam nodded and held out a book. “Can I get this one?” He asked.

Claudia nodded and gave him a sweet smile. “Of course, you can, Sam.” Sam smiled brightly at her. Claudia looked around the bookshelves and pulled three books off the bookshelf. “Here, Dean. I remember reading these when I was younger. I think you’d like them.” She told him.

Dean was startled as Claudia handed him some books. He read the title, ‘The Boxcar Children’. He automatically wanted to say she didn’t have to buy those for him. but the brunette woman was already leading Sam and Stiles back towards the front of the store.

“They are a gift, Dean. Don’t try and put them back. Come on, now. I think we have time to get some ice cream.” She said giving the eldest boy a knowing look. Dean nodded and walked until he was back in step with her, hands clutching the books carefully. Claudia patted his back briefly as they went to the checkout counter. Claudia had Dean take the boys ahead to the car while she paid.

Dean never did find out how much she had spent on them. But, as he sat down in the living room of the Stilinski household looking at the things he got, as well as the look on Sammy’s face, he realized it was ok to be happy and not feel guilty about receiving these things.

Dean spent the remaining days at the Stilinski house reading the first Boxcar Children book aloud to Sam and Stiles. He was surprised by the fact that he enjoyed the story so much. The two younger boys seemed to enjoy the story as well. Each boy sat with undivided attention as they listened to Dean read to them.

When Bobby showed up once more the Winchesters and Stilinskis said their goodbyes, yet again with the promise of seeing each other soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love! I'd love to know what you think.  
> I have multiple chapters already written so expect some quick updates.


	2. 1987 and 1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snapshots of the rest of 1987 and all of 1988. The relationship between the Winchesters and Stilinskis continues to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and reviews!  
> I was so pleased I had to put up the second chapter.  
> The little snapshots don't go too in depth at this point. Primarily due to the fact that Sam and Stiles are still so young. The next chapter and onward will be more in depth. But, I hope you are all getting a feel for the relationships developing between the two families.

 Edited - 11/29/17

* * *

 

 

**_September 1987_ **

Claudia Stilinski wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened. But, Dean and Sam Winchester had become a part of their family slowly as time passed. When they left in August Dean had the idea to call the Stilinski’s every once in a while. Which had turned into weekly phone calls. Dean and Sam would tell Claudia about their weeks. Sam and Stiles would eagerly chat about Sam’s school. Well, Sam would talk and Stiles would be in awe. Then every so often Dean would read to both Sam and Stiles while on the phone. More times than not Stiles would fall asleep with the phone next to his ear as Dean read to them.

Turns out Dean quite liked the book series Claudia had shown him. He had even decided to do a book report on it for his English class. The notebooks and folders were being used and Dean had thanks her repeatedly once more for everything she had bought them.

 

* * *

 

**_October 1987_ **

The weekly phone calls continued between the Winchester boys and the Stilinski’s. When Halloween rolled around Stiles eagerly told them about his costume and that he was going to get candy. Dean listened attentively then did his best to explain to Sammy afterwards why they couldn’t go trick or treating while staying in a motel. In the end, Dean had made Sam a ghost costume out of the motel sheets and taken his brother around a neighborhood to trick or treat for a bit while John was out on his hunt. Not how he had wanted to spend his Halloween weekend. In a motel while his father hunted a monster. Bobby had planned to let them go trick or treating before John had abruptly showed up. But, when John said to get in the car the two boys did so without complaint.

Dean had gotten into trouble when John returned, and Sam spilled the beans. But, seeing the look on his little brother’s face as he told Stiles all about it was worth the punishment he had gotten for defying his father.

* * *

 

 

**_December 1987_ **

The boys visited the Stilinski’s in December during their winter break from school. Claudia had taken them Christmas caroling despite Dean’s protests. He did not sing as merrily as Sam and Stiles but he had hummed along. They had driven around the neighborhood looking at all the lights. The boys even got to make their own gingerbread houses, take pictures with them, then promptly ate their creations. The visit was the longest one yet, a whole week with the Stilinski’s. Each day Claudia had something fun planned for them. Both the Winchester’s had the time of their lives. The night before the boys had to leave they all decorated the Christmas tree then had a grand meal to celebrate Christmas even though it wasn’t for another week and a half. They parted with Claudia handing the boys each a wrapped gift and making them promise not to open them until Christmas morning. Dean had promised and was thankful to have another toy to add to Sam’s measly pile he had been working on creating the past few months.

Dean had to keep the gifts out of Sammy’s reach until Christmas morning. Bobby was helpful in assisting with the wrapping and hiding places. Bright and early Christmas morning the boys opened their gifts – there were several more than Dean had expected. Bobby was behind it no doubt even though the tags said Santa. Then the duo had called Claudia and Tom to thank them. Sam and Stiles spent a good portion of their morning talking about their toys. It was the first year the boys had gifts from others besides each other, their father, and Bobby.

* * *

**_Early February 1988_ **

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam– 4 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

The boys wouldn’t be able to visit the Stilinski’s until Spring Break from school. John seemed to relent in letting the boys finish their entire school year in Sioux Falls. Bobby was a hard ass who made sure they went every day and did their homework. Both Dean and Sam loved it. It wasn’t until February during a weekly phone call that Claudia had found out Dean’s birthday had been in January.

She’d asked what he had done and after some persistence Dean told her how the teacher in his class had brought cupcakes and everyone sang to him. Also, that he, Sam, and Bobby had gone out to dinner and movie to celebrate. Turning nine was a big deal apparently. Well, except to John. The man had only graced him with a phone call to wish his eldest a happy birthday. Dean hadn’t been used to the attention he had received from everyone else. So, when Claudia had asked him what he wanted as a gift he’d said nothing.

A week later a package arrived in the mail for him. It was more books from the Boxcar Children series from Claudia, a cassette tape of the band Dean he had mentioned he liked from Tom, and a hand drawn card from Stiles with his own shaky handwriting saying, “Happy Birthday Dean!” The card had several different things drawn on it that Dean couldn’t quite make out, but he appreciated the effort Stiles had put into it. Which was exactly what he had told the boy when Dean had called to thank them. The hand drawn picture stayed on the fridge for several months next to Sam’s creations.

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day as he showed his little brother and Bobby the gifts he had received.

* * *

**_March 1988_ **

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 4 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

Sam Winchester was upset. Beyond upset actually. He had been promised that he would get to go see Stiles, Claudia, and Tom over Spring Break. Instead, when had arrived back at Bobby’s on the first day of break his dad was waiting for him and Dean. Turns out he wanted some quality time with his kids. Normally, Sam would have been beyond happy to spend some time with his dad. In fact, he tried to be happy when he climbed into the Impala and off they went to another state. Sam was thinking maybe it would be a fun spring break. John had taken them out to eat, even went to a movie. Then after that first day his father said he had a hunt and the boys needed to stay in the motel room.

So, yes, Sam Winchester was mad as he sulked in the motel room. He was supposed to be at the Stilinski’s having fun. Stiles had all but cried when Sam and Dean had to tell him they wouldn’t be coming to visit like they had planned. It made Sam sad he had hurt Stiles.

Instead of having fun he was in Washington. Bored and trapped in the motel room due to the rain. Dean wasn’t even proving to be a distraction as the older boy worked on homework. Fifth graders apparently got homework over break.

Sam had ended up calling the Stilinski’s. Claudia had answered and upon Sam’s request to talk to Stiles had informed him that Stiles and Tom were out at the park. It was all it took to trigger a fit for Sam as he cried to Claudia about it not being fair he hadn’t been able to visit them in Beacon Hills and couldn’t she come and get them for the rest of the week.

Dean had to intervene, and Sam was only calmed down by the promise from Claudia that they would see Sam and Dean soon.

* * *

**_May 2, 1988_ **

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 5 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

Sam had been woken up to Dean jumping on his bed. It was his fifth birthday. Excitement flooded Sam as Dean said there was a surprise for him down stairs. Sam had bolted down the stairs to see a pile of gifts for him on the living room coffee table. Before he was able to rip them open he was treated to a birthday breakfast. Which included bacon and Bobby’s funny shaped pancakes because try as he might the man could not make circle pancakes.

A package from Claudia, Tom, and Stiles had arrived a few days ago with Sam’s birthday gifts in it, all of them neatly wrapped with cards. Dean kept it hidden until this morning. He was beyond joyful at the fact that the Stilinski’s had remembered Sam’s birthday.

The trio had just sat down to for Sam to open his gifts when there was a knock on the front door. Always constantly on alert Bobby stood up and cautiously approached the door until he heard a muffle, “Bobby. It’s John.”

Bobby opened the front door and Sam smiled brightly at his father. Sam stood up and rushed to give the man a hug. John wrapped his arms around Sam and gave him a smile. Dean couldn’t help the tug of jealousy that sprang up in him. His dad had given him a call saying happy birthday back in January but here he was in person for Sam’s birthday. But, at seeing Sam’s happy face he squashed the jealousy and was glad to see Sam so excited.

John joined them all in watching Sam open his birthday gifts. He had gotten book from Dean, a set of crayons and coloring books from Bobby, then John had given him a book that was a little too advanced for Sam but Dean promised to read it to him. Sam gave them each a hug and thanked them.

Then Sam moved onto the gifts from the Stilinski’s. Claudia had given him an educational practice book for him to continue to practice his writing, spelling, and numbers, along with fun looking pencils. Tom had sent him a set of hot wheels cars for him and Dean to play with, then Stiles had sent him a handmade gift card. Just like Dean’s it had random pictures and the words, “Happy Birthday Sam!” written in his handwriting which seemed to have improved since Dean’s gift.

Sam couldn’t stop gushing over all his gifts and happily ran to grab the phone to call the Stilinski’s to thank them

That was the first day John let it be known he wasn’t happy about  _these Stilinski’s_  as he had said interacting with his kids. It had been out of ear shot of Sam, but Dean had heard. Dean had stood outside of the kitchen as he listened to Bobby and his dad fight. Dean feared that John would decide he and Sam couldn’t visit the Stilinski’s anymore. At the moment, that sounded like the worst thing ever, never being able to visit them again. Bobby had put the eldest Winchester in his place though and John barely tolerated that if he wanted to keep his kids with Bobby while he pursed vengeance for his wife they he would have to deal with his son’s communications with the Stilinski’s. The man had left before dinner however saying he had to run. He wouldn’t be back until the start of summer.

* * *

**_Mid June 1988 – August 1988_ **

_Dean – 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 5 yrs old. ; Stiles – 4 yrs old._

The boys got to spend nearly the entire summer with Tom, Claudia, and Stiles. After having spent the first three weeks of summer break travelling with their dad the man had returned them to Bobby’s. Sam’s insistent whining about not wanting to travel around and instead be with Bobby or the Stilinski’s. John had given them the ultimatum of staying with Bobby all summer or travelling with him. Much to John’s shock and anger Sam had easily chosen to stay with Bobby. Dean, not wanting to leave Sammy alone decided to stay too. “Gotta keep an eye on Sammy” had been his excuse to his father. John had given them a stiff nod and driven away from the salvage yard. Dean couldn’t help but feel torn by the fact that he was happy to be spending time with the Stilinski’s and Bobby but not seeing his dad. He brushed it aside though and instead focused on having fun. Just like Bobby always told him to do when he was around.

The boys had arrived shortly after Stiles fourth birthday. They group automatically fell into a routine. The Winchester’s were originally only supposed to stay for a week but as the week always came to an end the three boys would beg for just a little longer. Claudia was unable to resist three pairs of puppy dog eyes.

When it became warm enough Claudia had decided to teach the boys how to swim. Dean was like a fish, he caught on quickly and was soon helping teach both Sam and Stiles. Sam claimed Dean was only doing better because he was older. Stiles had eagerly agreed, already looking up to Sam and simply agreeing with him. Dean wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about the two pairing up against him.

The fourth of July came quickly and along with it was the Beacon Hills Police Department barbeque. This year it was being held at the Stilinski household. Claudia had spent the past two days cleaning the house from top to bottom while Tom did the back yard. Dean had offered to help on several occasions, but he’d been told keeping Stiles and Sam entertained was help enough.

When everyone began to arrive, Dean had thought Stiles would have been nervous around all the adults. Instead, the four-year-old was happily running around from one group of adults to the next in the backyard dragging both Sam and Dean along happily introducing everyone to his best friends.

“Tara!” Stiles exclaimed loudly as he launched himself at a woman who returned his hug.

“Well hello, Stiles. It’s nice to see you.” Tara, an ebony skinned woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, greeted him. Everyone who had interacted with Stiles since he had met the Winchesters now knew to call him Stiles.

“You too. Tara this is my best friends Dean and Sam! Dean is the one who you picked the name Stiles.” The four-year-old told the woman. Tara turned her gaze to Sam and Dean. Sam shuffled slightly and meekly waved his hand.

“Really this is Sam and Dean? Pleasure to meet you boys. Stiles talks about you often.” Tara said to them warmly. “Good choice on the nickname, Dean. I must say Stiles’ full name is quite a mouthful several of us have had trouble with.”

Dean blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck at her compliment. “It was just something I thought of.” He said with a shrug.

“Stiles talks about us?” Sam asked the woman curiously.

“Oh yes, he loves to tell us all about his best friends when he visits his dad at the station.” Tara informed Sam. Sam smiled brightly and turned to Stiles who was grinning at both Winchesters. Sam gave Stiles a quick one-armed hug before the youngest boy ran off towards another group of people leaving Sam and Dean to follow. Which they did without a second thought.

The rest of the barbeque went smoothly. Dean and Sam both beamed with pride when Claudia or Tom would introduce them as family friends. Claudia would slide in how well they were both doing school and of course each adult gave praise. Sam was ecstatic to be the center of attention. Dean was overwhelmed by the attention and everything else. Never had he had so many people give him praise and compliments. Especially for the simply things like getting an A on a book report. Once everyone had their food Dean sat on the steps of the back porch watching the adults chat. Sam and Stiles clambered up the steps and sat on either side of him, both having had Claudia make their plates.

“You having fun, Dean?” Sam asked his brother curiously.

“Yea, Sammy I am.”

“You sure? You don’t seem happy.” Stiles added with an equally curious look and head tilt as he took a bite of one of the small cut up pieces of cheeseburger on his plate.

Dean smiled at the two younger boys, “I’m positive. It’s just new to me. Barbecues and adults telling me I did a good job.” Dean explained to them.

“Your daddy doesn’t tell you good job?” Stiles asked. Dean cast a glance at Sam who picked up chip and munched on it.

“He does but not all the time like yours, Stiles.” Sam told the younger boy.

“Oh.” Stiles said and ate a chip. Once he swallowed he looked them both and said, “My mommy and daddy can tell you good job all the time, kay? And give you hugs and kiss boo boos when they hurt. I can share them with you.” Stiles told them both with as serious of face a four-year-old could have.

Sam and Dean shared a look them smiled brightly at Stiles. “Thanks, Stiles!” Sam replied happily. Dean didn’t know what to say exactly, it was hard to understand that a four-year-old grasped what he was saying enough to offer to share his parent’s love. “Yea, thank you, Stiles.” Was the reply he settled with. Dean set his plate in his lap and wrapped both his arms around the backs of Sam and Stiles. The all looked at each other with big grins. Unknown to them it was in that moment that Claudia snapped a picture of the trio then continued talking with Tara and Tom as they ate and waited for the sun to go down and the fireworks to start.

When summer came to a close all three of the boys considered it the best summer ever. For Dean, it truly had been. For the entire summer he had been able to enjoy living a life that was normal. He hoped that he and Sam would be able to stay with Bobby for the next school year.

The day Bobby came to pick them up there were several tears shed from Stiles, Sam, and Dean. Although years later Dean would deny it. Each Sam and Dean had their time hugging Stiles goodbye who was upset his best friends were leaving once more. While Sam said his goodbyes to Stiles, Dean moved to the adults. Dean was embraced in a hug from Tom then he turned to Claudia. She smiled at him with that warm smile Dean had grown used to seeing. Dean flung himself forward and hugged Claudia tightly while he thanked her for everything before he let go and quickly walked out of the front door not wanting to show his emotions.

Sam was sniffling as he said his farewells to the Stilinski’s. He was rather insistent that Claudia and Tom promise that he could come back soon. After reassuring the youngest Winchester he too left the house and climbed into Bobby’s car.

The Winchester’s said goodbye to their summer as they watched the little town known as Beacon Hills disappear in the rear window that they looked out of until they got onto the freeway.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, reviews are love! I am eager to hear whatever you all have to say.  
> Also, remember to let me know who you want Stiles to be with when he gets older. Right now I'm leaning more towards Dean/Stiles with a brief bit of Sterek.


	3. 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of the year 1989.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and kudos! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next two are already written.  
> My apologies for any grammatical errors. My beta is currently reviewing the chapters already written but I couldn't resist posting. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
> Remember I love to read your reviews!

* * *

**    **

**_August 19, 1989_ **

_Dean – 10 yrs old. ; Sam – 6 yrs old. ; Stiles – 5 yrs old._

“Mom I’m not sure I should go to kindergarten after all. I mean who is going to play with you all day? I don’t want you to be bored while I’m at school. I should just stay home with you.” Stiles nervously ranted to his mother as she attempted to tuck her five-year-old into bed. Tomorrow would be his first day of kindergarten and the nerves seemed to have replaced the earlier excitement.

“Stiles, honey, I promise I will be fine. What’s got you so nervous?” She asked her son as she sat on the edge of his bed. She reached out and smoothed down a wild strand of Stiles’ hair.

Stiles shrugged and played with the stuffed animal of a black dog that Dean and Sam had sent him for his birthday. “Can we call Dean and Sam?” He asked suddenly.

Claudia smiled at her son, “Will talking to them make you feel better?” She asked. Stiles nodded, and Claudia nodded herself, “Ok I’ll go get the phone and call them.” Claudia calculated that even with the time difference the kids should still be up. She dialed Bobby’s number, which she now knew by heart, and waited for someone to pick up.

“Singer Salvage Yard.” Bobby’s gruff voice greeted her.

“Hi Bobby, its Claudia.” She said in greeting. While the kids had their own routines and traditions when they visited, the adults did too. Bobby would usually stay long enough to have a quick meal or at least coffee with Claudia and they would chat. Usually it was about the boys, sometimes Bobby would inform Tom and Claudia of supernatural things to be on the lookout for. It was only recently that Bobby and Claudia would call each other up just to speak about the random mundane things of life. Bobby more often than not had some questions about how the hell he was supposed to be raising two boys properly. He wasn’t complaining. He just didn’t want to screw them up even more than their father was. Claudia was always happy to help him out with parenting advice.

“Hey Claudia, what can I do for ya?” Bobby asked his voice taking on a slightly more pleasant tone, although still gruff as it seemed to be the man’s natural tone.

“Stiles is having a bit of a nerves about starting school tomorrow. He wanted to talk to the boys. They still up?” Claudia told them as she leaned in the hallway outside of her son’s room.

“Sam was the same way last year. He is already asleep but Dean’s still up.” Bobby said and then called Dean over to him. There was an exchanging of words then Dean’s voice came on the line.

“Hi Claudia. Everything ok?” Dean asked.

“Hello Dean. I’m doing well but Stiles on the other hand is nervous about school tomorrow. He wanted to talk to you. Think you can calm him down a bit for me?” Claudia asked Dean in a hopeful tone.

Dean felt special being asked to help Stiles, “Of course. Put him on the phone.”

“Will do.” Claudia said and reentered her son’s room. “Dean’s on the phone for you.”

Stiles perked up and took the phone from his mom. “Hey Dean, tell mom I shouldn’t go to school tomorrow because she’ll be lonely without me.”

“I’m sure you mom will be fine Stiles. You were so excited when we talked earlier. How come you don’t wanna go now?” Dean asked knowing leaving his mom was not the true reason.

Stiles looked up at his mom then turned around and softly said into the phone, “What if I don’t make any friends? What if no one wants to play with me?” He asked in a soft tone.

It hurt Dean a bit to know Stiles worried about not making friends. It was the exact same way Sam had felt the year before. “That’s nonsense Stiles. I’m sure you’ll make a ton of friends tomorrow. But, remember, you only need to make one friend. If you make just one, you’ll be fine. They can be your buddy and do everything in school together. You are awesome. You’ll make friends. I can guarantee it.” Dean reassured Stiles.

Stiles felt his nervousness ease and he absorbed Dean’s words. Dean had yet to be wrong. Stiles doubted he would be now. “I believe you. I will make one friend tomorrow.”

“Probably even more!” Dean interjected.

“Maybe even more. Thanks Dean. You make friends tomorrow too!” Stiles told him. “I gotta go to bed now. Have a goodnight.”

“I will try. You have a goodnight too, Stiles.” Dean said and with that they hung up the phone and each went to bed. Stiles still was unsure about his first day of school, but Dean’s words had helped him out enough to where he had a pleasant dream of making friends.

* * *

**_August 20, 1989_ **

Stiles walked into his kindergarten classroom the next morning clutching his mom’s hand. He took in his surroundings. The room had colorful posters all around, a corner with a ton of toys, and circle tables on the other side. Several kids where already playing and the door to the playground was open where more kids where laughing and playing. Stiles felt his nerves rise again before he remembered what Dean said. Just one friend. He could make one friend.

“Hello, you must be Stiles. Welcome to kindergarten! I’m your teacher Ms. Bishop.” A blonde-haired woman with a smile came up to him and his mom.

“Hi Ms. Bishop.” Stiles said softly and leaned in towards his mother. He was glad his mom had called the school earlier in the week to ask them to call him Stiles instead of his full name. He had a feeling other kids wouldn’t be able to say his real name. Stiles was easy to say though.

“Go on in and feel free to play while we wait for the rest of the kids to show up.” She told him kindly.

Stiles looked up to his mom. “Don’t worry, Stiles. You will have fun. Go and play. I’ll pick you up after school.” Claudia said, bending down to be eye level with her son.

The five-year-old nodded and hugged his mom tightly around the neck. She hugged him back and then let go and gave him a small nudge towards the other kids. Stiles slowly walked away and gave his mom one last look before deciding to try and find someone to play with.

The group inside seemed to be in the middle of a game so he walked out into the playground and looked around. Everyone seemed to already have someone to play with. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

A lightly tan skinned boy with dark brown floppy hair and a bright smile greeted him, “Hi! I’m Scott. Wanna go make sandcastles with me?” He asked a bit nervously.

Stiles smiled at Scott and nodded. “I’m Stiles and sure!” with that the pair ran over to the sand pit and began playing. For the rest of the day Scott and Stiles stuck to each other’s side. Dean had been right, all he needed was one friend. Stiles felt Scott would be that friend.

* * *

**_September 1989_ **

_Dean – 10 yrs old. ; Sam – 6 yrs old. ; Stiles – 5 yrs old._

Stiles waited for the phone to ring. It was time for his weekly phone call with Sam and Dean. He had been in kindergarten for a month already. Dean had been right when he had said he’d make friends. In fact, he had made a good one, his name was Scott. But, there was something bothering Stiles and he wanted to talk to Dean about it. Dean would know what to do.

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework packet for the week. He was learning all letters of the alphabet at the moment. He had mastered up to M and according to his mom that was a great accomplishment. The five-year-old did his best to concentrate on his homework but his eyes kept glancing towards the phone on the counter next to his mother who was cooking dinner.

He let out a sigh then jumped when the phone rang. He scrambled out of his seat and rushed to his mother’s side as she picked up the phone.

“Hello Sam. How are you today?” Claudia said into the phone and leaned against the counter top casually as she listened to Sam tell her about his day. Stiles gave his mother an impatient look and she gave him her own look while holding out a hand with her index finger up indicating for him to wait. Stiles let out a huff and crossed his arms as he waited. Normally he didn’t mind that his mom talked with Sam and Dean for a long time. But, right now was important. He had to get answers before he went back to school tomorrow.

After what felt like forever but in reality was ten minutes Claudia handed the phone over to Stiles telling him she wanted to talk to Dean afterwards. Stiles nodded as he eagerly took the phone and left the kitchen heading towards the living room, casting a glance over his shoulder to his mother.

“Hey Sam!” Stiles greeted happily into the phone as he climbed onto the couch.

“Hey Stiles! You enjoying kindergarten so far?” Sam asked with equal excitement.

“Yea! We are doing our letters and I can write all the way to M. I can say ALL of them though. Did you learn that when you were in kindergarten?”

“That’s awesome, Stiles. I think you got to M quicker than I did. I learned those last year too. This year we are learning to read books with more words than pictures. It’s weird but fun. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Sam informed him. “But that’s not even the best part….” Sam trailed off leaving Stiles hanging.

“Oh that sounds cool. I hope I can do it in first grade too. You can help me out.” Stiles commented then got eager at Sam’s words, “What’s the best part?” He asked, momentarily forgetting about his urgent question for Dean. He wanted to know what the best part of first grade was.

“…We get to go onto a whole new playground for recess! The slides are huge and there are monkey bars and swings and it’s just awesome.” Sam told him.

Stiles mouth hung open a bit. He thought the playground he was at now was pretty amazing. He hoped his school would have a different playground for him too when he went to the first grade. But, there were never any older kids, so he figured there probably was. “That is amazing!” Stiles exclaimed loudly into the phone and Sam chuckled lightly at his friend’s response.

Stiles heard a muffled conversation on the other end of the phone. “Hand over the phone now, Sammy. It’s my turn.” A voice that sounded like Dean’s.

“In a minute. I’m not done talking.” Sam told his brother.

“You have already talked to both Stiles and Claudia. We have school tomorrow and I still have homework. Let me talk to them. I can give you the phone back in a bit.” Dean argued. Stiles waited silently as he listened to the brother’s bicker, a small smile on his face.

Sam let out a sigh then into the phone said, “I gotta go now, Stiles. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“Okay, Sam. I’ll talk to you later. Have a good night!” Stiles replied. Sam said goodnight then passed the phone over to Dean with a mumbled, “Here you go, jerk.” As he sulked away to his room at Bobby’s.

\--

“Heya Stiles.” Dean greeted his friend as he made himself comfortable on the couch in Bobby’s den. The Singer house was starting to feel like home. His life was finally in a normal routine of school, homework, hanging out at Bobby’s, and the weekly phone calls with Stiles and Claudia. Sometimes he would even chat with Tom for a bit.

“Hey Dean!” Stiles chirped happily. “You liking school?” He asked because despite his urge to just ask his question his mom had always told him it’s polite to first ask how someone else is doing.

“Sixth grade is tough, man. They are preparing us for middle school and it’s insane. We have to read a lot more. But the science stuff is fun… you won’t have to worry about any of that for a long time though. So, don’t worry about it now.” Dean rambled to Stiles and added the last part knowing the five-year-old would probably badger his mom about being prepared for sixth grade while still in kindergarten.

“That sounds like a lot of work and no fun.” Stiles commented, and Dean chuckled like Sam had earlier. Some might be mad that the Winchesters were laughing but it made Stiles happy. Stiles was glad he was able to make Sam and Dean laugh.

“It is sometimes. But I am getting used to it. How are you? Liking kindergarten?” Dean asked with full interest.

“Yea, it’s good…. Can I ask you a question? It’s important.” Stiles said meekly looking over the edge of the couch to see his mom was still cooking.

Dean frowned at Stiles words but figured whatever seems so important to him probably wasn’t the end of the world. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“You remember how I made that new friend in class? Scott?” Stiles started.

“Yea, I remember. You said you like hanging out with him.” Dean said assuming perhaps the two had a fight.

“I do! He is really cool. But… the other day he called me his best friend and asked if we were best friends. I didn’t know what to say because you are my best friend. Then I thought about Sam he feels close to a best friend too. I just… can you have more than one best friend? Cause I don’t want to hurt his feelings and tell him I already have a best friend.” Stiles rambled nervously over the phone to Dean and he nibbled at the corner of his thumb.

Dean couldn’t keep the large grin off his face as he listened to his younger friend ramble. Despite the age difference Dean did consider Stiles to be his best friend. Sure, he had friends in his own grade. A few that had been with him since he started school in Sioux Falls the year prior. But, Stiles was his true best friend. He wasn’t jealous that Stiles was making friends in his own hometown. It was heartwarming though that Stiles was so worried about if he could have more than one best friend and not wanting to hurt anyone’s feelings.

“Stiles it is ok to have more than one best friend. Sam, Scott, and I can all be your best friends. Don’t worry about it or anyone getting mad. Alright?” Dean reassured Stiles.

Stiles nodded despite Dean not being able to see. “Ok, yea, thanks, Dean. I wasn’t sure.” Stiles said in a relieved tone.

“You can have a few best friends then tons of good and regular friends, Stiles. I’m sure soon you’ll have people fighting over the title of being your best friend.”

It was Stiles turn to laugh at Dean’s words. “Nah. You and Sam will always be my best best friends. Scott can be my best friend too.”

“So, three best friends. Who is your favorite? I promise not to tell.” Dean joked with Stiles.

Without any hesitation Stiles replied, “You, then Sam, and then Scott.”

An even bigger grin appeared on Dean’s face at Stiles words. “I’m glad to be number one. Don’t worry I won’t tell Sam. Don’t want him to get butt hurt.” Stiles laughed once more at Dean’s words. “You are my number one best friend too, Stiles.”

“Really? That makes me happy.” Stiles said a little bit in awe.

“Yup, really. You’re stuck with us Winchesters. Get use to use being around for a long time.” Dean informed him.

“I want you guys around forever.” Stiles insisted.

“It works out well then.” Dean replied. Both boys were grinning widely at each other’s words. Claudia came to interrupt asking if Stiles was done. The five-year-old relented, said bye to Dean, and passed the phone back over to Claudia.

Claudia spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Dean about his life in Sioux Falls. Dean cherished these talks with Claudia. He would never say it aloud, but he felt she was like the mom he had been robbed of as a kid. He told Claudia what had Stiles so worried when she asked, and the woman laughed at the antics of her child.

Dean went to sleep that night with a warm feeling in his chest. Just like he always did after talking to Stiles and Claudia.

 

* * *

**_Late November 1989_ **

_Dean – 10 yrs. old ; Sam 6 yrs. old ; Stiles – 5 yrs. old._

The Winchester boys were expected to arrive sometime during the day. Stiles had been bouncing about the house with anticipation of their arrival since he woke up. He would run to the front window every time he heard a car drive past. Claudia had been the one to call Bobby. She had decided that from the conversations with Sam and Dean that the pair hadn’t had a real Thanksgiving in a long time. Perhaps, even little Sam had never celebrated a true Thanksgiving.

So, she had called up Bobby a week into November and asked him if there was any way for him to get Sam and Dean for the holiday instead of John appearing and taking them away for the long weekend. Claudia and Tom were still a bit in the dark when it came to the Winchester’s father. What they had taken away from everything was that John Winchester’s sole drive in life was to avenge his wife’s death by killing as many supernatural creatures as possible while hunting the demon who had killed his beloved Mary. Claudia didn’t want to pass judgment, but she felt Sam and Dean were afterthoughts to John at times despite having never met the man.

A low rumble of a car sounded as it pulled into the driveway. Claudia wiped her hands on a towel as she walked into the living room. She entered just in time to see Stiles fling the door open and rush outside to greet their guests. The brunette woman smiled and followed her son.

Sam clambered out of the car first and embraced Stiles in a big hug. Both boys began talking a mile a minute about something Claudia couldn’t understand though the pair certainly did. When Dean came around the other side of the car Stiles rushed to him and gave him a big hug too. Bobby and Dean grabbed all the bags out of the car and began making their way into the house. Bobby would be staying for this visit. Claudia had deemed this an official family affair. That included Sam, Dean, and Bobby. The hunter had been flustered but had agreed after some badgering.

That evening Bobby and Tom sat in the back porch drinking beer and smoking cigars while the boys played in Stiles room. All talking about Thanksgiving the next day. It was hard getting them all to sleep. Especially since the three were camped out in Stiles room due to Bobby taking the guest room. Claudia and Tom would pop in at several points during the night, awoken by the sound of laughter. The three boys eventually fell asleep a little after midnight.

* * *

**_Thanksgiving Day 1989_ **

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Bobby and Tom had been up early working on cooking the turkey. Sam, Dean, and Stiles woke up around ten and had insisted on helping Claudia out. Sam and Stiles had been tasked with helping smash the potatoes with hand held smashers which kept them entertained. Meanwhile, Dean got to help Claudia make pumpkin pie. He took great pride in helping her. Following each direction carefully. Once all the food was cooked and ready they all gathered in the dining room and shared the meal.

Bobby looked on with pride as Sam and Dean laughing merrily with bright smiles on their face. He was thankful for Claudia and Tom having accepted the two boys and himself into their family. When he had dropped the boys off for that first visit never had he imagined a few years later they would all be sitting around a table enjoying Thanksgiving together. But there they were. The man didn’t believe in fate all that much. Perhaps just this once though he would chalk it up to fate for having met Tom Stilinski all those years ago.

After they ate they all huddled around the tv for a bit watching the football game. The kids lost interest quickly though and soon they were all out in the backyard tossing their own football around. That was the day Tom taught Dean how to throw a spiral. At the end all sweaty and happy Claudia snapped a picture of the boys with Bobby and Tom. Stiles proudly holding the football above his head.

 


	4. 1990

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of 1990. Beware of some serious sad fluff feels at the end.

* * *

**_May 2, 1990_ **

_Dean – 11 yrs. old; Sam – 7 yrs. old; Stiles – 5 yrs. old_

Sam’s birthday was on a Saturday this year which meant he was able to sleep in. Even though it was his birthday he wanted to sleep at least until eight which would be a welcomed considering how early he had to wake up on school days. So when someone bounced on him at six in the morning he was grouchy. Why on earth was Dean up so early and doing this to him? It was his birthday.

“Wake up, Sam! It’s your birthday! We have so much to do!” the familiar voice of Stiles all but shouted as the five year old bounced on Sam’s bed.

Confusion ran through Sam as he sat up and saw Stiles sitting on his bed. He looked at the doorway and saw Bobby, Dean, and Claudia standing there smiling at him. “Wha… what are you guys doing here?” He asked.

“We are here for your birthday, duh.” Stiles informed him as if it was a stupid question. He got up and pulled Sam’s blankets down. “Stiles.” Claudia scolded him. Stiles gave his mom an apologetic look. “Sorry. He isn’t moving fast enough. How are you gonna get everything done if he stays in bed?!” Stiles questioned.

Dean laughed at Stiles and looked at his brother. “Come on, Sammy. Time to get up. We have a big day planned.” Sam was still dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of everyone in his room.

“Happy Birthday, Sam. I’ll see you down stairs once you are dressed.” Claudia told him coming into the room and giving him a hug and a peck on the head before heading downstairs.

“Happy Birthday, Sam. Best hurry up before we eat all that breakfast downstairs.” Bobby added, coming into the room patting Sam on the shoulder then exiting after Claudia.

Sam seemed to finally comprehend all that was happening. He got out of bed and began getting ready and Stiles and Dean loitered around his room. “I can’t believe you guys are here. Was this planned?” He asked.

Stiles nodded brightly and Dean answered, “Since your birthday fell on a weekend Claudia decided to come up and surprise you. Tom would have come but he has to work…. Surprise!” Dean gave his brother a smile which Sam returned.

“Yes, mom and I are great. Hurry up, I’m hungry and wanna go do everything.” Stiles commented then ran out of the room and down the stairs towards the food.

Sam just shook his head at Stiles antics and finished getting ready for the day then headed down stairs. The all dug into the big breakfast then headed out to the museum which had an exhibit Sam had been wanting to see. Much to the displeasure of Stiles and Dean. The duo ended up trying to see who could get the closest to touching something before Claudia quickly put an end to it. After the museum the group then went goofy golfing which ended with a club flying across the mini courses (thanks to Dean) and several lost balls (thanks to Stiles and Sam). Finally, they all went out to dinner to celebrate Sam’s birthday at an Italian restaurant.

The group of five didn’t get back to Bobby’s until well past nine. Needless to say, all of the boys took showers and crashed out without compliant. Sam let Stiles sleep in his room and unlike sleep overs in the past they all fell asleep quickly. Claudia took the last guest room and they all went to sleep. It wasn’t until the next morning did any of them realize John had left a voicemail telling Sam happy birthday.

 

* * *

**_October 1990_ **

_Dean – 11 yrs. old; Sam – 7 yrs. old; Stiles – 6 yrs. old_

The Winchester boys never really celebrated Halloween. Primarily due to having been on the road with their father during the holiday. John didn’t want them participating in anything related to the supernatural even though it was a holiday commercialized for kids. This year though the Winchester’s were at the Stilinski’s for the holiday. They had missed Thursday and Friday of school in order to be there to trick or treat on Friday night. Claudia had taken them all to the costume store to pick out their outfits earlier in the day. Dean had instantly fallen in love with the batman costume. Stiles looking up to Dean had decided to be Robin. Meanwhile, Sam had chosen to be Spiderman. It hadn’t taken much to have Dean agree to let Claudia buy the costumes. Dean had been so excited by the idea of celebrating Halloween. The boys spent the entire afternoon running around pretending to be their respective superheroes and fighting imaginary villains.

As the sun began to set Claudia decided it was time for photos. By the time Claudia was done taking pictures of the three of them in costumes the boys were beyond ready to go get candy. This was the first time Dean was participating in actually getting candy and not just watching out for Sammy when he took him around quickly without John knowing. Claudia and Tom walked with the boys down the street as they went from house to house.

By the time eight rolled around and they got back to the house each boy had their pillow cases halfway filled. They munched away on their candies and watched tv in the living room until they all fell asleep.

* * *

**_December 1990_ **

_Dean – 11 yrs. old; Sam – 7 yrs. old; Stiles – 6 yrs. old_

The Winchesters visited for only four days during winter break from school. John was insistent that his sons spend the holiday with him. Dean and Sam weren’t looking forward to spending their Christmas in a motel while their dad went out on a hunt. Dean kept telling Sam it could be different this time. Although, the words felt like lies when he said them. He doubted his dad was going to change anytime soon. Dean did what his dad asked him to do most of the time. It didn’t mean he had to like it though.

Most of the time spent with his father was Dean training. Training to become a hunter. Training to help his dad find the monster that had killed his mother when he was four years old. Time on the road spent with John usually meant Dean running miles in the early morning with his father, practicing his shooting, learning Latin, searching for new cases. John was making sure his son wasn’t going soft due to spending so much time at Bobby’s. In fact, John had told Bobby he should be keeping Dean sharp with his hunter skills instead of focusing on useless school work. Bobby chose to ignore John.

So, the boys intended to make the most out of their visit to Beacon Hills before having to head out on the road with their father. Claudia had jam packed their itinerary with as much fun stuff as possible. Including much of what they had done the last time they had been together in December along with new activities. However, she did have to make a stop at the outdoor shopping mall and took the boys along with her. They didn’t mind it to be honest. Each boy marveled at all the Christmas lights, pointed at what items in the windows they wanted, and listened to the Christmas carolers scattered about. Then they were walking by a single man sitting on a bench with his guitar case open and playing his guitar with a small amp. This wasn’t unusual. Musicians anywhere Dean went were usually set up playing. However, it was the song that caught Dean’s attention.

Dean stopped walking and was solely focused on listening to the man and watching his fingers move up and down the neck of the guitar as he strummed the strings. Dean let the song wash over him and he felt a pang of incredible sadness as the notes of “Hey Jude” by the Beatles floated into his ears. He remembered his mom would sing it to him every single night before bed and hum it whenever she felt like it.

Claudia quickly noticed Dean was no longer walking alongside her and the boys. She saw him standing looking at the musician with a frown. Claudia sat Stiles and Sam on a bench a few feet from her, keeping them in her sight, and they automatically began to listen to the music. She silently walked up to Dean and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Dean, are you ok?” Claudia asked him softly a look of concern etched on her face.

Dean was shaken out of his thoughts. He gulped and then nodded jerkily. “I… my mom. She used to sing this song to me all the time back before…” Dean told her. “I just hadn’t heard it in a while and it just made me miss her is all. I wish I could play an instrument or sing so I could sing it like she did. Sam doesn’t remember it. He was too little… but I remember.” Dean told her in a sad and soft tone. He looked from the musician back to Claudia and his eyes were so sad she couldn’t help but pull him into her with both arms giving him a tight embrace. She kissed the top of his head and ran a hand up and down his back. Without any hesitation he hugged her back tightly. He closed his eyes and listened to the music while they hugged. They stood like that until the song ended then Claudia pulled back.

“I may not be your mom, Dean. I don’t ever intend to replace her. But, I am always here for you, ok? I always will be. I promise.” Claudia told him sincerely hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes making sure he understood. Claudia Stilinski knew she could never fully fill the void the boys felt from losing their mother but she could try and give them what she could offer when it came to a maternal influence in their lives.

Dean nodded and hugged her away briefly. “I know. Thank you.” He said then pulled away. “Ok, no more chick flick moments.” He said lightly after a few moments.

Claudia laughed at his words and nodded. “Alright, let’s finish shopping and go back home.” Dean nodded and the four of them continued their shopping trip. Dean unconsciously humming the tune and moving his fingers against his thigh as if he was playing the chords on a guitar. Claudia noticed and made a mental note of it for the future.


	5. 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In depth snapshots of 1991 for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update. College finals took over big time. However, this chapter is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it. Hope you all enjoy! Remember, reviews are love!

**_January 1991_ **

Claudia sat down on the living room couch and curled up next to her husband. They silently watched tv for a while. Soon though Claudia grabbed the remote, turned the volume down, and looked at her husband. Tom looked at Claudia expectantly.

“Yes, dear?” He asked her knowing she had something on her mind. The woman had been fidgeting throughout the entire show they had been watching. A habit that had been passed onto their son.

Claudia took a deep breathe then said, “Remember how I told you about what happened with Dean when they visited in December?”

Tom nodded with a small frown as he remembered the conversation about Dean getting upset due to the musician playing at the mall. “Yea.”

“Well…. I was thinking maybe for his birthday we could get him a guitar…. And you know you play a little guitar…” Claudia started and trailed off giving her husband a small smile.

Tom let out a low chuckle. “I do recall that I know how to play the guitar. Is this your way of saying we should get it and I teach him a bit?” Tom asked his wife who simply nodded with a small sheepish smile.

“I talked to Bobby about it and he thinks it would be a good idea. The middle school Dean will be starting in August has electives and one is guitar so he could continue to practice. So, the gift wouldn’t go to waste. What do you think?”

Tom thought it over a moment and then nodded, “I like the idea. I’m just not sure how much it will cost to ship a guitar out there and when we will see him again to teach him.” He commented and then he saw the look on Claudia’s face. “But, you have already thought about that haven’t you?” Tom questioned in a knowing tone.

“You know me so well.” Claudia said to him sweetly. “I think we should go up to Sioux Falls for Dean’s birthday this year. It’s on a Saturday. We can leave early in the morning and surprise him. Just like we did for Sam.”

“Everything is already planned out isn’t it?” Tom asked his wife with a chuckle and she simply shrugged. “Well, I guess I’ll put in to get the time off.”

Claudia bit her lip and Tom raised his eyebrow at her. “I may have mentioned it to Hank the other day when I came to visit.” Tom shook his head back and forth then kissed Claudia on the forehead. “Oh my crazy loveable wife. I can see where Stiles gets it.” He teased, and she smacked his chest lightly, leaning into her husband. “Guess we are going to Sioux Falls then…. Probably shouldn’t tell Stiles until the day before though.”

“Oh yea. That kid is terrible at keeping secrets.” Claudia agreed.

“It will be an advantage for us once he is a teenager. We’ll always be able to tell when he is lying.”

“I can’t imagine him having anything to really lie about but it will come in handy… gosh Stiles as a teenager can you imagine?”

“Jeeze I don’t want to. Let’s enjoy him right now when he is easily appeased by comic books and curly fries.” Tom replied and they both chuckled softly before continuing to watch their show.

 

* * *

 

**_January 24, 1991_ **

_Dean – 12 yrs. old; Sam – 7 yrs. old; Stiles – 6 yrs. old_

Dean woke up on his 12th birthday and laid in bed for a few moments. He was surprised Sam hadn’t come in and woken him up. He was even a bit disappointed that Stiles hadn’t suddenly appeared in his room like he had done for Sam’s birthday last year. Dean tried to push away the feeling of disappointment. No doubt today would be a fun day. Bobby had mentioned going to the zoo and out to dinner. Dean just wished the Stilinski’s would have been able to join them.

The twelve-year-old got dressed and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and mouthwatering breakfast food reached his nose. Bobby was a decent cook but there was no way he had be the creator of those delicious smells. Dean walked into the kitchen and stopped short at what he saw. Bobby, Tom, and Claudia sat at the table drinking coffee while Stiles and Sam were hunched over a book pointing at the pictures.

Stiles was the first one to notice Dean and gave him a big smile. The six-year-old pushed back his chair and ran towards Dean giving him a hug while happily exclaiming, “Happy Birthday, Dean!”

Dean wrapped his arms around Stiles giving him a hug as he smiled at everyone as they all greeted him with a “Happy Birthday, Dean!”

“Were you surprised? Mom said we had to keep us coming here a secret so you would be surprised.” Stiles told Dean as he stepped away and returned to his spot.

“Yea, I’m very surprised. You guys came out here just for my birthday?” Dean asked a bit in awe.

Claudia stood up and gave Dean a hug and a quick kiss at the top of his head. “Of course, we did, silly. Your birthday fell on a Saturday which made it even better. Now we get the whole weekend together.” She guided him towards the empty chair next to Sam. “Sit down and I’ll make you a plate.”

“You don’t have to…” Dean started attempting to get back up.

“You are the birthday boy, Dean. Relax and enjoy yourself.” Claudia told him as she pointed for him to sit back down. Dean smiled sheepishly and did as he was told.

The group happily chatted as they ate breakfast then headed out to the zoo.

\---

Normally Claudia would have had a firm grip on Stiles hand to keep him from wandering off in such a big place. The six-year-old was an endless ball of energy. But with Sam and Dean around she didn’t feel the need to worry as much as usual. Stiles seemed content to stick to Dean’s side anyway, insisting he or Claudia read every sign about the animals they saw. The group went from exhibit to exhibit with a happy Stiles dragging Dean and Sam alongside him. Tom and Bobby did their best to react appropriately to the kid’s excitement but spent most of the time talking about sports and Tom getting some tips about what to expect when Stiles reached Dean’s age.

It was as they all sat eating their lunches of hot dogs and burgers at the zoo that Stiles made a declaration. “We’re a wolf pack.”

“What?” Dean asked confused by Stiles abrupt statement.

“When we saw the wolves they all were together and mom says the sign said they protect each other and care for each other. Sometimes even if they aren’t real brothers and sisters they still love each other. That’s us. We are a wolf pack.” Stiles explained his logic to them.

Sam’s own look of confusion turned into a bright grin and he nodded in agreement, “Yea, I guess we are a wolf pack. What do you think, Dean?” He asked turning to get his brother’s input on the subject.

Dean looked at his brother and Stiles then cast a quick look towards the adults who wore amused smiles. “I guess we can be a wolf pack… I’m the leader though.” Dean finally replied after a few moments.

“Hey just because you are the oldest doesn’t mean you get to be the leader!” Sam chimed in.

“I don’t know. Dean is the oldest…” Stiles butted in and Sam gawked at Stiles.

“HA! Two against one! I’m the leader. Deal with it Sammy.” Dean proclaimed happily and ruffled Stiles hair. “Smart choice. Promise to protect my wolf pack. I’m not howling though!” He added. Stiles and Sam both laughed while smiling at Dean’s words.

\---

After the zoo they had dinner at Dean’s favorite restaurant in town and headed back to Bobby’s. All three boys found spots in the living room to lay down on. “Today was awesome!” Sam said tiredly from his spot on the couch. Both Dean and Stiles made noises of agreement as they all closed their eyes and relaxed.

“I guess you guys are too tired for ice cream, pie, and presents then.” Claudia said casually from her spot in the entryway to the room. Immediately all three young boys sat up from their spots.

“Pie and presents?!” Dean asked

“Ice cream?!” Stiles shouted happily

“More food?!” Sam added.

“I’m not tired!” They all exclaimed in unison after quickly exchanging glances and quickly stood up as if to prove their point.

Claudia chuckled and ushered them into the kitchen to eat the apple pie and ice cream. “Ok, before we start we have to sing happy birthday.” She announced as she set a pie with twelve lit candles in front of Dean.

The entire group began singing happy birthday horrible off key and with Stiles voice coming through the loudest. Dean smiled brightly at all of them, everyone’s face lit by the candlelight. It seemed like he had never felt this happy and content. This was his family he realized and now couldn’t imagine a life without the Stilinski’s. When they finished singing Stiles said, “Make a wish, Dean!”

Dean closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped, and Bobby chimed in, “Now let’s eat some of that pie.”

As Claudia prepared plates for everyone Sam asked, “What did you wish for Dean?”

“You can’t tell your wish, Sam. Otherwise it won’t come true.” Tom interjected kindly and with a pat on his shoulder.

“Ah.” Sam said in understanding.  

“Yea, Sammy. It’s a secret otherwise it won’t come true.” Dean confirmed.

“Come on, tell us Dean!” Stiles whined, and Dean just shook his head. If there was any truth to not telling your birthday wish in order for it to come true, then Dean wasn’t going to risk it. He had wished for the Stilinski’s to always be in his life no matter what.

“Alright, let’s eat and then presents!” Claudia exclaimed happily as she set down plates in front of everyone, giving each boy a kiss on the head as she set them down. They all sat and chatted happily eating their dessert and once they were done headed into the living room for Dean to open his presents.

\---

Dean still wasn’t quite used to all the attention he was getting now. He was stunned when Tom and Bobby both brought out several wrapped gifts and set them in front of him. Dean sat on the edge of the arm chair he was in to look at the gifts near his feet. “All of this is just for me?” He asked them, slightly in shock.

“Yes, it is. Go ahead and open them.” Tom confirmed with a gentle smile as everyone got comfortable in the living room. Bobby in the other armchair, Claudia and Tom on the couch, while Stiles and Sam sat on the floor near Dean eagerly waiting to see what he got.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he has so many gifts to open. As always was a card handmade from Stiles but this time it came along with one of the Boxcar Children books that Dean was still into reading. Sam had gotten him a few Batman comic books that he had yet to read. Bobby gave him a toolbox with several new tools in it and gruffly muttered out that all men should know how to take care of a car and he would teach him. He was touched by Bobby’s gift. John was teaching him how to be a hunter. But Bobby offering to teach him how to change the oil of a car and the simply mundane things of life made Dean beam with happiness. It would be a skill he could proudly brag about to others. There were a few other gifts – several pairs of clothes and a new pair of sneakers. Then Dean opened a gift that was multicolored plastic guitar picks and he looked up at Clauida and Tom in confusion.

“Keep going.” Claudia urged. With an unsure look Dean opened the next gift which was a book with music notes on and in swirly words read “Beginners Guide to Playing Guitar”

“No…” Dean started as he looked up at Claudia only to see Tom returning from down the hall with a black guitar shaped case.

“No way!” the twelve-year-old exclaimed.

“What’s that?” Sam asked curiously. “What did you get?”

“Mom and dad got him a guitar!” Stiles exclaimed as Dean stood up and walked over to Tom.

“This is too much. You guys didn’t have to do this for me.” He said softly still in awe as he slowly took the soft material case and unzipped it enough to see the richly colored acoustic guitar.

“No, we didn’t have to. We wanted to Dean. You and Sam are our family.” Tom told him seriously resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder, causing the boy to look up at the man as he said those words.

“Thank you!” Dean said and gave Tom a hug.

“You’re welcome. I can even teach you a bit. Back in the day I was pretty good.” Tom stated casually as he returned the hug and Dean nodded excitedly before carefully setting the guitar in the chair he had been sitting in then went over to Claudia and proceeded to give her a long and tight hug.

“Thank you.” He said into her hair as they hugged.

“You’re welcome, Dean. Now you can be close to your mother like you said you wanted to be.” When Dean hugged her just a little tighter she didn’t say anything but simply rubbed her hand up and down his back for a moment.

He pulled away from her to see Stiles and Sam looking at the guitar having opened the case all the way. “Hey, be careful with that!” He told them pointing a finger at the both.

The two younger boys took a step back and nodded.

“This is so cool, Dean! You are gonna learn to play the guitar.” Sam told him.

“You can even play us songs and then teach us!” Stiles added.

“We’ll see about me teaching, Stiles. But, I definitely plan to learn, and I’ll play for you guys too.” Dean said and wrapped his arms over the other boy’s shoulders.

“Hey you three, smile!” Claudia said gaining their attention. All the boys turned with grins just in time for Claudia to take a picture of them.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” Stiles finally said and everyone else chorused the same words. Dean grinned brightly at them all and nodded in response unable to say how happy he felt in that moment. When Dean went to sleep that night, he couldn’t stop grinning.

A package arrived from his father a few days later. Dean suddenly realized he hadn’t felt like anything was missing on his birthday even with John not being there. Which caused him to stop and ponder his own feelings towards his father. He loved the man no doubt. But, he hadn’t even shown up for his own kid’s birthday meanwhile the Stilinski’s had flown out just to spend two days with him. Dean decided to stop trying to think about his feelings towards his dad and instead enjoy practicing what Tom had taught him on the guitar.

 

* * *

 

**_June 6, 1991_ **

“Stiles who else is coming for your birthday tomorrow?” Scott asked his friend as they sat in Scott’s living room playing with action figures.

Stiles halted momentarily from having Batman jump off the coffee table at the question. Then he continued to let Batman fall off the table. “Just you, me, my mom, your mom and my dad.” Stiles replied.

“No one else?” Scott asked curiously.

“Nope. But it’s ok. This way we can do a bunch of fun stuff instead of just one big fun thing. Besides, I like hanging out with you more than anyone else at school.” Stiles reasoned casually with a shrug.

Scott smiled at Stiles words. “Ok, that makes sense. I’m glad I can be at your birthday party.” They continued to play for a few more moments before Scott asked, “What about your other friends? Dean and Sam?”

The six-year-old shrugged. “They said they would try to come. Their dad travels a lot and they go with him during the summer. So, maybe. I’ve never had my birthday with them around before.” Stiles replied.

“Oh.” Scott said thoughtfully then with a bright smile said, “I’ll be here for all your birthdays, Stiles!”

Stiles grinned at Scott, “Thanks! I’ll be here for all of yours too.”

“Cool! Wanna see if we can sneak some cookies without my mom seeing?” Scott asked, and Stiles nodded. The two began their adventure of attempting to steal cookies. The thought of Stiles birthday the next day left his mind.

Later that night though after his mom had tucked him into bed he looked out the window and wished on the first star he saw. He hoped that he would wake up the next morning and the Winchester boys would be there. Just like Stiles had shown up for their birthdays. Stiles drifted off to sleep with those hopeful thoughts.

\---

Bobby Singer pulled up into the Stilinski’s driveway a little after ten and cut the engine. He leaned behind him and shook both Sam and then Dean’s legs. “Wake up. We’re here boys.”

Sam and Dean slowly woke from their slumber as they realized they had finally reached their destination. Bobby couldn’t quite get over the determination the two Winchester’s had when it came to finally being able to visit Stiles on his birthday.

Dean stretched his arms up over his head letting out a groan as Sam rubbed his eyes. The boys shared a look then silently climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door. Their excitement of showing up for Stiles birthday was lost due to the late hour. “Well aren’t you two big balls of fun.” Bobby muttered as he gently knocked on the front door.

Tom opened the door and greeted them. “Hello, boys. Bobby.” He said with a warm smile.

Sam and Dean mumbled sleepy greetings. “Why don’t you boys go on up to the guest room and go back to sleep. Bobby and I will handle the bags.” Tom told the pair and ushered them into the house and towards the stairs. The two Winchester boys did as they told with no arguments, silently walking up the stairs to the guest they had claimed as their own.

“How was the drive?” Tom asked Bobby as they set all the bags by the front door.

“Wasn’t too bad. They fell asleep about an hour in. Gotta admit it’s better than listening to Sam asking how much longer every half hour.” Bobby replied as they walked into the kitchen. Tom chuckled and nodded while he opened up the fridge and handed Bobby a beer.

The two men sat at the kitchen table silently for a moment both sipping on their beers. “So, there any major supernatural issues going on around here I should know about?” Tom finally asked him.

“Why? You hear about anything?” Bobby asked. The two men tried the best to keep all the visits free of supernatural talk. But every so often Bobby would tell Tom about a recent case and what to use to kill a certain type of creature or demon.

“Just had heard about some pretty strange happenings around the West coast. People dying in strange ways, people missing, then same thing pops up in another town. I’ve noticed a pattern of it getting closer to Beacon Hills. You know of anything I should be worried about?” Tom told him in a calm tone.

“West coast only you say?” Tom nodded, and Bobby pondered the information for a few moments. “Well, there is one family that is known to stick to this territory. A brother and sister team along with their old man. The son has his own family somewhere in the West. Probably why they stay to this area. Last I heard they were up in Oregon. Possibly moved down through California by now.”

Tom took in the information and asked, “Do you trust these hunters? Are there ever any bad ones that kill innocent people?”

“Sometimes there are some rotten ones, but they usually don’t last long. These folks… well, these folks are a bit out there. Following their own family code and whatnot. I’ve heard that the girl shows no mercy. Pretty damn vicious actually. But, they have helped out whenever I’ve called so I say they are fine in my book. Old man has a particular interest in werewolves, not sure why, maybe he has a bone to pick with them. All I know is whenever there is a werewolf case they are bound to be nearby.”

“Werewolves?!” Tom asked in shock. “How… like in the movies?”

“Nah ya damn, idjit. Not like the movies!” Bobby told him gruffly with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry. How do you kill them though?” Tom asked leaning forward attentively. Bobby took another swig of his beer and began telling Tom about accurate werewolf lore and how to deal with them.

 

* * *

**_June 7, 1991_ **

_Dean – 12 yrs. old; Sam – 8 yrs. old; Stiles – 7 yrs. old_

Stiles loved holidays. Any holiday. A holiday where he got presents were his favorite though. Even if his mom always told him he shouldn’t care about the gifts Stiles loved tearing open the wrapping paper to reveal what was underneath. When the sun started to peak in through his bedroom window Stiles was up. He planned to celebrate from that moment until his mom forced him to go to bed.

He tossed his covers off himself and raced out of his bedroom towards his parents but ended up slamming right into another body, both let out grunts and fell to the floor. Looking up Stiles was momentarily confused before happily shouting, “SAM!”

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled at Stiles, “Hey, Stiles. Happy Birthday!” He said happily in a regular tone.

Both boys stood up and once Stiles had his footing began asking questions in rapid succession. “What are you doing here?! Is Dean here with you? How long are you staying? When did you get here? Are you really here or am I dreaming?” He then launched himself towards Sam giving him a hug.

Sam just stood silently with an amused grin as he listened to Stiles voice reach different octaves as he spoke and returned the hug. The doors to the other bedrooms in the hallway began opening revealing Claudia and Tom from one room and Dean from the other.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked with his hair askew and yawning.

“Dean!” Stiles shouted and ran to give to eldest boy a tight hug. Stiles arms wrapping around his waist and head finally hitting Dean’s chest.

Dean let out a huff of air at the sudden hug and responded back automatically. “Heya Stiles. Happy Birthday, seven years old now!” He told the younger boy in a still sleepy but happy voice.

“I guess we are all getting up now then.” Tom said regaining the attention of the other three.

“Yea! We can’t waste any time. Today is gonna be so much fun.” Stiles agreed.

“I’ll start making breakfast. You boys catch up. Be quiet though Bobby is still asleep on the couch.” Claudia told them all as she wrapped her robe around her body moving towards the stairs.

“If Stiles shouts didn’t wake him up. Bobby is a light sleeper.” Sam told her.

Claudia nodded, “Pot of coffee first then. Stiles, love, do you want funny shape pancakes or waffles?”

“Funny shape pancakes!”

“Got it.” She went up to her son and gave him a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday my dear, Stiles.”

“I’ll come help you.” Tom said to Claudia then gave Stiles a hug. “Happy birthday, son. Today will be a great day.”

Stiles smiled as both his parents wished him a happy birthday before they disappeared down the stairs.

Once they were gone Stiles turned back to Dean and Sam. “When did you guys get here?” He asked.

“Late last night. We wanted to surprise you like you guys did for us.” Sam informed him.

“But you woke up way too early for us to be eating breakfast already. Don’t you like sleeping in?” Dean added, the last part in a confused voice. Still unable to comprehend why they were all up at six thirty in the morning.

“I don’t sleep in on my birthday. Too much fun stuff to do.” Stiles replied then thought for a moment and let out a gasp. “I’m magic! I have magic powers!”

Dean and Sam shared a side glance at each other. Being raised knowing about the supernatural always caused an instinctual reaction to anything concerning the subject.

“Why?” Dean asked casually.

“Because yesterday Scott and I were talking about who was coming to my party and I said just him cause I didn’t know if you guys were coming. Then before bed I wished for you guys to be here and now you are!” Stiles explained to them.

Sam and Dean let out light chuckles. “Oh, then of course you are magic Stiles.” Sam told him swinging an arm over Stiles shoulder. “Let’s go down stairs and wait for breakfast.” Then he and Stiles began heading towards the stairs.

“You coming, Dean?” Stiles asked Dean who was still standing in the hallway a pensive look on his face.

Dean shook his head slightly. “Yea. I’m coming. Let’s go.” Dean followed silently behind the pair while thinking about Stiles words. Only Stiles and Scott would have been around to celebrate Stiles birthday if they hadn’t shown up. Dean was used to not having many friends but Stiles only having one other person around to celebrate. That made Dean upset because Stiles was such a fun and happy person. He deserved to have a ton of friends around him to celebrate. Maybe he’d talk to Stiles about playing with more kids at school than just Scott.

They all settled into their spots at the kitchen table. Bobby joined them shortly after the coffee was made. The older man took his usual spot. “Happy birthday, sport.” He said in greeting to Stiles.

“Thanks, Bobby! I’m glad you, Dean, and Sam are here today!” Stiles said getting up from his seat and giving Bobby a hug. Bobby looked momentarily shocked which earned a chuckle from the others before returning the hug. “Any time.”

Stiles returned to his seat and Claudia began serving everyone their breakfast. “So, where are we going today, Stiles?” Sam asked in between bites of pancakes.

“We are going to go Chuck E. Cheese! They have arcade games and this giant playground thing. Tunnels and slides. It’s a lot of fun. Since there will only be a few of us we can get more tokens and play more too.” Stiles rambled to Sam.

“That sounds like fun! We’ve never been there before.”

“I went with Scott for his birthday and it was loads of fun. Oh! You’ll get to meet Scott today! I told him it was just going to be us two cause I didn’t think you guys were coming. This is gonna be so much fun!” Stiles ranted quickly to everyone at the table.

“Can’t wait to meet him!” Sam replied with a smile.

“Yup. Should be fun.” Dean added then continued to eat his breakfast.

\---

The Winchesters, Claudia, and Stiles arrived at Chuck E. Cheese and were bombarded by children yelling, annoying music, and the smell of pizza. Bobby and Tom had escaped the outing claiming they’d work on the burgers for dinner later that night. Sam and Dean took a moment to take in their new surroundings having never been to a place like this one before.

“Isn’t it great guys?! We get tokens to play games and then we can play in the gym thing, and if we win games we get tickets then we get prizes if you get enough!” Stiles excitedly explained to them. The entrance opened behind them and they all heard, “Stiles!”

Stiles turned around and a big smile appeared on his face. “Scott!” Sam and Dean watched silently as Stiles enveloped another boy his age in a giant hug then began rambling to each other a mile a minute.

Stiles caught sight of the two Winchester’s standing silently and dragged Scott along with him.  
“Guys this is Scott one of my best friends. Scott, this is Dean and Sam. They are my best friends too. It’s ok to have more than one best friend, Dean said so.” Stiles introduced them pointing from one person to the next.

“Hey.” Dean said with a nod then shoved his hands into his pant pockets and rolled on the balls of his feet.

“Nice to meet you. Stiles says you are pretty cool.” Sam said in friendlier tone than his brother.

“Thanks! He says a lot of cool stuff about you guys too. Going to a whole bunch of different places has to be fun. Where have you gone?” Scott replied and Sam began to tell him about all the different states he had traveled to so far in his life. Claudia ushered them all further into the building, gave them all a cup full of tokens and set them loose. Sam, Stiles, and Scott immediately took off towards the games and happily played. Dean tagged along for a bit joining in on every game they played. He felt a bit odd though listening to the banter between Scott and Stiles that he usually participated in.

Stiles and Sam kept trying to get Dean to join in on the conversation or laughter but it didn’t seem to work. Dean eventually told them to continue without him and he sat down at the table they had claimed as their own. Claudia and Scott’s mom, Melissa, sat at the other end chatting and eating pizza.

Stiles walked over to Dean after a few minutes and titled his head at Dean then poked him on the shoulder. “You ok?” He asked in a concerned voice.

Dean looked and nodded while giving Stiles a grin. “Yea, I’m fine, Stiles. Just have a headache. Go hang out with Sammy and Scott. I’m no fun right now.”

Stiles waited for a minute, torn between staying with Dean and joining Sam and Stiles. “Okay. But you’ll play with us later right?” He asked.

“ ‘Course I will.” Dean replied.

“Good. Talk to momma she always makes me feel better.” Stiles said as his parting words before heading back over to play with Sam and Scott.

Dean watched silently as the three younger boys played and laughed with each other. Sam fell into the groove of hanging out with Scott and Stiles easily. Sam didn’t seem to have any problem with sharing Stiles.

Dean didn’t think he was a jealous person. But, then again, he had never had a reason to really be jealous. He’d always be Sammy’s big brother and Stiles said he was his number one best friend. Yet seeing Stiles laugh and carry on with Scott made him a bit jealous. Scott got to hang out with Stiles almost every day unlike Dean. Dean got to see his best friend for a few weeks out of the year. Even though they talked on the phone once a week it still wasn’t the same. He feared that Scott would replace him as the number one best friend and Stiles would forget about him and Sam.

He couldn’t fully understand all he was feeling. Dean wanted Stiles to have more friends so he wouldn’t be lonely but at the same time he wanted to be the person Stiles always wanted to hang out with.

“Never have I seen a boy look so deep in thought. Especially at Chuck E. Cheese.” Claudia sat as she sat down across from Dean blocking his view of Sam, Stiles, and Scott playing. “What’s wrong, Dean? Talk to me, hun.” She continued in her soothing and concerned voice that somehow always made Dean spill his guts out no matter the subject.

Dean let out a sigh, “It’s stupid.” He grumbled.

“Nothing you feel or think or even say is stupid, Dean.” Claudia replied back instantly.

“I… just. I got sad earlier when Stiles said only Scott was showing up. He’s so awesome, he should have a ton of people here to celebrate his birthday. But, then I see him hangout with Scott and I get jealous because they hang out all the time. I get to see him a few times a year. I just… I just don’t want him to forget me… and Sam.” Dean told Claudia in a sullen voice.

Dean looked up at Claudia when he finished to see a sweet smile on her face. She reached across the table and patted his clasped hands. “It’s perfectly normal to feel like that Dean. I think Stiles could use a few more friends too. But don’t feel jealous. Stiles talks about you and Sam all the time. Whenever he comes home he’ll talk about how you two would have liked whatever he did that day or he thinks about what big thing to do when you two come back to visit. We’ll go to the store and point at things he thinks you will like.” Claudia informed him. “I promise Dean, no matter how many friends Stiles has he will never forget about you or Sam.” She reassured him and maybe it was because all she told him or the tone she used but Dean believed her. He believed that he, Sam, and Stiles would always be friends.

The twelve-year-old smiled a bit and gave a nod. “I believe you. Thanks for ya know talking with me. Stiles was right.” Dean told her.

“Right about what?” Claudia asked curiously.

“He said you always know how to make someone feel better. He was right.”

Claudia grinned at him. “I’m glad I could help. Now, why don’t you go join in on the fun, huh?”

He let out a little sign but nodded and then headed over to join in with the others.

“Dean! You feeling better?” Stiles asked when Dean joined them.

“Yup. Much better.”

“Good. Momma talk to you?” Stiles asked and Dean nodded. “She always makes things better. Wanna be my partner on the shooting game?” He asked hopefully.

“Any time Stiles.” Dean replied, and they went off to play all the arcade games. Dean slowly warmed up to Scott and realized Stiles did his best to give them all his equal attention. Maybe, just maybe, Dean could get use to sharing Stiles with other people. As long as it made Stiles happy then he’d try.

* * *

 

**December 1991**

_Dean – 12 yrs. old; Sam – 8 yrs. old; Stiles – 7 yrs. old_

Sam and Dean had experienced an early Christmas with the Stilinski’s the year before. As close to a real Christmas that either boys could imagine. Then they spent the actual holiday in a motel room with their father. Which wasn’t necessarily bad but the boys yearned for a big tree with lights and a large Christmas dinner instead of no tree and dinner at a diner. However, this year they were spending Christmas in Beacon Hills. They had continued the tradition of looking at Christmas lights, making gingerbread houses, and a big dinner that included Dean’s favorite – apple pie. They even set out a plate of milk and cookies for Santa. Along with nine baby carrots because according to Stiles the reindeer probably got hungry too after traveling all night. After years of knowing the younger boy both Sam and Dean hadn’t argued with him.

It was Christmas Eve and each of them had been allowed to open one gift. They all sat around the living room enjoying cups of hot cocoa and cookies as they chatted about what they would get from Santa the next morning.

Dean quietly strummed along his guitar as Sam and Stiles led the conversation. He had been practicing his guitar whenever he had the chance. He was enrolled in the guitar class in Sioux Falls which helped him out. But, he couldn’t get any practice in when he went on the road with John. In fact, he had made Sam and Bobby promise not to tell John about him taking up an instrument. He knew his father would say learning to play the guitar would distract him from training and his father was already unpleased by the fact that the boys weren’t constantly on the road with him. So, Dean always left the guitar at Bobby’s when he hit the road with his dad. That was the safest place for one of my most precious possessions.

When he was at Bobby’s or the Stilinski’s he was seemingly attached to the instrument always strumming random chords and muttering song lyrics under his breath. He had only played a handful of times for them all. As they all sat in the living enjoying each other’s company Sam had randomly asked Dean to play for them. Stiles immediately latched onto the idea.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Stiles and Sam continued to beg him to play something for him.

“Please Dean! I haven’t listened to you play in a long time.” Stiles insisted. Claudia and Tom sat on the love seat as they watched the three boys sit about all the discarded wrapping paper and gifts, the Christmas tree twinkle lights casting a colorful shadow on the all.

“If Dean doesn’t want to play he doesn’t have too.” Claudia told the boys, patting Stiles shoulder. “…although I would love to hear you play something, Dean.” Claudia continued and took a sip of her coffee, a grin clear on her face. Tom let out a chuckle as Dean gave her an unamused look.

“Well, now I have to play something.” Dean muttered which resulted in Sam and Stiles cheering.

“It’s not the best. I’m still learning. So, don’t judge!” Dean told them and pointed a finger out moving his arm slowly, waiting for a nod from each person before beginning.

“I’m sure you are fantastic, Dean.” Claudia reassured him. Dean smiled a bit and gave a nod.

Dean sat on the edge of the chair he was in and put the guitar in his lap. He looked at his family for a moment before looking down at the strings and prepared himself. Dean took a deep breath before he strummed the first chord and sang the first few words, “Hey Jude…”

Claudia brought a hand up to her lips as she let out a small gasp then smiled brightly as Dean continued to play. Her mind went back to the year before when Dean had heard the song and said he wished he could play it in order to be close to his mother. She hadn’t expected him to start playing Hey Jude but it was a pleasant surprise. A burst of pride and happiness filled her chest as she watched and listened. Dean looked up at her, seeing her eyes shining, and he grinned right back at her before continuing to play.

Claudia Stilinski knew about the supernatural. She hoped that perhaps angels and heaven was real too. Because if it was, she hoped that Mary Winchester was looking down on her sons and seeing them both at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to go more in-depth with each scene. I had Dean take up the guitar because I feel had he grown up in a slightly more family orientated environment he would have taken up something extra besides always focusing on fighting and gun training.  
> Also, the hunters Bobby was talking about was the Argents. They are mentioned to help set up the foundation for later on.


	6. 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of 1992.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! This chapter is shorter than the last one but I wanted to get it out to you tonight and the next one will be longer.  
> I would love any of your feedback and comments. I'm writing this story for you guys. So, if there is something you want to happen let me know!

 

* * *

**January 1992**

 

_Dean – 12 yrs. old; Sam – 8 yrs. old; Stiles – 7 yrs. old_

 

Stiles was back in school for the second half of second grade. Prior to winter break he and Scott they had decided to find another friend to play with them. After careful thought Scott had picked Danny. Danny was a cool kid in Stiles opinion and best of all Danny had agreed to eat lunch and play with them during recess. Stiles figured they would all be friends forever.

 

Then when they all came back from winter break a new boy arrived. His name was Jackson Whitmore. At first Stiles figured Jackson could join in on the fun with them. After all he had taken a liking to Danny. Then one day during recess it all went to hell. Stiles had proudly gone up to Lydia Martin, the prettiest girl in their grade, and declared he liked her and thought she was the prettiest girl ever.

 

Jackson hadn’t liked this and suddenly came up and said he liked Lydia too and wanted her to be his girlfriend. Lydia told Stiles sorry and walked away from the swings with Jackson. From that day forward, it was back to Stiles and Scott against the world. Danny had tried to balance his time of hanging out with the two of them then with Jackson, but the blonde boy didn’t like it. So, eventually Danny stopped trying to hang out with them and instead would just smile and nod. However, whenever Stiles went into the library during lunch he would sit next to Danny in the rows of books and they would talk about whatever for a bit before going their separate ways. That was the semester when he lost a friend, gained an enemy, and was told off by a crush.

 

From that moment on he had to deal with Jackson picking on him and it was only thanks to Dean teaching him some snarky comebacks that Stiles didn’t cower away each time.

 

\---

 

Stiles had called Dean after the day Lydia and Jackson had gotten together crying about all of it and stated he would never try to make any more friends ever again. It took Dean several weeks to convince Stiles not all people were like that and he would find another pretty girl in the future. Stiles was weary about the subject but decided he may try to find another friend at some point. Then he reminded Dean that he was Stiles’ number one best friend and if Dean was around then Stiles had all the friends he needed.

 

* * *

 

**March 1992**

_Dean – 13 yrs. old; Sam – 8 yrs. old; Stiles – 7 yrs. old_

 

Stiles walked into Bobby Singer’s house and looked around. He had only been there twice to celebrate the Winchester’s birthdays a few years ago. Each visit he had only spent a couple of days there and his mom had always been with him. This time he was going to be staying for a whole week without either parent. It was a change from the usual routine, but Stiles had been eagerly awaiting Spring Break for this visit.

 

“Dean, help Stiles take his bag into the guest room. Then you all occupy yourselves till dinner. I have some work to do… don’t get into trouble or anything ya ain’t supposed to. Got it?” Bobby told them and waited for each boy to nod before he headed into his den and closed the door behind him.

 

“Don’t mind Bobby. Sometimes he has to work really hard and we have to be sure not to disturb him.” Sam told Stiles as the three boys clambered up the stairs towards the guest room closeted to boy of their rooms.

 

“I thought Bobby worked with cars.” Stiles said with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Dean and Sam shared a quick look before Dean replied, “He does. But, he also has another job. He helps with the job my dad does. He is kinda like the headquarters. When someone has a question they all Bobby.” Dean explained setting Stiles’ bag on the bed.

 

“What does your dad do exactly?” Stiles asked.

 

“He helps people who have problems with pests and stuff.” Dean told Stiles.

 

Stiles didn’t look very convinced and before he could ask another question Sam chirped in with, “Why don’t we go play outside? The junk yard is awesome for playing hide and seek!”

 

The idea of racing about all the stacks of cars and tires caught Stiles interest immediately, “Yea! Let’s go. Dean, you are it.” He said, tapping Dean’s shoulder before grabbing Sam’s arm and rushing out of the room.

 

“Hey! That’s not far!” Dean shouted as he ran down the stairs and out the front door after the pair. He exited the house just in time to see the pair vanish into the maze of cars. “BE CAREFUL!” he shouted loudly hoping they’d hear him. His dad always told him to watch out for Sammy. His little brother getting hurt while playing hide and seek would not go over well. Plus, he wanted Stiles to come back and visit more often. If he got hurt, Dean doubted Claudia would be eager to let him come back.

 

Dean was just glad that Sam had distracted Stiles from asking more questions about Bobby and his father’s job. He hated lying to Stiles about what the grownups did and what he was learning to do. But, he didn’t want to make Stiles scared like Sam had originally been. Stiles deserved to stay happy and not know about the bad things in the world. He planned to do whatever it took to make sure Stiles didn’t find out about the supernatural.

 

He let out a sigh and began heading into the maze of cars in search of his brother and best friend. “I’m going to find you so fast!” He called out with a small smile that grew bigger as he heard a small giggle to his right. He darted off in that direction.

 

\---

 

Later in the week Stiles had stumbled into Bobby’s den and found a book laying out on the coffee table. The book had strange words written on it that didn’t look anything like the letters his mom was teaching him.

 

Stiles sat on the couch and pulled the book onto his lap, flipping through the pages, and seeing strange pictures. “Stiles what are you doing?” Dean asked suddenly appearing in the doorway to the den.

 

“What’s this?” Stiles asked Dean pointing to the book in his lap.

 

“Not something you should be looking at.” Dean started and sat down next to Stiles. He took the book from the younger boy and glanced on the page he was on, with the funny words and picture that looked like a strange star.

 

“Why are the words funny? Why can’t I look at it? Is this what Bobby does? Read strange books?” Stiles quickly got his questions out before Dean could shut him down.

 

Dean let out a sigh and quickly thought about what he was going to say. “These books are written in Latin. It’s a different language from what we know… this one is just a storybook about make believe stuff. I think Bobby got it a gift once because he likes books in Latin.” Dean started doing his best to make his lies seem believable. “They don’t have anything to do with my dad.”

 

“Dean what does your dad do?” Stiles urged.

 

“Stiles…. I said he helps people and takes care of pests. That’s the truth.” Dean replied getting flustered.

 

“But, it doesn’t make…” Stiles started, and Dean help his hand up to stop.

 

“Stiles, do you trust me?” Dean asked looking his friend straight in the eyes.

 

Stiles nodded and answered without any hesistation, “Of course. Always.”

 

“Ok then, please trust me when I say it’s better to stop asking questions. Please, do it for me. Stop asking questions. Forget what you saw in here. Just please.” Dean pleaded to his younger friend. He didn’t want Stiles to discover the cruel things that the supernatural were capable of.

 

“Ok. I won’t ask any more questions. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Stiles told him softly.

 

“It’s ok, Stiles. You are curious. It’s just a part of you. I’m not mad, alright? I could never be mad at you.” Dean told him and pulled Stiles into a sideways hug.

 

Stiles turned towards Dean and hugged him back. “You’re my best friend. I don’t wanna make you mad or sad ever.”

 

“Me too, Stiles. Me too.”

 

Later that night as Stiles began to fall into the land of dreams he made a promise to himself to never again ask Sam or Dean about what their dad did or what Bobby’s other job was. Dean asked him not to and he wasn’t going to hurt Dean by doing so.

* * *

 

**July 4, 1992**

 

_Dean – 13 yrs. old; Sam – 9 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old_

 

“I really don’t think we should be doing this.” Sam insisted for the tenth time as he, Stiles, and Dean headed out into the middle of a field. Dean carrying a crate full of fireworks he had bought.

 

“My dad is the police, Sam. It’s not like he is gonna arrest us and take us to jail.” Stiles replied.

 

“Yea, Sammy. The worst that can happen is that Claudia grounds us.” Dean added.

 

“Can she ground us?” Sam asked.

 

Dean shrugged. “I feel like she could. Or she would tell Bobby and he would.”

 

“That’s only if we get caught! Dad’s at work and mom thinks we are hanging out with Scott.” Stiles reminded them.

 

“Good point!” Dean said and pointed at Stiles with a smile.

 

“We are such bad influences.” Sam muttered. Dean and Stiles shared a look and rolled their eyes at Sam.

 

“Ok, this looks like a good spot.” Dean finally announced setting the crate down. “I’ll light everything you two stand back.”

 

Both boys nodded, and Dean walked a few feet further.  He set a firework into the ground, lit it, and ran back towards the pair. They all silently watched the fuse quickly burn and then happily cheered when fireworks shot up into the air and exploded.

 

“This is so cool!” Stiles exclaimed, and Sam nodded in awe watching the fireworks that Dean continued to light. His earlier reservations about lighting the fireworks completely forgotten.

 

They all happily watched each new firework fill the night sky with color. When they had four left Dean quickly lit all of them and the three boys watched with glee as the sky was filled with bursts of colors and loud booms filled the area.

 

Dean looked down at Stiles and Sam’s faces to see how happy they were. Even if they did potentially get in trouble it was worth it to see the two of them look so happy because of something he had done. Just as the fireworks stopped and the air around them was replaced with smoke they saw a police car pull up towards the field.

 

“Run! Run!” Dean said grabbing the crate and they began to head back in the direction of the Stilinski house, Dean took Stiles hand in his own to make sure he didn’t lag behind. The three boys ran with all their might looking back occasionally. When they finally made it to the side of the Stilinski’s house they all started laughing and high fiving each other.

 

“Best. Night. Ever!” Stiles proclaimed.

 

“I can’t believe we almost got caught by the cops.” Sam said in shock as he leaned against the house.

 

“Almost, Sammy. Key word is almost.” Dean told him with a big grin.

 

“Let’s do it again!” Stiles added with a large dopey smile.

 

“You two are insane. You are both going to get arrested one day and I will have to bail you out.” Sam told them as he headed towards the front door of the house. “Bunch of crazies.” He mumbled. Stiles and Dean laughed and followed him into the house. They all quickly took turns showering and when Tom came home later talking about some menaces lighting fireworks illegally they all shared a small smile with each other.

 

* * *

 

**August 1992**

_Dean – 13 yrs. old; Sam – 9 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old_

It was about a month into third grade and Stiles decided he should make more friends. Not that he didn’t like Scott anymore. But, Dean had been telling him to try and make more friends and that was what he was going to do. Even after the whole thing with Danny and Jackson it was worth a shot. Scott was out in New Mexico with him mom because his grandma was ill. With Scott gone Stiles realized without him he didn’t have anyone to talk or any out with at school.

 

Stiles stood in the cafeteria looking at all of his class and grade mates while biting his lip. Anyone who hung out with Jackson and Lydia was off limits. Jackson made sure his friends didn’t hang out with Scott or Stiles. He slowly walked down the row of tables until he spotted someone sitting alone. He realized it was Isaac Lahey. A quite kid that shared his pencils with Stiles whenever he lost his own.

 

The eight-year-old shuffled over to the table and stood in front of Isaac. “Hey Isaac. I’m Stiles…”

 

Isaac looked momentarily shocked as he looked up from his book to see someone standing in front of him. “Hey. I know who you are Stiles.”

 

Stiles smiled at that, at least Isaac knew he existed. “Uh, can I seat and eat lunch with you?” He asked nervously.

 

Isaac nodded hesitantly and motioned for Stiles to sit. He did and picked at his food. “Watcha reading?” He asked

 

“Oh, uh, Boxcar children. It’s a series.” Isaac informed him, and a big grin appeared on Stiles face.

 

“I’ve read those! My friend Dean he used to read them to me when I was younger, but I read them on my own now that I’m older.”

 

“Really? You like them too?” Isaac asked interest peaked.

 

“Yup! Which one are you on?” Stiles asked curiously and from that point on the two shared their lunch and talked about the Boxcar children books. When the bell ring signaling the end of lunch both boys looked surprised.

 

“Wow we didn’t even go play outside.” Stiles commented.

 

“I usually just go to the library to read.” Isaac told him as they stood up and headed back to their classroom.

 

“Oh. Well, tomorrow wanna eat lunch together again and maybe go play on the swings or something?” Stiles asked hopefully.

 

Isaac smiled shyly and nodded, “Yea, Stiles, that sounds fun.”

 

“Awesome!” Stiles smiled at him and then continued talking as they walked to class.

 

\---

 

A week later when Dean called to talk to Stiles the younger boy happily announced, “Dean, I have a new friend! You were right that I would make another one.”

 

“Really? That’s great, Stiles. I told you, didn’t I? Not all people are jerks. He get along with you and Scott?” Dean asked in a happy voice.

 

“Yup! His name is Isaac. He seemed really sad then we started eating lunch together and now he looks a lot happier. He likes the Boxcar children books too! When you come to visit you gotta meet him!”

 

Dean listened as Stiles ranted. He was happy for Stiles, the younger boy deserved good friends like Scott. He had been livid when he’d heard about what went down with Jackson yet had been unable to do anything besides talk Stiles through it all. He still had a slight fear of Stiles forgetting about him. But, every time he talked on the phone with Stiles the fear went away.

 

“So, what’s going on with you?” Stiles asked, “Learn any new songs on your guitar? Can you play me one?” Stiles continued.

 

Dean let out groan at Stiles ever frequent request then began telling him about his week hoping Stiles would forget about asking Dean to play. Stiles never did forget though and Dean barely ever said no to playing a new song over the phone for him. That’s what best friends did after all, do stupid stuff to make them happy.


	7. January 3, 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's life will forever be changed on January 3, 1993.

* * *

Author's Note - So this chapter does contain mentions of child abuse. It doesn't go very in depth but it is mentioned. It is canon compliant with what happened to Isaac on Teen Wolf and what is alluded to in Supernatural. This chapter is all just one day but I felt it deserved an entire chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, next chapter should be up within the week. Mega sorry about the delay. It won't happen again. Remember kudos and reviews are love.

* * *

**January 3, 1993 –**

_Dean – 13 yrs. old; Sam – 9 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old; Isaac – 8 yrs. old_

Isaac Lahey was now considered one of Stiles’ closest friends. Stiles had even talked with Dean about how many best friend’s one person could have. Apparently you could have multiple best friends, so, Isaac was now a part of that group to Stiles. Scott hadn’t initially liked the idea of a new person joining the “Stiles and Scott Show” but after some convincing he warmed up to having Isaac around. In the end, they all seemed to get along splendidly.

Claudia Stilinski was a woman with a big heart and open arms. From the moment she saw little Isaac Lahey standing next to Stiles on the curb outside of school she knew that the blonde, curly haired boy would be spending more time at her house in the upcoming days. She had been right. About two weeks into Isaac’s daily after school visits did Claudia become a bit worried as to why Isaac’s parents weren’t concerned about their son’s whereabouts every day. Then she discovered that his mother had passed away leaving him with his older brother and father. Still, it didn’t explain the lack of interest as to where the eight year old was.

Claudia knew there was something deeper going on after a few weeks of Isaac’s friendship with Stiles. The boy was always so skittish, his clothes were a bit ill fitting, and he always seemed so depressed when Claudia dropped him off at home. There was a deep inkling in her chest that made her feel Isaac’s father was a lot like John Winchester. Isaac reminded her a bit of Dean when she first met him. The few interactions she’d had with Craig Lahey had further solidified her belief that something wasn’t quite right going on in the Lahey house.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t send her husband after the man based off of a feeling. There had to be reasonable cause and Claudia hated that she was going to have to wait for some proof to appear in order to do anything about her suspicions.  Despite not being able to officially do anything Claudia still did her best to give Isaac everything within her means just like she did with the Winchester boys. When Christmas came around and Isaac visited the next day there were several gifts underneath the tree for the youngest Lahey from both the Stilinski’s and Santa.  It had turned out to be a splendid Christmas for them all even with the Winchester’s unable to attend. They would be arriving later in January.

\--

All the joy from the holiday cheer was squashed a few shorts days later into the new year. Isaac arrived on the Stilinski’s front door with the bag full of gifts he had been given. The small boy forlornly told Claudia his dad would not allow him to keep any of them. The look on Isaac’s face had devastated Claudia. She hadn’t been able to resist kneeling down to face level pulling the curly haired boy into a tight hug. She pulled away and said, “You can keep the toys, Isaac. They were gifts from us and Santa because you were such a good boy last year. You can keep them here and play with them.”

Isaac chewed on his bottom lip as he stared up at Claudia and softly asked, “If they are here won’t they be Stiles’ toys?”

“Nope.” Claudia told him with a small smile, “They will still be all yours. We’ll even keep them in the guest room so they don’t get mixed up. You can come over anytime and play with them, ok?”

Isaac continued to bite his lip as he thought it over and then hesitantly nodded, “Thank you!” He said sincerely and wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, Isaac.” Claudia returned the hug glad to have made Isaac happy. It was during that hug and gently rubbing Isaac’s shoulder in reassurance that Claudia caught sight of the dark purple bruise just beneath the collar of the boy’s shirt. Her immediate reaction was to pull the shirt back to get a better look but quickly decided against it. Instead she stood up and wrapped an arm around Isaac and led him into the kitchen. “How does some milk and cookies sound? That always makes me feel better when I’m sad.”

Isaac sniffled and nodded then sat in one of the kitchen chairs. “Where’s Stiles?” He asked.

“Stiles went to the store with his dad. They’ll be back soon and you two can play…. Isaac do you want to stay for dinner?” Claudia told him as she moved about the kitchen putting some cookies on a plate and pouring a glass of milk.

“Yea! I love your food. It’s the best.” Isaac told her.

“I’m glad you enjoy it. Stiles will be happy you’re staying.” She set the cookies and milk in front of Isaac who timidly began eating them, savoring each bite. Claudia sat across from him and began to casually flip through a magazine as she thought about how to approach the subject of the bruise. A part of her said to wait for Tom to get home. He was trained in this sort of thing. But, she had a bond with Isaac and she hoped that would be enough for the boy to admit if there was any actual abuse going on.

“Are you enjoying winter break?” She began casting an eye up from the magazine towards Isaac.

The eight-year-old swallowed his bite of cookie and shrugged. “I guess. I like being over here with Stiles and Scott. I kinda miss school though.” Isaac replied then took a sip of milk.

“I always liked school too and we love having you over here. Have you, your dad, and brother done anything fun over the break?”

Isaac shook his head after a few moments, “Not really. Dad is real busy and Tony has all his friends.”

“So what do you do when you are at home?”

“Uh… I usually spend a lot of time thinking or reading my books. I’m good at playing alone. Dad doesn’t like too much noise.” Isaac said and began to fidget in his seat a bit.

“Does he get mad when you make too much noise?” Claudia asked curiously.

Isaac took a bite of another cookie and chewed slowly. “Yea… but it’s ok because I do get loud and dad needs quiet and I know the rules and then I broke them so yea.”

“What happens when you break them?”

Isaac stopped all together and briefly shook his head while biting his lip. “…I get put in time out…and… and that’s all.” Issac shoulders hunched over and he picked at some of the crumbs on his plate.

“Isaac you know you can tell me anything right?” Claudia started in a casual voice. “You can tell me anything and I promise you won’t get in trouble by anyone. If something is ever wrong, if you are ever hurt, you can tell me and I promise to help and not get mad.” She continued looking at him doing her best to convey the seriousness of her words without intimidating him by them.

Isaac looked up and seemed like he wanted to believe her. He gave a small nod.

“Can I ask you a question and you promise to tell the truth? And remember I promise you won’t get in trouble.” Claudia began again testing the waters.

“Okay.” Isaac said quietly.

“Isaac, does your father hit you? Does he leave bruises on you?... like the one on your shoulder?” Claudia asked him in a soft tone as if speaking to a spooked and injured animal.

Isaac inhaled sharply and one hand instinctively went up to the bruise hidden beneath his shirt. He seemed frozen in his spot.  Claudia got up from her seat slowly and went around to where Isaac was sitting she squatted down to be face level. “It’s ok, sweetie. You can tell me the truth.”

Claudia ran a hand up and down his shoulder and tears sprang to Isaac’s eyes as he jerkily nodded once. “He does… but I’m a bad boy and he says I deserve it. He just gets upset real easy. It’s my fault he has to raise me. My mom died because of me. I… he… I’m bad and that’s why I get put in the… the… unplugged freezer… it’s cause I’m bad…” Isaac began crying and taking deep breaths as he began crying harder.

At his words Claudia felt a mix of relief of being able to now do something about Isaac’s situation. But she felt devastated at knowing she had been correct about the abuse going on in the Lahey house. She caught notice of the mention of being put in a cooler and would address it at a later time. Right now, her heart was clenching in pain as Isaac continued to sob out that he was a bad boy.

“No, sweetie. You’re not a bad boy. I promise. You aren’t a bad boy. No. You’re a good boy I swear.” Claudia soothingly murmured to him as she held him tightly while he bawled.

\--

Claudia has barely gotten Isaac to calm down when she heard the front door open. “Mom! Dad got me a coloring book and it has Batman in it! With Batman stickers!!!” Stiles shouted from the front door. He ran into the kitchen and stopped short as he took in the scene before him. His mother crouched down in front of Isaac who was wrapped in her arms as he continued to sniffle with red splotchy eyes. The smile immediately fell from Stiles face. Tom walked up behind Stiles and gave Claudia a concerned look but before he could ask anything Stiles beat him to it. “What’s wrong?” The eight-year-old asked. He took a hesitant step forward before stopping unsure of what to do. “Is Isaac ok? Isaac are you ok?” He asked quickly looking over his friend.

“I’m fine, Stiles.” Isaac replied softly, wiping away the last of his tears and giving his friend a weak smile.

Stiles was going to ask more but Claudia interrupted him, “Why don’t you boys go upstairs and play for a bit while I cook dinner ok? Isaac is going to spend the night with us.” She gave Isaac one last hug and whispered into his ear, “You’re safe, Isaac. Nothing bad will ever happen again.”

Isaac’s shoulders seemed to have sagged in relief and he stood up from his seat, “Thanks Claudia.” He looked at Stiles, “Really I’m ok.”

Stiles opened his mouth to ask what was going on, his curiosity peaked. “Stiles, please, go play, your father and I need to talk.”  Stiles knew from the tone that his mom was serious and closed his mouth. He figured he would just find out from Isaac. Instead of asking more questions he walked up to Isaac and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, guiding him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. “I’m glad you are ok. We can color in my new book. You can even pick out whatever picture you want.” Stiles told him as they climbed the stairs towards his room.

Claudia waited until she heard Stiles bedroom door open before turning to look at Tom. She silently walked over to Tom and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest while letting out a deep sigh.

Tom automatically wrapped his armed around her and rubbed her back while asking in a voice tinged with concern, “What’s going on? Why was Isaac crying?” 

“Remember how I said there wasn’t something right going on in the Lahey house? How I just had a feeling something was off?” Claudia started and pulled away just enough to look Tom in the eyes as she spoke.

A feeling of dread began to build in Tom’s chest and a frown appeared on his face. He hoped his mind was just jumping to conclusions due to his line of work and hoped he was wrong. “Yes…” he trailed off waiting for confirmation of his fears.

“Isaac came over to give back the gifts we gave him for Christmas. His father wouldn’t let him keep them. He was so devastated, Tom. I hugged him and that’s when I saw a bruise on his collarbone…” Claudia continued, and the frown deepened on Tom’s face, “I know I should have waited for you to get home, but I couldn’t wait. I asked him where he got it and he admitted his father hit him. He broke down saying he was a bad boy. Tom, this has been going on for a while. He mentioned being put in a freezer… I don’t know what went on in that house.” She finished telling him, tearing up as she spoke.

Claudia took a deep breath recollecting herself and a look of pure determination appeared on her face. “He is not ever going back to that house. I know I’m not supposed to get involved with your job, but you need to arrest that son of a bitch today.”

Tom Stilinski was a man who knew about the evil in the world, both natural and supernatural. He also knew he had to stay professional in this type of situation. But, for the briefest moment he saw red and all he wanted to do was drive over to the Lahey house and beat the crap out of Craig Lahey.  He had grown to think of Isaac as a part of his family just like Sam and Dean. The idea of anyone hurting someone he cared about enraged him. His jaw clenched and with a fierce look on his face told his wife, “Trust me, that jackass is not going to get away with this. I’m going to make sure he goes away from a long time. But, I’m too close to this situation. I’m going to call some of my deputies to come and take his statement. I will be the one to slap those cuffs on him though and haul his ass off to jail for what he has done.”

“Good. He deserves the worst.” Claudia said with a small nod and closed her eyes. “I don’t understand how someone could do that to their child.” Her voice wavering. Tom pulled her into a hug.

“Some people are just evil, they don’t have to be supernatural to be evil. He won’t ever hurt Isaac again though. That I can guarantee.” Tom simply told his wife as he held her.

After standing in their embrace for a few minutes Tom went to call the deputies and Claudia didn’t know what to do with herself while they waited. She settled on cooking dinner for the time being to keep herself occupied knowing soon Isaac would have to share all the terrible things that had happened to him. She needed a glass of wine.

\--

Stiles and Isaac quietly got out the crayons and both picked a page to color without any trouble. Once they were both laying on their stomachs and using books as a hard surface to color on Stiles began to think of how to ask Isaac what was going on.

Twirling his orange crayon Stiles turned to Isaac. “Can you tell me why you were crying? Did something bad happen?”

Isaac let out a sigh and opened his mouth to start before stopping. “Isaac you are one of my best friends. I promise not to tell.” Stiles reassured him.

“My dad. He isn’t nice like your dad. Mine is mean… he does things and it’s not what dad’s are supposed to do.” Isaac told Stiles and looked at his friend nervously.

“Like what?” Stiles asked.

Isaac silently pulled his shirt collar down and showed Stiles the bruise. Stiles didn’t understand. Why on earth would Mr. Lahey hit Isaac? Isaac was the nicest person Stiles had ever met. “But, why would he hurt you? You don’t do bad things.”

Isaac’s bottom lip quivered. “I’m a bad boy. That’s what he says and I need to be punished.”

Without thinking Stiles scooted over and hugged his friend. “You aren’t bad. You are the nicest and best person I know. Your dad is wrong and I’m sorry he is mean to you. I’m sure mom and dad won’t ever let anything happen to you ever again.” Stiles proclaimed without a single doubt.

“I hope so. I don’t wanna go back home, Stiles. I hate it there.” Isaac whispered clinging to Stiles.

“You can cry, Isaac. Mom says crying is just something you have to do sometimes.”

“Doesn’t it make me a sissy?”

“Nope. Not at all. Anytime you need to cry I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Stiles. I’m always here for you too.” Isaac said in a watery voice and then just cried as Stiles held him close on the carpet in his room, coloring forgotten.

Stiles Stilinski was only eight years old and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle everything that was going on. He didn’t understand why Mr. Lahey had done those terrible things, but he knew he would do whatever it took to make sure Isaac was safe. Eventually Isaac cried himself to sleep and Stiles put a pillow under his head and blanket on top of his friend. Stiles colored silently next to his friend hoping his masterpiece of Batman would cheer him up.

\--

Claudia was in the middle of chopping vegetables when she heard a knock on the front door. She braced herself for the emotional toll the following conversation would have on her and Isaac. When she opened the front door, she had been expecting two deputies. Instead, on the other side of the threshold stood the Winchester boys grinning from ear to ear.

“Claudia!” They shouted and lunged forward hugging her tightly. She let out a shocked light laugh and hugged them both back.

“What are you boys doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be here until next week.” Claudia said pulling back and looking them over to see how they had grown since she had last seen them.

“We wanted to surprise you! Besides there was nothing fun going on in Sioux Falls right now.” Sam explained.

“It’s ok we came right?” Dean asked hesitantly looking a bit nervous.

Claudia cupped Dean’s cheek and patted it lightly, “Of course it is ok, Dean. I was just got off guard. There has been some not so good things happening today.” She told him.

“Is Stiles ok?” Dean asked a look of concern immediately appearing on his face.

“Stiles is fine, Dean. We found out some stuff about Isaac’s home life and we are dealing with it right now.” Claudia told him casting a quick eye towards Sam.

“Is Isaac ok?” Sam asked with the same look of concern like his brother.  

“He’ll be ok. Why don’t you boys go upstairs with them?”

Sam and Dean looked at the bags by their feet then nodded, “Sure!” and raced off past Claudia and up the stairs.

Bobby came up the porch steps with one last bag in hand. “Claudia.” He said in greeting with a nod.

“Bobby. How are you doing?” She asked her friend with a smile as he set the bag down by his feet.

“Going a bit bonkers to be honest. Sorry for springing this on ya. They were driving me up the wall begging to come visit early. John dropped them off this week instead of next and well… couldn’t say no. Then the little brats insisted on it being a surprise.” Bobby explained to her finishing with a small chuckle.

“Not a problem at all, Bobby. We love having them here and seeing you.” Claudia reassured him and then added, “It’s just been one hell of a day.” She leaned against the door frame just as a cop car pulled up in front of the house.

“Very interesting I see.” Bobby commented looking from the cop car to the brunette woman.

Claudia nodded, “We found out Isaac’s father has been abusing him. Right now we are doing getting stuff together in order to arrest the man… I honestly just want to go over there and punch him.” She grumbled.

Bobby scowled at Claudia’s words, “That bastard is gonna get what’s coming to him. Hope he rots in jail… hitting a child.” Bobby said in a gruff and angry tone while shaking his head back and forth a bit.

“I’m right there with you.” Claudia replied just as the two deputies got out of the car and headed up the walk way.

“I got a job a few hours away. It ok to leave the boys with ya for a few days even with all this going on?” Bobby asked her.

“Sure thing, Bobby. If anything they’ll help ease the tension and make everything feel normal. Go on, and be safe!” Claudia told him.

“Will do.” He said and Claudia leaned forward to give him a hug. Bobby reciprocated after a few moments. “I ain’t never gonna get use to all the hugging you do.”

Claudia smirked, “You better get used to it, Singer.”

“Yea, yea. Let me know how all this turns out.” Bobby said with a small smile as he walked back towards his car.

“Hello Claudia.” A tall and clean-shaven man greeted her at the front door.

“Hi Hank.” She said in greeting and moved the duffel bags to the spot next to the front door.  “Hey Louise.” She added smiling lightly at the blonde-haired women. “Thanks for coming so quickly. This situation is one I want to see resolved as fast as possible.”

Both deputies nodded and walked inside after Claudia. “Child abusers get what is coming to them at some point, especially once they are on the inside. Even criminals don’t like them. We will make sure he won’t be a free man for a long time.” Hank informed her.

“Can you go get him, Claudia? We figured I’d ask the questions and we want you with him to make him more comfortable.” Louise stated.

“Makes sense. Yea, I’ll go get him.” She told them, “Have a seat.” She added and motioned towards the couch. “Tom! They’re here.” Claudia called out down the hall and then headed up the stairs to get Isaac. She hoped the little boy would be able to endure reliving the experiences.

-

Once the deputies were settled and Claudia has gotten Isaac the rest of the afternoon pasted by quickly and seemed to drag on at the same time. The two deputies took statements from Isaac which was lulled out of him via Claudia. Stiles attempted to sneak into the living room to see what was going on but eventually Dean was able to keep him entertained with a board game

Downstairs, Isaac had cried himself into exhaustion during the conversation with the deputies. Once the flood gates opened he couldn’t stop. Tom and Claudia along with the deputies had been horrified to find out the eight-year-old boy had been locked in an unplugged cooler for extended periods of time and they took pictures of the bruises and scars that covered certain parts of his body. Finally, as the deputies left get an arrest warrant for Craig Lahey. When the front door shut the eight-year-old boy seemed to have practically slumped over on the couch.

Tom had taken him upstairs to the guest bedroom and let him sleep before changing into his uniform and heading out to arrest Craig Lahey.

\--

With the deputies gone Claudia had called Dean, Stiles, and Sam down to eat. Stiles had immediately began asking questions. All Claudia has said was, “Mr. Lahey is a bad man who hurt Isaac. He is going to jail for a long time so he can’t hurt Isaac or anyone else. Don’t mention it to Isaac unless he starts to talk about it.”

“Ok…” Stiles said and picked at his plate. “Where is Isaac gonna live now?”

“He’ll stay with us until we figure that out.” Claudia told him then turned to Sam and Dean, “I hope you boys know you can come to me about anything big or small, ok? I’m always here for you.”

Sam and Dean shared a look then nodded at Claudia. “We know and thank you. I just hope Isaac’s life gets better soon.” Dean finally said.

“Yea, Isaac is way too nice to be treated like that. We are all lucky to have you Claudia.” Sam added with a big grin.

“I can second that for sure.” Dean added in agreement.

“Mom, you are a superhero. You protect all of us just like Batman protects people.” Stiles told her in a matter of fact tone.

Claudia let out a light genuine laugh for the first time that day. “Oh really?” She asked and the Winchester’s nodded and said their agreements. “Well, ok then, I’m a superhero. But let’s keep my identity a secret.” She joked and smiled at the boys around her.

Later, after the three boys were all ready for bed Claudia had tried to get Isaac up to eat and shower but the little boy was dead to the world for the time being.  She decided to give him the guest room and have one of the Winchesters share with Stiles and the other take the couch. Dean and Sam did rock, paper, scissors which resulted in Sam sleeping on the couch.

\--

Tom returned home a bit after all the boys went to bed. He sat in the kitchen and told Claudia all that had happened with Craig. The man had put up a fight and denied it all.  But he had still been taken to jail. The deputies showed up shortly after and they all began discussing the next plan of action for Isaac.

Stiles sat on the stairs silently as he listened to his parents talk with two police deputies in the kitchen.  The other three boys were fast asleep. Sam was like a log and completely unaware of the conversation being held in the next rom. Stiles had waited until Dean was asleep before sneaking out of bed and halfway down the stairs. He knew snooping was wrong. But, he was a curious child and he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know the grown-up details and not just the tidbits his parents wanted him to know.

“You shouldn’t be up or eavesdropping.” A whispered voice said from behind Stiles and up the staircase. The younger boy jumped a bit and glared lightly at Dean.

“I wanna know what is going on and mom won’t tell me everything. So, I found another way to find out. You can join or leave.” Stiles replied and turned back around.

Dean smiled lightly at Stiles words’ then silently sat down on the same step as Stiles and listened to the adults talking in the kitchen. The duo sat silently for a few more moments as the conversation continued.  Stiles frowned and bit his lip at the words his parents were saying.

“Why would Isaac’s dad hit him? Why would any dad?” Stiles whispered, looking at Dean in confusion.

Dean let out a light sigh and replied, “Not all dads are as good as yours, Stiles. Some dads are just… bad at being dads. Isaac didn’t deserve any of that. Hopefully he’ll never have to go back with Mr. Lahey ever again.” Dean replied doing his best to help Stiles understand.

“Dean… the bruises Isaac has… you have had some like that too before… does your dad… is your dad like Isaac’s dad?” Stiles asked hesitantly chewing at the edge of his thumbnail with a nervous expression.

Stiles was young, but he was perceptive. Dean feared that one day he would find out about the supernatural if he wasn’t careful. He thought for a moment about how to respond to his question. “My dad was in the army. He treats us like soldiers. He only hits us when we disobey him. As long as we do as we are told we are fine. It’s not like Isaac’s dad, ok? So, you don’t need to tell your mom or dad. Besides, we spend most of our time with Bobby or you guys. No need to worry, Stiles.”

Dean waited silently to see if Stiles would move past the topic. “If you say so.” Stiles replied then quickly added, “But you have to promise to tell me or mom if something bad ever happens ok? Promise?”

“I promise, Stiles.”

“Good…. What do you think will happen to Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“He’ll probably stay here until they can find a family member to take care of him. He’ll be ok.” Dean answered and wrapped and arm around Stiles shoulders. “No need to worry, bud. Like you said, your mom is a superhero she will make sure nothing bad happens to Isaac.”

Stiles nodded, “You’re right. She will make sure everything is ok.”

“Yea, she will. Now, can we please go back to bed before we get in trouble?”  Dean asked, and Stiles responded with a sigh of defeat.

“Fine, let’s go back to sleep.” Both boys stood up and quietly walked back to Stiles room and went to sleep.

\---

The adults decided that Isaac would stay with the Stilinski’s until Isaac’s aunt arrived. Isaac’s aunt Stephanie on his mother’s side had agreed to take in Isaac. The woman had been traveling abroad for the past few years. She told them Craig had not let her see Isaac nor her other nephew since her sister’s passing. Stephanie would be travelling back to the US the following week and look for a home in Beacon Hills having decided to not uproot Isaac from his current life.

Claudia Stilinski went to bed that night relived that Isaac Lahey’s life would forever be better but she couldn’t help feel a bit guilty that she had waited so long to do something. Tom wrapped his arm around her waist, “Stop thinking so hard. You did good Claudia. You saved that little boy. No one will ever hurt him again because you protected him.”

She patted his hand, “Yea. I know. I just… you’re right.” Claudia finally agreed, “Stiles called me a superhero tonight because I protect him and the boys. Like Batman he says.”

Tom chuckled sleepily. “He’s right. You are definitely a superhero. Supermom and Superwife.”

“I like the ring of that.”

“Goodnight Claudia.”

“Supermom and superwife you mean.” She responded teasingly.

“Of course.”


	8. 1993 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 1993. Dean experiences his first kiss. Sam deals with some worried about mother's day.

 

 **Authors Note -** I have created some images and put them in chapter 1 and chapter 3 in case you want to see them. I broke the year 1993 up so much because the next chapter will focus on the entire summer. Plus, I wanted to give you guys another chapter as soon as I could. I think 2 in 2 days is pretty good. I hope you all liked the last chapter and enjoy this one. As they are getting older they are going through life changes.

  
  
Remember reviews are love! I would love to hear your feedback on the chapters. If there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know!

* * *

                                                                             

 

* * *

**March 1993**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 9 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old;_

Dean considered Stiles to be his best friend. However, having an eight-year-old as your best friend was a bit challenging. Stiles wasn’t able to understand certain things Dean was going through. Evan McCormick was what Dean considered a close friend. Evan had befriended Dean back on his first day of school in Sioux Falls and they’d only grown closer over the past few years. Neither Evan nor Stiles would ever know about the supernatural but they were two people he could confide in about other stuff.

It was a Friday night and Evan had invited Dean to spend the night. They had spent the better part playing on Evan’s Nintendo, which Dean thought was the coolest thing ever. Of course, it was also an item he knew he’d never own. After dinner the two spend the rest of the evening in Evan’s room watching tv, reading comics, and talking. Once Evan’s parents went to sleep the blonde-haired boy pulled out a bottle of vodka he had stolen from his dad’s liquor cabinet. “Wanna try some? He won’t notice.” Evan asked excitedly.

Dean looked at the bottle then at Evan. Out of the pair Evan was actually the bad influence if anyone could ever believe that. “Sure, why not. I’ve only tried a few sips of my dad’s beer before.” Dean agreed and grinned back at Evan.

The blonde twisted open the bottle and took a swing of the alcohol. He immediately began coughing.

“Oh, it can’t be that bad.” Dean goaded him and took a gulp of the vodka. He felt a burning sensation run down his throat and into his chest.  As soon as he swallowed he too began to cough and his face turned red, “Damn that is strong.” He said after he stopped coughing.

  
“Sure as hell is. Maybe, smaller sips.” Evan suggested, and Dean nodded in agreement.

The two teens sat on the ground leaning against Evan’s bed passing the vodka back and forth to each other as they talked. They eventually reached the topic of girls.

“Leah is pretty.” Dean said.

“Yea, she is. So is Anna.” Evan added and Dean made a noise of agreement.

“Should we ask them out sometime? Like to the end of the year dance?” Dean asked him.

“I mean we could. But I don’t know how… nah never mind.” Evan started and trailed off taking another sip of vodka and passed it to Dean.

“No, what were you going to say? What don’t you know how to do?” Dean asked curiously.

Evan looked at Dean for a few moments, “Promise not to tell anyone or laugh?” He asked seriously.

“I promise. Scouts honor.” Dean said and held his hand up.

“You aren’t a scout, jerk.”  Evan laughed lightly.

“Yea, well, you get the point. It’ll stay between you and me. What is it?”

“…I’ve never kissed a girl before. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Evan admitted.

A mild look of shock appeared on Dean’s face.  He hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh.”

“I know you’ve probably kissed tons of people already. I just haven’t had the opportunity yet is all.” Evan quickly added. Dean chuckled at his friend’s words. “Hey, no need to laugh at me for it!” Evan commented with a slight scowl.

“I’m not laughing at you, Evan. I’m laughing because you think I’ve kissed tons of people…. I haven’t. Not even one.” Dean informed his friend.

Evan relaxed and took another drink. “Oh, I see. Well, that makes me feel better… We should probably learn at some point and soon. I’d hate for it to get around school that I’m a bad kisser.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “I’m on the same page as you but in order to get practice we have to kiss someone. Who says they won’t tell everyone it’s our first kiss and that we suck at it? No girl would ever date us again.” Dean took the bottle back and took a bigger gulp at the thought. He held up the bottle, they had already drank half of it. Dean’s body felt light and his chest was warm.

They both sat silently before Evan finally spoke, “What if there was a way for us to get experience without worrying about someone telling?”

Dean scoffed and joked, “What do you have a girl hidden in your closet dying to kiss us?”

“No dumbass.” Evan replied while lightly punching Dean’s shoulder. “I meant us… with each other.”

“Us?... As in each other… to kiss? Us kiss each other?” Dean asked slowly in a confused tone his facial expressions going from confused, shocked, and then uncertainty.

“Yes, us. I mean it’s not gay or anything because we don’t like each other like that. We are just practicing. It’s purely scientific and experimental.” Evan rambled quickly to Dean with a slight blush rising up his neck.

“You’re not bullshitting me are you?” Dean asked unsure if his friend was being serious or not.

“Nah, man. I’m serious. We’re good friends and I figure why the hell not… I don’t know maybe the vodka is making it seem like a great idea too.” Evan added with a small shrug and dopey smile. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. No pressure.”

Dean looked at his friend and the remained silent for a few moments. He did want to learn how to properly kiss and really Evan wouldn’t tell anyone if he sucked at it. If it stayed between the two of them what was the harm in doing it? Purely experimental like Evan said. He took a few big gulps of the vodka, feeling the burn down his throat before giving a small nod. “Ok, I’m in. Let’s do this… but only for the experience.” Dean told him nervously and Evan nodded.

The two boys turned towards each other and slowly leaned forward. Eyes staring at each other until they were inches apart. Dean closed his eyes and felt Evan’s lips upon his own. They were dry and slightly chapped. They held their lips pressed against each other’s for a few moments then pulled away.

“Not bad.” Dean said with a light chuckle.

“Yea but that’s not how people really kiss. Wanna try again?” Evan asked and Dean simply said sure before they were pressing their lips together again. The gave each other a few small pecks before pressing their lips together fully and Evan took the lead and began moving his lips against Dean’s.

 Dean hesitantly reciprocated before pushing away the fact that Evan was a guy and deciding this was practice. They continued to kiss, lips moving against each other’s and mouths opening ever so slightly. Dean’s hand went up to Evan’s shoulder as the pair scooted closer to each other.  Once they were practically on top of one another Evan licked along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean immediately jerked back, breathing heavily.

“Do you want to stop?” Evan asked him breathing heavily as well.

Dean quickly thought about it, “No, no. Just startled me is all.”

“Okay.” Evan said and Dean leaned forward this time moving his hand up to run it through Evan’s hair. Evan let out a small noise and then thrust his tongue into Dean’s mouth while clutching the back of his neck. It was awkward and wet. They accidently clashed their teeth together several times but they continued to make out for several minutes only pulling apart for air.

Dean moved to try and get closer and his hand accidentally brushed against Evan’s lap where he felt the other boy’s arousal. That was what caused him to pull away. They stared at each other breathing deeply, catching their breath. “I… I think that’s enough practice for now.” Dean told him and he pulled away from Evan making sure there was a good half foot between them. He wiped away the saliva from his lips and chin then took a swig of the vodka that had been set beside them then he silently passed it to Evan.

“You ok?” Evan asked watching Dean’s reaction as he took a drink of the vodka.

“Yea, I’m fine.” Dean casually replied casting a glance at Evan then looked at the clock.

“That was nice… you’re not a bad kisser.” Evan told him with a small smile.

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was fun. You’re a good kisser too. You sure you had never done it before?”

“Well thank you and nope. Guess I’m just a natural.” Evan boasted sticking his nose up in the air.

“Oh shut up.” Dean said and shoved his friend who fell over onto his side and laughed. Dean joined in chuckling. “We should probably go to bed. It’s already past two in the morning.”

Evan looked up at the clock on his wall. “You’re right.” They both began getting ready for bed. Dean laid in a sleeping bag on the floor and Evan in his bed with the lights turned off. The Winchester looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had occurred.

“Stop thinking so much, man. It was kissing. It felt good and we had fun. We did it for practice. Relax and get some rest.” Evan said from his bed. Dean listened to Evan’s words and decided to not make a big deal out of it. He relaxed a bit and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and fell back into their normal routine of being good friends. Although they did end up having another sleep over a few weeks later and they once more practiced kissing. Just to gain more experience they told each other. Neither mentioned their make outs and continued on as normal.

 

* * *

 

**May 1993**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old_

Sam and Dean sat in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. Bobby was in the den on the phone with a hunter helping figure out a way to kill the newest monster. Dean was softly strumming chords on his guitar while looking at sheet music, currently attempting to learn a new song. Meanwhile, Sam sat at the coffee table working on his homework. He kept fidgeting every so often which Dean saw out of the corner of his eye.

“Everything ok, Sammy?” Dean asked as he strummed a G chord.

“Yea. I’m good.” Sam answered quickly and then sat silently for only a few more seconds before turning around on the floor to look at Dean. “Dean...” he started.

Dean set his guitar down and gave his brother his undivided attention. “Yes, Sammy.”

Sam crawled up off the floor to sit next to his brother on the couch. “Tell me about mom. What was she like?”

Dean was momentarily caught off guard. It had been a while since Sam had asked about their mom. He didn’t have much to tell but he did his best. “Well, she was beautiful, she had blonde hair and green eyes.”

“Like your eyes.” Sam interjected.

“Yup, just like mine. She sang to us every night and played the guitar too. When you were really little she’d put in you the high chair and dance around the kitchen with me while she made dinner. It was fun. She always smelled like honey and vanilla. I don’t know why I remember that, but I do. Every drawing I made she’d hang on the fridge no matter what it was.” Dean continued with an easy smile on his face. “She loved us a lot Sammy. Always remember that.”

Sam nodded, “I wish I could remember her.” He said forlornly and scooted closer to Dean who automatically wrapped an arm around his brother.  Dean wished he had more memories to share with Sam about their mother. He knew it was difficult for Sam to feel a strong connection with their deceased mother only having several pictures to look at instead of memories.

“Me too, Sammy. Me too.” Dean said sadly with a deep sigh.

“Do you think she would have liked Claudia?” Sam suddenly asked.

“Yea, I think they would have been friends.” Dean answered after thinking about it for a moment.

“Dean… I know no one can ever replace mom. I don’t want them to I hope you know that.” Sam started hesitantly.

“Of course, Sam.” Dean replied unsure where his brother was going with the conversation.

“But…. Mother’s day is coming up…” Sam continued and played with his hands in his lap. “I was wondering if you thought mom would hate me for wanting to give Claudia a Mother’s Day gift that we are making in class?” He asked in a small voice and he looked up at his brother with a few tears in his eyes. “I won’t do it if she would hate me for it. It’s just Claudia is like a mother to us too ya know.” Sam rambled in a small voice.

“Sammy.” Dean tried to get his brother to stop rambling, but he continued to go on about not wanting their mother to hate him for thinking of Claudia s a mom. “Sam. Hey, listen.” He started and turned Sam so the younger boy was looking him in the face. “I don’t think mom would hate you ok? She loved you and I’m sure if she is looking down on us she’d be happy Claudia is helping take care of us. So, I think its ok for you to give Claudia a Mother’s Day gift.” Dean told him sincerely.

“You sure?” Sam asked still unsure.

Dean nodded and gave his little brother a smile. “Absolutely positive. She’ll love whatever you make her and I’m sure mom will be happy you have someone around like Claudia.”

“Ok, good. I just wanted to check… are you going to give Claudia something?” Sam asked.

“I might. I’ll have to think of something.” Dean replied with a thoughtful expression.

Sam offered the suggestion, “You should play her a song like you did on Christmas.” Dean thought about it for a moment.

“Maybe I will. Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam nodded and returned to his homework while Dean racked his mind for a song to play for Claudia.

\--

Dean and Sam hadn’t been able to go see the Stilinski’s in Beacon Hills for Mother’s Day. They instead mailed everything to her and she had received the items a week after the actual holiday. When Claudia had found a box sitting on her front porch from Dean and Sam she had imagined it would be a few things for Stiles. Instead, she opened the box and found a glitter covered handmade card from Sam wishing her a happy Mother’s Day with the words written inside:

 “Dear Claudia,  
I don’t really remember my mom. I know you can’t be my birth mom but I think you are like my mom. I hope that’s ok to think of you like that. You are always there for me and I wish I lived closer to you. I’m super glad I have you and Stiles and Tom in my life. I can’t wait to see you guys soon! Love you Claudia! Happy Mother’s Day!

Love, Sam”

Claudia was moved to tears at the words. She looked at the Winchester’s like they were her own boys.  She hung up the card on the fridge next to the handmade one she’d received from Stiles the prior week.

Along with the wonderfully decorated card was a piece of clay that had been molded with Sam’s handprint on it. Claudia smiled, it was the same thing Stiles had given her. She wondered if she could convince Dean to make one.

Carefully setting down the handprint she looked at the bottom of the box and found a second envelope. It was a plain pale pink envelope with her name scribbled along the front in Dean’s handwriting. Inside were two pieces of paper. The first one was a piece of sheet music with no title. Confused, Claudia looked at the other note.

“Dear Claudia,

I’m not good with words but I just wanted to say thanks for being so nice to Sammy and I. Thank you for making us a part of your family. Thank you for being a mother to us. The sheet music is a song I wrote and I promise to play it for you next time we visit.

Love, Dean”

“Thank you, my sweet, wonderful boys.” She said softly to the empty room. Claudia smiled at the gifts and turned to get the phone. The Winchester boys were going to receive a heartfelt and gushy phone call from her.


	9. 1993 2/2

* * *

**Author's Note - Thanks for all the kudos and reviews! I'll continue to do my best to reply to every comment you guys make.**

 

**I do need your help on a decision for the future of this story. Originally I had planned for Claudia to die. Well, now, I'm not so sure. So, what do you guys want?**

**A - Claudia to pass away ( she'll be brought up in various way later)**

**B - For another adult character to die instead**

**C - Or for no one to die and everyone live just this once**

* * *

 

**Late May 1993**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 8 yrs. old_

“Dean, can you come in here?” Bobby hollered from his den.

Dean poked his head into the room immediately saying, “I swear I didn’t do it.” Then he fully entered the den and sat down on the chair in front of Bobby’s desk, “Unless it’s something good. Then I totally did and take full credit.”

Bobby shook his head at Dean’s words with a small smile. “I got a letter from your school.”

Dean sat on edge of the chair, “If it’s about throwing carrots at Seth he totally deserved it!”

“No it’s not… wait why were you throwing carrots at someone?” Bobby started and then looked at Dean in confusion.

“He was being a jerk and carrots were our only ammunition. Then like a brat he told on us…. Didn’t I mention that?” Dean said in his most casual voice as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I.. you sure are one hell of a kid, Dean. The letter says you made the principals list all four quarters.” Bobby informed him by passing the mentions of carrot throwing.

“The principals list? But, I didn’t get into trouble that often this year! I swear!” Dean defended himself in a higher pitched tone.

“No, you idjit. The principals list is a good thing according to this paper. It means you got all A’s in your classes this semester. “

“Oh. But, I thought only nerds got rewards like that.” Dean joked.

“Well then boy put on some glasses and get yourself a pocket protector because you are a nerd.” Bobby teased him and Dean frowned. “They are handing out awards next week for the students who made it. Seems only twenty of you in the entire school achieved it.”

“Wow. I really am nerdy. But, a cool nerd! Like a totally cool person who just happens to be smart.” Dean pondered aloud.

“You don’t have to label yourself or put yourself into any box, Dean. You’re smart, be proud of that and this achievement. I’m proud of you.” Bobby told him sincerely, making eye contact so Dean knew he was serious and meant it.

Continuing to rub his neck a light blush rose up Dean’s cheeks. “Awe, Bobby. No chick flick moments… but thanks. I appreciate it.” Dean told him sheepishly with a smile. “Can we not tell Claudia and Stiles about this yet? I wanna show them when we visit next week.”

“Not a problem, son. I’m sure they’ll all be proud of you as well.” Bobby replied. “I don’t know how you can get principals list and also get in trouble for throwing carrots… you Dean Winchester are one of a kind.”

Dean’s blush deepened, he stood up, moved around the desk and hugged Bobby tightly. They shared the embrace for longer than usual. “Thank you so much, Bobby. If I had been with dad I wouldn’t have gotten this.”

Bobby made a grunt and nodded, “No problem, boy. I like having you and Sam here with me. Keeps me young.”

The young teen smiled and pulled away from the hug. “I’m going to go finish reading my comic book.” And with that exited the den.

\--

 

* * *

 

**June 1993**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 9 yrs. old_

The Winchester boys had arrived earlier in the day excited to spend the next two weeks in Beacon Hills.  As promised to Claudia, Dean played the song he wrote for her in front of everyone. It ended with loud claps and cheers erupting in the living and a blushing Dean.

During dinner Tom had made the announcement that they would be going on a vacation the next morning. Shortly after, despite their heartfelt debates, Sam and Stiles were sent to bed. Tom had just called it a night as well. Dean sat in the living room with Claudia and he had presented her with his principal’s list award. It was nothing more than a fancy piece of paper with a gold seal on the corner and his name printed in a swirly font.

“They had an award ceremony and everything. Only twenty of us got it. It’s for students who got all A’s all year long. It’s not that big a deal but I wanted to show you.” Dean rambled nervously to her.

Claudia took the award gently in her hands, a look of pride and joy on her face. “Dean! This is wonderful. I’m so proud of you. This most certainly is a big deal.” She told him excitedly and pulled him into a hug while giving him a kiss on his temple. “I’m going to hang this up in a frame on the staircase.” She declared.

“Oh no you don’t have to do that. Really!” Dean insisted.

“Nope, it’s going up, mister. Deal with us being so proud of you.” She told him and set the award down on the coffee table. “I know you are still young but keep this up and it will open so many doors for you in the future. Good grades mean scholarships for college. With good grades you can do whatever you want in the future, Dean.” Claudia chatted happily then frowned as she noticed Dean let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged. “What’s wrong?”

Dean didn’t answer right away, “Come on, Dean. You can tell me anything. You know that.” Claudia continued and nudged his shoulder lightly with her hand so he would look at her. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“It’s just…” Dean started with a sigh, “College in the future and doing anything I want sounds really nice. But, that isn’t gonna happen for me.” Dean told her forlornly.

“Why?” Claudia asked curiously, a small frown forming on her lips.

“Just because…” Dean started and seeing the look on Claudia’s face added, “My dad has different plans for me and they don’t involve college. No matter how well I do in school it’s just not gonna happen. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to try hard in school. But… I know my future and I won’t be able to do any of the stuff you have in mind for me.” Dean finished looking down at his lap. He had resigned himself to the fate of growing up and becoming a hunter. His father was pushing him harder with training each time he saw him. Dean did his best to cherish all the interactions he had with the Stilinski’s and Bobby because he never knew when he would be torn away from the only semblance of normalcy he had.

Claudia was quiet and chewed on her bottom lip as she took in Dean’s words and finally decided to say, “Do you mean you have to follow the path of hunting the supernatural with your father?” in her most casual voice.

Dean’s head shot up and he looked at her in shock with his mouth partly opened. “Wah... how?” then he quickly caught himself, “That’s insane! There is no such thing as the supernatural, Claudia.”

Claudia gave him an amused smile at his attempt to play it off. “Dean, I’ve known about the supernatural since Stiles was a baby. Your father and Bobby had a hunt here many years ago and told Tom all about it.” She informed in as if they were talking about the weather.

Dean looked at her in shock, “So… you knew when you took us in the first time?”

“Yes, we did.”

“And you weren’t afraid something supernatural would follow us to your house? Or that by having us around you would be bringing danger too?... you weren’t afraid of us?” Dean asked her in quick succession.

“I was never afraid of anything bad coming here or of you boys. Bobby told us the dangers, he keeps us updated. I’ll have you know that the windowsills have salt painted into them. We took precautions to keep all of you safe.”

Dean sat there in shock at her words. “Wow. I didn’t know. I don’t understand… but ok.” He finished with a shrug unsure what to make of the entire situation.

“While Tom and I know we would prefer to not let Stiles know about it. He’s just too young and he has such an overactive imagination.” Claudia added and Dean nodded.

“I don’t ever want him to know. He doesn’t deserve to grow up scared about the things in the dark like Sammy and me. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Stiles doesn’t find out.” Dean insisted.

“Thank you, Dean. Can you imagine him? He’d be running around trying to fight evil all the time.” Claudia and Dean both chuckled at the thought. “Just know, we know about the supernatural, we know what is expected of you by your father… we don’t necessarily agree with it but he is your dad. We just hope to give you everything we can.” Claudia told him and ruffled his hair then cupped his cheek. “You, Dean Winchester, can do whatever you set your mind to. Don’t let yourself be dictated by your dad or even by me or anyone. Do what makes you happy even if it everyone doesn’t agree, ok? Promise me you’ll try to do that.”

Dean leaned his head into her hand and nodded, “Ok, I will, I promise.” He agreed.

“Good.” She replied with a smile and kissed his forehead. “Now, off to bed. We have to be up early for the trip! And no I’m not telling you where we are going!” Dean heaved a sigh of defeat and headed upstairs for bed.

 

* * *

 

**June 1993**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 9 yrs. old_

Claudia and Tom had woken the boys early in the morning, they all sleepily piled into the car and were on their way.  Claudia rested her head on the window, the radio playing softly tempting to lull her back to sleep but her mind kept racing. “I told Dean we knew about what John does… about the supernatural.” Claudia finally spoke, sitting up and looking at her husband nervously.

“Uh, how come?! I thought we decided not to let them know until they were older.” Tom replied in confusion glancing at his wife for a few moments before returning his gaze to the road in front of them.

“I know we did but he showed me an award he received at school. It was earning all A’s for the year. I told him if he kept it up he could do anything he wanted and go to college. He looked so defeated and told me his future was already set and college wasn’t a part of it. Said it’s not what his father had planned for him… so I asked if he meant he had to be a hunter like his father. He did.”

Tom let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. “Damn John Winchester. Making Dean think like that? What type of father does that to their kid?  You told him he doesn’t have to follow that path, right?” Tom inquired looking at his wife again before focusing on the road.

“Of course, I did. I just hope it gets through to him.”

“He can do so much… sometimes I just want to keep them with us full time. Give them the life and childhood they deserve.” Tom admitted to his wife.

Claudia reached over the console of the car and rubbed his arm. “I know, love. I feel the same. But, we can’t… we can just give them best possible when they are with us. I think this vacation will be one they remember for many years.” The brunette finished with a grin.

Tom let out a light chuckle, “Oh yea they will.”

\--

The boys woke up around seven in the morning as the sun came up over the mountains. It seemed to take them all a few minutes to get orientated and remember why they were in the car. “Morning sleepyheads.” Claudia greeted them all happily, turning around in her seat to face them.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked in lieu of a typical greeting.

“I told you, silly. We are going on a vacation.” Claudia replied mischievously.

“But to where?!” Sam chimed in.

“You’ll see. We are almost to the hotel.”

All the boys let out a groan realizing they would have to wait until they arrived to see where their vacation would take place. Dean leaned forward in his seat, his head wedged between Claudia’s headrest and the door. “Is it going to be somewhere fun?” he whispered to her curiously.

“You are going to love it, Dean.” She told him and reached up over the headrest to pat his head.

Dean smiled and sat back in his seat just in time for Stiles to immediately tell him about the dream he had.

\--

They arrived at the hotel soon after. Once everyone was dressed and had ate breakfast the group headed out on foot down the streets towards their destination. Dean was in the lead and rounded the corner first. He stopped dead in his tracks as he realized where they were. “No way.” Dean said as they reached the entrance with lines of people. “Disneyland?! You brought us to Disneyland?!” He exclaimed happily and walked forward a few steps then grabbed at both Sam and Stiles, “Guys! We are at Disneyland!”

The two boys let the information quickly sink in and they began jumping up and down as they continued towards the front gates. “Disneyland!” Stiles shouted. “We’re at Disneyland?! This is insane!” Sam added.

“Surprise!”  Tom exclaimed and laughed as the boys continued to jump up and down. They quickly ran up to Tom and hugged him.

“We are at the happiest place on earth. You ready to go on in?” Claudia asked them and all three chorused out a loud “Yes!”

“Alright, here we go!” Claudia shouted and grabbed Stiles hand, who took Dean’s, who then took Sam’s, who quickly grabbed Tom’s and they all headed off into the happiest place on earth. All five of them grinning ear to ear.

They had gotten to Disneyland half an hour before the rope dropped and all three boys had been captivated by the opening show. Stiles had excitedly pointed at all the characters he recognized. Upon getting inside the park Claudia and Tom had enlisted the buddy system for Sam and Stiles. They were to stay next to each other and look out for one another while Dean took it upon himself to watch them both. A few hours into their first day they had gone through all the shops on Main Street and finished Tomorrowland.  They soon began to walk through Fantasyland looking at the lines to decide which ride to go on next.

“Hey, Peter Pan looks short. Let’s go there.” Stiles told his parents and began heading towards the ride. “I wonder if they have a real crocodile in there.” He pondered aloud, “What do you think, Sam?” he asked and looked to his right where Sam was except there was no one. Stiles quickly turned to his left and then he stopped and looked all around him. Sam, Dean, and his parents where nowhere in sight.

“Mom? Dad?... Dean? Sam?” He called out looking for a familiar face, but none appeared. He began to head back in the direction he had come from, scanning the crowd as he we went.  Stiles continued to call out for them but received no response as he pushed his way through the hustle and bustle of the theme park. He eventually ended up at a bench by the carousel. Stiles decided it was the best place to wait. His parents would find him and if they had trouble without a doubt Dean would find him. Stiles stood on the bench looking at all the faces pass him by. He grew tense as more time passed and not a single face looked like the ones he was searching for. He tried to take a few deep breaths, it felt like he couldn’t breathe, and tears began to swell up in his eyes. “Where are you guys?” He whispered to himself.

\--

“Let’s do the dumbo ride!” Sam proclaimed, “That ok with you, Stiles?” He asked and turned to his side. A look of shock appeared on his face. “Stiles?” he called out, “Do you guys know where Stiles is?” He asked looking at Claudia and Tom.

“”Stiles?!” Claudia, Tom, and Dean shouted out after quickly looking around them and realizing the youngest boy was not around them.

“Tom, where is he?” Claudia asked as panic began to take over, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute as to where her son could be.

Despite the concerned look on his face and tense posture Tom spoke calmly. “Stay calm. He’s a smart boy. He wouldn’t have wandered very far. Let’s retrace our steps.” He said, and they headed back the way they came.

“I’m so sorry! I was supposed to keep an eye on him. I don’t know how I didn’t notice he wasn’t by me.” Sam cried out, clearly distraught.

“It’s ok, Sam. We’ll find him.” Claudia reassured him as she took his hand in one and Dean’s in the other.

“Stiles!” Dean shouted out looking at every person they passed. He squeezed Claudia’s hand tighter as he thought the worst. What if someone or even something had taken Stiles? What if they couldn’t find him? Dean began to feel a tightness in chest. They had to find Stiles. They had to, there was no other option.

They had been searching for fifteen minutes but to Dean it felt like a decade. He turned his gaze up to the sky getting ready to plea to some higher power to find Stiles. As he looked back towards the ground his eyes caught sight of a red shirt and then he saw the face he was desperately searching for. “STILES!” Dean yelled, he dropped Claudia’s hand and ran towards his best friend. Claudia and the others took off after Dean being held back by the crowds unable to weave their way through like he had.

“STILES!” Dean yelled again as he got closer. Stiles whipped his head around. Dean saw his expressions change from fear to relief to pure joy.

“DEAN!” he shouted with a relieved grin. Before he could even think of hopping off the bench Dean had reached him and pulled him off and up into a bone crushing hug.

“Don’t ever wander off like that again. Never!” Dean told him still hugging his friend.

“You found me! I knew you would.” Stiles said, and his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and the tips of his toes scraping the ground.

“I’ll always find you, Stiles. Never worry about that.” Dean told him just as Claudia came up and wrapped her arms around both boys.

“Stiles! Are you ok?” She asked as Dean set him back on the ground. Claudia kneeled to look over her son to make sure he was ok.

“I’m fine, mom. I just got lost. I’m ok.” Stiles said and hugged her tightly

 “Definitely a memorable trip.” She joked as Tom came up to them.

“You can say that again.” Tom said then added, “How about we get some lunch and relax for a bit?”

The group nodded and set off to find something to eat. Stiles was put between Dean and Sam both boys holding his hands. The rest of the trip went by uneventfully. They ate their fill in snacks, rode the rides until they were sick, and spent a good portion of their days taking pictures. Three days later they set off for Beacon Hills with their matching Mickey Mouse ear hats on their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will take place in 1994. Please take a moment to comment about how you want the story to proceed as mentioned in the first author's note. Reviews and kudos are love!**

 


	10. 1994 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of 1994.

 

**Author's Note - Thanks for all the feedback about Claudia's future. I have it set now what will happen. It won't for another few years though so don't worry just yet. I hope you all like this chapter. I yet again broke this year up into two parts otherwise it was just going to be mega long. Reviews and Kudos are love!**

* * *

 

 

**January 1994 –**

_Dean – 14 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 9 yrs. old; Isaac – 9 yrs. old; Scott – 9yrs. old_

About a year ago Isaac Lahey’s life changed forever. His father had been in jail for a little over a year at this point. He had moved in with his aunt shortly after she arrived in Beacon Hills. His aunt Stephanie was amazing. Isaac loved the woman and had never been happier. She had even let him decide the color of his bedroom, a blue with sticky glow in the dark stars on the walls.

It was just an ordinary day in Beacon Hills. Stiles and Scott had been invited over for a day of fun at Isaac’s. The three boys were in the backyard playing while Claudia and Stephanie sat in the kitchen drinking tea and chatting. Claudia had grown rather protective of Isaac after the entire ordeal with Craig. She had been hesitant to let Isaac move in with his aunt, fearful of what might happen. In the end though Isaac moving in with Stephanie was the best thing to ever happen to the little boy. Claudia had seen Isaac grow and thrive over the past year. There were still moments where one could see the effects of years of abuse. But, for the most part now days he acted like any other happy and carefree nine-year-old.

They both let out a chuckle as Stephanie finished her story then heard a loud, pained scream soon followed by two voices shouting, “Stiles!”

Stephanie and Claudia quickly shared a look before running out the backdoor to investigate.  Laying underneath the tree in the center of the yard was Stiles with Isaac kneeling by his head and Scott hovering to the side.

Claudia rushed towards them and looked over her son, eyes landing on his bloodied left arm that looked broken. “What happened? What were you doing?” She cried out in worry.

“Momma my arm hurts!” Stiles wailed as his right hand hovered above his injured arm.

“It’ll be ok my love. It looks broken. We need to go to the hospital.” Claudia replied in her best soothing tone.

“What were all of you doing?” Stephanie asked looking at Isaac and Scott with a stern look. Both boys looked a bit nervous. Unlike in the past though Isaac was not cowering at the reprimand in fear of something else. Instead, he was just like any other boy being chided by a parent.

“We were climbing the tree to see who could go the highest. Stiles slipped and fell.” Isaac told his aunt.

“Well…” Stephanie started and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, “No more climbing up the trees, ok?” She told them and both boys nodded. “Claudia is there anything I can do?” she asked her friend who was currently helping her son up off the ground. “I feel terrible.”

“Don’t worry, Steph. They are boys. One of them was bound to get injured at some point. I’m not surprised it was mine... Can you just call Melissa at the hospital and give her a heads up that we are coming in? That’d be great.” Claudia told the nervous blonde in the same soothing tone she was using in attempt to calm down Stiles. While most would be hysterical that something had happened to their child Claudia was cool, calm, and collected with just a tiny bit of frazzled. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had done something to wind up hurt and she doubted it would be the last.

“Will do. Let me know what happens.”

Claudia buckled a moaning and crying Stiles into the car and headed off to the hospital.

“Now you know better than to climb up trees.” Claudia simply said looking in the rearview mirror at her son.

Even despite his pain Stiles gave his mother an unamused look. “Not the time, mom. I’m in pain.”

“At least you’ll get a cool cast and learn from this experience.” Claudia added, and Stiles let out another groan.

\--

Being friends with Melissa McCall helped make the process of getting Stiles in and seen by a doctor much easier. The fact that everyone knew Claudia helped too. Prior to having Stiles she had been a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial before deciding to become a stay at home mother.  A luxury her family had been able to afford.

After several X-rays the doctor was wrapping Stiles arm up in a cast.

“What color, young man?” the doctor asked Stiles.

“Can I do red?” Stiles asked still sniffling a bit even despite the pain medicine they had given him.

“Sure thing.” The doctor replied grabbing the red medical tape that would reside on Stiles arm for several weeks.

“Thanks for seeing us so fast, Kyle.” Claudia gratefully said to the doctor and her friend.

“Of course, Claudia. Not a problem. Thankfully we aren’t too busy today. Hopefully I won’t be seeing you in here for a long time, huh, Stiles?” Kyle asked as he continued to work. Stiles simply nodded. “I prefer our meetings to be at the barbecues your dad throws.”

“Don’t we all?” Claudia agreed, “Wait until your dad sees your arm. I’ll be surprised if he lets you do anything outdoors for a while.” Claudia joked to her son who let out a deep sigh realizing his mother was right and he’d probably be confined to the house for a while.

\--

“You broke your arm?! Are you ok?! How did it happen? Did you go to the doctor?” Dean asked in shock as his best friend told him the news over the phone.

“I’m fine, Dean. They gave me a red cast and mom gives me medicine to help with the pain. I now know I shouldn’t climb trees.” Stiles replied not seeing why Dean was so upset. Yea, it had been scary when he had first fallen and all the stuff at the hospital. But now he felt pretty ok and he found out people could sign his cast.  An upside to the whole ordeal in his personal opinion.

“Stiles, man, you gotta be more careful!” Dean told him in an exasperated voice.

“Are you upset with me?” Stiles asked in a confused tone, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not upset with you, Stiles. I’m just worried. I’m far away and buddy if something happened to you… I just don’t like the idea of my best friend being hurt is all.” Dean explained to his younger friend as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch.

“Oh… I understand. I’d be upset if you got hurt and I couldn’t come see you.” Stiles replied after a few moments of thinking. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“Good. I’d appreciate it. I like you in one piece and not broken ones.”

“As cool as the cast is I feel the same way…. Mom says I have to go now. Tell Sam and Bobby I said hi.”

“Will do. Night Stiles. Feel better soon.”

“Night, Dean.”

* * *

 

**March 1994**

_Dean – 15 yrs. old; Sam – 10 yrs. old; Stiles – 9 yrs. old;_

Dean Winchester hadn’t intended to start a band. He had been perfectly content playing his guitar on his own. However, Evan McCormick changed that. One day, Evan had arrived at Bobby’s house and overheard Dean playing. He had decided they needed to start a band because it would automatically make them cooler. Evan had been playing the drums since sixth grade. It was perfect in his own opinion.

When school had started back up in January of their eighth-grade year they had enlisted a few other boys to join their group. In the end it was Evan on drums, Seth (the boy they had once considered an enemy but now a friend) on keyboard, a new student Carl was on bass. Dean ended up being the lead guitarist and vocals for the band after much persuasion from Evan and some encouragement from Stiles and Sam.

He stood in Evan’s garage with the band as they practiced new songs they were attempting to learn. So far, they had been doing covers and in the few months they had been practicing they had a dozen songs down perfectly with several in the works.

They had just finished the final chords of Highway to Hell when Evan’s mom opened the door from the kitchen to the garage. “Alright boys, that’s it for today.”

“Awe, come on, mom! It’s a Friday!” Evan complained.

“I promised the neighbors you boys would stop at eight. It’s eight. I don’t want them complaining about us to the cops.” Evan’s mother told him simply and walked back in the house.

The other boys grumbled and began to pack up their instruments.  “We did good today, guys. Seth be sure to practice the key changes for November Rain. Carl, I think your guitar was a bit out of tune. Mr. Klein has a tuner in the music room at school. Maybe he’ll let you use it and help tune it.” Dean rambled to them as he gingerly put his guitar away.

Dean had always maintained the role of the leader with Sam and Stiles. As he had gotten older and made friends the leadership role just fell naturally to him. He didn’t mind it to be perfectly honest. Dean liked being in control of the situation and knowing he could have some say in what would happen next. The other boys didn’t seem to mind having Dean as the leader and nodded in response to his comments.

“I think we may have a chance to play at the end of the year dance.” Evan announced.

“Don’t they usually have a band from the high school play?” Seth asked.

“Yea, but if we are good enough maybe they will let us do it. Can you imagine the rep we will have for being able to play at our own dance? We’ll be set as cool kids for high school.” Evan proclaimed.

All the boys stood and silently thought about what their potential futures in high school as the cool kids could be like. They all nodded with smiles on their faces. “Guess we better keep practicing.” Dean added.

“Definitely.” Carl agreed.

“Ready to go, Carl? We can walk home together?” Seth asked his bandmate who nodded.

“Yup, let’s roll. See you guys tomorrow.” Carl said and waved to Evan and Dean as they walked out of the garage and headed towards their own homes.

Evan closed the garage door and turned to Dean. “Wanna spend the night? If not, my mom could probably give you a ride home.” He asked casually as he moved his drums to the side of the garage.

“Yea, sure, I’ll crash here.”

\--

“Practicing” that was what they called it. Every time Dean spent the night, somehow, he and Evan ended up “practicing”. It used to only happen after they had some alcohol in their systems. As of late though it just became something they did sober and in the late hours of the night.

Dean didn’t like thinking about what it meant, that he looked forward to his practice sessions with Evan or that their hands were slowly beginning to wander into new territory. He especially didn’t like thinking about the fact that despite all the practice neither had made a move to ask any girl out.

The teen decided to stop thinking so much and simply enjoy the moment. After all, all these practice sessions left him feeling good and it hadn’t changed his friendship with Evan. Really, what was so wrong with it if only the two of them knew? Nothing. So, Dean wasn’t going to object to it for the time being.

**Mid May 1994**

_Dean – 15 yrs. old; Sam – 11 yrs. old; Stiles – 9 yrs. old_

Dean liked school. He really did. But, he loved summer break because it meant an extended period of time in Beacon Hills. He and Sam had been excitedly talking about all the stuff they intended to do at the Stilinski’s the entire bus ride home. The big smile fell off Dean’s face when he saw his father’s impala parked in front of Bobby’s house, in front of his home.  It felt like Dean had swallowed a rock making his stomach heavy as they walked towards the front door. He knew all the plans for his summer were about to be squashed by his father. He just knew it.

He had been right. Upon entering the house there was the usual exchange of pleasantries and hugs between father and sons. Dean couldn’t help but notice the difference between these hugs and the ones he received from Tom.

Sam was ecstatic to see their father. The younger boy still felt warm feelings towards their father while Dean was feeling it less and less the older they got. The nice gift John had sent for Sam’s birthday could also have something to do with it.

They all sat in the living room and John had asked how they had been, what they had been doing. Sam had eagerly jumped into telling his father about winning first place in the science fair and how he had gotten principal’s list just like Dean had for the two years.  John looked proud at the accomplishments of his youngest son telling the younger boy he was proud of him then he turned to Dean to hear about his life.

Dean told his father about his good grades, how he was staying out of trouble, he also tossed in that he could now disassemble and reassemble several guns in record time. He even mentioned how Bobby had taken him shooting a few times. Yes, it was all true. But, he wasn’t practicing those skills everyday like he led his father to believe. He wandered when he had made the decision to tell only half truths to his father. He wondered when he had realized that his father wouldn’t care about his interest in music or that he was getting straight A’s. Not like the Stilinski’s did.

Back when Dean had gotten his guitar he had made both Sam and Bobby promise not to tell John about his talent and new hobby. He had instinctively known it was something John would not approve of. “Guitar, that’s a pointless thing to learn. How is playing guitar going to help you on a hunt, huh?” He could hear his father say in his mind. So, he didn’t tell his father about how his band had played at the end of the year dance or that his teachers were considering having him be put in advanced classes next year. He told his father what the man wanted to hear. He wanted to know if his son was on the right track to becoming a hunter.

John seemed pleased by Dean’s words and then without any hesitation dove into telling the boys that Dean would be spending the entire summer with him on the road really training for life as a hunter. Dean suddenly understood the reason for Bobby’s sour expression and silence throughout the entire conversation.

The Winchester boys immediately began protesting but were just as quickly silenced by John. John was going to allow Sam to stay the Summer, but Dean had no choice.

Dean Winchester had never been away from his little brother for more than a few days. Since that fateful night when he was four years old and carried Sam out of their burning home he had one thing drilled into his head and that was protect Sammy, to protect his little brother. It was something he took seriously. He was at a loss now that he was going to be spending the entire summer away from his little brother. Who was going to look out for him?

 He was also angry that he wasn’t going to get to see the Stilinski’s. He was jealous that Sam would end up getting to spend the entire summer with him while he didn’t. It took all of Dean’s will power to not storm out of the room at the unfairness of the entire situation.

There was no way of changing his father’s mind though. John Winchester had decided it was time Dean spent the entire summer with him and put all he had learned about hunting to good use. John was going to take Dean on all his hunts and train him up right. The eldest Winchester felt his son had gone soft from all the time spent with Bobby and the Stilinski’s and he was going to change that.

* * *

 

**Author's Note - If there is any events or interactions you would like to see in the upcoming chapters please feel free to leave a review and let me know!**


	11. 1994 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends the summer hunting with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter. More will be coming soon. No more mega delays in updates.  
> Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow.  
> I have more stuff written for the teen years. It's just getting there that is the tricky part.

 

****

**Summer of 1994**

_Dean – 15 yrs. old; Sam – 11 yrs. old; Stiles – 10 yrs. old_

Dean and John would be leaving the next morning. As soon as John had finished talking Dean had walked out of the house and wondered through the maze of piled up cars in the junk yard. Maybe if he got lost he wouldn’t have to go on the road.

He heard gravel crunch under someone’s feet behind him. “Dean! Wait up.” Sam called out to his brother.

Dean stopped walking and turned around to face his brother. “You going to be ok a whole summer on your own?” Dean asked his brother without missing a beat. 

Sam looked a bit puzzled by the question but nodded, “Yea, why wouldn’t I be? I’ll be here or in Beacon Hills. I’ll totally be safe. I was going to ask if you were going to be ok. A whole summer with dad. It sounds… interesting.”

The elder Winchester shrugged, “Not like I have much of a choice in the matter, Sammy.” Dean thought for a moment, “Hey, why don’t you come with us? I’m sure dad would love to have you around and I sure as hell would.” He suggested. If Sam was with him then it would make the summer bearable.

Sam bit his lip and looked at the ground toeing the loose gravel with his tennis shoe. “I… I want to be with you Dean. But, I don’t wanna go on the road with dad for the whole summer. I’ll probably have to in the future and for now… if I don’t have to I’m not going to.”

“Why not?” Dean asked in confusion. It was an opportunity for them to stay together. A chance for Dean to make sure Sam was going to be safe.

The younger boy let out a sigh and looked at his brother, “Because I don’t want to be a freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal… and spending the summer in Beacon Hills lets me be normal. Even if it’s just for a little while. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to forget about the supernatural and dad’s revenge and just be normal?” Sam pleaded with his brother.

Dean looked at his brown with a frown and gave a single nod. “Yea. I get it, Sam.” Dean told him and turned back around walking into the maze of cars.  He eventually ended up in the official garage where Bobby did all his work and looked at the phone in there. He picked it up and called the number he knew by heart.

“Hey, Claudia.” Dean said, doing his best to sound normal. “Listen… I’m not going to be able to come by this summer….” The young boy started and told her about the plans his father had.

\--

The first month of summer had been spent in small towns where John ran Dean like he was in the military. Training from sun up to sun down. How to do research, how to do a salt and burn. Timing him for weapons assembly. Giving him fake scenarios. Dean’s entire body ached for days during the first week. He did his best to hide it though. The last thing he needed was John to go on about going soft. He was fifteen though, so, really, when in his life could he have been stone cold hard to become soft.

Finally, in the beginning of July when the Stilinksi’s were probably prepping for their annual Fourth of July BBQ, Dean was going on his first legit hunt.

His heart was pounding and he swore he was going to mess this hunt up. The werewolf was going to get away or even worse he’d end up dead. “Stay focused, Dean.” John whispered harshly to his son as they waited in the bushes for the werewolf to appear. Dean gave a quick nod and muttered sorry.

They were in a small town on the outskirts of Nebraska. A string of people had been found mutilated with their hearts ripped out. “I’m going inside. You wait here and you know what to do.” John informed his son who nodded.

John walked out of the bushes and into the bar. Dean stood leaning against a tree trunk, his legs started hurting from crouching. He’d duck down when the bar’s back door opened. He felt his palms sweat a bit. He heard Tom’s reassuring words in his head _, “Sometimes the bravest thing to do is run, Dean. If you feel you are in over your head. You run, son. I don’t care where you are or what time it is, we’ll come get you if you need us to.”_ Dean smiled lightly and felt the tension ease away a bit. He’d continued his weekly phone calls to Beacon Hills during the summer. Usually at a pay phone away from his father being able to overhear the conversations.

His mind wandered to picturing all the fun things Stiles and Sam had been telling him about over the phone. He tried to push away the bitterness he felt about the entire situation. He needed to learn how to hunt. It was a valuable skill. But, he couldn’t stop the jealously towards Sam who lucked out and got to have fun still.

Dean regained focus and quickly crouched down as the back door opened with a squeak. He saw his father tumble out of the bar door with a blonde chick clinging to him. John pushed the woman up against the bar wall as they kissed. Dean made a disgusted face and slightly gagged as he watched the scene. Logically, he knew his dad was strategically looking for weapons but, seriously, did they need to kiss for this long?

The eldest Winchester reached behind his back and pulled out a sliver blade and stabbed the lady through the stomach with it.  “Now, Dean.” John barked out. Dean emerged from the bushes to see the blonde woman’s face change features into that of a werewolf.  
  
The woman snarled at John, “A hunter, huh? I should have known.” She was too focused on him and was preparing to attack, by Dean no mind.  He stood frozen for a split second before running at the woman and landing a punch to her face while she attempted to recover from being stabbed.

The werewolf quickly sprang into action and struck her claws out towards Dean who quickly ducked out of the way. She got a swift kick to his stomach though and then headed towards John. John quickly hit the werewolf and directed her towards Dean. “Not me. You fight him if you want a chance to live.” John informed the werewolf.

She looked at him like a mad man. “You’re fucked up.” She commented before heading towards Dean. She again tried to claw at his chest. Dean ducked again and then plowed towards her. Down low, he wrapped both arms around her waist and took her to the ground. He sat up and ran the silver stake of his own through her heart.

Dean stared wide eyed as the woman’s eyes widened in shock then turned glassy and blood seeped through the white shirt she wore. He heard his father come up behind him and shoot a single bullet into the werewolf’s head. “Just to be sure.” He commented then offered Dean a hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

He had killed someone. Yes, they were a monster but right now she looked like any ordinary human. Dean didn’t know how to feel about it all. Right now, the adrenaline was coursing through his body and he was on a high from it.

He continued to stare at the dead werewolf for a moment before looking at his dad. “Good job, son. I’m proud of you.” John told Dean with a proud grin on his face and pulled the boy in for a hug and patted his back.

The younger Winchester returned the hug enjoying the embrace. It was a rarity his father ever gave him that look. One of true pride. He decided hunting may not be so bad if it got him more looks like that from his dad.

“Thanks, dad. Now what?”

“We burn the body.”

\---  
Despite his father’s rough nature Dean learned a lot that summer. The even stranger part - He enjoyed it at some points. He loved the adrenaline rush that came from a hunt. He took on another werewolf, a nest of vampires, and a handful of spirits. The only downside was he couldn’t tell Stiles about it. He told Tom though and gave Claudia the spark notes less graphic version of what went down. Better to help ease her worries.

When the summer ended and they were headed back to Bobby’s it was both a relief and kind of sad. Dean enjoyed hunting and he liked seeing the proud look on his father’s face. But, he missed his brother, Bobby, and the Stilinksi’s. He missed his “normal” life.


	12. 1994 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last half of 1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter and this one.
> 
> Right now these are focusing on Dean because the poor guy is going through a lot. Upcoming chapters will involve more of everyone else.
> 
> Please leave reviews! I love reading them! They keep me motivated to keep writing!

**August 1994**

_Dean – 15 yrs. old; Sam – 11 yrs. old; Stiles – 10 yrs. old_

“And we went to the creek with Scott and Isaac. There were slides make out of rocks. We even saw a garden snake! Scott screamed so loud when he saw it! It was hilarious. Tom taught me how to fish. I caught five fish the entire time we were there. One was so big we even ate it for dinner. Claudia taught us this card game that…” Sam ranted to his brother and Bobby at the kitchen table.

Dean had arrived home, that was what Bobby’s house was, home. It had been for many years now. He had gotten back home in the middle of the night before and had done his best to avoid his little brother until dinner. It wasn’t that he hadn’t missed Sam. He had, a lot. But, he had hoped to have gone with Bobby to pick Sam up from the Stilinski’s to see the family even for a little bit. But, he had been unable to.

He had spent the day in the junk yard changing oil and car filters on the few cars Bobby was working on. Now, he was sitting at the table and being forced to listen to the wonderful summer Sam had experienced in Beacon Hills.

Dean wanted to be happy that his little brother had gotten to spend the entire summer enjoying it like any normal kid would. But, a part of him was jealous. Insanely jealous that he hadn’t been able to do that, that he hadn’t been able to see the Stilinski’s or create those memories. He’d forever be left out of the summer of 1994.

The elder Winchester had responded appropriately to the first handful of stories Sam had told him. He had even chuckled at the some of the stuff Sam said Stiles did. They sounded so Stiles like that he could picture the events in his head. They were now bordering on half an hour of Sam talking and Dean couldn’t help but feel annoyed that there were so many fun stories for his little brother to tell.

“We get the picture, Sammy. Best summer vacation ever.” Dean suddenly snapped and immediately regretted it upon seeing Sam’s hurt face.

“Dean.” Bobby scolded.  Dean let out a sigh and reached out to pat his brother’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m glad you had such a fun time in Beacon Hills. I’m just… I’m a bit jealous is all… I’m actually pretty tired so what don’t you tell me all about it tomorrow.” Dean told his brother who nodded.

“It’s ok, Dean. I understand.” Sam told him now realizing how his stories were affecting his brother.

“Can I be excused?” Dean asked Bobby who nodded silently. Dean cleaned his dish and headed upstairs to his room.

“Well…” Bobby started and looked at Sam. “Don’t let your brother get to you. He is going through those annoying teen years. Tell me all about your summer in Beacon Hills.”

Sam smiled at Bobby and jumped back into his detailed stories for Bobby.

\--

Dean flopped down on his bed, turned to his side with his arms crossed and stared out his bedroom window. It wasn’t fair that he was being pushed into the life his dad had chosen for him while Sam got to still be a kid. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Being upset and angry was just a waste of time. There was no escaping the plans his father had for him. At least not until he was old enough to make his own decisions and survive on his own. Yea, he liked hunting well enough. But he wanted to be at the Stilinski’s too. For now, he’d have to accept his current life situations. Hunter during the summer and average teen during the school year. At least he’d convinced John to let him continue school in Sioux Falls until he graduated.

At this point he was just ready for school to start so he would have something else to focus on and leave the summer behind him.

\--

 **October 1994**  –

_Dean – 15 yrs. old; Sam – 11 yrs. old; Stiles – 10 yrs. old_

Halloween wasn’t a holiday Dean had ever thought he would enjoy. At least until he met the Stilinski’s. Now Halloween was always a fun time filled with laughs and stomachs full of sugar. They hadn’t been able to go to Beacon Hills for the holiday though. However, Dean had been invited by Evan to go trick or treating together.

Dean had originally expected to have to take Sam with them, but the younger boy had his own group of friends to go with and a parent tagging along. All possible fears regarding his brother squashed Dean was going to have a good time.

This would be Dean’s first solo Halloween, not that he had minded Claudia ever being with them. He was excited though for some of the independence.  He fixed the fake plastic badge on his cop costume, grabbed his pillow case which would serve to hold his candy and headed downstairs so Bobby could drop him off at Evan’s.  


Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the way Evan’s costume looked. He was going as Zorro and he looked beyond cool. He even had the fake sword. “Nice costume!” Dean told his friend giving him a hug.  
“You too, Dean. Guess I better not get into any trouble or you’ll have to arrest me, huh?” Evan joked, nudging Dean’s shoulder and giving him a wink. Dean just chuckled and ignored the skip in his chest.

“Let’s get going.” Dean said, and duo headed down the street going door to door saying “trick or treat” and getting candy.

They had just come down the driveway from a house that gave them full size snickers bar. “Dude! Can you believe it! Full sized!” Dean exclaimed with a merry laugh.

“That house, we will have to hit every year!” Evan informed his friend seriously.

“Dean! Evan! Hey!” A girl in a cheerleading outfit shouted out heading towards the duo with another girl dressed in a 50s sock hop outfit.

The two boys stopped as they recognized the two girls approaching them. “Hey Leah. Hey Anna. You two getting any good candy?” Evan asked the girls as they stopped in front of them.

“Yea, did you get to the house with the snickers bars, yet?” Anna asked them and both boys nodded.  
  
“Your costume looks awesome, Dean.” Leah told him with a smile and touched the badge on it. “You would look good as a real cop.” She added.

Dean smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks, Leah. You look good to. Nice costume.” He replied and motioned to her cheerleading outfit, his eyes momentarily landing on her bare mid drift before returning back to her face.

Leah smiled and twirled one of her pig tails.  Evan suddenly turned to Anna and said, “You look great too, Anna.”

“Thanks.” Anna replied then stared at everyone else. “Wanna all finish up this street together?” she asked him.

“That sounds like a great idea! What do you say, Dean?” Leah immediately spoke up.

Evan and Dean shared a look with each other before nodding. “Fantastic!” Anna chirped happily and stuck her arm through Evan’s and took off down the street.

Dean stood awkwardly for a moment before offering his hand to Leah. She smiled brightly, took his hand, and they headed off after the others. Dean was suddenly aware that is palm was sweaty and Leah could probably feel it. He did his best to play it cool though and it seemed to work. Leah laughed at all the stupid jokes he made and even traded some of her candy with Dean when she found out Reese’s where his favorite.

Overall, it was a pretty good Halloween spent with his friends.

\--

Dean laid on the Evan’s bed with him, both staring up at the ceiling. A pile of empty candy wrappers littered on the ground. “So… did you kiss her?” Dean asked breaking the silence. Even let out a small chuckle and nodded.

“Yea, I did. It was nice. Finally got my first kiss with a girl. Gotta admit, there was a lot less pressure then I had always imagined. I liked it though.” Evan told him, turning his head to give Dean a smirk, “What about you? You make out with the cheerleader?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean let out a laugh and nodded, “Yes. I made out with the cheerleader.”

“How was it?”

“It was…. wet. I don’t think she had ever kissed anyone before.” Dean told his friend with a slight frown as he spoke.

Evan laughed and patted Dean on his stomach lightly. “Poor guy, first kiss with a girl and the only way he can describe it is as wet.”

“Hey! It was nice, alright. I enjoyed myself… I’m just worried she now thinks I’m her boyfriend or something.”

“Of course, everyone enjoys a wet kiss. Don’t you want to be her boyfriend?”

Dean shrugged and readjusted on the bed. “I don’t know… maybe… I’m not sure. Honestly, it sounds like a lot of drama. Leah is known for her drama. We’ll see what happens. Anna want you to be her boyfriend?”

“Nah, I doubt it. She has her eyes on Stephen. It was fun though… so… am I a better kisser?” Even slowly asked with a smirk on his face.

Dean turned his head to look at Evan, “Really? That’s what you are going to ask?”

“Are you going to answer or not?”

“I… yea… ok. Yea.”  Dean finally admitted a bit flustered and looked back up at the ceiling. “What about me?” he couldn’t help but ask, nervous about the answer.

“You were better.” Evan replied without any hesitation. He leaned over Dean whose breath halted for a moment expecting Evan to kiss him. Instead the other boy simply turned off the lamp and laid back down. “Wanna go to bed now?” he asked in the dark.

Dean knew what he was asking. It was how almost all of their “extra practice” started with the same question. Dean bit his lip.  Was he gay? Did the fact that he liked kissing Evan over Leah make him gay? Maybe it would just take a couple of times kissing Leah before it got good. That was what had happened with Evan.

He let out a breath ignoring the thoughts in the back of his mind and going with instinct and what he wanted.  “Nah, I’m not tired just yet.” He told Evan.

“Me neither.” Evan replied and they both leaned in the dark and kissed one another.

Dean silently vowed to call Leah tomorrow and ask her to be his girlfriend. He had to know for sure what he liked. Dean knew he liked this, kissing Evan. Now he had to figure out how he felt about being with girls. Leah was interested in him. What better way than to test the waters with her.


	13. 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaves an impression. Evan wants to be with Dean. But, Dean is still having trouble coming to terms with his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - there is some Evan/Dean sexual actions.

**March 1995 –**

_Dean – 16 yrs. old; Sam – 11 yrs. old; Stiles – 10 yrs. old; Derek Hale – 15 yrs. old; Laura Hale – 19 yrs. old_

Stiles groaned in the passenger seat of his father’s patrol car while leaning his head on the window.

Tom cast a glance at his son, “Are you really that ill?”

Stiles let out another groan and nodded, “Stupid Jackson probably got me sick. He was sick last week and missed school today.”

“I feel like you may be exaggerating your illness.” Tom commented.

The young boy lifted his head to give his father a weak glare. “I’m sick. The nurse wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t.” He informed his father in a matter of fact tone. “How come momma didn’t pick me up?”

“Your mom is at a doctor’s appointment. She hasn’t been feeling well lately either.”

“Stupid Jackson.” Stiles muttered causing Tom to smile a little.

“All units, we had a fire at the Hale house. Several causalities. We need someone to go to the hospital to talk to two of the survivors while the other officers are at the scene.” The transmitter crackled out filling the otherwise silently car. Tom frowned at the woman’s words then picked up his com. “This is Stilisnki. I’ll head over. I’m nearby.” The set the com back down. He looked at Stiles. “Sorry bud. We have to make a stop.” He hated the fact that Stiles was with him with that sort of call going through. He wanted to protect his son for as long as possible. Both from the supernatural and the cruelties of the world.

“There was fire? And people died?!” Stiles exclaimed suddenly sitting up and staring at his father with a look of shock.

A grim look appeared on Tom’s face. “Yes, Stiles. We’ll talk about it later at home, okay? Right now, I have to make sure other people are ok.”

Stiles nodded and remained silent the rest of the ride to the hospital attempting to wrap his head around the information he had just received.

They reached the hospital and Stiles followed his father into the ER and looked around. Tom turned and grabbed Stiles shoulders. “I need you stay right here in this chair until I come back and get you. Can you do that for me, Stiles?” Tom asked seriously knowing his son often got bored and wandered off.

Seeing the look on his father’s face Stiles nodded without complaint. “Yea, dad. I’ll wait here.” Tom ruffled Stiles hair before heading to the front desk to chat with the nurse then towards two teenagers who were only a handful of years older than Stiles. The younger boy watched as his father greeted them and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder briefly. The older girl and his father walked away around the corner to talk.

The remaining boy stared off at the wall with a few tears streaked down his face. Stiles bit his lip and looked towards the direction his father had gone. Technically if he was still in the same hallway it wasn’t wandering away. Was it? He decided it wasn’t and slowly stood up from his seat and then took one next to the unnamed boy.

The boy immediately tensed as Stiles sat down silently. Both stared forward waiting for the other to say something. Finally, the other one turned his head to look at Stiles. “Who are you?” he asked in a raspy voice, his voice obviously worn out.

Stiles turned his head to look at the other boy, “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Who are you?” He asked curiously.

“Derek. Derek Hale.” Derek replied. A look of realization appeared on Stiles face at the last name.  
  
“I’m sorry. Sorry for what happened to your family.” Stiles immediately told Derek sincerity evident in his voice. “It probably doesn’t help. But, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t happen to anyone.”

Derek let out a noise that was a mix of a scoff and a sob. Then turned to look at Stiles. “Thanks” he muttered. People had been saying that to him all day. But, he could tell the younger kid genuinely meant it. Derek appreciated it after all the ones said by people due to social norms. He wondered what was going on he heard heart Stiles heartbeat pick up.

Stiles had a looked thoughtful for moment before standing up and in front of Derek. The older boy looked up and gave Stiles a curious look. “I’m going to give you a hug. My mom says hugs make everyone feel a little bit better.” He informed Derek and slowly hugged the other boy, wrapping his arms around his neck.  “My mom is gone…” Derek whispered sadly making Stiles hug him tighter.

Derek sat still for a moment before bringing his arms up and hugging Stiles back tightly. Derek’s eyes closed and he inhaled. He hadn’t felt this calm since he was pulled out of class which felt like a lifetime ago. He inhaled Stiles scent. It was sweet like candy and cinnamon along with something Derek couldn’t quite define. It helped calm his frazzled nerves. They two boys remained in an embrace until Tom rounded the corner and called, “Stiles. Come on. I told you to stay still and not wander off.”

Stile pulled away from Derek after one last tight squeeze then put his hands into his pockets, looking at his father who had reached them. “I’m sorry if he was bothering you, Derek.” Tom apologized.

“No, sheriff… he actually helped. Thank you. Where is Laura?” he told the officer and then looked around for his sister.

“Your uncle Peter was brought out of surgery. Room 23. Go on ahead.” Tom told him. Derek stood up and Tom put a hand on his shoulder causing the boy to look at him. “Now, I know we don’t know each other very well. But, if you or your sister ever need anything do not hesitant to contact me. Alright?”

Derek picked up the sincerity, the same like his son and nodded. “Thank you.” Derek said then walked down the hall. Years later when Derek would think of the day he lost his family he would also remember the kindness showed to him by Stiles Stilinski.

\--

That night Claudia and Tom had to explain the concept of death and how they had no control over it. The conversation consisted of Stiles trying to find ways to avoid or prolong it before eventually admitting defeat that they would not live forever.

Stiles woke up screaming and seeing his mother and father standing over him with the bedroom light on. Stiles let out a sob and lurched forward hugging his mother and his hand reaching out to clutch his father’s shirt. “Don’t leave me!” He cried out. “Please don’t leave me!” He bawled, and Claudia rubbed his back while Tom soothed his hair sitting on the other side.

“What brought this on, huh? You were fine when you went to bed.” Claudia asked and looked at Tom with a concerned expression which only grew at Stiles words.

“There was a fire and I couldn’t get to you and you died and I was all alone. I don’t wanna be alone! Please don’t ever leave me. Please.” Stiles wailed death grip on his mother and father’s shirts. He looked back and forth between them with a tear streaked face taking in their faces as if he hadn’t seen them in a long time and needing the reassurance that they were there.

Tom pulled Stiles into a hug. “I promise we won’t leave you, Stiles.”

“My sweet, we will always be here for you one way or another. Never will you be alone.” Claudia soothed.

Stiles hiccupped and nodded, “Will you sleep with me tonight? Please?” He asked them weakly.  
His parents shared a look then nodded, all three climbing into Stiles full sized bed. Tom turned off the lights and the three Stilinski’s feel asleep, Stile protected in the middle of them.

\---

For a few weeks after that night Stiles searched for Derek Hale when he went to school, the store, everywhere. One day he asked his mother about them and she said they had moved to New York.

 

**May 1995**

_Dean – 16 yrs. old; Sam – 12 yrs. old; Stiles – 10 yrs. old_

It was the end of Dean’s sophomore year of high school and he was currently at his first unsupervised party. A group of about fifteen were currently in Molly Higgins basement while her parents were gone for the weekend. With their absence several members of his sophomore class decided it would be the perfect place for an end of the year party.

Somehow a few of them had managed to get their hands on several packs of beer and wine coolers.  Of course, Dean went with Evan. In Sioux Falls the two were an inseparable pair. Best friends.  Various ex-girlfriends had even commented on their bond in the past. To some it was weird and a few even commented they were probably gay for one another… if only they knew how true the statement actually was. Even to this day the two still “practiced” of course they no longer called it that. Making out and fooling around with each other was just something they did when they were alone. Stolen moments here and there in private.

Right now, Dean was single. He was the date a girl for a few weeks before moving on to the next one type.  Being in the band helped. They scored several gigs for school functions and even a few birthday parties since they started out in eighth grade. Apparently being able to sing and play the guitar made him desirable to the ladies.

Dean wasn’t sure how he ended up in the closest with Evan for fifteen minutes in heaven.  The answer was simple. He was in the closest with Evan due to the stupid spin the bottle. He had just been in there half an hour prior with the hostess, Molly herself. Kissing her had been nice and the girl had seemed to enjoy it. Exiting the closet with her giggling. Dean had received a few claps and gave Evan a cocky grin.

One beer later and several spins he landed on Evan. Everyone cheered and insisted they go into the closest. A few made some comments. Insecure guys. But putting on a show of it being a big chore to go into the closet the duo did.

As soon as the door was closed Evan locked it and pushed Dean against the back wall. He began kissing Dean’s neck. “Do you like her more than me?” He asked Dean as he nipped at the underside of the other boy’s chin. Dean fell into Evan’s touch and titled his head, exposing his neck allowing Evan better access.

He let out a sigh, “Evan you know…” Dean started then Evan kissed him, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth without any gentle teasing. He ran his hand through Dean’s hair pulling slightly causing Dean to let out a moan and move his hips along Evans.

Evan let out a little chuckle as he pulled away for breath, his head leaning on Dean’s. “I bet she didn’t get a reaction out of you like that.” He muttered, reaching down to palm Dean’s dick through his jeans. “She a better kisser than I am?” Evan asked looking at Dean he was biting his lip to keep from making noise as Evan continued to touch Dean.

He shook his head. “No, she’s not. None of them are. You know this.” He finally got before pulling Evan’s head back down to him. Evan had a few inches on Dean in height.  Dean pulled Evan flush against him and they began to slowly grind their hips in sync, a well-known pace after a few years.

Dean’s handed traveled up under Evan’s shirt scratching lightly causing Evan to pull Dean’s mouth even closer and battle each other for dominance in their kiss. It was sloppy and both could smell the alcohol on each other’s breathes. But they didn’t care. It had been a week since they had gotten a moment alone. Finals had kept them busy from Dean usually spending the night at Evan’s place.

Once Dean felt them both grow hard in their jeans he pushed Evan back. “Why’d you stop?” Evan asked leaning back into Dean’s personal space.

Dean pushed him back once more gently. “Because the fifteen minutes has to be up soon and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to walk out of there with a boner and looking like we actually did something.” Dean informed him as he took a few deep breathes and attempted to smooth out his hair.

“What would be so wrong if they did find out?” Evan asked doing the same thing as Dean. “Would you care if they all knew we were fucking each other?” He asked crudely.

Shaking his head a bit Dean gave him a look, “We talked about this. We live in a small town. Most of these idjits wouldn’t react well to…” He said and motioned between them.

“What that we are gay?” Evan snapped looking slightly agitated.

“I’m bi-sexual. You are too. You get along just fine with the ladies.” Dean retaliated.

“Yea, well, if you would just admit to everyone we like each other then I wouldn’t have to be fooling around with those damn girls when I just fucking want you.” Evan whisper yelled at Dean suddenly angry and desperate to get out of the closest. He unlocked the door and heard the people outside counting down from ten.

Evan looked at Dean and said, “I’m going home. My parents aren’t there. If you decide to stop pretending, I’ll be there.”

The door opened, and people saw them standing on other sides of the closet both looking annoyed. Everyone assumed for having to be in the closest for so long. Evan then Dean stepped out of the closest. The irony of such a scenario and action was not lost on Dean. He couldn’t help but scoff at it.

“You do anything Winchester?” One of the guys Dean had dubbed a dumb jock.

“Yea, we came up with a new song called it’s a miracle you pasted the seventh grade.” Dean shot back without missing a beat. He cracked open another can of beer as he saw Evan discreetly walk up the stairs from the basement and leave the party.

Molly slid up to Dean and wrapped her arm around his waist. Dean put his own arm around her shoulders then leaned down and kissed her. People catcalled as they saw the kiss. Dean didn’t feel anything. Not one damn thing. Except guilt. He pulled away and smiled, nodding at his male friends. He stayed standing like that with Molly under his arm chatting away until he finished his beer. Then he insisted he had to leave and head home. Much to Molly’s disappointment.

The crisp night air hit Dean in the face and suddenly he felt like he could breathe once more. He felt tense as he replayed the evening in his mind. He realized he had always put on a façade. Knowing about the supernatural meant he always had to keep secrets. With Evan he had been able to be pretty open about everything else. Yet, once their “thing”… their relationship started Dean Winchester had added another layer of lies. Dangling a long line of girls behind him. Never with one long enough to fully hook up before moving to the next.

Dean Winchester had only had sex with two people- Evan and Leah.  Dean had only had sex with multiple times with one person… Evan. He took a deep breath and looked up realizing he was standing in front of Evan’s house. Dean went around the back and knocked on the kitchen door. Evan appeared after a few moments and stared at Dean.

Evan stood with the door open only enough to lean against the frame as he stared at Dean, waiting for the teen to say something.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it then took a deep breath. “I’m scared as hell about what people will think but I only wanna be with you.” He proclaimed softly and nervously to Evan.

A small smile appeared on Evan’s face and he opened the door allowing Dean to enter the house. Dean took Evan’s hand and led him up the stairs to Evan’s room. Closing and locking the door behind them out of habit, Dean turned to face him and torn off his shirt before moving forward kissing Evan and pushing the teen’s shirt up. Evan helped Dean get rid of his shirt then his hands eagerly went to Dean’s jean unbuttoning them and pushing them down along with his boxers.  Dean’s hands did their best to do the same thing and rid Evan of his own clothes. Then Evan dropped down on his knees and took Dean’s erection into his mouth.

Dean’s eyes closed, and he leaned forward, putting his hand on Evan’s head, clutching at his hair as Evan eagerly began working Dean. “Oh god…” Dean moaned moving his hips slowly careful not to go too fast. They had only done this a handful of times but it felt absolutely amazing. “Stop. Stop.” Dean bit out after a while stepping away from Evan’s warm mouth. “Keep it up and it will be over way too soon.” He said with a chuckle.

“I like to make you lose control. I’m ok with it.” Evan commented casually as he stood up and undid his own clothes, smirking as Dean stared. Both naked, they collided with each other kissing and hot skin touching. They tumbled onto the bed and used the rest of the night to explore each other and screw without worry of a time limit or being caught.

Dean woke up the next morning and looked at Evan slumbering next to him. He closed his eyes. He was bi-sexual… he just leaned towards the preference of guys. It was ok. Bobby would probably still accept him. Claudia and Tom no doubt would. Hell, even Stiles and Sam wouldn’t bat an eyelash about it. The feeling of anxiety that built up in his chest was about the town. What if coming out effected Bobby and Sam. He didn’t want them to suffer because of his actions. Mostly though he feared how his father would react. Dean vowed then and there to never let John Winchester know about his sexuality or sexual partners. If the damn man could barely remember his kids’ birthdays, then he didn’t need to know the important parts of Dean’s life.

 

 **June 1995**  

_Dean – 16 yrs. old; Sam – 12 yrs. old; Stiles – 11 yrs. old_

When Dean and Sam arrived at the Stilinski household both boys hopped out of the car and rushed for the front door. Despite now being sixteen years old it had been a year without seeing any of the Stilinski’s. Sam opened the door without knocking which made Dean have a pang of hurt. Sam had gotten so comfortable at the Stilinski’s over the summer he just walked in now. He pushed the feeling aside as he remembered he would be seeing them all in a few moments.

“Claudia we’re here!” Sam shouted as they entered the foyer of the house.

Claudia came into the foyer from the kitchen, wiped her hands on her apron and smiled brightly at both boys. “Sam! Dean!” She said happily. Sam rushed up and hugged her tightly.

“I have so much to tell you!” Sam exclaimed to her. “But I’ll let you see Dean first. It’s been a long time.” He added and stepped back from the hug before heading up the stairs in search of Stiles.

Dean smiled at Claudia and she held out her arms, “Come here, you.” Dean walked up to her and gave her a hug without another word. He had gone through a bit of a growth spurt and was now just a little taller than Claudia.  “I’ve missed you, Dean.” She told him in that same soothing tone Dean hadn’t heard in person in over a year. Claudia gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and smoothed out his wild hair like she had done for many years now.

“I’ve missed you too.” Dean said and held on tighter. He felt his eyes begin to burn but blinked quickly to keep himself from crying. He couldn’t believe he was finally back at the Stilinski’s after what felt like forever.

“Well you are staying for a week right? Before you have to head on out?” She asked him finally stepping back from the hug.

He nodded, “Yea, got an entire week before John… I mean dad comes to get me. Sammy gets to stay here again….” Dean said a little sullenly.

“You can stay too if you want Dean. Remember you are always welcome here. Night or day. For however long you want to be here.” Claudia told him reaching out and patting his shoulder.

“I know. I just… I have to go with him. It’s complicated.” Dean told her simply and Claudia nodded. Before either of them could say anything else they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Dean looked at the staircase and saw Stiles standing there. He was taller than Dean remembered by a good three inches, his hair was a little longer but gelled up into spikes, and his face had lost some of the roundness. Despite the changes he still had a huge grin on his face as his eyes caught Dean’s. “DEAN!” Stiles shouted and rushed up to the older boy pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

  
“Stiles!” Dean said happily and moved towards his younger friend, enveloping him in the hug when Stiles reached him. The older boy held on just as tightly as Stiles was. He couldn’t believe he had been away for so long that Stiles had grown so much. That he had missed his two of his birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and everything else in between. Dean squeezed Stiles just a bit tighter before finally pulling back.

He smiled as Claudia chuckled at their antics. Sure, they talked on the phone twice a week over the past year, but it still wasn’t the same.  “I missed you a lot. Like so much.” Stiles told Dean as he stuck close to the other boy’s side.

Dean wrapped an arm over Stiles’ shoulder, “I missed you a hell of a lot too, Stiles.” He said with a big grin. Sam and Tom appeared in the foyer with a plate of burgers.

“Dean! It’s good to see you, son.” Tom said in greeting with a nod, he would have hugged but his hands were full.

“You too, Tom.” Dean and Sam shared a look smiling at each other and then looked at the Stilinski’s. Then Bobby entered the open doorway with the bags.  
  
“Thanks for the help you two, idjits.” He muttered which caused a bout of chuckles from the others.

Dean had been missing the Stilinski’s for the past year. There had been ache in his chest the entire time and in that moment Dean realized why. It was because he had been missing home, missing his family. Finally, he was home, and everything seemed right in the world once more.

\--

One of the good things about having spent so much time on the road with his father was that Dean could wake up at any time and be alert. It was a skill that had come in handy the past few days since Stiles seemed determined to make up for a year’s worth of lost time in seven days. From sunrise to sunset Dean had been dragged along with Stiles to do everything he had wanted to do and talking about the past year of their lives. Dean had to lie about the majority of what he did with his dad. But he enjoyed his conversations with Stiles. It was nice that even after a year the pair could fall back into a routine. The same went for how things went in the Stilinski household.

It felt like he had never left, everything felt so easy. Shared meals together, watching movies, going out to the park or other places. Dean even went on shopping trips with Claudia when he could. The elder Winchester couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content in the last year.

\--

Friday night, two before he would have to head out with his father Dean sat in the living room on the couch with Claudia watching some random TV show. Both Sam and Stiles had gone to sleep the hour before. Dean kept fidgeting, he wanted to tell her something, but he was afraid to. Which logically was ridiculous, for as long as Dean had known Claudia Stilinski she had been nothing but supportive of him.

Claudia knew something was up but after years of interacting with Dean she knew when he was ready to tell her something he would. All she had to do was wait. After another ten minutes Dean turned off the television and faced her.

“There is something I need to talk to you about.” Dean started turning to face her fully on the couch.

Claudia angled her body to face Dean and nodded, “I’m all ears. What’s going on, sweetie?”

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “I…. I think I may be bisexual…” Dean told her softly biting his lip waiting for her reaction. He heard his father’s voice spitting out the words queer and fag and braced himself for whatever would come next.

Claudia’s eyes widened momentarily from Dean’s declaration and let the information sink in. “Oh. Ok. Good to know.” She finally said. Dean looked at her in shock.

“That’s it?” He asked her.

“I still love you no matter what Dean. I’m sure the boys and Tom will too.  Who you choose to be with romantically is up to you and I’ll support you all the way. I would say the same to Stiles if he ever told me this. You are practically my son, Dean. I will always love you.” Claudia told him taking his hands into hers and making sure he knew how sincere she was being.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip before hugging her tightly. Claudia Stilinski always knew what to say and make him feel better. She felt like his mother. Oh, he would never forget Mary Winchester, never ever. But as the years went by Claudia filled the maternal role in his life. Dean liked to this his mom would be happy he has someone like Claudia in his life.  “Thank you. I love you too.” He whispered in her hair. “I don’t know why I was scared to tell you.” He added as he pulled away.

“It is some big news. Not everyone will react positively, but as long as you know the people who care about are ok with it then you’ll be fine… and if they don’t like it they can shove it.” Claudia finished momentarily thinking of John Winchester’s potential reaction. “You don’t have to tell anyone until you are ready, Dean.” She continued. Dean nodded and played with the corner of one of the throw pillows.

“May I ask what brought you to this conclusion?” She asked him casually.

 A blush began to tint Dean’s cheeks. “I uh. Evan and I… well we… it started out as practice, so we knew what to do when we started dating girls… only it didn’t end after that…” Dean stumbled over his words all the while blushing, “We went to this end of the year party and we played spin the bottle and fifteen minutes in heaven. I ended up in there twice. Once with this hot chick and another with Evan… well the second was more enjoyable then the first. So… yea….” He bashfully told her. “But, I’ve also kissed girls and liked that too. So, after some serious thought and uh… experiments, I realized I like both guys and girls.”

Claudia remained silent as Dean stumbled to explain his past. She wasn’t judging but simply taking it all in. “Are you and Evan dating?” She asked.

Dean shrugged, “Sorta. In secret. I wanted to wait until I told Bobby, you, and Sam. I’m just worried about what the town will say. Bobby and Sam both said to not worry. But I can’t help it.”

“Dean. You only do what you are comfortable with. Always.” Dean nodded and gave her a smile.”

“So, that cashier at the store. What did you think of him? I thought he was kinda cute.” Claudia asked him with an amused grin, eyes crinkling at the sides. Dean let out a hearty laugh and lightly hit Claudia with the throw pillow on his lap.

She laughed as well, “I was just curious if we had the same taste in men is all!” The woman insisted innocently.

Dean shook his head amused then agreed, “Yea, yea he was cute.” The two talked for a bit longer before heading to bed.

Smiling Dean went to bed feeling at ease. Everyone important now knew. He had to tell Stiles but figure perhaps waiting until later.

For now, life was good.


	14. 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Stiles and Sam being young ones. The teenage years will be starting in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the longest chapter yet. Over 8,000 words. Without a doubt it was the hardest for me to write but it is necessary for the plot to move forward. I hope I did it justice.  
> Thank you everyone for continuing to read and stick around. The next chapter the boys will be older and exploring things that come along with being teens and young adults. I'm going to attempt to do weekly updates from here on out.

****

 

**December 1995**

_Dean – 16 yrs. old; Sam – 12 yrs. old; Stiles – 11 yrs. old_

 “How come you two are kissing in the pictures? Is that Evan?” Stiles asked curiously leaning over the couch to see the little strip of photos Dean was showing Claudia. “I thought boys weren’t supposed to do that.” He continued then sat on the other side of Dean.

Dean cleared his throat but Claudia cut in. “That’s wrong, honey. You can love and kiss anyone you want to. Boy, girl, purple, alien. If you like them and they like you back that’s ok. Dean and Evan like each other a lot and they kiss to show it.” Claudia informed him

“So, you kiss someone when you like them?” He asked just to clarify. Dean and Claudia nodded. Stiles looked at Dean. “I like you. Can I give you a kiss? Mom says I have to ask but you like me too so...” Stiles said completely serious.

Both Dean and Claudia looked shocked for a moment before laughing at Stiles words. “You want your son to kiss me?” Dean asked looking at Claudia with an amused smile.  
“He is a little young for you. But whatever.” She commented throwing her hands up.

Dean turned to Stiles, “Lay one on me bud.” He joked and Stiles leaned in and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. He shrugged, “I don’t see the big deal. I think hugs are better.” He proclaimed then flung himself into Dean’s lap and hugged him. “See! Much better!”

The older boy scoffed in shock. “I will have you know I’m an excellent kisser. Several people can vouch for that.” He teased and then began to tickle Stiles. Stiles squirmed and laughed until Dean stopped and pulled him in for a hug. “My hugs are pretty good too.”

Stiles nodded into the hug then pulled back to sit in his original position. Sam looked up from the book he was reading on the chair. Having silently been observing the conversation. He knew Dean was bi-sexual. He was okay with it and always stood up for his brother when people say negative things. “What types of love are there? Are there names for boys liking each other and stuff?” Sam asked curiously. “Some people call Dean gay and I’m not sure if that’s right or they are just saying stuff.” He sheepishly admitted and looked apologetic when Dean sank down a bit in the sofa.

Stiles titled his head curiously waiting for his mother’s response. “Well. Like I said all forms of love are perfectly fine no matter what anyone else says. Not everyone will agree but that is how I feel and think you boys should feel as well. But, you can make up your own minds.” Claudia started and wrapped her arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“When a boy and girl like each other that are heterosexual or straight. When two boys like each other they are homosexual or gay. When two girls like each other they are also homosexual or lesbian. There are several other sexualities that I am not informed enough about but we could always go to the library in attempt to learn more. Knowledge is power and being well informed helps create a well-rounded person.” Claudia continued to inform them.

“I think that would be fun.” Sam agreed, always eager to learn something new. He wanted to understand where his brother was coming from and felt. Sam himself had only thought girls were pretty. He didn’t want Dean to feel weird or ashamed. Asking Claudia though had seemed like the best person to consult with. She always knew what to say. The relieved smile on Dean’s face proved it.

“What are you, Dean?” Stiles asked drawing attention away from the library.

“There are people who like both boys and girls that are bi-sexual. Which is what I am. I like them both… I hope you guys are ok with it.” He said and looked at Stiles. He was the only one in the room who didn’t know.

Stiles smiled and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I love you no matter who you kiss.”

Dean smiled at him brightly. “Right back at ya.”

**February 1996**

_Dean – 17 yrs. old; Sam – 12 yrs. old; Stiles – 11 yrs. old_

“Singer Auto and Salvage Yard.” Bobby said into the phone with what he considered his friendly tone. It was Wednesday morning and he hoped it was something that would bring in a decent amount of money. One could only live off of credit card scams for so long.

“Bobby. It’s Tom.” Bobby frowned a bit at the tone of Tom’s voice. He leaned back in his chair and tapped a pen on the desk.

“Everything alright?” He asked in his best neutral voice.

“… Is there any way you could bring the boys down here for the weekend?” Tom asked Bobby avoiding the question itself.

Bobby definitely knew something was wrong. “Yea, I can. Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?” He asked gruffly getting annoyed with the runaround.

“It’s Claudia. She’s sick.”

“Is it serious?”

Bobby waited patiently as there was a few moments of silence over the line. He heard Tom take a deep breath and in a sad voice replied, “….Yes. She wants to tell all the boys together.”

The older hunter took off his baseball cap and ran his free hand through his hair at the news. His mind sprang into action thinking about what would happen to the boys and Stiles if Claudia didn’t get better. “Is there anything I can do? What does she have? Maybe this is some supernatural cure for her.”

“Cancer.” Tom said the one word as if it pained him. Bobby let out a curse and shook his head.

“I’ll have the boys down as soon as possible.”

Tom let out grunt of acknowledgment “Thank you, Bobby. Please, don’t tell them.”

“I won’t. See you soon, Tom.” Bobby replied and hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

He looked around his office. His mind going through all the texts attempting to see if he could think of anything to help. To cure Claudia. But nothing sprang to his mind. Well, one thing did. But, he vowed to never tell Tom about it.

Bobby began to go and pack the boys bags waiting for them to get home from school.

\--

Sam had been beyond ecstatic to come home and find out they were going to Beacon Hills. The twelve-year-old was a bit concerned about missing two days of school. The concern was quickly washed away as excitement took over. He had spent the first hour and a half of the trip rambling about all the things they could do in the town for four whole days. He kept debating about a few things saying Stiles could decide.  It was beginning to give Dean a headache then Sam began to quiet down and fell asleep.

The older Winchester welcomed the silence. The only sound was the radio playing. Dean was always happy to head to the Stilisnki’s. Especially if it meant they got to miss a few days of school. But, the trip had been so out of the blue. No holiday was near, and Stiles hadn’t mentioned anything to him a few days prior about a big event.

Maybe he was just super observant and could read people. Maybe it was just those close to him. Dean could tell Bobby was tense and avoiding discussing why they were headed to Beacon Hills in the evening.

“Bobby...” Dean started, looking behind him to see Sam laid out in the back seat fast asleep. Bobby let out a noise of acknowledgement. “Please tell me why we are going. Something is wrong isn’t it?” Dean asked. A feeling of dread settling in his stomach as it took Bobby a few seconds to answer.

The older man let out a deep sigh and cast a quick look at Dean before facing the road again. “It’s not my place to tell, Dean.” was all Bobby said.

Dean closed his eyes as a million scenarios filled his mind. “They are all alive though right?” He asked, his voice wavering.

  
“Yea, they are all alive.” Bobby reassured him, pulling a hand off the steering wheel and patting Dean’s shoulder for a moment.

The seventeen-year-old looked out the window and began pondering what could be wrong. The ride felt like an eternity before they finally pulled up to the Stilisnki house in the middle of the night. He hated knowing he would probably have to wait until morning to figure out the true reason for their visit.

He bolted out of the car and opened the door without knocking to see Tom and Claudia curled up on the couch. “You’re ok.” Dean breathed out and walked over to them giving them both hugs as if to confirm his observation. “Where is Stiles? Is he ok?” Dean asked as he pulled back looking towards the staircase, preparing to run up there to double check.

Sam followed in confused as he watched his brother hovering near Tom and Claudia. “Why wouldn’t they be okay?” Sam asked clearly confused, walking towards the couple and his brother.

Dean stood up straighter, “I had this wicked dream on the way down here. Stuck with me is all.” He quickly explained to his brother. “You should head on up to bed. I’ll help Bobby with the bags.” With that Dean exited the house to get the two duffel bags out of the truck.

Bobby stopped Dean from going back inside. “Everything will be ok in the end. We all got each other. Nothing we can’t face.” Bobby told Dean seriously, staring straight into Dean’s eyes. Dean gave a jerky nod then headed back into the house.

Sam was hugging Tom as Dean appeared once more. “It’s good to see you guys. Sorry for Dean being weird… he’s strange.” Sam summarized bringing amused smiles from the adults and an annoyed one from Dean.

“It’s okay, Sam. We like weird just fine. Now, you two off to bed. We’ll catch up in the morning.” Claudia told them and gave Dean a silent look saying it wasn’t up for discussion. Dean let out a small sigh but nodded. The two Winchester brothers climbed up the stairs and into the room they considered their own. Now days with Sam’s growing limbs it was no longer quite as comfortable to share a full-sized bed.

Dean laid awake resisting the urge to go and figure out what was going on. All the lights turned off and he heard Claudia and Tom go to their own room. Well his chance to get answers that night was squashed. He fell into a fitful sleep filled with the worst scenarios possible floating through his mind.

\--

Dean woke up at five in the morning unable to fully fall asleep. When he did he was plagued with nightmares. He climbed out of bed mindful of Sam, got dressed, and exited the room. He looked down the hallway. There were no sounds coming from downstairs except Bobby’s not so soft snoring. He knew Claudia and Tom would probably sleep for another hour or so. Mind made up Dean made his way to Stiles room and quietly walked in. He smirked seeing Stile laying out on the bed with his head practically hanging off it.

Dean went and whispered into Stiles ear, “Dean is the best ever and you’ll always do whatever he says. Because he his amazing.” Stiles frowned in his sleep and moved a bit. Dean tried again. “Stiles.” He said softly but his younger friend only moved a bit. Finally done attempting to gently waking up the younger boy leaned down and loudly said, “Stiles!” He ducked out of the way just in time for Stiles to jerk awake and scramble around his bed looking for the cause of disturbing his sleep.

Stiles turned his head to see Dean standing there next to his bed. A bright smile appeared on his face and he jumped up to hug his friend. “What are you doing here? Is everything ok? Where you whispering things into my ear?” He rambled off his questions in quick succession.

Dean wondered if it was Stiles natural personality or Dean’s influence to ask if everyone was ok. “I’m here because your mom invited us, we are all ok…” Dean started feeling a bit guilty at his words. “… and perhaps I was simply suggesting I was amazing to your subconscious. “

The younger of the two shook his head then wandered out of his room. “I missed you even when you are strange. Let’s go make breakfast for everyone before they wake up.”

Dean’s stomached growled, agreeing with the idea. They made pancakes and just as they had finished everyone else clambered into the kitchen. Most likely due to Stiles yelp a few minutes prior due to almost dropping the last of the batter.

They ate and happily chatted catching everyone up on their lives. Dean kept glancing between Tom and Claudia dying to know what was going on. They both looked okay to him. Maybe a little more tired than usual. Yet still okay.

\--

Finally, they all went into the living room and Claudia announced she had something to tell them. When she finally told them all what was going on Dean immediately wished they had taken forever to inform them of the situation.

The rest of the living room faded away as the word floated throughout his head. Cancer. Claudia had cancer. One of his classmate’s grandpa died of that. How could she have cancer? Ok, he understood it from a scientific standpoint but it just didn’t make sense. Claudia wasn’t supposed to get cancer. Dean had already lost one mother. He didn’t need to lose a second.

He looked at Stiles and Sam to see them both crying a bit as Claudia and Tom explained what cancer was and what it meant.

Stiles stood by his mother’s side. “Momma are you going to die?” He asked sadly taking her hand into his own.

Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut at that thought. “I’m going to do what the doctor’s say. I’m starting chemo tomorrow. It’s strong medicine to make sure I get healthy once again.” She assured the boys glancing at all of them

“It isn’t a for sure thing though it is? That the chemo will make it all go away?” Dean asked her needing to know. Not caring about potentially scaring Stiles and Sam.

Claudia gave him a sad look and nodded. “It’s not a for sure thing. There is always a chance that…” she started then stopped, “They caught it early on. So, my chances look very good. No need to worry, ok?” The brunette finished, caressing Sam’s face and pulling Stiles closer to her.

Dean sat on the other side of the room. Not wanting to hear her reassuring words or hug to comfort him. She was dying and there was a chance she would no matter what the doctors said and the medicine did. “Excuse me.” He said as he walked out of the room and out the front door.

He walked to the curb and looked around unsure of where to go. Finally, he settled for leaning against Bobby’s car. He took a few deep breaths attempting to let the feeling of throwing up pass. “This can’t be happening.” He whispered to himself.

Sam appeared next to him, “Dean, it’s going to be ok. Claudia said the medicine will help and the doctors are confident. Please don’t be sad. It’s scary but, it’s Claudia. She’s super strong. She’ll get through it.” Sam told his brother enveloping him in a hug attempting to calm down his older brother.

Dean agreed with his brother verbally but didn’t feel it was true in his heart.

**April 1996**

_Dean – 17 yrs. old; Sam – 12 yrs. old; Stiles – 11 yrs. old_

Dean sat on the couch next to Claudia. It was their spot for important moments in Dean’s life. He pushed away the thought that this could potentially be the last.  He watched her silently writing a letter to someone, beside her was a floral box filled with several already. He considered asking about it but decided not to. Once she was finished and put it in an envelope Dean spoke. Having been content to just watch.

“You’re looking better.” Dean told her although she looked the exact opposite. Her eyes had dark bags under then and she was nestled under a blanket. Chemotherapy was taking a toll on her body. Her hair was slowly falling out, she was always cold, and bruised easily.

Claudia let out a light chuckle and said, “I don’t but thank you for saying so.”  
Dean didn’t know what to say so he reached into his bag near the floor and pulled something out. He didn’t know how exactly to present it. He sat back down, facing her and held out the item. “Here, this is for you.” Dean held out a plastic case with a CD inside that had the date and his name on it.

The older woman smiled and took the offered gift. “Thank you, Dean. What’s on it?”

“All the songs I’ve sang and played. Figured it would help you keep your mind busy instead of thinking away.” Dean replied bashfully. He was always thinking about what was waiting for them in the future. For what would happen next. He imagined she was too.

“I love it. Can you put it on for us?” She asked and motioned to the CD player in the corner of the living room. Dean nodded then stood up to put the disc in. The pair listened silently as Dean’s voice filled the room. Sam, Stiles, and Tom all wandered in shortly after and took their own seats letting Dean’s musical voice calm them all.

\--

Later that evening Claudia was reading her book when Sam appeared next to her on the couch. “What are you reading?” He asked curiously. Claudia held up the cover that had a half-naked man and a swooning woman. Sam made a semi-disgusted face then looked at Claudia who smirked.

“It’s an adult romance novel. Not something you would enjoy.” She informed him and set the book down on the coffee table. “How are you my sweet, Sammy?” She asked as she pulled him in closer to her side. Giving him a side hug as they continued to talk.  
Sam shrugged and told her about everything he currently found important. Eventually the topic of school came up and she asked about that.

A bit softly Sam said, “In school we were talking about what we wanted to be.” Claudia’s interest peaked.

  
“And what do you want to be? With your grades and brains you could do anything. Even be president.”

Sam let out a snort. “No, I couldn’t. Too much pressure. Besides, I gotta follow the family business like Dean and dad.” Sam said and fiddled with his hands.

Claudia bit her lip. Dean knew that the Stilinski’s were aware of the supernatural but not Sam. “Hey,” she started and lightly grabbed his chin so he was looking at her. “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told your brother a few years ago. You do not have to follow the family business of hunting the supernatural like your father.” She paused knowing his reaction would be very similar to Dean’s no doubt when she dropped the bomb.

The young teen gawked at her in shock. “You know?!?” he exclaimed. “How? When? How?!” he repeated trying to get a grasp on all that Claudia said.

“How do you think we met your father and Bobby? They had a hunt here the same year Stiles was born. They explained it to Tom and we have known since. We knew when we took you both in.”

He stared at her in shock, “Thank you.” Sam said, and it was Claudia’s turn to give him a slightly confused look.

“Thank me for what?” she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side like Stiles often did when confused.

“Thank you for taking us in. For giving us some piece of a normal childhood… for letting me not feel like a freak all the time… for loving us… for being like my mom.” Sam spouted off, a blush tinging his cheeks as he felt himself get emotional.

“Oh honey…” Claudia started and pulled him into a full hug. “You don’t have to thank me. Having you boys in my life is one of the best things that ever happened. She pulled back to continue what she had planned to say, “Sam Winchester, you can do whatever you want in life. I promise Tom and I will always support you in your decisions.” Claudia rambled to him and patted his cheek. Sam smiled and hugged her once more.

“So, what do you want to be?”

“I want to be a lawyer and go to Stanford.” Sam proudly informed her.

Claudia smiled and gave him a nod of approval. “Excellent choices… Stanford is pretty close to here as well. Lots of visits.”

“Yea, that was something I thought about.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Keep up the good work, Sam. One day you’ll be at Stanford then the best lawyer around.”

They smiled at each other and talked about Sam’s future as a lawyer and what he wanted to accomplish.

Claudia felt her heart clench painfully as Sam continued to mention her in his future. She didn’t have the courage to tell him that she wasn’t going to get better and that she wouldn’t be there. No matter how much she wanted to be.

When Sam went up to sleep Claudia pulled out the floral box along with a new piece of paper and a pen. She began to write.

**June 1996**

_Dean – 17 yrs. old; Sam – 13 yrs. old; Stiles – 12 yrs. old_

The Stilinski house was full with Stiles’ friends to celebrate his 12th birthday. He was in the backyard running around the pool with Scott, Isaac, and Sam. Meanwhile Dean was in the kitchen assisting Claudia. Tom and Bobby were at the grill watching the kids. Or were supposed to be. The hearty laughing from the two men suggested they were having a rather pleasant conversation.

Claudia’s hand shook as she tried to frost the cake. Fatigued the woman sat down at the kitchen table. “I’ve got it.” Dean told her, moving to begin to ice the cake like he has seen her do several times before.  
  
“You are so sweet, Dean.” Claudia told him in a tired voice. She had on a pretty purple head wrap to cover her now bald head. She was frail now, the deep bags under her eyes more prominent.  
  
Dean just shrugged, “I just do what I can to help is all. You’ll be back to this next year.” He commented and gave Claudia a smile that turned into a frown as he saw her saddened look.  
  
“Sit down, Dean.” She whispered and patted the seat next to her. Dean didn’t want to sit down. He felt sitting down would only bring bad news. He finished icing the cake silently then took a seat next to Claudia.

“What’s wrong?” he asked seriously.

“I know you aren’t going to like this. But, it’s for the best. I stopped my chemo treatment last month.” Claudia informed him, her hand gripping Dean’s. “They said it was too aggressive and spreading… it was only a matter of time and I would rather spend it here with you all instead of sick and in a hospital.” She finished and looked at the emotions running across Dean’s face. Confusion, anger, hurt, and such forlorn sadness that Claudia wish she could take away. He had quickly realized what it meant. No more chemo meant no chance of her getting better. Claudia wasn’t going to be around for Stiles next birthday. For any of theirs. For his graduation. She was going to miss so many things.

Dean started to hyperventilate as his mind went over all the things she would miss. His eyes quickly filled with tears. He couldn’t hear the words coming out of her mouth but solely focused on her face trying to memorize every inch of it.

Claudia stood up and pulled Dean into her arms holding him tightly as he cried. She kept running her hand through his hair and telling him it would be ok. Dean thought that was a lie. Never would life be okay again once she was gone.

Then she had asked him an important question. She had asked him to do his best to make sure Stiles and Tom would be alright once she was gone. Dean vowed then and there to always protect them. Just like he had done several years when Sammy was all he had left.

“Burgers are ready.” Tom said walking into the kitchen and stopping short at the scene. “She told you?” He asked Dean who nodded. Tom walked over and gave Dean a hug. “I know its tough Dean. But, it’s what she wants. Let’s just try to enjoy today and make great memories alright?” He asked, and Dean nodded. Dean wiped the tears from his face, put on a smile and the three of them walked out into the backyard to celebrate Stiles birthday.

\--

Later when everyone else was asleep Tom and Bobby sat at the kitchen table. “Is there any way to keep her from dying, Bobby? Anything to make her better? There has to be something.” Tom pleaded softly to the hunter.

Bobby took a long drink of his beer and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tom. Death is something even the supernatural can’t avoid.  All you can do right now is enjoy the time you have left. When my wife died. I never thought I would move on or recover. But, I did. You will too.”

Tom scoffed and shook his head. “No, I won’t.”

“Now, you won’t ever forget her and not a day will go by where you don’t feel a twisting in your heart when you wake up alone. But, it becomes a more bearable pain as time goes on. You’ll need to be strong for Stiles. He is gonna need you more than ever when the time comes.” Bobby ranted to the other man.

Tom covered his face in his hands and gave a single weak nod. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do this Bobby. I can’t deal with losing her and having to raise Stiles on my own. He’s too young. This shouldn’t be happening.” Tom replied mournfully.

Bobby nodded and said, “It sure as hell shouldn’t. But, it is and all we can do is try to prepare for what is going to happen. You’ll have me and the boys to help out.”  For the briefest moment seeing his friend look so defeated did Bobby consider mentioning the cross roads demons. In the end though he decided against it. Fate apparently had this in store for the Stilisnki’s and Bobby wasn’t going to interfere no matter how much he wanted to.

\--

A few days later as the Winchesters said goodbye to the Stilinski’s both boys hugged Claudia for an extra-long amount of time. Dean felt deep down that this would be one of the last times he was going to see Claudia Stilinski alive and well.

 

**July 23, 1996**

_Dean – 17 yrs. old; Sam – 13 yrs. old; Stiles – 12 yrs. old_

Stiles knew he wasn’t supposed to bug his mom when she was taking a nap. His dad said she needed her rest. But, Stiles had written her a poem and couldn’t wait to share it with her. He quietly opened the door and saw she was still asleep. He debated about leaving but his excitement out won reason.

“Momma.” Stiles said as he approached her. She didn’t respond so Stiles shook her shoulder. “Momma, I wrote you a poem and want you to hear it.” He tried again but Claudia didn’t respond. “Momma?” he asked quietly frowning as he took in her peaceful expression, then he noticed her usually pink lips were incredibly pale. Tears welled up in his eyes. He climbed up onto the other side of the bed and shook her shoulder. “Mom. Momma. MOM WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!” He cried out until his father came in through the door having heard his son’s shouts.

Tom saw his son shaking his unresponsive wife and he let out a noise of pain then ran up and pulled Stiles away from her.  “Dad why isn’t she waking up? Is she… is she…?” Stiles cried, and Tom held him tighter. “She’s gone, Stiles. She’s gone.” Tom told his son between tears and sobs. He took his son downstairs and called 911 telling them what had happened. Soon they would arrive. Tom told Stiles to stay there then he disappeared upstairs into his room. Tom knelt down beside his wife and took her hand into his own and sobbed loudly.

Stiles had followed and silently stood in the doorway as he watched his father cry loudly and let out noises of such pain Stiles couldn’t describe them. The young boy rushed down the stairs, tears nonstop. He grabbed the phone then raced up to his room and cuddled up in his bed. Hands shakily dialing a number he knew by heart.

\---

It was a quiet night for the Winchester’s. Dean and John had finished up a hunt earlier in the day and per Sam’s insistence they had decided to stay at the motel for more night before heading onto their next hunt. John and Dean were cleaning all the guns on the small table in the room while Sam watched whatever crappy show was on basic cable. Dean’s cellphone rang, the abrupt noise filling the room.

“Sammy can you grab that?” Dean asked his brother motioning to the phone on top of his duffel and lifting up his hands to show they were covered in gun oil. John looked up from his own cleaning to await and see who had called his son.

Sam let out a small sigh then went to grab the cell phone. Very few people had Dean’s number so it was no surprise when Sam answered the phone saying, “Hey Stiles.” Hearing those words John lost interest and resumed his task. The man had never been fond of the fact that his boys had taken such a liking to the Stilinski’s.

For the briefest moment Dean wondered why Stiles was calling. The trio had developed a weekly call routine but figured Stiles was just probably bored and looking for someone to talk to. With Claudia now in and out of the hospital the younger boy didn’t have a lot of stuff to do. Dean went back to the gun in front of him intending to let the chatter of his brother become background noise.

That course of action was immediately halted when Sam said, “What? Stiles what’s wrong? I can’t understand you. Why are you crying?” Sam questioned into the phone and turned to look at his older brother for assistance. Dean stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans, and walked over to his brother.

Dean took the phone from Sam and put it up to his ear. He was greeted with the sounds of sobs and deep uneven breaths. “Stiles. It’s Dean. What’s wrong, man? Are you ok?” He asked in the same voice he often used with Sam when he was upset.

Stiles hiccupped and tried to answer. His sentence interrupted with the deep breaths and choked off cries. “Dean… I… she… she’s goNE!.” He said his voice getting higher at the end. “Mom. She’s… dea… she’s gone, Dean!” He cried, and sobs reached Dean’s ears over the phone.

Dean Winchester had experienced a lot of things in his short seventeen years of life. Fighting monsters, getting stitches, breaking bones, the death of his mother, living life on the road. But, nothing seemed to prepare him for hearing the words Stiles’ had said.  He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. All the wind knocked out of him. He leaned against the couch in stunned silence. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.  “I… Stiles, I’m so sorry.” He told his younger friend in a soft voice. “…Sam and I will be there as soon as we can ok? Stay strong for me Stiles. Can you do that?” Dean said into the phone, his jaw clenching as he tried to regain some composure.

Dean hear the sniffles and Stiles’ reply of, “Yea, yea…just get here soon. Please.” The younger boy croaked into the phone.

“We will, Stiles. Don’t worry. See you soon.” He said and ended the called.

Sam and John watched Dean silently before Sam asked, “What’s wrong with Stiles? Is he ok?” Dean didn’t answer and it made the fear grow in Sam’s chest.  “Dean!” He said a little louder needing to know what was going on with their best friend.

Dean was shook out of his thoughts and he looked at his brother. How was he supposed to tell him that the only mother figure he could remember was now dead? How was he supposed to do that and watch the world crumble around his little brother? “Claudia…she passed away…” Dean told his brother in the same tone he’d used with Stiles.

It took Sam several moments to register what Dean was saying. Then his lip quivered, and he shook his head back and forth as tears began spilling down his cheeks. “No. No! She can’t be! They said she’d get better!” Sam cried angrily. Dean walked up to his brother and held him close as Sam bawled in his arms. He could only imagine how Stiles’ was handling it.  Stiles. He had to get there and help out his friend, and Tom no doubt.

Dean turned his head to look at his father who was still working on his guns, seeming almost unfazed by the turmoil his sons were feeling. Dean couldn’t understand why. Unless John’s passionate dislike for the Stilinski’s ran so deep it caused this type of reaction.

“Dad...” Dean started then cleared his throat. “We need to go to Beacon Hills right now. Please.”

John looked up and stared at his kids for a moment before shaking his head back and forth briefly. “No, son, I’m sorry. We got another hunt to do up north. The opposite direction. I’m sorry your friend died but it happens. You should know that by now.” John told him in a stern yet neutral voice.

Sam turned his head out of Dean’s embrace and glared at his father. “We have to go! Stiles needs us. We need to be there! Why can’t we go?” He asked heatedly.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” John snapped and added, “Don’t question me. I said no. Deal with it. We are already staying here an extra night like you wanted. Can’t get everything you want, Sam.”

Sam looked from John to Dean helplessly before laying on the couch and crying quietly.

John watched his two sons for a moment before beginning to reassemble the weapons laid out on the table.

“No, sir. I’m not just going to deal with it.” Dean said, jaw locked, fists clenched at his sides, he stood defiantly looking at his father. John looked up at Dean in surprise and Sam sat up from the couch to stare at his brother. Dean Winchester was a loyal son. He did whatever his father asked and usually without question. Dean Winchester was a good little solider for his father to mold. However, in that moment, Dean hated his father. Hated that at times he wanted to be just like him. But if being like his dad meant having no compassion for friends then Dean didn’t want anything to do with him.

Anger at his father and the determination to get to Stiles and help him were what was driving him at the moment. Never had he talked back to John or disagreed with him. “We are going and you can’t stop us.” Dean told his father, chin up in defiance. He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Sammy get your bag.” He said not looking away from his father whose look went from shock to anger.

Sam quietly got his bag and stood behind Dean. Dean opened the door to the motel room and began to leave. John stood up and moved towards them. “If you got out that door don’t you dare come back!” He yelled at them figuring that would keep his ever loyal son from leaving.

Dean stopped and turned to look at his father. “I bet you’ve been waiting for an excuse to not have us around. Well, you got it,  _John._ ” Dean sneered his father’s name. “When you want your son’s back in your life give us a call and maybe we’ll answer.” He snapped at his father then slammed the door behind him and Sam.

Sam looked from the door to Dean. “If you wanna go then get in the car, Sammy.” Dean said tossing their bags into the trunk of the impala. A gift from his father at the beginning of the summer.  Sam nodded and climbed into the front seat. The impala roared to life under Dean’s hands and soon he was off on the highway headed towards Beacon Hills which thankfully only four hours away.

Dean’s hands clenched on the steering wheel as he drove. Sam sniffled and cried in the passenger seat looking out the window. They had made it about a hundred miles before Dean couldn’t take being in the car anymore. He pulled over on the side of the road, gravel moving under the impala’s tires. “Stay here.” He told Sam then got out of the car. He walked away from the car towards the back not wanting his brother to see him finally react. Dean let out a yell of anger and pain. He kicked at the loose gravel.

His tears finally sprang free and he fell to his knees as he cried, head in his hands. The seventeen-year-old looked up at the sky, “Why did you have to leave us? Why?!” He shouted, then added softly, “Why did you leave us when we need you?” He grabbed a handful of rocks and threw them.

He felt Sam’s arms go over his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Dean. One day it will be okay.” Sam said sadly. “Right now, Stiles and Tom need us. I shouldn’t ask this of you. But, can you be strong for just a little longer? Please? Then you can break down and feel as much as you want. You don’t always have to be strong. But, right now. We need you to be.”

Dean listened to his brother’s words and looked at him. For someone so young Dean was amazed by how insightful Sam was. He nodded and wiped away his tears then got up off the ground.

The Winchesters got up and silently walked back to the car. Dean drove the rest of the way occasionally wiping away a stray tear only after Sam had fallen asleep.  What the hell was he supposed to do now?

 

**July 29, 1996**

_Dean – 17yrs. old; Sam – 13 yrs. old; Stiles – 12yrs. old_

Everyone watched silently as they lowered the oak casket down into the grave. Tom, Stiles, Dean, Sam, and Bobby stood at the edge watching it go further into the earth. Sam and Stiles were sniffling as silent tears streamed down Dean’s face. His jaw clenching and unclenching. Wanting to shout stop that this wasn’t right. That Claudia wasn’t dead. His arms were slung over both Stiles and Sam’s shoulders, one on each side of him. Tom stood behind them both hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Now if you will all take a handful of dirt we can lay Claudia Stilinski to rest.” The funeral official said looking at the four men.

Tom took a deep breath and grabbed a handful of dirt and gently let it fall into the grave. His hand shaking as it did. He whispered something no one else could hear before moving away from the grave. Sam followed him and let out a sob as he watched the dirt fall upon the casket. He walked over to Tom and cried into his arms sobbing.

“Dean, I don’t want to do this alone.” Stiles whispered in a weak voice. Dean didn’t either. He silently took Stiles hand. They both grabbed a handful of dirt and began to slowly let it slip out of their hands.  Stiles watched the grains of dirt fall from his hand into the air and land on the casket dispersing the dirt already on it. The dirt from his hand and Dean’s mixing along the way down.

Soon Stiles hand was empty and he looked at it in shock. “This isn’t fair!” Stiles suddenly said to Dean. “She shouldn’t be dead! She promised, Dean! She promised to always be here!” He cried out louder, voice thick with emotion and big tears falling down his face. “Mom isn’t supposed to be dead! She… she can’t be… Bring her back! Please bring her back!” He practically yelled not caring about the group of people watching and giving him looks of pity. Dean reached forward and pulled Stiles into his arms. Stiles beat his hands on Dean’s chest attempting to get away but Dean held on tighter.

“I know, Stiles. I know. It’s not fair and she shouldn’t be gone. But… but she is.” Dean whispered into Stiles’ hair and he clung to his friend.

“Bring her back…” Stiles wailed and suddenly his knees collapsed, and Dean sank down to the ground with him, still holding him as he sobbed just as loud as Sam. Dean rubbed his hand on Stiles’ back and gave him a kiss on the head like Claudia had done to them. Both boys turned their heads towards the casket, away from everyone else. Stiles stared down and held out his hand above the open grave. “Momma… come back.” He whispered. Dean let out a choked noise and grabbed Stiles hand holding onto the other boy for dear life as he closed his eyes, tears spilling out underneath his lashes.

He wasn’t sure how long the stayed like that sitting on the grass in their nice suits. He eventually opened his eyes when Sam came up and tapped his shoulder. Dean held out his arm and Sam knelt to the group next to his brother and closest friend. Tom and Bobby stood to the side letting the three have their moment. Tom looked devastated. He kept wanting to turn to Claudia to ask what to do. To ask how to comfort them. He didn’t know. Tom Stilinski was at a complete loss and his eyes hurt from the all the tears had shed on that day. Tears from saying goodbye to his wife and from seeing his three sons cry as they mourned for her.

Eventually they got up and drove back to the house. It was filled with people spouting apologizes and bring casseroles and reminiscing about all the good times with Claudia. Tom grew tired quickly of having to listen. Dean did his best to stay strong for him, standing by the man accepting the same condolences and attempting to make sure everyone was a comfortable as one could be at a wake.

Dean had soon lost sight of Sam and Dean. He eventually went to look for them after asking Bobby to stay near Tom. Going upstairs Dean looked in his room then in Stiles but neither boy was to be found. He looked at the end of the hall and saw Tom and Claudia’s bedroom door open. Well, now Tom’s room. Dean pushed the door open and found Stiles and Sam sitting on the floor going through photo albums pointing at all the pictures taken over the years. They were talking quietly, shoulder to shoulder.

“Can I join you?” Dean asked them stepping into the doorway. Sam and Stiles looked up and nodded. Dean sat down in between the two and set the album on his lap. He kissed both their foreheads and the trio spent the rest of the evening looking through the pictures.

 

**August- December 1996**

_Dean – 17yrs. old; Sam – 13 yrs. old; Stiles – 12yrs. old_

Dean, Stiles, and Bobby stayed in Beacon Hills with the Stilisnki’s until they had to return for school. Each day was yet another reminder that Claudia was gone.  There wasn’t anyone making breakfast before they all woke up. Stiles had set the table including the chair is mother usually sat in. Then bawled when he remembered she wouldn’t be there. Her apron that she always wore hung on a hook in the corner of the kitchen.  Her toothbrush still sat in the holder in the bathroom Tom shared with her. Everyday little things brought tears to their eyes and such a sadness hung over the house.

Eventually as the end of their visit drew closer Bobby stepped in to help Tom and Stiles develop some sort of routine to do once they left. It stuck well enough when they all said goodbye.

Dean tried his best to call every day. But, it was his final year of high school and they were loading on the assignments. It was weird to call the Stilinski household and only talk to Stiles and Tom. He had to keep himself from asking to talk to Claudia. Never would he get to again.

“Hey Stiles!” Dean said in a happy voice over the phone to his friend. “How have you been? Are you excited for school to start up?” He tried his best to sound normal for his friend if anything to create a sense that things would get better.

Stiles shrugged even though Dean couldn’t see him. “I’m ok. I guess… Ms. McCall took me school shopping this year because…” Stiles started and trailed off. Dean could hear the younger boy take a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. There is going to be a lot of things that remind you of your mom. I wish there was something I could do for you.” Dean told his friend while rubbing his forehead. He felt so helpless being so far away.

Apparently, Stiles thought the same thing, “Can you come live with us? Please? It’s so lonely. Dad works a lot and I just… I can’t keep going over to Scott’s house every day for dinner.”

Dean leaned against his door and let out a heavy sigh, “I wish I could Stiles. I really do. But, I can’t right now. Not with school going on. I can’t miss it. One day though, maybe I could live with you.”

“Okay, sorry for bothering you.” Stiles said into the phone. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the phone in shock.

“You aren’t bothering me, Stiles. I just can’t drop everything to go out there right now is all. It’s my last year of school. Then I can come anytime I want.” Dean attempted to reassure Stiles.

“I’m nothing but a burden to people now. Dad doesn’t know what to do with me. Ms. McCall has to watch me every day. I’m nothing but trouble now that mom is gone. I feel like I’m nothing but a problem everyone wants to get rid of.” Stiles cried into the phone softly.

A pained expression appeared on Dean’s face as he listened to Stiles words. He knew his friend was depressed. He was too, but this was just a whole new level he hadn’t been aware of. Dean blinked rapidly to hold back tears he was feeling swell up. “I… Stiles… you are NOT a burden or trouble. You hear me? You aren’t. You are amazing and everyone just cares about you and wants to make sure you are ok.”

Stiles sniffed but replied, “Ok. I believe you.”

“Good.” Dean said, “Now tell me about school. It going good? You keeping up on your homework?” Their conversations continued like that for many weeks.

Then one-day Stiles called and he sounded like he used to. Happy, content, the wound was oh so slowly starting to heal and the men who had meant the most to Claudia Stilinski were learning to accept and attempt to move on.

 


	15. 1998

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean graduates and has to decide what to do from there. People from the past revisit and it doesn't end well in the year of 1998.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some domestic violence in this chapter. Nothing to graphic. But, figured I would warn you about it before hand.  
> Sorry for any typos. It's already past 3am here but I wanted to get this out.
> 
> The next chapter jumps to the year 2000.

 

** **

 

 

**July 23, 1996**

Claudia heard Stiles shout her name and she opened her eyes to see her son crying and yelling. The most shocking part was that she was beside the bed. Looking at her own body laying completely still. “Stiles. I’m so sorry.” Claudia whispered voice full of sorrow. Her hand coming up but easily fading through her son’s shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

She turned away as Tom burst into the room and pulled Stiles away. Was this the afterlife? Watching your family but not being able to interact with them? She covered her face with her hands unable to watch the scene unfold before her.

“Claudia.” The brunette looked up in surprise to see a blonde-haired woman in a white night gown. She gave the woman a puzzled look.

“Am I?...” Claudia asked needing some assurance that this was all real and not a strange dream.

The blonde woman gave Claudia a small sad smile. “Yes, I’m afraid you passed away in your sleep.” The woman said.

“Is this heaven then? Because this feels a lot like hell. Being here but NOT being here. They need me. I shouldn’t have stopped treatment. I should have fought harder.”

“Your cancer would have taken you away sooner or later, Claudia. It was better you got to spend time with them still active and aware.” The nightgown clad woman attempted to comfort Claudia. “This isn’t heaven. It’s the… transition to heaven.” The blonde woman said, and a bright white light shined in the distance behind her. “That’s heaven.” She pointed towards the white light.

“So, what? I’m just supposed to willing go with you? No big speech to help me through this? Just, that big white light is heaven. Let’s get going?” Claudia asked incredulously.

The blonde winced a bit and gave the woman a sheepish grin. “I have to admit. I’m not exactly sure. There was a speech of some sort when I was in your position. It’s been a while though.... To be honest this isn’t really my job. But, I asked to be the one to bring you to the other side.”

Confusion took over Claudia’s face. Why on earth would this woman want to help her transition into the afterlife? She looked vaguely familiar. Was she some distant family relative that wanted to help her out? “Why?” she asked.

The blonde gave a smile and walked towards Claudia who tensed up a bit. The blonde put her hand on Claudia’s shoulder and simply said, “So I could thank you.” Seeing the look on the brunette woman’s face she continued. “Thank you, Claudia Stilinski for raising my boys like they were your own.”

“Mary…” Claudia breathed out in shock. Finally, able to place the face in her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at the other woman. The woman she had tried to do her best by.

Mary nodded and pulled the other woman into a hug. Claudia returned it and caught the sight of her husband kneeling by her, clutching onto her hand and sobbing. Claudia herself let out a sob. She couldn’t feel his touch despite seeing it.

Claudia stayed in Mary’s arms for several moments as she cried about what she had lost. Pictures scattered her room of her family – Tom, Stiles, Dean, and Sam. She pulled back and attempted to regain some composure. “Will I ever see them again?” She asked in a whisper fearing the answer.

“Yes, you will. Think of it like a television show. When the good and some of the bad things happen you can tune in to watch over them. You don’t ever really leave them. You’ll see them continue to grow.” Mary informed the other woman, small smile turning into a smirk, “Of course there are certain things you’ll accidently see and it will make you feel like you are still around. But, you get to be with them in a sense… plus the crowd in heaven is pretty decent.”

Claudia let out a wet chuckle and looked towards the white light that was shining even brighter then to Mary. “It’s time to go.” Mary told her.

Looking back at her husband then to her son she nodded. “Goodbye my boys.” She whispered then turned and began to slowly walk towards the light. “I’m scared.” She admitted to Mary.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll watch out for you.” Mary took Claudia’s hand and together they walked into the bright light.

 

**_May 15, 1998_ **

_Dean – 19 yrs. old; Sam – 15 yrs. old; Stiles – 13 yrs. old_

“Dean Winchester…” the principal announced. Stiles, Tom, Sam, and Bobby all stood up and shouted as they watched Dean walk across the stage and move his tassle from one side to the other of his cap. Tom quickly did his best to snap a few shots of it.

Dean swore he could hear Stiles and Sam’s yells over the noise of the crowd as he walked across the stage. He stood there for a moment and looked out at the crowd. His vision blurred a bit and for a brief moment imagined seeing his mother and Claudia in the back clapping and beaming proudly at him.

Once the ceremony was over all the men sat at the fanciest restaurant in town celebrating Dean’s graduation from high school. “Congrats, son. I’m proud of you.” Bobby said proudly.

“We all are.” Tom agreed.

“You’re awesome, Dean!” Stiles said between taking a bite of apple pie.

“I’m aiming for valedictorian. But, I’m happy for you Dean.” Sam commented with a little smirk.

Dean smiled at all of them blushing a bit at their kind words. It had been non-stop. From his family, friend’s parents, Evan’s parents. He and Evan planned to celebrate in a much more private way later on.

He had come out with Evan when they had returned from winter break back in 1995. The two had remained a couple since. At first people didn’t react well. But, over time they got over it. The ones who didn’t Dean quickly showed he could beat their asses and still like guys. Somehow they had been voted the cutest couple. Dean smirked thinking of the photo they had to take for the yearbook. Both of them looking unamused at the camera. Evan would have joined them if he didn’t have his own family visiting to celebrate.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Stiles asked.

“College? Travel? Undecided?” Sam asked curiously attempting to give Dean some options of what to say to Stiles. Still the only one who did not know about the supernatural.

Dean looked at Bobby. After the incident with John the boys had lost almost all contact with the eldest Winchester. Bobby had taken up teaching Dean about hunting. They were planning to spend the summer hunting. Maybe even take Sam with them. He wanted a summer of hunting experience learning from Bobby.  After that, Dean didn’t know.

The graduate shrugged his shoulder. “Travel for the summer. After that…. I’m not sure. We’ll see what happens.” Dean told them all honestly

“Well you have a few months to decide.” Tom told him and the conversation returned to less serious topics.

\--

Dean was preparing to head over to Evan’s when Tom knocked on Dean’s open door frame. “Can I come in?” He asked. Dean nodded and motioned for Tom to enter. “She would have been proud of you. So proud.” Tom told Dean sincerely. The younger man took a deep breath as he closed his eyes imagining Claudia clapping along with the group earlier in the day.

“I know. I felt like she was there. As strange as it sounds.” Dean confessed.

“Well, in a way she can be.” Tom told him and handed Dean an envelope with the words “To Dean on the day he graduates” in Claudia’s handwriting. Dean slowly reached out and took it.

“Where did you get this?” He asked in confusion.

“I finally got around to cleaning out her things last year and there was this large box with flowers on it. Inside was a whole bunch of letters addressed to all of you on important days in your life. She left a letter for me saying to give them to you all when those days arrived. Not a single day sooner.” Tom explained. He thought back to his own letters that he had refused to open until the days it said to. “It’s her way of still being with us even years later.”

“Because she knew. She knew all along that she wasn’t going to overcome it.” Dean muttered. It was a thought he often had. Claudia has been too calm when she first told the boys about her cancer. It was like deep down she had known that her life was going to be unfairly cut short. So, she had made preparations.

“I’ll leave you with that.” Tom stood up and kissed Dean on the head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean fumbled with the letter, he carefully and slowly opened the seal then pulled out the two pieces of paper. He unfolded them and his eyes glanced over the papers not even reading them but marveling over the fact that she wasn’t going to be gone forever. That at important moments when he needed her most she would be there. In some way, she would be around to give him advice.

He looked down at the first words,  _“Dear Dean,”_  He could still hear her voice in his mind as he read the letter.

_“Dear Dean,_

_Congratulations my brilliant boy on graduating from high school! Didn’t I tell you that you could do it? I am so proud of you and of the man you have turned out to be. I know because you have always been a sweet, kind, and caring person. I doubt that will ever change._

_You are probably wondering what the hell to do with your life right now, huh? I know you’ll probably want to hunt the supernatural. It’s in your blood and I know you love helping people. I’m not going to say don’t do it. But, also keep the idea of college in mind, please. If you go to the Beacon Hills bank there is a lockbox for you there. I started a trust fund for all of you to take out when you were eighteen. Use it wisely and for whatever your heart desires. Keep it a secret from the others. I never told Tom about them. I hope you achieve greatness my dear sweet, Dean. This is not the last time you will hear from me.  I’m watching over you wherever I am. I’ll always be here for you. Until the next important day._

_Love,_

_Claudia”_

Dean reread the letter several times until he got a call from Evan. He told his boyfriend he would be over in a bit. Carefully refolding the letter and putting it into the envelope Dean sat on the end of his bed. Forehead touching the envelope as if to help him remember every word. He went into his closet and put it in a metal lockbox where he kept everything important.

 

**June 1998**

_Dean – 19 yrs. old; Sam – 15 yrs. old; Stiles – 14 yrs. old_

Summer had arrived and it brought Sam and Dean to Beacon Hills. The duo were going to meet up with Bobby later in the week. Despite having little to no contact with John Winchester since the night Claudia died, Dean said it would still be useful for him and Sam to have some hunter experience under their belt. Bobby however, was the exact opposite of his father was. The bearded man had been wholeheartedly fine with allowing the two Winchesters time in Beacon Hills before their trip started. Gave him some peace and quiet without them in the house.

Sam and Tom sat in the living room watching the game while Stiles and Dean cleaned the kitchen.  “You excited about travelling with Bobby this summer?” Tom asked Sam looking towards the teen momentarily ignoring the game going on.

Sam shrugged a bit, “I guess I am. I mean, it definitely won’t be like how it was with dad… Dean’s right I do need to learn the basics. No matter how far I try to get from the you _know_. I will always be aware it is out there. So, better to be prepared in case it comes knocking on my front door.”  

Tom nodded in agreement with Sam’s reasoning. “Seems like a logical reason to go for the summer. We’ll still be here for you at any point, alright? Any time you wanna come back you are more than welcome.” He pulled Sam into a hug and ruffled the teen’s hair.

A laugh escaped Sam’s mouth as he playfully attempted to get out of Tom’s reach but he nodded, “Yea, I know. I’m always allowed to come back home.” He said and them a slight look of shock appeared on his face as his words registered in his mind.

Before Sam could try and back track Tom simply clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “This can be your home, Sam. So can Bobby’s place. Home is where your family is. Not necessarily a place.”

“Thanks… now, enough chick flick moment’s as Dean says. The game is on.” Sam said after a few moments of silence. Tom let out a laugh, ruffled Sam’s ever-growing hair again but agreed and the two men continued to watch the game in a comfortable silence.

\--

“Now how come you don’t just put these in the dishwasher?” Dean asked while towel drying the dishes Stiles handed him. The duo stood at the sink ignoring the chatter coming from the living room.

Stiles continued washing the dishes, “There isn’t enough of people in the house anymore for us to need to use it. We’d have dishes sitting in their forever before it got full.” Stiles shrugged, “Happened once and I was forced to eat cookie crisp out of a measuring bowl at three in the morning.”

Dean chuckled at the idea of Stiles happily munching on cereal from a measuring cup. It sounded exactly like something he would do. “Big plans for the summer?”

“I may train for track and cross country. Scott mentioned he wanted to try and play lacrosse in high school. Figure we better start training at some point. We’ll see how long it actually lasts.” Stiles informed his friend then looked at Dean for a moment before returning back to his task at hand. “What about you? I know you aren’t talking to your dad anymore so you don’t have to go with him for the summer, right? Any big plans for you and Sam?”

Nudging Stiles side Dean did his best to quell his friend’s fear without blatantly addressing it. “Don’t worry, buddy. You’ll see us tons this summer. We are going to be gone a few weeks though. Spend some quality time with Bobby outside of school. Take the old man around the country let him see some nice things.”

“As long as you come back I’m okay with it.” Stiles commented then brightly added, “When I’m older and can drive we will have to go across the country on a trip. You, me, and Sam.”

Dean smiled, “Sounds like a plan, Stiles.”

\--

The bliss of the quiet evening in the Stilinski house was disrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. Tom frowned at Sam unsure of who it could be but went to open the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a burly man he didn’t recognize. Tom opened the door slightly, firmly putting his body into the space blocking the intruder from getting into the house.

“Can I help you?” Tom asked.

“You Tom Stilinski?” the man barked out.

Annoyed by the interruption Tom responded, “Yea.”  Then quickly received a sucker punch to the face causing him stumble back a few steps in surprise.

“What the hell?!” Tom exclaimed as Sam jumped up and shouted “Dad?!”

John Winchester ignored his son and stared at Tom. “You think you can file a restraining order against me from my own damn kids?!” He yelled angrily and stumbled a bit. Obviously drunk.

Dean and Stiles appeared in the entry way of the kitchen. Dean stood in front of Stiles while he looked at his father in shock. “What the hell are you doing here?!” he asked.

Tom decided to answer a question, “Yes, I filed a restraining order from you. They wanted it and you are breaking it. So, I suggest you get the hell out of my house and away from them before I arrest your sorry ass.” He stood up tall and crowded into the man’s space being sure to keep the three boys behind him.

John scoffed and let out a humorless chuckle. “You think you can stop me from seeing my own kids with a piece of paper?” he asked. Then he looked at Sam. “Get your stuff, Sam. You are coming with me now.” Sam looked helplessly between Tom, John, and Dean completely unsure of what to do or say. They hadn’t seen their father in over a year. He had honestly thought the man had forgotten about them. Sam had been perfectly content to not see his dad for the foreseeable future. Now, here he was in the Stilinski house. Ruining everything good about his life.

Sam opened his mouth then closed it. “Now, Sam. That’s an order.”

Tom stepped in between Sam and John, “You don’t get to come into my house and start barking orders at them. Now, I’m going to only tell you one more time. Get the hell out of my house now or what is coming next will not be civil.” Tom growled out stepping even closer to John. Both men where around the same height and glared heatedly into each other’s eyes.

Tom was furious. He had never met John Winchester and now the scumbag was in his home and demanding the boys go with him. Nope, not happening. Tom was prepared for the punch John swung at him this time. He grabbed John’s fist and elbowed the man in the face then threw another punch at him.  John broke free and then went in for another punch landing it on Tom’s stomach. “My sons aren’t staying here any longer. Boys! Get your bags now! That’s an order.” John yelled looking at Dean and Sam before he received another punch to the torso by Tom.

Dean quickly stepped in between the two men getting the punch intended for Tom right to his own face. He shook his head a bit from the flare of pain that radiated from the punch. He stood tall in front of his father, momentarily stopping the fight.  “You need to leave.” Dean stated in an eerily calm voice.

“Step out of my way, Dean. Step out of the way, get your shit, and get into the car.” John growled glaring at his son who was openly defying him.

The younger Winchester’s shoulders squared, “No, that’s not going to happen. You need to leave now… before I make you.” Dean replied and his stomach clenched at John’s grin.

John let out another chuckle, “That’s funny. That you think you can take me on.” He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and hauled him towards the wall, Dean colliding with the numerous pictures and nick knacks on the small table near the entryway. All the items crashing to the floor. “I taught you how to fight you son of a bitch. You think you’ll beat me!”

“Stop! Stop it!” Sam yelled watching the scene unfold in front of him. Dean attempting to break free from John’s grip to Tom standing up and pulling John off him

“Get the hell out of this Stilinski and stay down.” John yelled, grabbed one of the objects remaining on the table and smacked Tom right in the temple with it. The sheriff went down immediately like a bag of bricks.

“DAD!!!” “TOM!!” Stiles shouted at the same time Dean and Sam cried out.

Stiles rushed to his father and checked for a pulse. “Get out of here!” Stiles yelled and shoved at John. The man quickly shoved the small boy away from him sending Stiles tumbling to the ground.

“Pick on someone your own damn size.” Dean got out and landed two punches. One to John’s temple and another to his ribs. Enough to get John to drop his grip of his eldest son. “Stiles, you ok? Call the cops. Now.” He demanded leaning down to check on Tom. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt, startling him and slammed against the wall again so hard it made his head rattle.

“You pick them? You pick these people over your own family? Over your own blood?” John asked angrily spit flying from his mouth and he brought his face closer to Dean’s. He shook his son once more.  “HUH?!”

“They are more my family then you will ever be.” Dean snapped out with a cold, hard glare.  Something snapped in John, the hands on Dean’s shoulders went up and went around his neck. Shock and a bit of terror appeared on Dean’s face as his oxygen supply was suddenly taken from him.

“Stop! Get off of him!” Sam yelled springing into action. He moved across the room and grabbed at his father’s arms attempting to get him off Dean.  John finally took one hand off eventually to land a hit on Sam’s face. The young teen stumbled into the kitchen in shock and shook his head. John Winchester knew how to punch.  Sam looked up in time to see John’s hands around Dean’s neck. Dean was trying valiantly to break free of his father’s grip, but he couldn’t manage.  His fight was weakening with every second.

Sam quickly racked his brain for something to do then he heard a loud sound and wood hitting something and his father let out a pained sound. Then the smack repeated twice more until John dropped to the ground and Dean heaved in gulps of air. Sam rushed up and caught his older brother before he fell.

Both Winchester’s looked up at Stiles who stood holding a bat up in a swinging position. Eyes still on the now unconscious form of John Winchester.

“A bat?” Dean asked hoarsely.

“You hit him with a bat?” Sam asked in shock.

Stiles let the bat slip from his fingers once he was sure John wouldn’t be getting up again. “He was hurting you. I couldn’t just not do anything.” Stiles told him as the sound of several police car sirens filled the air. The front door opened and revealed four deputies with their guns out.

“Him!” Stiles said immediately and pointed towards John’s body. “He is the one you want to take away.”

\---

“Will the defendant please rise.” The judge asked. John Winchester stood up along with his court appointed attorney. “Mr. Winchester. You are here today because you violated a restraining order, attacked a police officer, and assaulted a man who is your son and two minors. Another which is your son. The court has decided to sentence you to ten years in a California State Penitentiary.”

The judge looked out to the first row on the opposite of the courtroom from John. “Now, Mr. Stilinski. In the regards to Samuel Winchester he will be put into the custody of one Robert Singer until he turns eighteen. I wish you all the best of luck.” The judge said with a small nod then the bailiff took John towards the side room

Dean watched, eyes locked with John’s as the man was escorted from the room. He let out a deep sigh as his father left his line of vision. He pulled Sam into a one-armed hug and exited the court room. “It’ll be okay, Sammy. We won’t have to deal with for a long time. Tom’s okay. Everything from here on out should be smooth sailing.”

“Dean…” Sam started and stopped just outside the courthouse to look at his brother.

“What?” Dean asked a bit confused by the bright grin on Sam’s face.

“We don’t have to follow in his footsteps. We don’t have to go into the family business. We can do whatever we want with our lives… just like Claudia always told us.” Sam stated happily.

Panic briefly set in at Sam’s words. He was right. Dean now had options and that scared the hell out of him. He put on a smile for his younger brother and nodded, “Yup, the whole world is ahead of us, Sammy. We’ll take it by storm.”

They decided to still go on the hunting trip with Bobby. Dean stated they had already planned it. So, they had gone. Sam had taken to it naturally, but hunting wasn’t the life he wanted. Especially now that he knew he could do whatever he please. Hunting calmed Dean in a weird way though. He could see himself doing this for years. Probably as a side gig. But, hunting was in his blood and he couldn’t see himself giving it up any time soon.

 

**July 1998**

_Dean – 19 yrs. old; Sam – 15 yrs. old; Stiles – 14 yrs. old_

 “I’m going to NYU.” Evan informed Dean as they sat in Evan’s room.

“Oh. That’s… far.” Dean said lamely not knowing what the right words would be.

“They have the program I want there and it’s a full ride… have you decided?” Evan asked running a hand over Dean’s back.

Leaning into the touch Dean’s mind flashed to the stack of college letters sitting on his desk at home unopened and unanswered.  He shook his head, “No not yet. I didn’t apply to anything on the East coast though.”

Evan frowned, “I know you didn’t, Dean. As much as we love each other I didn’t expect you to travel to the other side of the country with me…. Unless you want to?” The other young man rambled and gave Dean a look that was a mix of hopeful and curious.

Dean wanted to go with Evan. He was familiar, he loved him, and imagining a life without seeing him almost daily made Dean’s heart ache. Then he thought about not seeing Sam, Bobby, or the Stilinski’s for weeks, even months at a time. His heart clenched in pain at that thought.

Running a hand through his hair Dean leaned forward and gave Evan a slow lingering kiss. “I want to… but I can’t.”

Evan held onto Dean’s shoulders, their heads resting against each other’s, “I know. Had to ask though.”

“When do you leave?” Dean croaked out after several moments of silence.

“Two days from now.”  Dean closed his eyes and pulled Evan closer. “Guess we’ll have to make the most of our time left, huh?” Evan asked and gave Dean a suggestive look along with a grin.  A decent attempt of changing the mood.

Dean chuckled but nodded, “Yea, I guess we will.”

Two days later Dean dropped Evan off at the airport with the promise of emailing each other and chatting on the phone…as friends. Dean wondered how long it would last before the distance tore them apart.

\--

A week later Dean sat at the tombstone in Beacon Hills. The fresh flowers he’d brought sitting nicely next to it. “I don’t know which one to choose from Claudia.” Dean explained looking at the tombstone then up. Unsure of where to talk to. “I can still reply to all of them and attend this fall. Just have no frigging clue which one to do.” He continued as he looked at the several acceptance letters laying out on the grass in front of him.  Stanford, UCLA, Arizona State University, and then one to a trade school for mechanics.  The idea of another four years of school was daunting. He wasn’t sure he could hack it. The young man didn’t even want to begin to think about how much it would cost him too. He doubted the small trust Claudia had left him would pay for it all even with scholarships. College costed a hell of a lot.

“What if I can’t do it?” He asked knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. “I’m not even sure I know what I want to do.” Dean continued and hung his head in defeat. “I wish you were here to help me chose. You always knew what to say.” He let out a sad humorless chuckle, “I wish you were here in general.” 

Dean rubbed at his chin as he felt tears begin to well up. “This year has been hard….  _really_  hard.” He explained in a shaky voice. “It would have been so much easier if you were here.” Dean finished, his face scrunching up as he attempted to keep the tears at bay. “I don’t know if the letter for graduation was a blessing or a curse. It’s like you are here when you aren’t and it just  _hurts_ …. Damn, it hurts.” Dean rambled softly and wiped the tears from his face. “I just wish I knew what I was supposed to do. I wish you were here to tell me.”

Suddenly a big gust of wind brushed by him out of nowhere. It calmed Dean and he closed his eyes enjoying it. Pretending it was Claudia’s way of comforting him. He opened his eyes at the sound of paper moving. Several of the letter flew away until one remained. A small smile appeared on his face and looked around. “Thanks.” He whispered.

\--

“I’ve decided what I’m going to do come August.” Dean announced at the kitchen table causing all the heads to turn towards him. The four most important people in his life sat there, eager expressions on all their faces waiting to see what he had to say.

“Sooo….” Sam nudged once Dean didn’t immediately continue.

“I got accepted to UCLA, Arizona State, Stanford and a mechanic trade school.” Dean started but was interrupted by the noise of shock Sam made.

Dean gave his younger brother an unamused expression. “Standford?!  _YOU_  got into Stanford.”

“Yes, Sam. I got into Stanford. You aren’t the only brilliant one in the family.” Dean informed his brother.

“That’s fantastic, Dean. Those are some excellent schools.” Tom said proudly.

“Good job, son. Knew you had it in ya. Been a nerd for years.” Bobby commented and patted Dean on the shoulder with a teasing grin. Dean just shook his head a bit at Bobby’s comment but thanked them both.

“Where are you going to go?” Stiles asked.

“I decided on the mechanic trade school called Lincoln Six Echo Mechanics. Figured I can get done quickly enough so I can start making money.” Dean informed them all a bit nervous about his decision.

“I think that’s great! You love cars and can fix anything!….. Is it going to be far away?” Stiles had begun happily then his shoulders dropped as he asked about the location.

Dean looked at Sam then at Stiles. “It’s in Palo Alto. About a forty-five-minute drive from here, Stiles.”

Stiles beamed brightly. “Yes!” he fist pumped in the air. “I’m happy for you, Dean.” Then frowned at Sam’s expression. “Aren’t you happy, Sam?”

“Palo Alto is far away from Sioux Falls.” Sam stated and used his fork to push the mashed potatoes around.

“I know, Sammy. But you can come visit and I’ll still visit you. Plus, you are almost graduated. No doubt you’ll get into Stanford then we’ll be in the same city.”

Dean reached out and covered his brother’s hand with his own. “I will never leave you, Sam. I’ll just be a bit further than usual. Please be okay with this.” Dean said sincerely making sure Sam finally made eye contact.

Sam knew if he didn’t show his support Dean would find something else to do. Something in Sioux Falls. To stay close to Sam and make him happy. But, he was right. Could he hold Dean back just for a few extra years of them living near each other? No, he couldn’t. Sam smiled and squeezed his brother’s hand. “I’m happy for you, Dean. I’m proud. Mom and Claudia would be too.”

Dean grinned at his brother and looked around the table. The people he loved and all wearing smiles. Soon Bobby said something and the conversation returned to their previous topic. Dean watched silently enjoying the moment. Back when he was eight years old he never thought his life would end up like this.

 

 

**October 1998**

_Dean – 19 yrs. old; Sam – 15 yrs. old; Stiles – 14 yrs. old_

 “Dean, can I tell you a secret?” Stiles asked nervously as he fidgeted on the back porch step.

“Of course, Stiles. Always. You know that.” Dean replied and looked at his younger friend with a look of concern.

“I… how did you figure out you liked both guys and girls? How did you realize you were bi?” Stiles asked hesitantly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean’s eyes widened a bit as his mind registered Stiles words. “Oh, I uh. I had kissed a few girls. But, uh, Evan is the one that stuck. He and I had been friends for a long time and it just sorta happened. I realized I didn’t think it was gross being with both of them. I kinda enjoyed it… I tried it again few times and realized I liked both sexes…. Why?” Dean explained as casually as he could while glossing over any real concrete details.

“I think I might like both sexes.” Stiles admitted quietly. Dean’s eyes widened a bit at the words, but he recovered from his shock quickly.

“And what makes you say that?” He asked after coughing for a moment trying to think of what to say. Sam had been adamant about being straight and “Strictly into chicks.” He had never had this sort of situation.

“Well, I think Lydia is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Like, ever. But, lately, I’ve also noticed myself checking out guys and well they look hot to me too.” Stiles ranted a blush tinting his cheeks. “Of course, I haven’t kissed anyone yet. But, if these feelings are anything to go by then I think I’ll be happy with whoever I’m kissing.”

Dean nodded, “Well. I’m here for you with whatever you need….” Dean informed him then added, “Don’t be afraid of being treated differently. You might be. By ignorant assholes.  But, that doesn’t matter. Your dad, Sam, Bobby, and I. We’ll always be here and love you no matter who you like. Alright?” The older boy said seriously.

Stiles nodded while smiling and gave Dean a hug.

“Alright. Good to know.”

“So, who have you been checking out?” Dean asked with a teasing grin.

 


	16. January - March 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve and running into a face Stiles' hasn't seen for years.
> 
> New chapter coming out on 8/26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes a kiss between a minor and an adult. Very brief. Not graphic at all. But, this is the warning for it.

**January 1, 2000**

Dean - 20 yrs. old; Sam – 16 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old

The Winchester boys had arrived a few days ago.  The pair had showed up unannounced in the morning and without Bobby for once. Gave the older hunter a much needed break from the “teenage angst” Sam seemed to be going through.  Stiles and Tom had been beyond happy to see the two Winchesters on their doorstep a few days after Christmas.

Despite having told Stiles over the phone they didn’t need Christmas gifts there were still a few underneath the Christmas tree. Stiles nor the Sheriff had gotten around to taking it down just yet. The Stilinski household held a belated Christmas dinner in honor of the Winchester’s arrival. Stiles cooked up a proper meal for them all, with the assistance of Sam, then they exchanged gifts. Long ago had they all stopped trying to insist no one needed to get each other anything for the holidays.

After their evening filled with fun they all fell into a routine of having Sam and Dean around. Like always they all did things together. The trio went and caught a movie, played a few board games, and even went to the arcade. Stiles couldn’t help but feel proud when several people who usually ignored him caught sight of Sam and Dean with him. The fifteen year old hoped it would have a desirable effect when school started up in a few weeks.

The boys weren’t sure when they would be heading back out, simply enjoying their time in Beacon Hills. Which was fine with Stiles because it was now New Year’s Eve and they could celebrate together.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay?" Tom asked the boys as he paused at the front door. Putting on his sheriff's jacket.

"We'll be fine, Tom." Dean reassured the older man.

"Yea, dad. We'll be fine. We are all practically adults. No need to worry. We won't go out. We are just gonna watch the ball drop on tv then call it a night." Stiles insisted.

Tom gave both Dean and Stiles a slightly unsure look then cast a glance at Sam. "I promise to not let them doing anything too dangerous or illegal." Sam commented, a big grin appearing on his face as Tom visibly relaxed and the other two males let out cries of protest.

"Alright. Have a good night and happy new year." Tom said, he quickly walked through the living room and gave each of the boys a kiss on the forehead. Receiving three weak groans at the action but all patting Tom's arm as he walked by.

"Happy new year!" they chorused and waved as Tom left the house.  
A giant mischievous grin appeared on Stiles face as he turned on the couch to look at the Winchester boys. "Let's party!"

Dean snorted, "Party. I don't think anyone would show up to a party at the sheriff's house. Especially on New Year’s Eve."

"You are no fun." Stiles pouted and turned his attention towards Sam, "What about you Sam? Join me in attempting to have a fun time?"

"I don't really want to go anywhere.... i'm sorry!" Sam said sheepishly and gave his younger friend an apologetic look.

Stiles let out a groan and threw himself backwards on the arm of the couch. "You are both so boring! What happened to the fun and daring guys that lit fireworks with me on the fourth of July?" he continued, still hanging over the edge of the couch. "If you two are what getting old is like then I don't want to get older." 

"How about I let you guys have a few beers?" Dean offered. Stiles up righted himself so fast he nearly fell off the couch. 

"That sounds fun. I like that idea. Yea, let's do that." He exclaimed excitedly while nodding his head up and down.

“Wow you are so easy to please.” Dean snorted out while moving to the kitchen to grab three beers.

A completely serious look appeared on Stiles face, “Oh you have no idea.”

Sam chuckled and took the offered beer when Dean returned to the living room. Stile eagerly took his own can, cracked it open and took a long sip. Only grimacing a bit at the taste. “You’ll get use to it.” Dean assured him.

Stiles nodded and held up the beer, “To the new year! Let’s make it the best one yet.” Stiles proposed and the Winchester’s held up their own beer cans.

“Here here.” Dean stated with mild enthusiasm.

“I can get on board with that.” Sam added then took a sip of his own beer.

“Now, how about a party, huh? Invite some people over.” Stiles started, nudging Dean’s shoulder and giving Sam a happy grin who was occupying the loveseat to himself, gangly legs and all.

“No.” Both Winchester’s stated firmly before Stiles could say anything else.

He pouted, slouched down in his seat a bit and muttered, “Lame.” Then took another drink of beer. “Okay, maybe not completely lame.”

\---

“See. I told you sitting on the roof was perfectly safe!” Stiles stated loudly to Dean as the pair sat on the slated roof looking up at the sky as fireworks in the distance went off, shooting up into the air.  “And you doubted me.”

“I don’t doubt you. I fear you falling off and hurting yourself.”

“I had three beers because you let me. At least I lasted longer than poor Sammy.”

“We will never tell your dad about the beer! Remember that.” Dean began, pointing his finger at Stiles who nodded in understanding. Dean shook his head at the mention of his younger brother. The teen had fallen asleep on the loveseat around eleven and they had decided not to wake him. Dean had however drawn a mustache on Sam’s face with regular marker. “His fault for falling asleep. He’ll enter the new year asleep while we witness it.”

Dean took a sip of his beer and turned to look at Stiles. “So, what are your new year goals?”

A thoughtful look graced Stiles featured as he fiddled with the water bottle Dean had given him the hour before. “Mmm…the usual I guess. Get good grades, make my dad proud, get into shape for lacrosse. And… never mind it’s dumb.”

Most of the goals seemed like typical Stiles. All solid and reasonable things he would undoubtedly achieve.  His interest peaked as Stiles began to say another goal but decided it was a dumb one.

“Come on. It can’t be stupid. Unless it’s learn how to fly.”

“Damn.” Stiles deadpanned and snapped his fingers. “That was it. See, like I said, dumb.”

Dean gave him a look that said just spill. Stiles let out a sigh and looked out at the fireworks in the air. The booms being the only noise around them.

“I wanna…” Stiles muttered.

Dean held his ear towards Stiles, “What was that?”

“I want to kiss someone, okay?!” Stiles exclaimed loudly. Thankful no one else was around. “I… I’ve never kissed anyone. Even Isaac has already! I’m the last one. I just want to say I have kissed someone. Like, legit kissed so I don’t look like a complete and utter loser in social settings. Because for some reason talking about sexual things has become a major talking point these days.” He rambled, waving his hands around as he explained the reason behind his goal.

“Just to kiss someone? That’s it? That is your biggest goal for this upcoming year?” Dean asked, mildly surprised.

“In case you haven’t noticed, people are not lining up around the corner to be involved with me in any romantic sense. I’m firmly in the friendship realm with all people. Which is really depressing considering I wouldn’t mind kissing any gender. Like, my options should be doubled but nothing. Which is why lacrosse will help. Build up my social status, give me some leeway to climb up the social latter. Meet all the pretty ladies and handsome guys.” Stiles spouted off to the older boy.

“Stiles. Stop. Seriously. I don’t mean to sound like a cliché but you’re time will come. Chill out, man. When the person worth your time is around you’ll know it. Until then tell them all to shove it.” Dean insisted firmly having dealt with something similar with Sam the year before.

He often felt so lucky to have had Claudia around during his teen years. Without her influence he wouldn’t have the faintest idea what to say to Sam or Stiles. “…We’ll work on getting you into shape for lacrosse though if that’s what you want.”  
  
Stiles ripped off the label of the water bottle and smiled sincerely at his friend, “Thank you, Dean.” He didn’t need to elaborate and the Winchester understood, simply nodding.

Suddenly the booming of fireworks picked up pace and several fireworks began going up at once creating a loud crescendo of booms and pops and cheers. From the house parties around them they could hear people begin the ten second count down.

“Three…. Two… one!” Stiles and Dean chanted together. The street was filled with cheers, more fireworks, and horns blaring.

Stiles smiled happily at Dean as the fireworks lit up the roof they were sitting on. Dean leaned in, gently holding onto Stile’s chin and kissed him.  The sound of the fireworks around Stiles suddenly paled in comparison to the fireworks going off in his body as his mind quickly registered Dean was kissing him. Dean was kissing him! Stiles!

It wasn’t anything deep. Simply the press of their lips. Stiles reacted quickly though and their lips moved against each other’s for several moments before Dean pulled away. He had meant for it to be just a quick peck. No big deal. Then Stiles had reciprocated so quickly he couldn’t help but respond before realizing what he had been doing.

Before Dean could even begin to think of a logical explanation Stiles was talking. Typical. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dean a bit awestruck. “Why… why did you do that?”

Dean shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips, “Just felt like it.” He cleared his throat. “Guess you’ll have to focus on getting ready for lacrosse now.” He added with a cheeky grin.

“That wasn’t a pity kiss was it? My first real kiss cannot be a pity kiss.”

“No, Stiles. It wasn’t a pity kiss. Like I said, just felt like doing it.” Dean reassured his friend and nudged his shoulder. “Just don’t tell your dad okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because technically it’s illegal.”

“Stuff is only illegal if you caught.” Stiles quickly replied, tapping his temple and then pointing at Dean with a smile.

“For the sheriff’s kid you would have made an excellent criminal.”

“Yea, I know. Don’t worry. The secret that you can’t resist me won’t be known.” Stiles teased then let out a light chuckle, “Makes sense it would be you.”

“What?” Dean asked a bit puzzled.

Stiles shrugged and explained as if it made complete sense. “You. Being my first kiss. It’s just not all that surprising if you think about it. Dean and Stiles.  Best friends from the dawn of time. Makes sense we would continue to be a part of each other’s firsts in some way.”

Dean pondered the words for a few moments. Before he could answer though Sam’s head popped out of the window and looked at the duo on the roof.

“Did I miss it?” he asked sleepily, running a hand through his long shaggy hair as he let out a yawn.

“Nope. Just in time. I think they are setting up the fireworks for the big show. I’ll be back real quick.” Stiles informed his friend with a straight face then squeezed past him and headed back into the house. Only snickering at the mustache still drawn on Sam’s face once he was back in the house.

“Yup, what he said. Pop a squat Sammy. Nature calls.” Dean added and quickly followed Stiles into the house, patting Sam’s shoulder as he went.

“Hurry up, guys! You don’t want to miss it.” Sam yelled down the hall after a few minutes of nothing happening. “Guys?” He called out and received laughter as a response.  Sam walked down the hallway and saw the clock. “Oh you assholes!! It’s almost one in the morning!”

* * *

 

**March 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 16 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

“Assholes. A bunch of assholes. I never should have come out here.” Stiles muttered to himself as he looked at the texts on his phone. Isaac had gotten detention. For what Stiles wasn’t sure. The blonde boy managed to get himself into numerous sticky situations. Something everyone seemed to blame on Stiles’ influence. He wasn’t even there half the time! So, Isaac was a no show for a trek through the woods. It left Scott at least. Then he got the text saying he had picked up an extra shift at the animal clinic. It would help him save money for a ride once he turned sixteen.

Stiles had been ditched, at the edge of the reserve with no ride except his bike. He huffed for a few moments then decided to continue on as planned. “You know what. I’m going for the jog. When try outs come around they’ll regret not showing up. I’ll be making first string while they warm the benches.” With that in mind Stiles set out into the reserve, phone in his pocket and water bottle in hand. He did his best to stick to the trail. But, after a while it all began to blend together due to years of neglect.

Most of Beacon Hills went to the gym. Something Stiles couldn’t afford. Plus, it was nice outside and calming being away from all the noise of the town. His mind began to wander and then he nearly tripped over a root and stumbled. “Damn it.” He exclaimed and came to a stop. He looked at his wrist watch and saw the time. Probably best to head back before the sun set.

Stiles began to walk in one direction then stopped and started to walk in another. He let out a curse while turning around in a circle realizing he was lost. “Welp,” he started, “This is just fan freaking tastic. Lost in the woods.” He pulled out his cell phone and saw no service. The teen walked a few feet in each direction hoping to get a bar but nothing.

Frustrated, he shoved his phone back into his pocket held up his half empty water bottle. “At least I’ll likely die from hypothermia or being eaten by some beast before I die of dehydration.” He commented to himself grumbling and making faces. He knew that attempting to find a way back to civilization would be best. But, he didn’t have the fainted idea which way to go. All the trees were blocking a clear view of where the sun was setting.

“You’re on private property.” A voice behind him called out. Stiles jumped and quickly turned around to see whoever was talking. At least there was someone else out there meaning his chances of dying had lessened significantly… unless this person was a serial killer. Then Stiles was for sure dead. His note left on the kitchen counter would at least ensure his dad would find his body.

Sarcasm was his only defense at the moment, “Technically I suppose I could be. But, I got lost. So I stumbled onto said private property without intentionally doing so. Besides, the only private property around here is the Hale’s and they haven’t been back here in years…. Oh my gosh, Derek?” Stiles rambled, waving his hands around to gesture at the land. The longer he talked the more he took in the older guy in front of him until it finally clicked.

Derek listened to the younger boy rant, mildly amused by what he was saying. However, he kept the stoic look on his face in an effort to remain intimidating.  A look of confusion appeared on his face as the teen suddenly seemed to realize who he was.

“Who are you?” Derek asked, his confusion showing. He could hear the heartbeat of the teen before him pick up.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly said, “You probably wouldn’t remember me. We met only once a long time ago… at the hospital.” Stiles said trailing off and being vague preferring to not mention the reason for having been in the hospital that day.

Derek’s mind suddenly flashed back to the day his family died and remembered the small boy who had comforted him. He opened his mouth subtly and inhaled, sweet like candy and cinnamon along with something he still couldn’t name. “Stiles.” Derek said simply, a bit surprised by the big grin that appeared on the younger teen’s face.

“You remember.” Stiles said, “That’s a relief. Although, I am a very memorable person. Think you could help me find my way out of here?”

“This way.” Derek said and began heading back the way he came towards his house. Stiles quickly jogged up to fall into step with him. Derek wasn’t exactly sure what to say at the moment. They had only interacted once and it had been on the worst day of Derek’s life. Not a real casual conversation point.

Stiles seemed to figure out a way to move around it though. “So…what brings you back to Beacon Hills?”

Derek looked at Stiles as they walked. He was waiting patiently for Derek’s reply. Realizing a walk in silence wasn’t going to happen he decided to answer. “My sister has been coming back for the past year and a half to have our old house rebuilt. It’s finished. So, we moved back here.”

Stiles nodded and refrained from mentioning having snuck up to the old abandoned Hale house on a dare once. “That’s cool. Welcome back to town, man.” He said and patted Derek on his arm good naturedly before remembering they were not friends in any sense of the word and stared straight ahead.

“Thanks. No better way to return then to find someone lurking around my house.” Derek commented lightly with an amused smirk.

“I swear I was lurking or anything! I was out for a jog and just got a little turned around…. Okay I got lost. But, it worked out well enough. If I hadn’t gotten lost we wouldn’t be chatting.”

“And us chatting is a bonus to me moving back to Beacon Hills?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, yea.” Stiles stated in a tone that was pretty much saying duh. “Befriending the sheriff’s kid has some perks. Plus, I’m amazing. Now, you could have ran into Jackson. Then your life would have been terrible. He’s a total douchebag.”

“I’ll consider myself lucky then.” Derek deadpanned. Before Stiles could say anymore they reached a clearing that held a large and grand two story house with a freshly painted wrap around porch.

“Woah. Dude, your house looks like a frigging mansion!” Stiles exclaimed in awe at the giant house then a confused look appeared on his face, “I thought you were going to take me back to the entrance of the reserve. My ride is there.”

“It’s nowhere near the size of a mansion. You are exaggerating.” Derek told him in a slightly exasperated tone then headed towards a black Camaro parked in the driveway. “I’ll drive you to the entrance.”

“My dad always said to not get into cars with strangers.” Stiles mused aloud, a teasing look on his face as Derek gave him a clearly unamused look over the roof of the car.

“You can walk if you want. I’m trying to be nice.” He said seriously and pointed down the gravel road, “Walk a few miles that way and you’ll be back at the entrance. Fine by me.”

“Technically you aren’t a stranger so it’s totally cool. Let’s go.” Stiles sputtered out and then quickly climbed into the passenger side of the Camaro. Silently taking a few moments to admire the interior and the engine when Derek turned it on. Derek smiled a bit at that and drove off towards the entrance of the reserve.

“Where is your car?” Derek asked in confusion as they pulled into the parking lot of the reserve entrance.

“I rode my bike here. I don’t have a car yet.” Stiles admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Derek’s confused look continued, “Exactly how old are you?”

Stiles looked mildly offended, “I’ll be sixteen this summer. I have my permit… I just don’t have a car to drive. My bike has gotten me to all my destinations just fine throughout the years, thank you very much.”

Derek let out a sigh and rolled his head to the side for a moment. “Put your bike in the back. I’ll give you a ride home.”

“What? Nah, man you don’t have to.”

“The closest house to here is ten minutes away by car. I imagine you live further than that. By the time you bike home it’ll be dark. Save my conscious some extra stress about wondering if the scrawny fifteen year old got home okay.”

“I’m solely doing this to put you at ease.” Stiles insisted then allowed Derek to help put his bike in truck of the Camaro.

The ride to the Stilinski house was filled with Stiles randomly asking Derek questions and giving directions. By the time they pulled in front of the house the sun had set and Stiles had learned several new things about Derek Hale. He and his older sister Laura had moved to New York after the fire. Derek finished high school and had been going to a community college before they moved back. Laura was a lawyer and working for a firm in Palo Alto. Which Stiles had happily mentioned Dean living there. Oh, and Derek didn’t have a job right now or any people to hang out with. Okay, that part was inferred from other questions but Stiles picked up on it.

When the sleek vehicle came to a stop in front of the house Tom Stilinski was immediately at the front door and slowly making his way towards his son who was climbing out and giving his father a sheepish smile. “Hey daddy-o. Sorry about being late. I went to the reserve to run with Scott and Isaac. But, they bailed on me. Since I was there I was still gonna run. Then I kinda got lost… okay I got really lost.” Stiles rambled to his father waving his hands around and then pointed at the silent figure who was getting Stiles bike out of the trunk. “Derek found me and brought me home. Which was nice of him. Because if he hadn’t I still probably wouldn’t be home.”

Tom looked from his son to the older boy who had just set the bike on the ground. “Mr. Stilinski.” Derek said awkwardly in greeting.

“Derek? Derek Hale?” Tom asked unsure and Derek nodded. “Wow, you got tall.”

A small smile appeared on Derek’s face while he nodded and let out a light chuckle. “Yea had a growth spurt.” Stiles let out a snort at both their words.

Nodding while letting out a chuckle of his own Tom agreed. “Well, you are looking good. Heard you and Laura were back in town. Hope you are both settling in.”

“We are.” Derek affirmed with another small nod casting a glance at Stiles who snuck up in between the two men to grab his bike. “I should get going, Laura is waiting for me.”

“Right, well, that you for bringing Stiles home. You saved me and the department many hours searching for him.” Tom teased and ruffled Stiles hair that was slowly growing out.

Stiles let out a noise of disapproval and moved out of his father’s reach. “No big deal. I’ll see you both around.” Derek finished and then headed back around to the driver’s side of the car.

“Thanks, Derek. See ya around.” Stiles said and gave the older boy a small wave which Derek returned before driving away.

Stiles turned to look at his father, “I’m going to make him my friend. He needs more friends and I know a ton of wonderful people.” He proclaimed then headed towards the house.

“Poor Hale. He’ll never see it coming.” Tom muttered to himself while shaking his head.


	17. April 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins his solo hunting career and meets some new people.  
> Derek Hale doesn't understand how Stiles keeps popping up in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter was updated 8/25.  
> This chapter 8/26.  
> Next chapter will be up 8/31.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to clear some things ups. Scott will be turned into a werewolf. But, I'm going very AU as to how it happened and the events after. I'll be loosely following the Teen Wolf plot to suit my needs. It should happen within the next few chapters actually. I need to build these new relationships between characters first though.

**April 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 16 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

“You know any contact out here that could help me out on a hunt?” Dean asked into the phone as he sat in his bedroom tossing a baseball up in the air. Upon moving out to Palo Alto he had found three other guys to share a house with. Two went to Stanford and the other the same mechanic school as Dean. The living arrangement had been going surprisingly well.

“You can try the roadhouse. There are usually some hunters hanging out there willing to lend an extra hand. Damn place is ran by a family of hunters.” Bobby replied after a few moments of though.

“The Roadhouse, where is that?”

“About an hour from where you are at. A local hunter hotspot near the outskirts of Palo Alto and by the highway. I’ll give you the address.” 

Dean quickly sat up and scribbled down the address onto the back of an assignment. “There is an entire bar solely for hunters? How come I have never heard of it?”

“Because you were never a part of the secret club.” Bobby replied quickly in a smug tone. Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s primarily for hunters but they aren’t turning anyone away who wants a beer. When you get there ask for Ellen.”

Dean nodded, “Ellen, got it. Will do. So, how is life in the falls? Sam giving you trouble?” He asked laying back down and chatting with Bobby before the phone would be passed to Sam.

“Oh jeeze. You were never this dramatic at his age. I’m about ready to perform an exorcism on that boy.” Bobby grumbled and Dean chuckled.

\--

**April 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 16 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

Derek swore Stiles had some weird sixth sense about where he was at. Derek was at the store, bam there was Stiles, library there was Stiles, even driving down the streets of Beacon Hills he often saw Stiles along with a few other teens riding their bikes around and having a grand time. Laura said that Beacon Hills was just a small town. They were bound to see people often. Derek felt there was some higher power in play that kept making Stiles appear. He didn’t just see the younger teen and nod. Nope, Stiles always approached him and casually chatted with him. Getting a decent conversation from Derek before wandering away. Derek couldn’t remember the last time he had conversed so much with someone. Not that he was anti-social… he just didn’t like talking to a lot of people. ‘That’s anti-social!’ Laura had insisted.

He heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel and climbing up the wooden porch long before he heard the doorbell. Derek had been expecting the visitor to ring the bell immediately. Instead, Derek tuned into a rapid heartbeat and feet pacing back and forth in front of his door. The werewolf was just about to rip the door open out of frustration when the doorbell rang.

Derek waited a few moments, secretly enjoying knowing the person on the other side was incredibly nervous. Finally he opened the door and once again Stiles was in front of him. “Hey Stiles.” He said slightly confused looking past him to see his bright red bike leaning against the porch.

“Heeeyyy Derek.” Stiles started with a nervous smile and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was in the area.” He started which Derek knew was a lie even without his werewolf ability. There was nothing out near his house. People only came to the reserve with it as their destination. “Figured I would swing by and see what you were up to and I don’t know maybe hang.”

An eyebrow rose on Derek’s face and gave Stiles an amused smile, “Are you seriously standing at my front door and asking if I want to come out and play like eight year olds?”

Stiles looked mildly offended and scuffed his shoe along the front porch mat. His mouth opened a few times trying to find the right words. “No!” he started then shrugged a bit, “Unless you say yes then maybe, sorta.”

Derek stood quietly for a few moments watching Stiles squirm.  “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

The shocked look on Stiles face showed he hadn’t thought Derek would actually hang out with him. “Uh… ride around?”  
  
“Wastes gas.”

“Go to the arcade?”

“Wastes gas and money.”

“Jeeze what are you? A penny pincher or something?”

“I don’t have a job right now. I can’t go spending all my money. How do you have money for anything?”

“I…. have an allowance… and I do the neighbors yards!”

“Ah to be young and carefree.” Derek deadpanned.

“Hey, you agreed to hang out. None of my suggestions seem good so you pick.”

Derek opened the door wider. “You play video games?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

A giant, excited grin appeared on Stiles face and he walked into the house without a second thought. “Hell yea I play video games. I am a video game champ. I am going to kick your ass!”

\--

“How did you win? _I’m_ the champ. This isn’t right. _You_ cheated somehow!” Stiles stated in a defeated tone, leaning back against the couch. “I demand a do over!”

“We have been doing this for the past hour. Just admit defeat and accept the fact that _I_ am the video game champ.” Derek insisted haughtily.

“Never. I…” Stiles replied quickly only to be cut off as both teens turned around on the couch as they heard the front door open.

“Derek, a little help!” A feminine voice called out.

"Hey Laur, sorry." Derek said and got up from the couch and took the cardboard office box from his sister's hand, moving to set it on the kitchen table that was already littered with various papers.

"Thank you little brother." Laura said casting a glance between Derek to the brunette boy in her living room.

 Hands freed from the box Laura re-balanced the pizza box in her hand while he eyes zeroed in on Stiles. She gave him a smile and walked towards him. "Hi. I'm Laura. Derek's amazing and brilliant older sister." She greeted him happily and held out her hand for him to shake. "You must be Stiles. Nice to meet you."

  
Stiles awkwardly shook Laura's hand who had an incredibly strong grip. "Uh, yea, that's me, Stiles." he said and was grateful when the older woman let go of his hand. He immediately rubbed the back of his neck and curiously asked, "How exactly do you know me?"  

Laura let out a light chuckle and like it was no big deal casually said "Derek talks about you all that time."   
  
A big grin appeared on Stiles face, "All the time, huh?" 

"That not true. I mentioned you a few times and it usually started out with, this annoying teenager who won't leave me alone." Derek chimed in, leaning against the door jam between the living room and dining room. Arms crossed over his chest looking unamused by Laura and Stiles conversation.

"Oh please. More like Stiles this and Stiles that." Laura insisted, her own smile growing bigger as her brother grew even more uncomfortable. 

"You did invite me in to hang out, man. I don't think you can really pull the “I'm just annoying you and hanging around” this anymore. I believe we have reached legit friendship status." Stiles said in a lightly seriously tone, also amused by the scowl slowly appearing on Derek’s face.

"Ah. Derek made a friend!" Laura cooed.

"I hate you both."

"No you don't."

"Never could you hate your big sister."

"In this moment I just might."

"Stop being such a spoil sport. Stiles, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm excellent at ordering and picking up pizza." Laura asked and proudly help up the pizza box.

Stiles looked warily at Derek to gauge his reaction to Laura's offer. Not seeing any real negative change in Derek's demeanor Stiles agreed, "Sure, why not."  

"Fantastic, I can ask you tons of questions." Laura proclaimed, wrapping her free arm around Stiles shoulder and leading him into the kitchen, already babbling on. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder towards Derek with a slightly alarmed and pleading look. Derek's scowl was replaced with a smirk, "You wanted to stay. You befriended her. Deal with it."

"I'm a pleasure to be around, Derek!" Laura called to him then resumed asking Stiles all about himself and his interactions with Derek. 

* * *

 

**April 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 16 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

Dean pulled up to bar called "The Roadhouse" It didn't look like much. It was a few miles away from any strip mall and right off the freeway. Dean had passed it on every drive from Palo Alto to Beacon Hills yet had never stopped there.

He got out of the impala and took in the half dozen cars in the parking lot. Various makes and models. Thankfully no soccer mom vans. That would have made him question the legitimacy of it being a hot spot for hunters. Seeing the duffel bags in the back seats helped let him know he was in the right place.

He opened the front door and it took him a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting. The soft sound of class rock music filled his ears and he ignored the several curious looks he received. Instead he walked to the bar and took a seat at the bar top.

A pretty blonde in jeans and a low cut tank top came up to him greeted him with a smile. "Hey there. What can I get you today?" she asked.

 Dean took in her form before focusing on her face, "Beer and someone named Ellen Harvelle." He responded, the girl's smile faded a bit.

"You a hunter then?"  
  
"You always so blunt about it?" 

 "Anyone looking for my mother usually is." the blonde stated in a matter of fact tone as an older woman came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Now now Joanna Beth. Perhaps this is just some handsome gentlemen here to sweep me off my feet." she stated with an amused smile.

"Yea, sure mom." Jo deadpanned then looked at Dean with much more enthusiasm. "I'll be right back with your beer."  
  
The older woman rested both forearms on the bar and stared at Dean, "I'm Ellen and you are?" 

"Dean. Dean Winchester. Bobby Singer told me about this place."  
  
A somewhat sour look appeared on Ellen's face. "Your one of John Winchester's kids?" Ah, that made sense. Not many people liked John Winchester. His own sons included.  
  
"By blood only. I'm one of Bobby Singer's kids" Dean informed her seriously. He didn't want to be turned away from this place due to John's stupidity.

Ellen's features changed to a much warmer smile at Dean's words. "One of Bobby Singer's boys. Now, I've heard great things about them." was all she said as if that was all she needed in order to trust him.

"Here is your beer. So, what are you hunting? Do you need help?" Jo asked, setting the beer down in front of Dean and leaning on the counter giving him her undivided attention, seemingly eager about the idea of a hunt.  
  
Dean took a sip of beer watching Ellen give her daughter a disapproving look as she eagerly questioned him. He remembered that look from Claudia. It was a warning look to show she didn't like what was going on but refrained from saying anything for the time being. It had usually been directed at Stiles more than anyone.

"Actually, I do." Dean started slowly watching Jo's face light up with excitement and Ellen watch her daughter. "There is a wendigo in the forest about an hour from here. Now, I pride myself on being able to gank a monster when needed but wendigos are nasty creatures and figured a two man team would be better than just one." He explained to them. He turned his focus solely on Ellen, "There anyone in this neck of the wood you can recommend? I just moved out here to Palo Alto and don't know any hunters in the area."

"I'll do it. I can help you out." Jo proclaimed as soon as Dean finished speaking. 

 He immediately began shaking his head back and forth as Ellen barked out, "The hell you will. You know I don't want you hunting. It's bad enough I let you help Ash with all the research. You aren't going out hunting. That's it. End of story." Ellen told her daughter in a stern tone. Dean watched them have a silent standoff, looking each other right in the eyes. Eventually Jo caved and muttered out something unpleasant before heading off to the other side of the bar to clean a table.

Dean remained silent, taking a sip of his beer, waiting until Jo was firmly on the other side of the bar. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start anything."

"Not your fault. That girl is so damn stubborn. Her daddy was a hunter.... got himself killed. I won't have her end up the same way." Ellen stated, stony look back on her face as she obviously thought back to the death of her husband. Dean gave her a few moments and once again the woman's face returned to a neutral look.  "Now, there are a few regulars in this neck of the woods. I'm sure one of them will be able to help you out." Ellen started and began listing off hunters primarily sticking to the West coast and giving Dean the low down on the supernatural scene in California.


	18. May 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Scott will get the bite. In a different way from canon.
> 
> Do you guys want to see more of Jo, Ellen, and Laura or no?  
> What else would you like to see in the upcoming chapters?
> 
> Updates -  
> Chapter 18 (this chapter ) - 8/31  
> Chapter 19 - expected by 9/7

**May 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

“How come you keep hanging out with Derek Hale?” Isaac asked abruptly as the three boys sat in Scott’s bedroom reading comic books. Scott raised an eyebrow but waited for an answer.

“Because he is my friend…” Stiles started slowly as if it was a hard concept to grasp.  
“No, I get that. But, _how_ did you two end up becoming friends?” Scott questioned, the comic book forgotten momentarily.

“You remember that day we were supposed to go jogging at the reserve? The day you both cruelly abandoned me? That day?” Stiles started dramatically. The other two boys had the decency to look a little bit bashful as they recalled the day. “Well, I got lost, all alone! Because I was ditched.” Stiles continued laying it on thick for them, “Derek found me. Saved me from a certain lonely death.” The dramatic tone stopped as he finished, “We have been friends since.”

“It was that simple?” Isaac asked.

“Dude, I befriended you over lunch. Scott was equally as simple. I don’t see what the big deal is. Sure he is a few years older than us but so is Dean and you guys have no problem with him.”

“We have known Dean forever though.” Scott tried to reason.

“If your standard of who we befriend is dictated by the length of time we have known them then your social circle is going to remain incredibly small.” Stiles pointed out.

Isaac thought about it. “Maybe if we got to meet him and hang out with him? We could all hang sometime. What do you think?” He asked.

Stiles smiled at Isaac. “Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea, Isaac. See, Scott, Isaac is on board with befriending Derek. Join on the train because it’s about to leave without you.”

After a few moments Scott spoke, “I never said I didn’t want to befriend him. Just that it was a bit random… but, yea, let’s hang out with him.”

  
“Awesome!” Stiles said happily then a slightly concerned look appeared on his face, “Now to get Derek to agree with it…. Let’s just go with the three of us randomly popping up near him. That seems to work best.”

“You two have a strange friendship.” Isaac muttered.

“One you will soon be a part of my dear Isaac.” Stiles replied with a big grin.

\--

**May 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old

The house sometimes felt too quiet. The bickering between Sam and Dean was no more. The faint strumming of Dean's guitar or even the tinkering of cars outside. Now that it was just the two of them the house seemed even bigger.  
The two had bonded even more though since Dean moved to Palo Alto. Bobby had never felt closer to Sam. Sure the younger boy didn't show much interest in hunting or cars. But, he sure as hell kept Bobby on his toes will all of his non supernatural issues. Such as girls “Just ask her out already, Sam!”, and what would look good on a college application “You would know more about it than I would. But that sounds impressive to me.”, and surprisingly which sports team to join “You’re so damn tall basketball would be easy for you.”.  
  
"Hey Bobby." Sam started as he played with the spaghetti on his plate.  
  
Bobby raised an eyebrow at Sam and grunted as he continued to eat. Looking at the teenager trying to gauge what type of conversation they were about to have. He was never quite sure these days. “Yes…” he said slowly.

“Um. You know I’m seventeen now.”

Bobby let out a snort, “I was at the party. That happened right here ya know.”

Sam gave Bobby a look then continued, “As I was saying I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to drive a car?” He asked nervously.

“I thought you were going to wait for Dean to teach you?” Bobby asked curiously, wiping at his beard.

“I was but well… I don’t want to wait any longer. He is busy and so far away.” Sam admitted with a shrug. “Besides… isn’t that way dads do? Teach their kids how to drive a car?”

A big and proud grin appeared on Bobby’s face. He felt a warmth spread through his chest and damn it if anyone asked something had just flown into his eye. He jerkily nodded, “Yea, boy. That they do.” He said in a softer tone then usual and cleared his throat. “Any car out there you have your eye on?”

Sam beamed back at Bobby and told him all the cars he was interested in potentially driving.

\--

**May 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Jo – 19 yrs. Old.  
  
“You can’t be hunting things this often.” Jo said in greeting to Dean as he took a seat at was unofficially becoming his spot at the bar.

“Maybe I’m just that awesome.” Dean replied cheekily.

“Doubt that.”

“Oh, Jo, you wound me!” He said clutching his heart.

“Bacon cheeseburger and beer?”

“You know me so well.”

Jo shook her head and went to put in the order. She returned and set the beer down in front of Dean and took up her spot of leaning on the counter to chat with him. “Seriously, how come you keep coming here so often? This is what, the third time this week?”

“What can is say. I really like the food.”

“Our food is not that good and you haven’t even mentioned a case the last two times. So, spill, what is the real reason Dean Winchester comes all the way here multiple times a week?” Jo asked him curiously.

Dean took a sip of his beer and thought about it. “It’s nice here.” Jo raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, _“Seriously, this place?”_

“I don’t mean the way it looks or where it is located. I mean the people. You, Ellen, Ash, and the hunters passing through. It’s nice to be around people who know what is going on but can still have a regular conversation with. My family is back in South Dakota or Beacon Hills which is another hour away from here.” He rambled trying his best to explain why he kept popping up at the Roadhouse.

Jo pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously. “Well, you know, we could always meet up somewhere outside of the bar and hang out with each other.” She tried to say as casually as possible.

The elder Winchester immediately knew where this was heading. Jo was beautiful, spunky, and intelligent. She was a great catch. Dean wouldn’t deny any of that. But, he liked coming to the Roadhouse and he knew any romantic entanglements with Jo would end badly in the long run. He didn’t want to ruin what he had going. Besides, from the looks Ellen had given him in the past the older Harvelle didn’t want Dean to go anywhere near Jo in a romantic sense.

“Like as friends? To a movie or something? That would be great.” Dean said doing his best to think of a way to let her down gently without ruining the friendship they were creating.

Jo chuckled a bit and said, “I was thinking in a more then friends capacity if you are interested.”

Sirens were going off in Dean’s head and said the first thing that popped into his mind. “You are beautiful Jo. But… you just aren’t my type. I don’t see you that way.”

A slightly annoyed look appeared on Jo’s face and she stood up straight. “What? Are you into brunettes only or something?” She looked mildly offended by the rejection.

Dean hesitated for a moment. He weighed his options of how Jo would likely react to his next words.  He had faith that she wouldn’t turn against him. “More like I bat for the other team or something.” He finally said doing his best to not sound nervous.

A look of realization appeared on Jo’s face, “Oh. You’re gay.”

Technically he was bisexual but playing the gay card would be best for the current situation. “Yup. I am…. I hope that is okay.”

The slightly hostile nature from Jo turned back to friendly. “No big deal at all. My radar may be a bit off though. Another hunter, Marcus, he is gay too. I tried hitting on him also.” Jo told him and made a face as she finished. Dean laughed and patted Jo’s arm.

“It’s okay. We gays are just attractive.”

“You really are. I gotta say I’m a bit disappointed. All the good ones are married or gay.” Jo admitted and snapped her fingers.

Dean gave her a sheepish shrug, "Sorry. We can still totally go catch a movie or something sometime if you want to though." 

Ellen popped up at the moment and gave Dean a look while setting down his burger and fries, "You tryin' take my little girl out, Winchester? I don't know if I approve of that."

"No. I... I was just asking as a friend." Dean started knowing he had been correct in his assumption of Ellen's feelings towards him in regards to Jo.

Jo put a hand on her mother's shoulder and casually stated. "I'm not his type."

"Why not?" Ellen asked curiously.

"I don't have a dick." Jo said plainly with a straight face. Dean choked on the french fry he had been eating and Ellen cried out "Joanna Beth!"

"Really?!" Dean asked after his coughing fit and taking a chug of beer.

"You know, Marcus, he is a nice guy. Maybe you two would hit it off." Ellen commented after having taken in the new information. Her own way of showing she didn’t care. Dean's jaw went slack and he stared between the two women before him.

"Still like coming around here so often?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Strangely, yes, I still do." He replied and then took a big bite of his burger.

* * *

  
**May 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

“I don’t even know how this happened!” Derek nearly cried out to his sister in between bites of pot roast.

Laura happily chuckled at her brother’s discomfort. She set down the legal brief she was reading at the dinner table to give him her undivided attention. “How what happened?” she asked playing dumb.

“How I ended up befriending three teenagers! Started out with Stiles. Which I guess is okay. He kept popping up and once you get past the spaz qualities he grows on you. But then the other two show up and suddenly all three of them are over here. Like, all the time. All the damn time.” Derek rambled, stabbing his pot roast with much more force then necessary. "All my saves on my video games have been replaced with theirs."

“Oh come on. You like it. They are good friends to have. What’s the big deal?” The eldest Hale questioned unsure of what was the real issue was with her brother.

“I’m older than them. When we hang out around town sometimes I get a few strange looks.” Derek bristled a bit.

“Statically speaking males develop at a slower rate. Given your mental status you are at about the same level as them.” Laura informed him as she ate.

A shocked then offended look appeared on Derek’s face. “Rude. Are you saying I have the mindset of a sixteen year old?”

“Not exactly. I’m just saying Stiles is wise beyond his years. Sure he may act goofy as hell but he is so much more intelligent then he lets on. He is equally matched with you which I think is why you two get along. Scott and Isaac are just kind of a package deal. But that is okay because they help balance everything out. They bring out the fun, easy, go lucky sides of people.”

Derek pondered Laura’s words then let out a light sigh and shrugged, “I guess you may have a small point.”

“Of course I do. I’m Laura. I’m always right.” Laura stated proudly with a smile. “Besides… they make the house feel less empty… they are starting to feel like…. Like pack.” She continued slowly trying to find the right words.

He stared at his sister for a few moments, his heart clenching a bit at the thought of a pack. For such a long time it had only been Laura and him. Quickly thinking over the past month he realized Laura was right. A soft smile appeared on his lips and he nodded once, “Yea, I guess they kind of are.”


	19. June 2000 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a chapter with the section of Scott getting turned but it's taking my longer to write then anticipated. So, I figured I would post up the first half of the month of June so I don't keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry it kind of ends abruptly. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up within the next few days.  
> Chapter 19 - 9/7/15  
> Chapter 20 - by 9/12/15

* * *

 

**June 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 15 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

 “Derek has agreed to teach all of us lacrosse since he is like a pro at it. That’s great, isn’t it? It means I will actually have a chance of making the team in August. Maybe even first line!” Stiles ranted happily to Dean over the phone.

“That’s… awesome, Stiles.” Dean said into the phone looking at the mechanics manual on his desk. It was suddenly seeming far more appealing then where this conversation was turning. “I’m glad you found a friend to help you out with that. You know I can always lend a hand to if you need it.”

“Yea, I know, Dean.” Stiles quickly assured his friend knowing the older Winchester no doubt would do his best to help Stiles practice if the occasion arose. “But, you are busy with school and stuff. Plus, have you ever even played lacrosse before?” he finished in a questioning tone.

Dean scoffed at the question. “Have I? Have I played lacrosse?” He started cockily then his tone turned to kind of sullen, “No… I haven’t.” Then returned to his normal tone, “But, come on, how hard it can be to learn? I’m sure if I looked it up I would be just as useful as Derek.”

A smile appeared on Stiles face as he readjusted the phone in between his ear and neck. “Are you? Are you jealous? Of _Derek_?” Stiles asked in a slightly disbelieving tone.

Dean slammed the mechanic manual shut he had been flipping through.  He sputtered for a few moments before responding in a clearly offended tone. “What?! No! I’m not jealous of _Derek Hale_. That is ridiculous, Stiles!”

The smile on Stiles face grew bigger and Dean could hear how happy he was by this revelation over the phone. “You are! You are jealous!” He said merrily and let out a chuckle.

Stiles knew that Dean was pouting. Years of knowing each other and chatting over the phone had allowed them to sense the other’s reaction even without being in the same place. “You have nothing to be jealous about, you know?” Stiles told him once his laughter had subsided.

Dean quickly agreed with that statement. “Of course I don’t.”

“Good. As long as we are clear on that. No one will ever be able to replace you. Dean Winchester has a special place reserved in my heart… and several parts of my house.”

The Winchester let out a small laugh, “Damn straight I do.”

* * *

 

**June 7, 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

 “Happy birthday dear, Stiles! Happy birthday to you!” They all sang high pitched and terribly off key. Scott’s voice screeching as he attempted to hit a high note. Stiles laughed and looked at all the people surrounding him. Everyone he cared about was cramped inside his small kitchen to celebrate him. To celebrate his birthday.  He didn’t know if it was the sixteen candles emitting heat next to his face but he felt a sudden rush of warmth as he took in all the beaming faces looking at him happily.

“Well don’t just sit there. Blow out the candles and make a wish!” Laura urged him.

Stiles did as he was told. Taking a deep breathe, he blew out all of the candles in one go.

“What did you wish for?” Isaac asked curiously from his spot beside Stiles.

A small smile appeared on Stiles’ face as he answered his friend. “It’s a secret. If I tell you then it won’t come true.” Isaac simply pouted.

“Okay, if he won’t share then time to eat the cake and onto presents!”  Sam announced.

Laura took the cake off the table and began cutting slices for everyone. Sam moved to help her out. The younger Winchester had taken easily to the two Hales earlier in the day after some mildly awkward introductions. Dean on the other hand was still a bit wary about the two newcomers in the clan.

“I still think you should have gotten pie instead of a cake.” Dean commented from the other side of Stiles.

“I would take pie over a cake any day to be honest. Something about the frosting. Too much sugar.” Derek added in casually from his spot leaning near the entry of the kitchen. Dean’s face went from a small smile to look directly at Derek with a slightly startled look. He looked back at Stiles who was staring at the two with amusement.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Derek, as if to gauge the man’s worthiness. “What kind of pie?” He asked slowly waiting to see if Derek would pass his test.

A slightly puzzled expression appeared on Derek’s face as he looked between the guy he had met a couple hours ago and Stiles. “Uh… apple is my favorite. But really any berry is pretty good.”

A devoid look appeared on Dean’s face. “I don’t know how to feel about this.” Dean stated, looked at Stiles and Derek once before getting abruptly getting up and leaving the table.

Derek waited until Dean was in the living room before leaning towards Stiles, “What is his deal?”

“He just really loves pie.” Isaac added with a laugh before trailing after Dean to chat with him. Both casting glances at Derek as they chatted.

Derek’s keen werewolf hearing picked up the conversation going on in the living room. He could hear the frustrated tone of Dean ranting to Isaac who appeared to be giggling. “Pie is _my_ thing, damn it! He can’t just come in here and claim to love pie too! Pie is mine. You think pie you think Dean Winchester. Not _Derek Hale_. Dean Winchester!!”

“Seriously, what is his deal?” Derek asked again starting to feel a bit self-conscious.

“I think he wants to dislike you.” Scott chimed in, taking a big bite of cake from his plate while Stiles gave him a disapproving look. “Not that he really wants to hate you because it’s personal. Probably more on principal than anything else.” Scott continued quickly attempting to recover from his earlier words.

“Scott!” Stiles chimed, “Dean is just a bit… protective. Once he gets to know you it will be fine.” The birthday boy reassured him then gave Scott a pointed look, “After all, Scott warmed up to you and at first he thought you were weird.”

Derek turned to give Scott a raised eyebrow as if to ask what that meant. “Good luck, buddy.” Stiles said with a cackle and headed into the living room, grabbing a piece of cake from Laura as he went by.

Stiles had just made himself comfortable on the couch in between Sam and Isaac enjoying his cake and chatting when the party was directed to the next event.

“Okay, time for presents!” Scott announced rushing into the living room with a slightly sour looking Derek behind him. Everyone had settled around the living with pieces of cake in hand.

“Not to brag or anything but my gift is the best.” The floppy haired teen let people know. The rest of the room scoffed at Scott’s words.

“I’m sure your gift is wonderful, Scott.” Melissa reassured her son from her seat next to Tom. She silently gave a shrug and made a face indicating she hadn’t the faintest clue what her son had gotten his friend. Derek noticed and snorted into his own slice of cake.

“Hate to break your bubble Scott but my gift will be the best one Stiles gets this year.” Laura told them all cockily.

“Oh all of you are going to feel so bad after he opens my gift.” Dean added in onto the fun causing both Laura and Scott to chime in with objections that their gifts were in fact the best.

“My gift is the best.” Tom told Melissa simply.

“How about we let him open them then Stiles can decide who’s the best gift is?” Isaac suggested. “Mine.” He mocked whispered.

Stiles grabbed the first gift off the coffee table and opened it. “I guess we’ll just have to see who has the best gift. I will play nice and not even look at the tags.” He announced and eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper. Each gift became his new favorite gift. His father’s gift turned out to be the best one. His mother’s old pale blue jeep.

“Dad won!” Stiles proclaimed as he stood in front of the garage with everyone around him. “Yup, he totally won. Sorry guys.” They all mumbled in agreement. None of their gifts could beat a vehicle. Especially one that belonged to Claudia.

\--

“I don’t know about them.” Dean told Tom over a cold beer after everyone had gone home.

“About Derek and Laura?” Tom asked curiously wanting to confirm who Dean was talking about.

“Yea, them.”

“Why not?”

Dean shrugged, “Just get this off feeling about them.”

“Is this because Derek likes pie too? I’m gonna be honest son, a lot of people like pie.” Tom began but was cut off by Dean.

“Pie is my thing in this group! _Mine!_  He can have fruitcake or some other sort of baked good.” Dean insisted passionately then took a deep breath, “Back to the point. They are hiding something. I don’t know what but they are hiding something.” He stated then quickly added on after seeing the expression on Tom’s face. “No I’m not jealous. I’m being serious, it’s a vibe I get when I’m on a case. There is just something…. Off about them. Maybe not dangerous just different from the usual.”

“Isn’t our entire lives a bit weird?” Tom asked.

Dean grumbled a bit, “Just keep an eye on them when I’m not here okay?”

“Okay, Dean. I will. I promise.” The older man assured him.


	20. June 2000 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets turned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 (this chapter) - updated 9/17/15  
> Chapter 21 - expect it 9/19/15 since it is already written!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. . I was having a bit of trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Here is the chapter where Scott gets turned! The conversation in the last section is kind of glazed over because it will go into more detail later on. I promise several topics mentioned will be addressed during this story.

 

** **

**Mid-June 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

Melissa pulled up to the Hale house and slowly walked up the front porch steps. The last time she had seen the place it had been in ruins. Now though it looked better than ever. At first the woman had been a bit weary at the idea of Scott, Isaac, and Stiles hanging around Derek Hale. He was older than them all. But, she had never had any issue with Scott being around Dean. Plus, Tom was fine with it. She had concluded that it wasn’t anything to worry too much about.

She rang the doorbell and peeked in the front window as she waited. The door opened and Laura Hale was in front of her. Both women smiled at each other.  “Hey Melissa!” Laura said in greeting, “Come on in. The boys are in the back practicing.”

“Thanks. You know I have never seen those three so dedicated. Well, I have never seen Scott so dedicated to something.” Melissa told the younger woman as they walked through the large house towards the back door by the kitchen, “Stiles becomes oddly dedicated to anything that catches his interest.”

Laura let out a light laugh, “How do you think we ended up here having this conversation? Stiles was determined to befriend Derek.”

Melissa nodded in understanding, “That is very true.” The both chuckled as Laura opened the door. They walked out onto the back porch and watched as Derek emerged from the tree line with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac following a few minutes behind.

“Why do you run so fast? How?” Stiles asked while panting.

“You just aren’t in good shape. Come on, don’t stop. Keep your heart rate up. Pick up your sticks and let’s run some drills.” Derek told them as he handed out the sticks to each of the team. Isaac nodded and began to lightly jog across the big field. Stiles took a deep sigh and followed suit. Derek held out the final lacrosse stick to Scott. The shaggy haired boy didn’t take it though.

Derek’s senses immediately picked up the rapid heartbeat and shaky breathing rhythm. “Scott are you okay?” He asked concerned. Stiles and Isaac stopped their drills and slowly walked back towards their friends. Melisa and Laura began to head down the back porch steps as well to investigate.

“I….I…” Scott wheezed out and his eyes began to widened, “can’t…. breathe.” He got out before falling to the ground.

Several voices all shouted “Scott!” At the same time and converged on the teen. Melissa was quickly at her son’s side and assessing the situation.

“He is having an asthma attack.” She told the group. Laura and Derek where on the other side of Scott while Stiles and Isaac hovered. “Scott, honey, where is your inhaler?” Melissa asked doing her best to sound calm.

“Oh!” Isaac exclaimed and rushed over to a bag on the back steps. He pulled out an inhaler and handed it to Melissa. “Here.”

Scott continued to let out jagged, uneven, and short gasps of air while looking at everyone with wide eyes.

The nurse shook it and frowned, “It’s empty. It’s empty!” Her voice taking on a slightly shrill tone.

“Don’t you have one?” Stiles asked.

Melissa shook her head and shakily said, “We were going to pick it up from the pharmacy on the way home!”  Stiles cursed.

“Scott you need to try and take deep breaths. Come on honey you can do it.”  Melissa said running her hand through her son’s hair. But the panicked look continued to grow on his face and his face was covered in sweat and losing color. “We need to get him to a hospital. A brown paper bag and breathing exercises isn’t going to work.”

“We are half an hour from the hospital. He won’t make it that long.” Derek said gravely.

“Well I’m sure as hell going to try! I’m not letting my son die!” Melissa yelled and began to attempt to lift her son up.

“I can help.” Laura said and shared a look with Derek who shook his head back and forth. Laura placed her hand on Scott’s exposed neck. Dark black veins swirled up Laura’s left hand as her eyes glowed red briefly, taking away Scott’s pain. The teen’s breath became slightly less rapid and shaky but not enough to relieve him of the asthma attack.

Melissa fell back in shock while Stiles and Isaac took a step back too once they all saw Laura’s eyes and the black veins shooting up her arm.  “Wha...what are you doing?” Melissa asked in shock fighting her instinct to flee and instead protect her son.

“I don’t have much time to explain. The supernatural is real. Werewolves are real. My entire family were werewolves. Derek and I are.” Laura quickly explained, a bead of sweat building on her temple as she continued to try and ease Scott’s pain.  He was sweating and his tanned skin was turning gray it seemed. “Show her.”

Derek’s face turned from chiseled jaw and scruff to fluff, fangs, and blue eyes. Melissa let out a small scream while Stiles cursed loudly and on instinct stood in front of Isaac. Derek looked at his two friends and for a fleeting second felt hurt before he changed back to normal.

“This isn’t happening. We have to get him to the hospital.” Melissa nearly cried.

“I can turn him and he’ll live. He will be like us, shift at the full moon, and several other less then desirable things but he’ll be alive.” Laura informed Melissa looking the woman straight in the eyes.

“Mom…” Scott wheezed out and nodded. Laura took her hand off Scott and his breathing deteriorated quickly, the color from his face draining even quicker than before. His lips began to turn blue.

“You have to decide, Melissa.”

“Do it! Save him!”  Stiles shouted stepping forward and clutching Derek’s shoulder.

Scott nodded once more before his eyes closed and the tension began to leave his body. Melissa let out a small cry with tears welling up in her eyes. “Do it! Save him! Just do it!”

Laura leaned down and bit Scott’s shoulder. The limp teen’s eyes widened and tears sprang from them and they shined a bright gold before he fell back down and passed out.

“Now what? Why isn’t he responding?” Melissa said, checking her son’s pulse. It was returning to normal.

“It’s going to take some time. We have a lot to explain… let’s go inside.” Laura told them all and turned to look at Stiles and Isaac. “You don’t have to be scared of us. We are still the same people we were half an hour ago.”

Isaac bit his lip nervously. Stiles looked at both of the Hales and shook his own head slowly. “No you’re not.” He started and saw the sad look on their faces. “You are ten times cooler! Werewolves?! How awesome is that! And people always said I just had an overactive imagination. I knew there was more out there.” Stiles said breaking out in a big grin.

Derek and Laura both let out sighs of relief. Derek even let out a small puff of laughter. The younger Hale picked Scott up with great ease and they group headed inside. The next hour was spent with Laura and Derek doing their best to explain what was happening to Scott and what to expect with the upcoming full moon in a few weeks.

“We need to tell the sheriff.” Melissa said when there a lapse in conversation finally.

“What?! No! We are not telling my dad.” Stiles immediately butted in without letting anyone talk.

“Why not? He is the head of law enforcement of this town. He needs to be aware of what is going on.” Melissa shot back.

Stiles shook his head adamantly, “No. No, no, if he knows about this stuff he is at risk. He takes enough risks every day. We don’t need to add supernatural threats to his list of worries.”

“Stiles…” Melissa started.

“No. You got to help make the decision about Scott because he is your family. I’m going to make the decision when it comes to my dad. We are not telling him. End of story. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude but no. We just can’t.”  Stiles ranted passionately.

Derek came up behind Stiles and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. “We won’t tell him. Calm down. It’ll be okay.” He said in a reassuring tone.  Stiles relaxed a bit and nodded.

\--

Two days later found the Sheriff sitting in his kitchen late one evening with a bomb dropped on him that he would have never expected. “Werewolves?” The Sheriff asked looking at Laura and Derek as they sat across from him at the kitchen table.

“Yes… I know you probably don’t believe me. It sounds so far fetched…” Laura began.

“Oh no, I believe you.... I just never thought you two would be something supernatural. Especially considered what I have heard about werewolves.” Tom said and ran a hand through his hair. He could feel a headache starting.  

“What?”  Derek asked in confusion.

“I think what he means is… WHAT?” Laura started both Hales at a loss of what to say.

Tom cleared his throat, “Okay, so, I have known about the supernatural since Stiles was a baby.”

“How? Did our mom tell you? Did you have a case?” Laura asked leaning forward interested in his answers.

“More importantly how come you haven’t tried to kill us if you know about the supernatural and what we are? What did you mean when you said considering what you know about werewolves?” Derek asked in a neutral a tone possible, arms crossed over his chest.

Tom rubbed his temple the headache increasing. “I need a drink then I will tell you everything.” He said with a sigh. “You’ll want to get comfortable.”

For the next couple of hours Tom chatted with the Hales about his experiences with the supernatural, the Winchester’s and Bobby’s involvement in it, and his thoughts on them being werewolves. Laura informed him of the type of werewolves they were. Apparently there were two types.  Tom made a mental note to inform Bobby about the new development.

“I don’t want Stiles knowing about any of this.” Tom finally told them.

Laura grimaced a bit and Derek sank a bit in his chair. A feeling of dread began to grow in Tom, “He knows already doesn’t he?” Tom asked in a resigned tone, already knowing the answer based on their reactions.

Derek slowly nodded, “Yes, he does.”

“How?” Tom asked only mildly surprised.

“I think it’s time you get comfortable for our story.” Laura told Tom. The older man took a long drink of his scotch and waited to hear what Laura had to say. Never had he thought Kate Argent would be the one behind the Hale fire. He had immediately wanted to leap into action. To find Kate Argent and arrest her. But Laura stopped him telling him it could wait until the morning. Tom relented and asked for them to continue. After all, that didn’t explain how his son suddenly knew about the supernatural. About the one thing he had always tried to keep away from Stiles.

Tom looked at the bottle of scotch as Laura and Derek continued to talk. This was all too much. Scott had to be turned. Melissa was there and knew. The part that struck a chord though was that Stiles didn’t want him to know about any of this. Not because Stiles was afraid about how Tom would react. But, because he wanted to keep his father safe. Tom shook his head a bit. Only his kid.


	21. June 2000 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek opens up about Kate to Tom. Scott attempts to find some perks of being a werewolf. Also, Dean and Stiles begin to see each other in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 (this chapter ) - 9/19/15  
> So now that Stiles is older and has his close knit group of friends we will be moving from purely platonic relationships and into more of the romantic kind. Again, while Scott is now a werewolf this story won't become Scott-centric. The main characters in this story are Dean and Stiles. Everything else just helps make things interesting.
> 
> Let me know things you want to see in the upcoming chapters!  
> I love reviews so leave them please! I promise to reply back to you.

 

**Late June 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

 

"Sheriff I really don't want to do this." Derek said with a sigh as he slumped down in his seat. Being at the Beacon Hills Police Department was not how he wanted to start off his Monday.

"Derek, I know this is hard for you but you have to do this, son. If not for yourself then do it for your family. Let justice be served for the tragedy that happened." Tom replied in a kind yet firm tone.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more, "Can't you re-open the investigation without my help?"

"No, Derek, I can't. I need your testimony that Kate Argent seduced you and is a suspect in the fire... I know this is difficult. But I need you to tell me as much as you can. Please." Tom continued giving Derek a small reassuring smile.

"I don’t really think that she comes from a long line of insane hunters of the supernatural is something you can put into a police report.” Derek snapped.

Tom just looked at Derek silently waiting for the young man to calm down. Derek fidgeted in the seat and was quiet for a few moments before starting again, “I'm not proud of what I did. Of what happened. Every day I regret it. I hate myself for having been so stupid. For allowing her to manipulate me. For not trusting my family.” Derek stated with anger in his voice as he stared at the floor.

"You were just a kid, Derek. It's not your fault. I promise you it's not. Please, tell me what happened. From the beginning to you thinking she was involved."

Derek nodded once, he took a deep breath and began to tell Tom Stilinski about the brief tryst he had shared with Kate Argent back when he was a young teen.  Tom recorded the conversation and took notes doing his best to not show that finding Kate Argent and bring her down was his newest mission.

* * *

 

"Why do we need to train for this? We are human. I doubt we will be fighting any werewolves or anything else supernatural anytime soon." Isaac groaned as he plopped down on the back porch steps of the Hale house.

"Because chances are being friends with three werewolves’ means we'll be targets at some point." Stiles reasoned from his spot on the porch railing, one leg hanging off the side. "Besides, dude, we are training with werEWOLVES! We are working out so we can stand a chance against the supernatural!" Stiles exclaimed with wide eyes and a big grin. "I don't understand how you cannot be excited by this." He added in a baffled tone.

"I'm shocked you are handling this all so well." Derek interjected, ending his sparing match with Scott. "Most people react like Isaac. Hell even Scott is a werewolf and he isn't nearly as excited by this as you are."

"I'm not excited but I don't regret it." Scott reassured Derek and looked towards the house hoping Laura would hear him. The eldest Hale had been fearful Scott would resent her for turning him. Instead, he had accepted her as his alpha. "I'm just learning still. Control of my strength and speed."

Stiles rubbed his shoulder remembering the tackle he had received earlier in the afternoon. "Yes, definitely need to work on control." He commented. 

"Sorry, Stiles." Scott said as he gave his friend a sheepish and apologetic look.

"Don't worry, buddy. Just remember us humans are fragile and breakable. Although we can still kick ass. We just prefer to not get tackled by werewolves." Stiles replied and shook his head a bit with a light smile, "Tackled by a werewolf. When did my life get this cool?"

"Something is seriously wrong with you! You know that right?" Isaac asked giving Stiles a mild look of shock.

Stiles just shrugged and in a completely serious tone replied, "Yup. Has been for a long time. Get with the program, Isaac." 

“It’s nice to have one of you eager to learn everything. But, you have to remember you are only human. There is only so much you can do.” Laura chimed in leaning against the rail near Stiles.

The brunette boy stuck his tongue out at her. “I’ll be the best human equivalent of a werewolf there ever was.”

“I’m just happy that I won’t have to deal with asthma anymore.” Scott commented and then lifted up his shirt, “I think I may even get a six pack!” He crowed happily with a dopey grin. Both Isaac and Stiles followed suit to look at their own abs to see if there was any progress.

“Put your shirts down.” Laura chided them all in a bored tone.

Derek smirked at the three younger teens and with a cocky grin, “Seriously, it takes time to look this good guys. More than a month and a half of training.”

Isaac laughed while Scott and Stiles grumbled. The sandy blonde haired teen simply said, “I just want to make first string on the lacrosse team this year.”

“That I can agree with.” Stiles nodded.

Derek chimed in, “That is actually something I can help you guys achieve.”

“Then we can work on six packs?” Scott asked hopefully ignoring the eye rolls for the others.

Derek let out a sigh then gave a small nod, “Yes, Scott, then we can work on six packs.”

“Sweet.”

* * *

 

“So, what do you exactly know about fixing up a car?” Dean asked as he pulled the car cover off the jeep with a grand flourish. He folded it up and set it on one of the numerous shelves in the garage.

“I only know what you have taught me to be honest.” Stiles said as he began to wipe off some of the dust from the hood with an old towel.

“Well then you are ahead of the games having learned from me.” Dean teased and Stiles just rolled his eyes. “First things first let’s see what we are working with.” He popped the hood and pointed out all the different components of the jeep to Stiles. He tinkered a bit here and there.

“Try the engine and see if it works.” Stiles nodded and hopped into the driver’s seat. He put the key into the ignition and the jeep made a slightly angry sound and the engine turned on for a short bit before turning back off.  “That did not sound good.” Stiles commented.

“It might need a new battery. Some general maintenance will help too.  Let’s change the oil first.” Dean told him casually then gave his friend a questioning look, “You remember how to do it right?”

Stiles look a bit nervous and motioned towards his friend and then to the car, “Uh, yea, but it’s been a while. Maybe you should do it. I don’t want to screw up this jeep before I even get to drive it.”

“You’ll be fine. I’ll supervise.”  Dean told him quickly catching onto Stiles’ uneasiness.

Taking a deep breath Stiles nodded and slid underneath the jeep that was up on jacks. Dean scooted his way underneath the car too and pointed, “This is where you let out all the oil.” His shoulder bumped Stiles as he pointed at another area, “That is for transmission fluid. Don’t mess with that one. You’ll really regret it.”

Stiles gave a quick nod and moved the empty oil pan between them and opened up the value to let the old oil out.  “Good job. Not that hard was it?” Dean commented as he scooted back down to climb out from under the vehicle then held out a hand to help Stiles up. 

The teen wiped his hands off on the back of jeans and blushed a bit, “I guess not. I just… it was my mom’s. I don’t want to ruin it.”

Dean clasped Stiles shoulder and gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry, Stiles. We’ll take good care of this jeep. She’ll be running like new soon.”

The younger man smiled and gave a nod and they began to work some more on the car. The rest of the day was spent adding in new oil, checking all the other fluids, and per Dean’s insistence cleaning the machinery under the hood. “Your car knows if you love it or not. That’s what makes or breaks it.”  He had insisted then playfully shoved Stiles when the younger boy had scoffed loudly at the comment.

Several hours just as the sun was beginning to set the two had pulled the jeep out onto the driveway and began to wash away all the dust and grime. “The paint is still in pretty good condition.” Stiles said as ran a sponge in small circles over the side of the car.

Dean made a noise of agreement, “Yea, let’s hope you won’t damage it by leaving it under a paint eating sap tree or crash into something.” 

“Hey! What kind of driver do you think I am? I have been taught by a law official. The sheriff has taught me out to drive. I’m sure the roads and my jeep will be safe.” Stiles cried out mildly offended. He walked around to the other side of the jeep fully intending to continue to let Dean know how safe of a driver he was.  All words were forgotten though as he laughed at the sight before him.  A big amused grin on his face. “Are you?” he started and chuckled, “Are you really cleaning the rims of my tires with that much care? Please don’t tell me you have a toothbrush hidden somewhere.”

Dean let out a sigh and stopped what he was doing.  He let the blue rag that he had been scrubbing the tires with fall to the ground near his feet. From his crouched position he turned to look at Stiles completely unamused, “You should appreciate all the care and effort I am putting into this vehicle instead of making fun of me.”

The brunette teen attempted to say he did but a laugh just came out. It was comical, Dean kneeling down by the tires of his jeep delicately cleaning the rims around the bolts. Stiles attempted to regain his composure. “I do. I do appreciate it.” He said but he was still holding back a laugh.

“It’s not that damn funny.” Dean commented then grabbed the hose with running water from the bucket. He put his thumb over the opening and sprayed Stiles who jumped in shock and yelped.  “Now that. That is funny!” Dean laughed and stood up moving towards Stiles intending to continue spraying him.

Stiles tried to run away but Dean looped his arm around Stiles neck putting him into a headlock and letting the water rain down on his friend all while merrily laughing. “Who is the one laughing now?” Dean teased as Stiles pushed against his firm frame and attempted to get free.  Stiles couldn’t help but wonder when the hell Dean’s abs get so defined.  “You been working out much lately? It shows.” Stiles commented randomly, the mind to mouth filter not working. Dean’s momentary distraction due to the strange question allowed Stiles to slip from Dean’s grip.

“The hell kind of question is that?” Dean asked in confusion as Stiles broke free. “And yes, I have been.” The Winchester wasn’t exactly sure how to respond or why it pleased him to know Stiles had realized all the extra effort Dean had been putting into staying in shape.

“Congrats. You look fantastic. Too bad that won’t help you right now because oh man you are going to get it.” Stiles said and wiped the water away from his eyes.

“Bring it. You’ll have to get the hose first.” Dean taunted.  Stiles lunged towards Dean who quickly side stepped him and laughed.

Stiles grabbed the bucket full of soap and water though and dumped it over Dean’s head then left the bucket there.

It was the Winchester’s turn to let out a yell of shock. He felt the hose being pulled from his hands and a blast of water soaked him as he quickly pulled the bucket off his head.

The two fought of the hose for several more minutes, a mess of limps both trying to pull the hose away from each other. Eventually it ended up with Stiles backed up against the jeep doing his best to not let go while Dean tried in vain to pull it from underneath Stiles arm. The water spouting out of the hose and occasionally hitting them in the face as they pointed it at each other.

 “Just give up now. You aren’t going to win.”

“Never!” Stiles cried out although his fingers were cramping up. He was mere moments away from ‘never’ and admitting defeat then he heard his father’s voice.

“Guys! We are in a drought! Knock it off! Tom yelled as he turned off the hose and threw some towels on a dry part of the drive way before heading back inside.

Dean and Stiles had turned to look at Tom then back at each other. With the water cut off, the challenge of gaining control of the hose had lost its appeal. The two panted and grinned at each other.

 “I would have won. You can’t defeat me.” Dean grumbled looking down at Stiles for a minute to ensure Stiles knew he would have lost then took a step back.  He bent down to grab a towel then tossed one to Stiles.

The teen caught the towel and began drying his hair. Stiles finally looked at Dean and appreciated how the white cotton tee clung to the older man’s body. With the setting sun behind him Dean looked like he belonged in some sort of magazine.

He met Dean’s eyes and saw the amused smirk on the Winchester’s face. Dean shouldn’t be smirking. Seriously, why did Dean care and finding it amusing that Stiles was blatantly checking him out? He shouldn’t. Stiles wasn’t. Stiles was just looking to gauge how soaked both of them were. That was it.

Stiles immediately looked down and began to wring out the front part of his own shirt. “Jeeze, I think more water got on us then the jeep.” He grumbled as the water sloshed down onto the pavement.

“Yea, but, hey, the car is clean. So are we.”  Dean offered although it was his turn to take in the appearance of his friend.

 “This is pointless.” Stiles finally added as he continued to wring out his shirt. It wasn’t doing anything. The brunette pulled his shirt off and waded it up into a ball doing his best to not appear self-conscious next to the Greek god that was his friend. He finally gained enough courage to look at Dean and was confused by the unreadable expression on the older man’s face. “You okay?” Stiles asked.

Dean jolted and nodded, “Yup. Just thinking we should get changed before we get sick.”

“Agreed… race you inside!” Stiles stated then bolted off. Dean moved to race after him stopped and shook his head. Perplexed expression still on his face. When the hell had Stiles gone from scrawny to lightly muscled and toned? More importantly why the hell did Dean notice? He shouldn’t have noticed, at least not in a more than just objective statement sort of way. He shook his head and decided he needed a drink and to hit up some bars later in the week.

“You know it’s not a race if you don’t even try.” Stiles commented as he popped back outside.

Dean looked straight at Stiles face and nowhere else, “I wanted to let you experience the joy of winning at least once today. What can I say? I’m nice that way.” He finished cockily.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and quickly said “Oh, really? Well I’m gonna use up all the hot water mister winner.”  Before bolting off again. This time Dean did chase after him.


	22. July 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps catch a werewolf and makes a grand entrance. Dean arrives and they begin to plan for the 4th of July.  
> Upload Date - 6/18/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps catch a werewolf and makes a grand entrance. Dean arrives and they begin to plan for the 4th of July.  
> Upload Date - 6/18/16

**July 2000**

_Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old ; Scott – 15 yrs. old ;  Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old_

Having three of your friends being werewolves was not how Stiles imagined. He figured they would scare some bullies and use their super hearing to listen to people’s juicy secrets. Stiles did not think they would be tasked with protecting the general populace of Beacon Hills from supernatural creatures. He had been surprised at first by the sheer number of species that existed in the world. Werewolves he could handle. He hoped he would never run into demons, vampires, or witches. From the lore Laura had each group sounded entirely unpleasant to interact with.

When people started getting attacked and a few bodies showed up shredded apparently Laura took it upon herself and the Hale pack to get to the bottom of it. Yea, Stiles and Isaac where a part of the Hale wolf pack. Which was totally cool. Except given the current situation. He didn’t expect being a part of the pack meant playing bait for the rogue werewolf they had tracked down. Damn Isaac for not wanting to sneak out. Damn himself for being so eager to help out. It had sounded like a solid plan in theory. Right now, it felt like the worst plan ever.

“I hate you, Scott! I hate you so much!” Stiles yelled as he ran down a dimly lit alley. He could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as the sound of claws against the paved road and snarling grew closer.  He rounded the corner of the abandoned building coming to a dead end.  He turned around and was mere feet away from the werewolf. The wolf smiled and let out a harsh chuckle as his red eyes glowed brightly. “Nowhere left to run.”

Stiles nodded, “Didn’t plan on it.” The werewolf looked mildly confused just in time for Scott and Derek to descend from the roof top creating a barrier between Stiles and the other werewolf. Both of their yellow eyes trained on the intruder, growls rumbling in their chests. Laura came out of the shadows on the opposite end effectively trapping the lone red eyed werewolf in the alley.

The werewolf slowly turned in a circle sizing up the other three werewolves before addressing Laura. “You the alpha?”

“Yes, and I will be doing the rest of the questioning. What are you doing in Beacon Hills? This is Hale territory. You can’t just come to my town and start attacking people.”

The larger male werewolf sauntered up to Laura, fangs still showing. “The Hale family hasn’t run this turf for years. Besides, who is gonna stop me? You and your two pets?”

Laura’s face transformed. “Yes.” She said simply then let out a snarl and the other two joined in. Stiles stood back against the wall of the alleyway trying to make himself as small as possible while he watched the Hales and Scott fight the other werewolf.  This plan was insane, why were they doing this? “Stiles now!” Laura yelled. Right he had one more part to play as human.

Stiles stumbled over his own feet before he attempted to toss a silver chain over the unknown werewolf.  The werewolf broke free from Derek’s grasp and lunged at Stiles. Stiles let out a yelp as he fell backwards. He put his hands up that were holding the chain and it came into contact with the werewolf’s throat. The man howled in agony and the others stepped away from the silver.  Stiles wrapped it around the werewolf’s neck which rendered the once strong bulking wolf into a whimpering mess. Stiles quickly scrambled away and out of reach. “Now what?” He asked with a pant.

“Depends on our buddy here…” Laura replied and tapped the crimpled werewolf with her foot on his shoulder. “You going to leave my town peacefully and stay away or do I have to continue to make it clear this town is protected by pack?”

“I’ll leave! I’m sorry! Sorry! Just take this off me!” He howled in pain once more. The group tossed the wolf into the trunk of Laura’s car and drove him to the edge of town, silver chain still wrapped around his neck.

“Now, you remember this town is protected. You let any other werewolves know that Beacon Hills is Hale territory. No one should try and challenge that if they know what’s good for them. Understood?” Laura said in a calm yet threatening voice.

The werewolf nodded. Laura motioned to Stiles to set the wolf free. Stiles undid the chain once they reached the town line. The werewolf ran off into the night once he was free.

“I feel like that was too easy. Anyone else feel like that was too easy?” Stiles questioned the other three once the werewolf disappeared from their line of sight.

A pensive look appeared on Derek’s face at the words and looked to Laura for her thoughts on the matter. “We asserted our dominance. If he comes back, we’ll deal with it. Until then be happy that we kept him from attacking anymore people.” She told them and patted both Scott and Stiles shoulders. With a casual smile as if they hadn’t just dealt with a killer werewolf, “You guys did good. Scott, you are really coming along with your training.”

Scott beamed proudly at the praise. “Really? Thanks. I tried that move Derek showed me the other day. I could have done it better but it worked well enough.” Scott began and climbed into the front seat of the car as he continued to chat with Laura.

Stiles shook his head at his friend’s antics. “You worried at all?” He asked Derek. The older man gave a small shrug. “I trust Laura’s judgment. Besides she is right there is nothing more we can do for now. We just have to make sure we all stay on our game. Now get in the car your dad’s shift ends at midnight. It’s eleven thirty.” Derek informed his friend and laughed as he watched the look on Stiles face.

Stiles regretted not taking his jeep with him on what he had dubbed a secret mission. But it had been better. His jeep was recognizable anywhere and most of the sheriff’s department knew Stiles was grounded. Downside to his father working for the local PD. Derek and Laura’s cars blended in with the rest of the population. Now he sat tapping his foot on the floor of the car as Laura drove.

Of course they had to drop Scott off first since his house was the closest. Stiles let out a deep sigh. He had left his phone at home, it was nearly midnight and he was totally going to be dead if his dad arrived home and Stiles wasn’t in the house. They had just turned the corner onto his street when he saw his dad’s patrol car come around on the opposite end. “Shit! Shit! Stop the car. Stop the car. I’m walking from here.” Stiles demanded patting the back of Laura’s headrest with an open palm.

“Why? You won’t get there in time.” Laura told him logically.

“No, but I can try and sneak into my room before he gets up there. If you guys drive up he will know I wasn’t at home.” Stiles quickly informed them as he struggled to get his seatbelt off. Derek calmly unbuckled it for him. “Thank you. Now go!” He told him as he practically jumped out of the car and towards the shrubbery of the closest house. “Go!” He mouthed and shooed the Hales.

Laura laughed heartedly, “Be careful!” She called out. “Text us when you get inside.” Stiles nodded and began to work his way down the yards quickly before ducking into his backyard through the side gate just as the sheriff pulled into the driveway.

“He is so going to get caught.” Derek commented in an amused tone as he watched the sheriff climb out of his vehicle. “No way he has the strength to climb up the lattice to his room.”

“Wanna bet? I think he’ll pull it off. He may not be a werewolf but that kid trains just like you and Scott do.” Laura challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re on.” Derek replied and both smirked firmly believing they were going to win. Laura nodded and began to drive home once the Sheriff was inside his house.

\--

Stiles was suddenly thankful that Derek did an equal amount of leg day and arm day during their workouts. He was even more grateful to the fact that he had left his bedroom window open. Stiles had quickly hopped onto the trashcans at the side of the house then grabbed onto the wooden lattice that led up to his bedroom, the paint chipping away as he climbed.  He felt the lattice begin to sway and wobble. Stiles pushed off and reached up. His fingers caught onto the windowsill as his body collided with the side of the house. He let out a deep breath as his muscled tensed from holding himself up. “Come on out. Let’s stop the psycho werewolf from attacking people. It’ll be fun.” He muttered sarcastically as he scuffed his feet along the side of the house, getting leverage to climb. “Next time we should save the town when I’m not grounded.” He continued to grumble as he slowly pulled himself up the side of his house.

He finally got his torso inside the window then did a tuck and roll into his room. He landed on his ass and remained still for a few moments gauging to see where his father was. He heard the front door and was about to celebrate beating his dad when the light to his bedroom turned on. Startled Stiles looked towards the door of his room. He let out a deep breath and a small chuckle, “Dean!” he said and let out another light laugh, “Oh man. Never have I been so happy to see you instead of my dad.” He commented taking in the form of his friend leaning against the wall of his room. Then heard his father’s voice call from down below.

A panicked look appeared on Stiles face. “Shit.” He said and looked at his fully dressed form. He bolted up off the ground as he quickly kicked off his shoes then began shedding his clothes. “So, how have you been? What brings you to town?” Stiles asked conversationally as he took his top off, tossing it into the pile near the closest. Dean watched with a raised eyebrow, eyes zoning in on Stiles bare chest before quickly reverting back to his friend’s face.

“Figured I would stop by and see you guys.” Dean interjected quickly.

“Ah. Good. Always glad to see you.” Stiles replied as he nearly tripped while taking his pants off. “How long have you been here? When did you get here?” Stiles asked as he quickly put a tank top on over his head.

“Got here about half an hour ago. Staying for the holiday weekend.”

Stiles nodded, “Glad you are staying for more than a night. Missed ya, buddy.” He ignored the sweat pants as he heard his father’s footsteps drawing closer.  “We have been hanging out here the entire night.” Stiles informed his best friend. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and set the older man in Stiles computer chair. Stiles then lunged onto his bed and attempted to look situated just as his father opened the bedroom door.

Stiles let out a laugh and slapped his thigh as if Dean had said something hilarious.  Dean being the good friend that he was just went along with it, “It’s not that funny man.” Both of them turned towards the open door.  “Tom. Hey. Hope you don’t mind I stopped by.” He said and stood up to hug the sheriff.

“Dean. Of course not! This is your home. You are welcome here anytime.” Tom assured the Winchester as he hugged him tightly. “Now, you two didn’t go anywhere right? Because Stiles is aware that he is grounded for the entire week.” Tom asked looking directly at Stiles.

“Pssh.. go anywhere. No, dad. We have been here the entire time just ya know chilling and hanging.” Stiles said naturally as if the idea of sneaking out where insane. “But uh speaking of the duration of my whole being grounded does it include the holiday?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, you are not to leave this house for any fun Fourth of July activities. You can’t have any friends over either.” Tom said sternly.

“What if they are unfun Fourth of July related activities?” Stiles tossed out there. “And what about Dean? Doesn’t he count as a friend being over?”

“Dean and Sam are exceptions to the rule because they bring me joy.” Tom replied as Dean clutched his heart in a mocking way. “As for the other part, no leaving the house.”

“But what about…” Stiles started again.

Tom let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes before looking at Dean. “You deal with him. I’m off the clock. You are here. You keep him alive and out of trouble...” Tom started then stopped. “Wait… no, that is even questionable.” The tired man shook his head, “Sam needs to get here already. He always keeps you two in line.” Tom mumbled and finished with, “Just… behave.” He motioned to both of them and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Both males waited until they heard Tom’s bedroom door close before looking at one another. “Sup?” Stiles said casually with a head nod from his reclined position on his bed.

“Sup? Sup?! How about you explain to me why you just rolled in through your window and all of that.” Dean asked incredulously while motioning to the clothes and general area Stiles had previously been standing.

“Oh, that. Just a little teenage rebellion. No biggie.” Stiles replied and gave a wave of his hand in a dismissive manner.

Dean didn’t like that answer and leaned forward a bit in the chair while asking in a firm voice, “Where did you go? Who were you out with?”

Stiles gave Dean a slightly confused look, “What are you? My dad? Do you need to know every little detail about my life?”

“No. I’m your _best friend_ and you usually give me more details when you are doing something you aren’t supposed to. Not “just teenage rebellion”. So, spill, man.” Dean snapped back and used air quotes around the words teenage rebellion.

Stiles let out a sigh and explained, “I got grounded for staying out past curfew. Like really late and I didn’t call or leave a note. But, tonight Scott and Derek wanted to hang out so I figured with dad working he would be none the wiser. I didn’t think we would cut it this close though to him coming home. So, I snuck in through the window.”

“What were you guys doing?” Dean asked in a more relaxed tone as he leaned back in the computer chair although he was still curious.

Stiles hesitated for a moment. He hadn’t worked out a cover story because he didn’t think anyone would know he had been out of the house. Plus, he hated lying to Dean. He wasn’t supposed to lie to Dean. The Winchester almost always was able to pick up on it to. In fact, if he thought about it Dean was probably the one who taught him how to lie.

“We hung out at Derek’s then went driving around town for a bit, got into it with a few guys towards the end of the night. It was all very West Side Story. Got held up because of that. Some stupid guy claiming the area we were at was his territory. Such a weirdo.” Stiles explained in his best casual tone, using half-truths instead of flat out lying.

Dean just stared at Stiles silently waiting for the younger man to crack. It was obvious to Dean that Stiles was lying. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it. Dean doubted even Tom would have. But, Dean was trained to catch people in lies, he spent most of his days telling lies. Plus, he knew Stiles better than anyone. He figured remaining silent would cause Stiles to cave in and admit the truth. But, a few minutes passed in silence. Stiles didn’t fidget or give any indication that he was changing his story. It bothered Dean more than it should have. To be lied to by Stiles of all people. The fact that Derek Hale was involved in something secretive didn’t help matters.

Dean finally broke the silence. “Sounds like an eventful evening. If you ever need me to show you some defense moves let me know.” Dean said acting like he believed Stiles lie. He must have been convincing because he saw Stiles visibly relax.

“Thanks. I may take you up on that sometime soon.”

“Now, how the hell did you climb up to your window?” That was the strangest part of the entire evening. Earlier he had heard movement outside of the window. He had half expected that he would have to reach out and pull Stiles up. But, he saw fingers grip the windowsill and had heard his friend mumbling and suddenly pull himself through the open window. Stiles wasn’t a weakling but that took some serious strength to climb into a second story window.

“I work out!” Stiles proclaimed and stood up. He flexed his arms a bit and proud to show off he lifted his shirt up to show some slight definition in his abdomen. “I work out daily with Derek, Scott, and Isaac. Feel the tone my friend. Feel it!” Stiles insisted and Dean pressed his fingers against Stiles taunt stomach. Stiles chose not to think about the fact that the spot Dean touched tingled for moments afterwards.

Meanwhile, Dean ignored the thought of how soft Stiles skin felt and instead rolled his eyes, “Congrats, you are no longer a couch potato.” He chuckled at the offended look on Stiles face who plopped back down on his bed.

“You just wait. One day I’ll be as hot as you and everyone will be after me.” Stiles proclaimed.

“Think I’m hot, huh?” Dean asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Stiles threw a pillow directly at his face in response.

\---

“I just don’t understand why Sam gets the spare room? I’m the oldest. I should get the bedroom.” Dean grumbled at the breakfast table, digging into a short stack of pancakes made by Stiles.

“Dude, I’m too tall to sleep on the couch anymore.” Sam reminded his brother from his spot across the table, having arrived with Bobby earlier in that morning. “You sleep on the couch.”

“Bobby is sleeping on the couch.” Tom interjected before taking a sip of coffee.

“I have been forgotten. There is no place for me to lay my weary head.” Dean proclaimed.

Tom chuckled, “Wow, you have been around Stiles too much.”

An unpleasant look appeared on Dean’s face. “Yea, once I start to sound like him you know it’s been too much exposure.”

“Guys, I am sitting right here!” Stiles reminded them after swallowing his bite of pancakes. “Dean you can sleep in my room. I’ll even be merciful and let you sleep on the bed because I am nice that way. Even despite all the jokes.”

“See, problem solved!” Sam finished with a happy smile, glad he would get the spare room to himself.

“Yea, everyone knows where they are going to sleep. Congrats. Now, onto more important matters.” Bobby started, getting everyone’s attention. The scruffy man turned to Tom, “What are we cooking up today? And what type of beer you gettin’?”

The other four males at the table busted out laughing at Bobby’s serious tone.


	23. July 4, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More then fireworks happen on the 4th of July  
> Upload - 6/19/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More then fireworks happen on the 4th of July.  
> Upload Date - 6/19/16

**WARNING! -** This chapter does contain scenes of a romantic nature between an adult and a minor (Stiles/Dean). As the tags state this story does contain an underage relationship. Nothing too sexual.

Let me know what you think about this chapter. I focused a bit more in Dean's perspective because I feel he will have a much bigger issue with his feelings then Stiles will. In future chapter the perspective will be more Stiles-centric.

* * *

**July 4, 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 15 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old ; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old

The Fourth of July. A day for BBQ, drinking, and spending time with friends. The morning had been spent with last minute shopping and prepping the burgers for the grill. Around four in the afternoon everyone started showing up. Dean was only mildly conscious to being surrounded by a plethora of law enforcement. They were all dressed in khakis and polo shirts, well on their way to be tipsy or even flat out drunk. Of course, all of their families were in attendance as well. The Stilinski household was filled to the brim. Thankfully all the bedrooms were locked upstairs to keep anyone from lurking about. A good thing as Dean saw two teens giggle as they walked past him.

Sam and Stiles were jumping in and out of the pool with several other teenagers, all enjoying the summer heat and cold water. The eldest of the trio had forgone swimming and instead was leaning against the wall of the house, out of the shade and with easy access to the beer.

Sam let out a laugh as he emerged from the water with Stiles tossed over the back of his neck and on his shoulders. He tossed the other teen with relative ease. Stiles landed in the water a few feet away. “Oh, it’s on!” He proclaimed and lunged towards his friend.

“Bring it, Stilinski.” Sam replied challenging. The two were soon wrestling combined with splash fights. Eventually Sam announced, “I’m done. I give up.”

Stiles balked at that, eyes going wide in shock, “Really?” he asked then a pleased smile appeared on his face, “I mean. Damn right you give up. I’m a worthy opponent!”

Sam laughed and nodded as the duo climbed out of the pool. Toweling off they stopped in front of Dean. “You are. You been working out? If I squint, I can see some abs.” Sam continued and patted Stiles abdomen. Stiles let out a “oof” noise and clutched at his stomach.

“Yea, I am. Derek has been training me, Scott, and Isaac. Our goal is to make the first string for lacrosse when school starts.” Stiles informed his friend.

The taller Winchester nodded, “I think you’ll make it. Dean, doesn’t our lanky Stiles look not so lanky anymore?”

Dean took a sip of his beer and got a good look at Stiles with the sun hitting him. His shoulders were broadening and chest filling out with muscles, his abs were getting toned, and his legs suddenly seemed more defined. Any other guy would call him cute. Hell Stiles popped up on Dean’s radar as cute and attractive. “You’re looking good…. Still not as hot as me though.” The eldest Winchester complimented followed with the light tease. Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Just for that you don’t get to join Sam and I on my secret mission. Stay here and chat with the grownups.” Stiles stated with a tilt up of his head.

“Secret mission? Just because I can drive now doesn’t mean I’ll be driving us anywhere. Your dad said you are grounded.” Sam asked with a look of mild disapproval.

“Wait? You can drive now?” Dean asked confused.

“Yea… I had Bobby teach me about a month ago.” Sam admitted sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought I was going to teach you.” Dean said, doing his best to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Sam bit his lip nervously and trailed off, “You were! But… you haven’t been back in Sioux Falls for a while and I just wanted to learn…”

A small smile appeared on Dean’s face and he patted his brother’s shoulder, “…. Don’t worry about it, Sammy. I’m glad you learned. I’m sorry I wasn’t the one to teach you. But, I’m glad you know how to now.”

Sam relaxed and a bright smile appeared on his face. “Thanks, Dean.”

Stiles remained silent between the exchange. He noticed the change in Dean’s demeanor. The man was hurt but didn’t intend to show it. Dean teaching Sam to drive had been something planned since their childhood. Stiles decided to give Dean a few moments to himself. “Now, onto our secret mission that doesn’t involve vehicles.” Stiles grabbed Sam by the elbow and the two disappeared inside the house. Dean watched them walk away and heard the words, “Remember it’s only illegal if we get caught” come from Stiles mouth. Sam’s face was priceless but allowed himself to be taken inside.

Dean wasn’t sure when he had stopped seeing Stiles as just his best friend but as an attractive young man. In hindsight it seemed to have happened slowly over time. But the first real time he had actively acknowledged Stiles looks was probably back when they had fixed up the jeep. Then suddenly Dean found himself noticing the changes in Stiles appearance. He noticed how his friend had gone from lanky teen to a more matured young man.

The Winchester decided to not think about it any longer. Instead he wandered over to where Bobby was, standing by Tom and helping man the grill.

“Thanks.” Dean blurted out suddenly causing Bobby to raise an eyebrow at him.

Realizing that was all Dean intended to say Bobby replied, “Gonna need a few more words, Dean.”

“For teaching Sam to drive. Thanks for that.” Dean added and gave a small nod.

A look of understanding appeared on Bobby’s face. “It was no problem.”

“You shouldn’t have had to teach him. I was going to teach him. I should have taught him…” Dean said berating himself for not prioritizing going back to Sioux Falls for that one thing.

Bobby readjusted his baseball cap, “Let me rephrase that. I didn’t mind teaching Sam. I wanted to teach Sam. You two… you’re my boys. I know you wanted to teach him but you are a busy man.”

Dean interjected, “I could have made the time.” He was mad at himself.

Bobby caught onto Dean’s inner battle and squeezed the younger man’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up about this. The boy learned to drive. Bonus is now he can come visit you whenever he pleases. You are a busy man. You are going to school full time.” He started then lowered his voice, “You are hunting the _damn supernatural_ on the weekends.” Dean let out a small chuckle at that. “You’re busy and making it out here to Beacon Hills is more than enough. We don’t mind meeting you halfway. Besides, one more year and Sam will be out here with you in the same city.”

Bobby let out a big sigh and took a long drag of his own beer as he thought about it. “That house hasn’t been just me for… damn about thirteen years. It’s gonna be quiet.” He mused aloud.

“You could always move out here to Beacon Hills. Open up a salvage yard. You’d have Stiles and Tom around… Sam and I could come visit on the weekends.” Dean tossed the idea out there casually after seeing the forlorn look on Bobby’s face.

Bobby gave a small nod and made a noise of acknowledgement, “Maybe.” Was all he said. Dean leaned in to give Bobby a one armed hug and patted his back.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

“I told ya you didn’t need to thank me for teaching Sam to drive.” The hunter reminded him gruffly.

“I know… I’m just saying thanks for everything else.” Dean explained and gave the man who was practically his father a large grin which grew when he saw the look of pride on Bobby’s face. The bearded man nodded and Dean walked off knowing there wasn’t anything more that needed to be said. Bobby Singer was a man of few words, his actions spoke volumes though.

* * *

 

After mingling Dean ended back up at his spot next to the coolers when Stiles had popped up next to him, leaning heavily against the house. “Should I be worried that the majority of the Beacon Hills police department is drunk right now? What if there is some sort of emergency?” Dean asked Stiles as he looked around the backyard at all the grown men in various levels of intoxication. Their significant others and kids growing tired as the sun had set. The fireworks were bound to start in within the next half hour.

“Nah, they have several people on duty… plus they didn’t invite the fire department. All the bases are accounted for at the moment. They have it down to a system now days.” Stiles informed him and snickered into his cup as he watched the son of a deputy stumble into the pool. “Wow that kid is terrible at hiding the fact he’s drunk.”

“Oh, and you would do better?” Dean asked looking away from the boy in the pool to Stiles. He raised an eyebrow as he watched a mischievous grin appear on Stiles face.

“I don’t know… can you tell?” Stiles asked and did his best to try and keep a straight face.

Dean gave his friend an unamused look and grabbed Stiles red solo cup. He took a whiff and pulled it away immediately. “Woah, yea, that’s not lemonade.”

Stiles laughed so loud he slapped his thigh the sort of leaned into Dean. “Nope! It’s not.” He agreed then held a finger up to his lips, “But, shhh, it’s a secret!”

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked looking back into the living room of the house.

Stiles let out a noise of disapproval, “He consumed three of these margaritas and bailed out to the spare room before anyone caught on.”

“Smart man.” Dean replied and looked at Stiles, now that he paid attention he could see his friend’s stance was a bit shaky, his eyes glassy, and a dopey grin on his face. “How many of those have you had?”

A thoughtful look appeared on Stiles face and he held up his hand in front of his face, counting on his fingers. “Uh… four… five? Four and a half? Somewhere around there.” Stiles finally settled on a number and gave a nod before taking another sip.

“That’s more than enough for you.” Dean decided and grabbed the cup out of Stiles hands. Stiles let out a whine and reached out for the cup.

“But… but…” The teen complained.

“Quick, your dad is coming.” Stiles immediately straightened up and did his best to look somewhat composed as his father approached the duo.

“You two behaving yourselves?” Tom asked with a smile.

“When are we not?” Stiles asked.

“Always.” Tom replied back immediately.

Dean nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulder as he saw his friend begin to sway. “Today is your lucky day. No shenanigans from us. Go, be merry with your cop friends. I’ll take care of him. Sam is already knocked out from all the sun.”

“Good man.” Tom praised and with a nod began to walk away, “The fireworks will be on in about ten minutes. We can see them from here.”

“Sounds good, dad!” Stiles called out. Once his father’s back was turned the teen let out a deep sigh. “That was close!”

“Yea, time for you to get away from people and the margaritas.”

“Can I keep the margaritas and just stay away from people?” Stiles asked hopefully, reaching one last time for the cup in Dean’s hand. He pouted as it fell into the trash can.

“Nope.” Dean ushered Stiles into the house and helped the teen up the stairs.

* * *

 

“You are no fun at all.” Stiles grumbled but admitted defeat as he walked into his bedroom. He plopped down in his computer car and spun around in it slowly. “This entire summer has been no fun.”

“Excuse you. Hanging around me is always fun.” Dean stated.

Stiles nodded, “Yea, but, I mean fun that I can brag about to other people. Like those couples who snuck off earlier, they went and had some _fun_. I won’t have any cool hook up stories to tell in the locker room. I’m hook up story free.”

“Why is stuff like that so important to you?”

Stiles scoffed, “You wouldn’t get it. You have always been desired by others, even back when we were younger. Me, I’m socially awkward and loyal sidekick is my niche.” He slumped down in his chair a bit further looking forlorn.

“Your just drunk, Stiles. You are just rambling.” Dean let out a sigh as a stubborn look appeared on his friend’s face.

“Yes, I am drunk. But not it’s not just the margaritas talking.” The brunette insisted.

Dean closed the bedroom door and walked over to his best friend. With ease he lifted Stiles from the chair and looked his friend right in the eyes, “I don’t think you are just a loyal sidekick. You are so much then that, alright?”

Stiles just rolled his eyes a bit. “Hey, no eye rolling.” Dean insisted and nudged Stiles until they were looking each other in the eye. “Say you believe me. You are a great person, Stiles. You have a lot to offer. Stop worrying about what all those assholes at your school think. Their opinion doesn’t matter. You are awesome. Remember that.”

Stiles looked at Dean and just smiled. A big dopey, drunken smile. Dean smiled back at his friend. Stiles would say it was a mixture of the alcohol and teenage hormones that fueled his next actions. He leaned up and kissed Dean. It was highly unlikely Dean even felt remotely attracted to him. After all he was Stiles. Just Stiles.

The teen knew he should pull away, but he didn’t, instead, after the few seconds that were bound to result in Dean being shocked, Stiles gently moved his lips against Dean’s lips. If the older man didn’t respond he’d pull away and blame it on the alcohol. But, Dean did respond to the kiss, moving his lips against Stiles.

Dean didn’t have any time to react or think as Stiles suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Once his brain registered what was happening he knew he should pull away. Then Stiles moved his lips against his own and Dean caved into the alcohol and bad decisions. He kissed Stiles back.

It was illegal. Like _super_ illegal. Like Dean would end up going to jail or possibly just shot by Tom if anyone ever found out. He had been drinking all day out in the sun and without a lot of water. Alcohol coursing through his blood and body heat radiating off of Stiles combined caused Dean to react to the kiss instead of pull away. Dean tried to push away the thoughts of the fact that he had experienced several dreams similar to the situation he was currently in and just enjoy the moment.

Dean could smell the alcohol on both of their breaths and really he should stop. He was the older one, this wasn’t right, hell this was against the law. Instead as if his hand had a mind of its own he was cupping Stiles’ jaw and angling the brunette’s head towards him more. It was wrong on so many levels but it felt so nice.

Dean felt Stiles lean into his touch and the older male couldn’t keep himself from running his tongue against Stiles lower lip. The teen gasped in shock and Dean used that opportunity to explore Stiles’ mouth. Stiles didn’t seem to have any objections if the moan he let out was any indication. In fact, he moved even closer to Dean and clutched his shirt.

Stiles’ inexperience showed as he shyly brushed his tongue against Dean’s but the Winchester still enjoyed the sensation and they continued to kiss like that. Suddenly a quick succession of bangs and booms went off. The realization of what he was doing was like a bucket of cold water on Dean. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Stiles. His lips were red and swollen from the kissing, and he was breathing just as heavily as Dean was. Despite the urge to flee and pretend that had never happened Dean knew it would devastate Stiles. He chose to bury his own internal turmoil for a moment.

The older man pulled away slowly and let out a cough. He motioned with his head towards the open window. “Let’s watch the fireworks.”

Stiles nodded silently and they stood shoulder to shoulder watching the fireworks light up the night sky. “You, me, and fireworks.” Stiles mumbled quietly. Dean nodded a bit. Stiles bit his lip wondering who was going to speak first. “I kissed you. I’m drunk. I shouldn’t have. I’m… it’s just a silly crush. I blame the kiss from New Years Eve… and the alcohol.” Stiles ranted quickly turning his head to look up at his best friend then a small smile appeared on his face, “I didn’t think you’d kiss me back.”

“Um. Well, that shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. You’re my best friend. I’m sorry. I’m drunk. No excuse, I know.” Dean started, so much for composing himself for Stiles.

“Why are you saying sorry? I jumped you.”

“Because I should have known better then to respond.”

“Was it that bad?” Stiles asked looking back out the window.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “It wasn’t bad, Stiles. It just…. can’t happen, ok?”

“Why not?”

Dean let out a short laugh, “Oh for so many reasons. The age difference and being against the laws are just two major factors.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “So… it isn’t me?”

The older of the pair let out a sigh and turned his head away from the fireworks to catch Stiles looking at him uncertainly. “Stiles….no.”

“Okay.”

“Alright.” They remained silent and watched the rest of the fireworks together. Once they ended Stiles nodded towards the door, “I’m gonna go take a shower in my dad’s room. You can take the hall bathroom if you want.” He grabbed a change of clothes and headed out of the room without looking at Dean.

Once the door was closed Dean ran a hand through his hair roughly, “Such a fucking idiot.” He cursed himself and his inability to act like a responsible individual instead of acting with emotion. Heaving out a sigh Dean went to take a shower.

When Stiles returned the bedroom light was off and Dean was already lying in bed, he seemed to be asleep. Stiles quietly crawled into the bed and left as much space between them as possible. Never had it been an issue, the distance between them in the bed or sharing one for that matter.

“Stop overthinking everything.” Dean’s calm voice broke the silence in the room as he felt Stiles attempt to find a comfortable position,

“Are we okay?” Stiles asked nervously.

Dean turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Stiles, “We’re good, Stiles. I promise. We are still best friends. Nothing has changed. We are going to chalk this up to a silly thing that happened with too much alcohol in our systems. We won’t talk about it and continue on like always. Sound like a good plan?”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Dean had hit on every point that he was worrying out. He nodded and gave a small smile. “Works for me.”

“Okay, now get some sleep. You’ll probably have a hangover in the morning.”

The brunette got comfortable in the bed and rolled onto his side, “So…. How was the kiss?” He couldn’t refrain from asking.

Dean chuckled and shook his head a bit with his eyes now closed, “It was a nice kiss.” Stiles went to sleep with a smile. Dean’s brain raced and he fell asleep wishing his words comforted him like they did Stiles.

The next morning, they acted like nothing had happened. Stiles and Sam pretended they didn’t have hangovers, Bobby clearly had one, and Tom was the only one to seem perfectly content.

The Winchesters and Bobby headed out later that afternoon. Stiles had hesitated for the briefest moment when he went to hug Dean but the Winchester had pulled him in close and whispered, “We’re good.”

Really, they were, nothing was going to change.... 


	24. August 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Sioux Falls. Derek gets a job. Stiles makes the team. Oh, and a villain is plotting.  
> Upload Date - 6/24/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Sioux Falls. Derek gets a job. Stiles makes the team. Oh, and a villain is plotting.  
> This chapter only has a little Dean/Stiles but was needed to help move the general plot along. Dean will now think more about what relationships mean. Stiles has fully entered the high school life and danger will be lurking closer to Beacon Hills now.

**Author's Note -**

This chapter only has a little Dean/Stiles but was needed to help move the general plot along. Dean will now think more about what relationships mean. Stiles has fully entered the high school life and danger will be lurking closer to Beacon Hills now. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise more Dean/Stiles in the next one!

If there is something you want to see happen just let me know! I love trying to incorporate your ideas.

Upload Date - 6/24/16

* * *

 

**August 2000**

 Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 15 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 19 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old

Stiles climbed out of his jeep and raced towards the front door. He knocked in rapid succession until Laura answered. Having heard Stiles accelerated heartbeat prior to even seeing his face she looked at him in concern. "Are you okay?" She said in greeting.

"I made the team!" Stiles announced happily. "I made first string! The coach even knows my name. Scott and Isaac made first string too. "

Laura smiled once she realized her young friend wasn’t in danger, "Congrats, Stiles! All that hard work paid off. "

"It did. I gotta thank Derek. He here?" Stiles said and looked behind Laura. Derek usually lurked in the background when Laura answered the door.

"He's not here. He's at work."

Stiles eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  "Work?" he asked and let a puff of laughter, "Derek doesn't work. Derek doesn’t have a job.” He continued as if that was one of the strangest things he heard. “You have a job because you’re a strong, independent woman.  I figured there was some sort of allowance you gave Derek every week.” Stiles rambled.

Laura let out a hearty laugh, “Derek had a job back in New York. He had some savings that he was using here. He doesn’t spend much. But, I think he got bored just hanging around the house every day.”

“Oh, makes sense.” Stiles started then a large, mischievous grin appeared on his face, “Where does he work?”

“He told me not to tell you.” Laura replied.

“So, where does he work?” Stiles asked unfazed by the comment. The smirk on Laura’s lips indicated she would spill the information despite Derek’s request.

“The public library.”

“Few people. Lots of books. Seems like a good fit.” He concluded with a nod then moved forward to give Laura a quick hug that she returned. The teen bounded off the steps, “I’m off to see Derek! Have a good day, Laura! You’ll hear all about it later.”

The alpha laughed at Stiles antics. “Be safe, Stiles!” She called out and gave him a small wave. She watched the jeep drive out of sight before shaking her head. Oh her brother was going to be mad. But, it would so be worth it.

* * *

 

Stiles entered the library and scanned his surroundings looking for Derek.  There were a few people reading at tables and playing on the public computers. He smiled as he spotted the werewolf sitting behind the main counter with his head down, engrossed in a book. Stiles wandered over and stopped at the desk, “Are you by chance hiring?” He asked in greeting.

Derek had smelled Stiles when the teen entered the library. He had hoped that avoiding eye contact would have kept him from noticing Derek’s presence. No such luck. “No, completely staffed. Sorry.” Derek said, finally looking up at his friend who worn a stupid grin. “Now, go home. I have work to do.”

“Work? You were just reading.” Stiles scoffed and followed Derek who was now pushing a cart of books.  
  
“Working now. Be gone.” Derek snapped grumpily.

“You are no fun. You know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Derek replied dryly as he began returning books to their rightful places on bookshelves.

Stiles bit his lip as silently watched Derek complete his task. “Dewey decimal system right?” He asked and pulled out a few books.

Derek looked at Stiles with mild surprise, “You don’t have to help me.”

“I know. But, I want to spend some time with my friend. Figured I could help.”

A grin appeared on Derek’s face, “Dewey decimal system.”

Stiles nodded and began searching for the correct place to put the book. He had just finished putting away a handful of books when he jumped excitedly, immediately gaining Derek’s attention.  
“Are you that proud of yourself for finding the correct spot?” The black haired man asked.

“No. I forgot to tell you! How I forgot I’m not exactly sure. It was my original purpose for coming here.” Stiles began and Derek simply raised his left eyebrow. “Right, to the point. I made the lacrosse team! First string!”

“Congratulations, Stiles! All that hard work was worth it now right?”  Derek congratulated his friend with a real smile and pat on the arm.

“Yea, definitely worth it! Sorry about all the complaining.” Stiles admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. Derek just shrugged a bit. “If I promise to complain less will you keep helping me practice and stay in shape?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

Derek gave his friend a look that could almost be described as endearing, “Yes, Stiles. We’ll keep working out together.”

Stiles smiled brightly at Derek then leaned forward and gave him a big hug. Derek returned the hug, not even pausing. He learned long ago that hugging was just something Stiles did.

“Now, either help me or get out of here so I can work.” Derek informed his friend.

Stiles looked at the clock on his cell phone, “I should probably head home. Dad will be getting off work soon and I wanna tell him. Catch ya later, Der!” with that Stiles waited for Derek to nod then headed towards the exit of the library.

“How the hell did he end up becoming my friend?” Derek pondered aloud and continued to reshelf books.

* * *

 

Dean had made more of an effort to visit Sioux Falls. He couldn’t believe it had been over a year since he had been “home”. It was strange, having two places he considered home. Both Beacon Hills and Sioux Falls. He wondered when Beacon Hills had begun to feel like his first home.

People stopped him on the streets and asked how he was doing and where he had been. They were all impressed with him. Attending college in California, working to become a licensed mechanic, “Following in the footsteps of your old man Bobby. Proud of you kid.” Was the general statement. Dean never felt the need to correct them about Bobby not being his biological father. The bearded hunter was his dad.

It was strange being back, the town had only changed a bit. New stores, new signs. The people he grew up with were now older just like him. The managers of his favorite hangouts were now even grouchier. It was strange, the world had continued on but the town seemed pretty much the same. It was a thought Dean mused on as he walked down the street taking it all in.

“Dean?” A familiar voice called out, bringing Dean out of his daze. He looked up and halted. His eyes widened a bit before a small smile appeared on his face.

“Evan. Hey.” He got out as the other man moved closer. They both moved awkwardly for a second before embracing in a quick hug. “How have you been?”

“Good. Good. You back in town for good? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Evan asked.

“Oh, uh, no. I’m just visiting Sam and Bobby. Been busy with school in California.”

Evan nodded, “That’s good. I’m glad…. You happy?”

“Yea, yea. I’m happy. Life is… good.” Dean felt so lame. It felt so awkward, when had his relationship was Evan gotten this way? Hell, when was the last time he had talked to Evan? Dean couldn’t even remember.  “What about you?”

“I’m happy. Got married and have a kid on the way.” Evan admitted almost sheepishly.

 Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh… so you decided to…” Dean started then just finished, “…women.”

Evan let out a small chuckle at Dean’s reaction and continued, “Yes. I just… she is nice. I love her. Besides… it’s easier on my family. For everyone.”

“Easier?” Dean asked, brows furrowing and shoulders squaring, “Easier? You picked her because life is easier for your family and everyone?” He asked in shock.

“Dean…” Evan started, “It’s not as simple as that.”

Deans scoffed, “Really? Because for over six years we were together and you seemed very happy to me. Now… now you are married to some chick who is “nice” with a kid on the way because it’s easier?!”

Evan grabbed Dean by the elbow and pulled him towards an alley away from prying eyes. “It’s not that big a deal. It’s not like how you are making it sound.”

“No, it’s exactly how it sounds! Its bullshit is what it is!” Dean insisted outraged all of a sudden. “Why are you denying who you are? To please your parents? Why?”

“Because I didn’t want to be treated like an outsider anymore by my father! By my family! I wasn’t as lucky as you, Dean. My family didn’t accept me with open arms like you did. You know that. Or did you block that part out?” Evan ranted, now getting upset.

Dean remember very clearly the obstacles they had faced as teens being open about their relationship in a small town. “No, I remember, but we were teens then. You are an adult now. You should be able to make your own decisions without worrying about getting your parents approval.”

Evan looked down defeated, “I like my family. I want them to accept me… maybe that makes me a coward but this… this is my life now.” He finished and gave Dean a small half smile. A smile Dean immediately recognized as fake.

Dean looked at Evan as if he was a stranger, “Are you really happy, Evan? I mean it, _really_ happy?”

Evan gave his friend a bitter smile, “I’m as happy as I am going to get.”

“So, what? You went from being completely gay to straight? No in between as bisexual?” Dean asked still trying his best to understand.

“Most people say they go through that type of phase when they are young.” Evan explained, “You were my best friend, we experimented and just… kinda went with it. That’s it. It was a phase in my youth. I love my wife. I’m firmly in love with her and excited about my kid on the way. I can live my life this way. I’m happy.” Evan stated firmly. The Winchester wondered if he was trying to convince himself or Dean.

Dean took a step back as if he had been slapped and balked, “A phase? A phASE?! A FUCKING PHASE?!” He practically yelled and turned away from Evan for a moment. His muscles were suddenly tense and his jaw clenched.

“You are saying what we had was just a phase?” He asked turning around and storming towards his once upon a time lover and ex best friend, “That everything, _everything,_ was because we were all that was around?!” He bit out fiercely stepping into Evan’s personal space. “ _Six years_ reduced to a phase.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

 Evan was his first love and had been his first in many things. It didn’t make sense that the same person now claimed that everything they had together had been some fluke. Dean didn’t understand. He wasn’t hung up on Evan in any way. But, he had always appreciated what he had shared with Evan during their teen years. He remembered it fondly. For Evan to suddenly diminish everything they had shared hurt like hell.

“Fuck you, Evan. I hope you and your apple pie life is terrible. Don’t ever talk to me again. I wouldn’t want to remind you of that _phase_ of your life.” Dean spat and began to walk out of the alley.

“Dean, come on, don’t do this. Dean. DEAN!” Evan called after him and grabbed Dean by the shoulder. The hunter turned around and landed a punch square to Evan’s jaw.

“A parting gift from that pesky phase.” Dean stormed out of the alley and walked back to the house in a blind range. He ended up surrounded by towers of abandoned cars the next time he actively took in his surroundings. Breathing heavily, he went inside, ignored both Sam and Bobby’s inquires, grabbed a six pack of beer, and stormed upstairs to his old room.

Bobby and Sam heard Dean’s bedroom door slam. “Well, that hasn’t happened in a long time.” Bobby commented.

Sam looked towards the ceiling and then Bobby, “Should I?” he asked and began to stand up.

Bobby shook his head, “Nah, leave him be. He’ll talk to us if he wants to.”

* * *

 

Dean was on his fourth beer and staring out the bedroom window. His old CDs playing softly to not disturb anyone. He was upset but wasn’t going to revert back to his angsty teenage self. The sun had set lighting up the small town of Sioux Falls.  He was mildly surprised neither Sam or Bobby had come up to check on him. He was grateful though.

His mind raced. Replying the conversation and everything else in his life. Was he really that disposable? To just be considered some sort of mistake for six years. His sour mood was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. Letting out a sigh Dean had half the mind to not answer, but upon checking the caller ID and seeing “Stiles” flash across the screen, changed his mind.

“Hey.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Dean, I did it! I am officially a jock. I have social standing amongst my peers. I’m a first string member of the lacrosse team. People may actually even notice me.” Stiles announced over the phone as soon as Dean answered.

“I don’t know why you ever doubted yourself. You can do anything you put your mind to.” Dean replied used to Stiles tendency to skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point.

“Pssh, damn straight I can!” Stiles agreed as he tossed the lacrosse ball up in the air while talking on the phone. “I may even be able to land a few dates this year. This will be my year, Dean. It will be great. I can already tell.”

“How about you just focus on enjoying each day and keeping your grades up?” Dean asked and Stiles let out a whine.

“Dude! You sound like my dad. Stop doing that! Be excited with me. Share in my bliss of looking forward to all the new things that are going to happen.” Stiles complained with a sigh.

“Sorry. Sorry, you are right. Great things, new beginnings…. Yay.” Dean agreed lazily and finished with a dry sounding yay before taking another chug of beer.

Stiles let the ball fall beside him on the bed and sat up. Concern growing inside him. “What’s up? Something is wrong. Are you okay? Don’t lie either because I already know the answer is no.”

Dean toyed with the wrapper on his beer bottle. He was laying in his childhood room in Sioux Falls talking to his best friend about his woes. It felt like a flashback. “No, I’m not okay.” Dean admitted. Stiles waited quietly for Dean to continue, “I just… I’m back in Sioux Falls…. Ran into Evan and things were said, man.” Dean began attempting to formulate his thoughts, “You picture your life a certain way when you are younger. Then it changes and what you once thought was the best part of your life or the most important just isn’t. What you thought you shared with something was epic and you find out that they have done their best to block it out and minimize what it meant. I just…” Dean let out a dry, sad laugh, “I’m having a bit of existential crisis right now.”

“Damn, sounds like you are having one hell of a time back at home.” Was all Stiles could say, “Do you… do you want to talk about it?” He asked unsure of how to help.

“Do you think it’s possible to say that six years of being in someone’s life was just a phase? That it’s easy to lock it up and push it away? To act like it meant nothing? For it to be… a _phase_? I hate that word now.” Dean spit out each question, his voice taking on an edge with the word, “phase”.

“No. I don’t think it’s possible to act like six years with someone didn’t mean anything. Anyone who says that is either lying or a complete idiot trying to make themselves believe it.” Stiles stated.

“Yea, that’s what I thought too.” Dean agreed.

Stiles paused for a moment, “Is there anything I can do to help you out?”

“Just, tell me about your day. Listening to you helps.” Dean insisted and scooted down on his bed into a more comfortable position.

Stiles let out a hearty chuckle, “Well, I have been told my voice is very soothing.”

A small smile appeared on Dean’s face and he let out a puff of air that somewhat resembled a laugh, “More like your constant chatter helps drown out the thoughts in my head.”

“Happy to help. Even if it’s just by talking. And I think you and Sam showing up at my house years ago was the best thing to ever happen to me. Anyone who has met you is better for having you in their life. If they say otherwise they can go to hell because they are wrong.”

“You have no idea how much just talking to you helps…” Dean told him and then opened his mouth to continue. He suddenly paused before continuing, “I love you, you know that right?” Dean said seriously and almost a bit timidly.

Stiles brow furthered even more, this wasn’t his usually big and brave friend. This was the defeated Dean that Stiles so rarely saw. “Love you too, Dean.” He replied without a moment’s hesitation.  

The ache Dean had felt in his chest all night began to ease.

“You are my best friend. I’ll always love you.” Stiles added in an attempt to help Dean feel better. Instead of bringing comfort his words made Dean’s heart clenched and he took another sip of beer.

* * *

 

Most wouldn’t believe high school in real life was like the movies. Beacon Hills was pretty close though. Perhaps because it was a small town and practically everyone had grown up together.  There were fights planned for in the parking lot after school, everyone had certain groups they sat with at lunch, and occasionally a jock and nerd ended up together. The hierarchy was suddenly changed with three of the resident “losers” and “freaks” making the lacrosse team. Lacrosse was the central sport of the school, of the town. Now, they had a fighting chance of sitting with the cool kids, or moving up the ranks. So far Scott, Stiles, and Isaac had embraced it. Jackson on the hand was doing his best to make sure they remembered who was at the top of the food chain.

Stiles was torn between fighting for the new social standing or admitting defeat. He had nearly gotten into a scuffle before racing off to class. He slid into the nearest empty seat just as the bell rang. He let out a sigh of relief and began to pay attention. The science teacher went over the syllabus and explained the big project of the semester.

“…The person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the remainder of the semester. Hope you sat next to someone who is knowledgeable about chemistry and not just your friend.” Ms. Jenkins announced to the class walking up and down the rows of black lab tables.

Stiles turned to his right and had never been so happy to have been late to class. Sitting next to him was none other than Lydia Martin. His lady crush since forever. His friend back during their childhood before Jackson Whittemore came into the picture.

For the past five years Stiles had gotten nothing more than a few “hello’s” and “happy birthday’s”. She simply raised an eyebrow at him when he smiled at her.  “Well, this is gonna be fun, huh?” He asked to try and break the ice.

Lydia heaved out a sigh, “Just take good notes and pretend to actually know what we are talking about when we present to the class. I’ll put your name on the project.”

“No.” Stiles said and Lydia looked at him in surprise.

“No?” She asked. Apparently it was a word Lydia didn’t hear often. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean. I’m not just going to let you do all the work. This is half my project too. Plus, ya know, I would like to actually learn in this class. My grade is my own to earn. Not to just put my name on a piece of paper you worked on.” Stiles rambled passionately. Then a tiny smirk appeared on his face, “Besides, who knows, you might mess up then I get a bad grade.”

Lydia gawked at him for a moment. Her lips pursed together and she gave him a slight glare. “I do not mess up. My GPA is proof of that. So, don’t insult me. But… if you insist, I suppose you can help. Prove your worth.” Lydia informed him and finished with a hair flip and began to scribble in her notebook. She tore off the piece of paper, “My number. We can set up a time to discuss our project after school.”

She set it on his textbook and walked off as the bell rang. Stiles picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. Isaac walked by, “You just get Lydia Martin’s number?” He asked excitedly.

“For lab partner purposes only.” Stiles reminded him.

“Still… who knows what will happen.” Isaac suggested with a wink. The two of them wandered out of the classroom just in time to see Scott stumble over a backpack while staring at a pretty girl.

The duo laughed, “Isn’t he supposed to have super skills of agility?” Isaac questioned.

“Werewolf or not, he’s still Scott.”

They shared an amused smile and Isaac nodded, “Very true.”

* * *

 

Gerard Argent pulled up to the parking lot of the mall and watched as Derek Hale exited with a group of teens. All of them were laughing, seemingly unaware of the onlooker. The aging man glared and gripped the steering wheel tighter. “There. They are his weakness. They are the targets.” He announced to the passenger.

“They are just a bunch of kids. You can’t seriously be considering retaliating against Hale through them.” The other male said in disbelief.

“That mangy werewolf got my daughter arrested. Justice has to be served.”

Chris Argent’s nostrils flared, “Justice was served. Kate has been put away for what she did to the Hales.”

Gerard’s head snapped towards his son, “Those monsters deserved to die! Kate did the world a favor. She did what she had to do the cleanse the earth of those mutts.”

“There were humans in that house! Children! I don’t care if she is blood, what she did was wrong.” Chris debated back loudly in the car.

Gerard shook his head and looked down, “You disappoint me so much. Your sister… now your sister knew what it took to be a hunter.” He began then practically spat as he continued, “You though… you are too weak, too soft for this line of work. You practically love these beasts.”

“I show compassion for individuals and follow our oath! You, you are the one flying off the handle with revenge. You are considering going after _human teenagers_. People that are Alison’s age! I’m so glad I didn’t move her here. This is wrong and I’m not going to stand by and watch you do it.” Chris insisted. The man he had grown up admiring was now a man he didn’t recognize.

“Then leave! Get out! Finish your damn weapons deal with the police department and leave. I have work to do.”

Chris opened the car door and climbed out. Gerard stopped him though and said, “Don’t you dare try and stop me, Christopher…. If you get in my way you are making a choice… and it will be the wrong one.”

The hunter stormed off down the parking lot while Gerard silently watched Derek Hale and his friends climb into a car, “Soon, Hale. Soon you will meet your family and feel the pain you have caused me.” He muttered and turned on the engine to trail Derek.


	25. November 2000 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Stiles fluff. Lydia is going to start plotting. Sets up for major things in the next chapter.
> 
> Several major things will happen in November 2000 so I split it up into three parts. This one has some fluffy Dean/Stiles and helps build up for the next half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Stiles fluff. Lydia is going to start plotting. Chris attempts to help. 
> 
> Several major things will happen in November 2000 so I split it up into two parts. This one has some fluffy Dean/Stiles and helps build up for the next half.
> 
> In this story Lydia and Stiles will have a platonic relationship. Lydia will be a meddler with good intentions and help Stiles and Dean realize their feels for one another.
> 
> Upload Date - 7/8/16

**November 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

 

\--

Surprisingly Stiles and Lydia got along well. Sometimes she even sat with Stiles, Scott, and Isaac during lunch. Usually when she was mad at Jackson or looking for a reason to piss him off. Still, Stiles took it in at face value and enjoyed getting to know the real Lydia. Not the image he had created in his mind over the years. Of course she was beautiful. But, the girl was also incredibly smart and cunning. Stiles had quickly vowed to do his best to never piss off the redhead once he had seen her temper unleashed on another.

This was _Lydia Martin_. The female Stiles had imagined being the one girl for him. He had done so for years. Although, in the past few Dean had taken up resident as his biggest crush. Still, Stiles should have been jumping at the chance to take Lydia out on a date when she was on the "off " part of her relationship with Jackson. However, Stiles found himself simply enjoying spending time with the redhead in a friend capacity.  A mutual feeling it seemed when she showed up at his house one Saturday with the claim of working on their lab projects.  Which they did. It took them just over an hour. Then, instead of Lydia leaving she took up Stiles offer to show her some really bad B rated films.

"This is so terrible!" Lydia exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. "How can you watch these? Why am I watching this?" She asked in mild disbelief.

"They are so bad they suck you in. You have to continue to watch just to see how bad it gets." Stiles informed his new friend before grabbing a handful of popcorn, eyes never leaving the screen. The duo had subconsciously made it very clear their afternoon was in no way romantic. They sat on the ends of the sofa with a bowl of popcorn between them and the lights on.

Lydia nodded slowly, “You’re right and I can feel my brain cells slowly dying… I blame you for this.”

Stiles just let out a low chuckle. As a loud explosion filled the room from the television screen a knock was heard on the front door followed by the sound of the door being unlocked. Both teens turned towards the front door, unmoving from their spots on the couch, “My dad.” Stiles said in explanation.

Lydia nodded and paused the movie. The front door soon opened revealing a male that was not Tom Stilinski. “Dean!” Stiles said happily with a big grin appearing on his face. The teen stood up and went over to give his friend a hug. The older man returned the hug and then caught sight of the redhead sitting on the couch. He gave her a small nod but before he could say anything Stiles was asking him questions.

“What are you doing here? Did dad know you were coming by?” Stiles asked stepping away from the embrace.

“Why do you always ask why I’m here? It’s just so I can hang out with your dad and enjoy the small town charm. You just happen to be here.” Dean told his friend sarcastically, his smirk only growing as Stiles punched his shoulder.

Dean nodded towards Lydia, “So… am I interrupting something?” He asked in completely unsubtle way. He was amused by the shocked reaction on both of the teens faces.

“Nnnoooo.” Both of them said simultaneously.

“Because I did knock.”

“Yea, why do you knock then just let yourself in?” Stiles asked curiously. “Kinda defeats the purpose of knocking.”

“I know. It’s so I give you fair warning to stop whatever inappropriate and rule breaking thing you are usually doing.” Dean explained his logic.

“Why?” Lydia asked him curiously.

“Well, so we can do inappropriate and rule breaking things together.” Dean stated as if it was obvious then seeing Lydia’s reaction Dean suddenly realized how that statement sounded, “I mean shenanigans. You know drinking, toeing the line of breaking the law… with fireworks and trespassing… you know that type of stuff.” Dean rambled, continuing on as Lydia’s face went from curious to shocked to amused. Finally, the Winchester just stopped and asked, “I’m not interrupting your date right?”

“No. This is not a date. Not that Lydia isn’t an amazing person. But, just, no.” Stiles informed his older friend, “We are just friends and like it that way.” Lydia gave Stiles a small smile, pleased with her friend’s explanation.

“Exactly. And you are?” Lydia asked looking at Dean waiting to be formally introduced.

“Damn, I’m bad at this.” Stiles lightly tapped his forehead with his hand. “Dean. Lydia.” He motioned from one individual to the other, “Lydia. Dean.” He mimicked the motion once more.

“Lydia? As in _the_ Lydia Martin?” Dean asked with a mildly shocked look which quickly turned to a casual face upon seeing Stiles discreetly shaking his head. “I mean… Hey. Nice to meet you. I haven’t heard much about you before. Ever.”

The redhead simply raised an eyebrow at Dean’s words before a small smile appeared on her face, “Really? Because I have heard tons about _the_ Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s chest puffed a bit and a grinned a bit. “Oh, yea? All good things right?” He asked her and nudged Stiles.

“I don’t talk about you that often.” Stiles said dismissively.

“Oh no. It’s Dean this and Dean that.” Lydia continued on while Stiles began to blush and Dean’s grin grew. Lydia tapped her chin, “I believe the words ‘Greek god like’ were used.”

Stiles looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, “That’s totally enough, Lyds.” He said and gave her a pleading look while Dean just stared at Stiles with his amused grin. “She’s exaggerating. I’m a very eloquent person. I use vivid descriptions. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Uh huh.” Dean started, “Anything else?” he asked Lydia.

“Tons.” Lydia added then let out a little sigh, “I just...thought you would be taller.”

Dean frowned a bit, “I am tall.”

“Sam is taller.” Stiles interjected.

“Sam is a freaking giant. Sam doesn’t count in this situation.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Dean… I guess beauty is just in the eye of the beholder.”

Dean balked and his mouth dropped out like a fish, suddenly offended. Stiles let out a loud laugh, “Wha…what? Are you saying I’m not attractive?! Because let me tell you, many and I mean _many_ people find me incredibly attractive!” Dean informed the redhead. He held his head up a bit, “Some would even say Greek god like.” Stiles snickered but otherwise remained silent.

“I’m not saying you aren’t attractive. You just aren’t my type. I simply prefer blondes.” Lydia told him casually and with a shrug.

“Jackasses.” Stiles coughed out and gave a small smile when Lydia tossed him a glare.

“I… you… I… I’m getting food.” Dean stammered to find something to say before heading off into the kitchen and muttering something that was no doubt unkind.

Stiles chuckled and fell back into his spot on the couch, “Dude, what the hell was that all about?” He asked Lydia in a whisper.

“I’m just playing. It’s fun… Is he single?”

Stiles scoffed, “You just insulted him and said he wasn’t your type. I doubt he would go for you.”

Lydia seemed unfazed by Stiles words, “You’d be surprised how often men want someone they think they can’t have.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but you are most definitely not his type.” Stiles assured his friend.

Lydia look a bit putout before replying, “I am everyone’s type, Stiles.”

“He’s gay. Like one hundred percent.” Stiles stated confidently. Okay, so, it wasn’t true. But, the idea of Lydia and Dean together in any romantic sense annoyed Stiles. He wanted to end that train of thought as soon as possible.

A slight pout appeared on Lydia’s face. “Pity.” She commented, “Well, means you can have a try at him.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he shook his head, “What? No, you are crazy! He is my best friend. That’s it.” He firmly stated.

Lydia brushed off his comment, “The best romances start off with friendship.”  She told him in a sing song voice.

“Shush.” Stiles said as he heard Dean rummaging through the kitchen, “There is pie in the…” Stiles called out and was interrupted by Dean announcing, “Already found it.”

Stiles looked towards Lydia, “Can we please just finish the movie? No more coming up with crazy ideas, huh?”

“I suppose…” Lydia agreed and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Dean walked into the living room with a bowl filled to the brim with pie and ice cream and a beer in the other. He plopped down onto the arm chair closest to Stiles, “So, what are we watching?” He asked.

“Absolute trash.” Lydia informed him.

“Trash that we can’t stop watching.” Stiles added.

“Ah quality movies then.” Dean deadpanned and took a bite of ice cream. The trio resumed watching the movie, Dean unconcerned about joining in half way through. They had a running commentary about just how terrible the movie was.

Stiles leaned over and patted Dean’s shoulder. Dean turned his attention away from the television and looked at Stiles silently asking him what he wanted simply with an expression.

Stiles opened his mouth in response. Dean heaved out a sigh and rolled his eyes before handing over his bowl of pie and ice cream. “One bite!” He said sternly.

Taking the bowl Stiles moved his torso side to side slightly as if doing a happy dance before taking the biggest spoonful possible of the dessert. His cheeks puffed out and he chewed with a big grin.

Dean glared at his friend and quickly snatched back the bowl. “Not cool.” He grumbled. Lydia let out a laugh.

Once Stiles finally finished chewing he merrily stated, “You said one bite. You didn’t lay out any other rules. You should know better by now.”

Dean took a bite of the pie then responded, “I should just stop sharing my food with you is what I should do.”

“But then I would starve!” Stiles exclaimed and Dean snorted.

Lydia silently watched the duo. She had in fact heard quite a bit about Dean Winchester. While he wasn’t her type she could see the bond between the two males. Becoming friends with Stiles Stilinski continued to prove there was so much more to the brunette teen.

* * *

 

“Beacon Hills Police Department, Deputy Warren speaking, how can I assist you?”

“Yes, I need to report an anonymous tip.” A gruff male voice said across the line.

“Ok, sir, about what?” The deputy asked, her voice taking on a slightly concerned tone.

“I am aware that Kate Argent was arrested earlier this year for her actions asked the Hale family… Gerard Argent is in town and I just wanted to inform you he may try to take act against them in retaliation.”

“Do you have any proof of this sir? Any incidents? Any conversations that can be proved?”

“No… but just keep an eye out is all I’m saying.”

“Sir… sir…” The dial tone was the only response.

The deputy hung up the phone and walked over towards her desk and typed in the name Argent. Upon seeing who Gerard Argent was she laughed lightly.

“What?” Another deputy came up to see what was so entertaining.

“I got a call saying this man could potentially retaliate against the Hales.”

The other deputy let out a light laugh, “Yea, because a man in his sixties is totally going to overtake the Hales. Have you seen them? I would put my money on them in any fight.”

“Same. Still, I’ll enter it into the system. Who knows.” Deputy Warren stated with a shrug.

“Yea, that will be the day. An old man takes out two healthy twenty some year olds.”

Chris Argent placed the pay phone back into its cradle. That should be it. Reporting to the police that the Hales could be in danger should have helped clear his conscious. But, it didn’t, he knew his father. His father had lackeys that shared the older Argent’s values. If he left town the chances of Gerard attacking the Hales or worse, those innocent teenagers would haunt Chris.

“Damn it.” He muttered and let out a sigh. He was going to stay in Beacon Hills. To prevent his father from doing something deadly. After all, he couldn’t just walk up to Laura Hale and inform of her the situation. He was an Argent. She wouldn’t believe him. No, for now he would stay in the background and intervene when needed.

* * *

 

“Alright. We are on a roll. We are undefeated. Let’s keep it that way. Do you hear me?” Coach Finstock spoke to the team in the locker room. “I don’t want any mistakes.” He pointed to a boy, “That means you, Greenberg. Don’t drop the ball and screw it up for everyone.”

“Coach, I can take point.” Jackson offered, standing up.

“Sit down, Whittmore.” Finstock barked and began flipping through papers on his clipboard.

“Coach, I’m the best player on the team.” Jackson insisted and got a few of the others to nod in agreement after he glared at them.

“Really?” Coach Finstock asked with an edge of sarcasm. “Because if I recall it was McCall who defended the goal in the last two games, Stilinski who completed the post passes, and Lahey who defended along with Mahealani. You, you just continue to do you. Intimidate and block. You’re good at it.” Coach Finstock rambled off.

Jackson sat down, his nostrils flaring, and tossed a glare across the locker room. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac all smirked and nudged each other’s shoulders while whispering. “Hey, gossip girls. Enough. McCall you are goalie. Stilinski you will start with the ball and pass to whoever the hell is open. The rest of you just… don’t screw this up!”

He went silent and everyone remained still, “Go! Get out there!” The coach yelled and everyone quickly hustled out of the locker room. “This is it. This will be the year we win that damn trophy.” Finstock mumbled to himself before following the team out of the locker room. Little did he and the team know the night would go terribly wrong.


	26. November 2000 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big game results in night of terror and a confrontation with enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 2000 will be broken into 3 parts. I didn't want to rush through the big event that happens because it is a turning point for some of the relationships and dynamics. 
> 
> The big game results in night of terror and a confrontation with enemies. 
> 
> Upload Date - 7/13/16
> 
> If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter by 7/16/16

November 2000 will be broken into 3 parts. I didn't want to rush through the big event that happens because it is a turning point for some of the relationships and dynamics.

The big game results in night of terror and a confrontation with enemies.

Upload Date - 7/13/16

**If I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter by 7/16/16**

* * *

 

**November 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

The crowd cheered as the team rushed onto the field. The cheerleaders chanted and the atmosphere was lively. Stiles looked at the bleachers searching for familiar faces. Derek only showed up once in a while, usually uneasy in such a big crowd. He had informed the group tonight he wouldn’t be making an appearance. Laura usually showed up and sat with Tom. However, due to a big case at work her evenings where usually spent prepping for court. Stiles spotted Melissa McCall sitting next to his dad and Issac’s aunt next to her. He waved at them. His waving increased as he spotted Dean on the other side of his father. Earlier that day they had said goodbye with the expectation of Dean leaving way before the game started. Dean waved back at Stiles and gave him a thumbs up.

“Dude, we are gonna kill it tonight!” Isaac stated happily, coming up behind Scott and Stiles, throwing his arms over their shoulders.

“Damn straight we are!” Stiles agreed and then leaned towards Scott, “Be sure to keep your abilities in check. There is being a great lacrosse player then there is being an _unbelievably_ great player. We don’t want any more attention than the praise of the student body.”

Scott sighed a bit before nodding, “Yea, I know. I gotta work on it. I just get so hyped up during a game. Derek said he would help me this weekend with learning to have more control.”

“That’s good.” Stiles said and patted Scott’s arm.

“But, you know, still kick ass!” Isaac encouraged which received a laugh from the other two. Coach Finstock’s voice boomed across the field to hustle up and the trio headed over and listened to the Coach give them a rough outline of their first play.

Once everyone was in position the whistle blew and the game was in full swing. Stiles tuned out the cheers of the crowd and Finstock’s yelling until they were all white noise. Score after score Beacon Hills were in the lead. Time flew and before Stiles knew it they were in the final minutes of the game.

Sweat covered his back as he rushed down the field. “I’m open!” He yelled out to Jackson. The blonde glared slightly and glanced around. Realizing there was no one else around to pass the ball to he hurled it towards Stiles.

Now, Stiles wasn’t a werewolf. But, the teen prided himself on his quick reflexes. He jumped up and caught the ball in his net and headed off down the field. Danny blocked a player, Stiles hopped over another one who had dived and fallen to the ground. The cheers suddenly increased as Stiles aimed then tossed the ball into the net. The goalie lunged to block but the ball snuck into the top left corner of the net.

The referee blew the whistle and the score board let out a loud beep announcing Beacon Hills as the winner. “WOO!!! WOO!!” Stiles shouted happily, jumping up and down. Scott and Isaac quickly reached him and the three embraced in an awkward mass of jumping up and down whooping.

The crowd began to rush out onto the field to congratulate the team. Stiles smiled and began to walk towards his dad and Dean when the lights suddenly went out. He halted, unable to see anything more than a foot past his nose. The field was covered in complete darkness. Startled noises and worried voices filled the area.  Stiles did his best to try and make out any familiar figures. He then felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him. Initially Stiles thought someone had mistaken him for someone else, or somehow Dean had managed to locate him. Before he could say anything a rag was placed over his face. Stiles barely managed to try and kick away as he emitted a muffled yell before he passed out.

* * *

 

After fifteen minutes the lights turned back on revealing a mass of confused and mildly annoyed individuals. Parents quickly diverged upon their kids. Soon everyone was separated into their own little groups. All except four.

“Isaac?” Stephanie called out walking through the crowd.

“Scott?” Melissa wandered on the other side of the crowd unable to spot her son or his two friends. Her heart began to beat faster.

Tom quickly became alert to Melissa and Stephanie’s unanswered calls. “Stiles?” Dean called out walking quickly through the crowd, eyes scanning each face looking for his friend.

Dean made eye contact with Tom and shook his head back and forth once. “Stiles?” Tom called out, “Stiles?!” His voice grew louder. “Where is my son? Has anyone seen him?” He bellowed out gaining the attention of everyone else. “Where is my son?” He asked.

Melissa and Stephanie wandered up to him worriedly wondering aloud where their kids were. Dean sensing panic was about to ensue took charge. “Everyone look around you for Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, and Stiles Stilinski.” He said and waited while everyone did and soon got an array of “Not here.” “No, I’m sorry.” “I don’t see any of them.”

Dean took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to panic. He pointed to two boys dressed in lacrosse gear. “You two, go to the locker room and look for them.” His tone left no room for objection and they headed off towards their destination at a jog.

“Can someone check the parking lot?” He asked and a man raised his arm, “I’ll go.” Then headed off towards the parking lot.

“They are all okay. They probably just wandered off.” Stephanie stated attempting to reassure herself.

Melissa gave Stephanie a tight smile then walked over to Tom, “They didn’t just wander off.”

Tom gave a single nod, “I know.”

After a few minutes the two boys returned, “They weren’t in there.” One announced.

“And their stuff is still inside.” Added the other as the man returned from the parking lot.

Dean and Tom looked at him hopefully but the man shook his head, “I didn’t see them and your son’s blue jeep is still parked out there.

Tom didn’t respond but simply pulled out his cell phone and called the station, “This is Sheriff Stilinski. I need to report three missing teens… yea, and one is my son.”

The Winchester’s mind went into over drive. Where were they? Had they actually just wandered off? Unlikely. No, the chances of someone taking them was the most logical answer. But, then that asked the question, who would take them? _What_ had taken them?

“Tom.” Dean started after the older man had finished a second phone call.

“We are going back to the house. The department is starting a search party. I have a few ideas of my own that I don’t want them involved in.” Tom told Dean.

“You think it was….” Dean asked fearing that the older man would agree with him. That something supernatural had taken his best friend.

“Yea, I think so.” Tom said grimly. He turned to Melissa and Stephanie, telling them to head to the station with the cops to join the search. The two women did so, Melissa suddenly understanding that the situation wasn’t just a general disappearance.  “Find them.” Melissa said forcefully to Tom before heading off with Stephanie.

“Where do we start?” Dean asked as he quickly walked towards Tom’s car.

Tom started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Back to the house. I have some back up to help us.”

“Back up?” Dean questioned curiously, “Is Bobby or Rufus in the area?”

“No…” Tom paused and took a deep breath. “This isn’t how I wanted to have this conversation.” The sheriff started and seeing Dean was listening continued, "Now remember they pose no threat to us so there is no reason to over react or anything." Tom started.

Dean snorted and sarcastically commented, "Well, with a start like that of course I can relax and not worry. Especially given the current situation."

Tom let out a small sigh. He needed to work on his ability to smoothly start a conversation. "There are some supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills..."

Dean stiffened, suddenly very alert to what Tom was saying. His fears were becoming even more solidified. "They came to me to tell me about their presence here. They are on our side. They are good."

“Good monsters?  Is there such a thing?" Dean asked incredulously not believing what Tom was saying.

"There are good people and bad people. People like you and Bobby who protect others then there are murders. Why can't there be good supernatural creatures?  Those who have found ways to control their basic instincts and found alternative ways to live in society?" Tom asked in a serious and thoughtful tone.

Dean absorbed the words and quieted down mulling over what Tom had said. Logically it made sense. Even if Dean had never encountered such a thing. Despite all the years that had passed every so often the influence of John Winchester reared its ugly head. The idea of every supernatural creature automatically being evil was the pure logic of John Winchester.  When Dean thought about it, it seemed possible. Plus, Tom seemed to trust whoever they were. Perhaps they really were good and just dealt a bad hand.

"Who are they? _Wha_ t are they?" Was all he asked after a few moments of silence.

“Promise not to enter the house with your gun out? No shoot first and ask questions later?” Tom asked seriously.

Dean scoffed as if the idea of him doing such a thing was outlandish. Tom just looked at him waiting for a response. After a moment though he nodded, “Promise.”

“They are werewolves. But, a different type from what you are used to. They can change form at any time. Most are only able to achieve a partial transformation. Rarely can they perform a full transformation. They can control their wolf side, they don’t become rapid unthinking monsters like the type you are used to. Bobby said they were some variation of shapeshifters.” Tom explained to Dean as they neared the house.

“Wait? Bobby knows about them and didn’t tell me?” Dean asked loudly.

“We were waiting for the right time.”

“Your timing is just awesome.” Dean replied sarcastically.

“Trust me, I know. Now, do you accept all of what I am saying?”

Dean nodded, if Bobby knew and felt these people, these _creatures_ , weren’t a threat then Dean could get on board. “Yea, now who are they?”

“Laura and Derek Hale.”

“I _KNEW_ IT!” Dean exclaimed and smacked the center console. “I _KNEW_ there was something off about them. I called it. And you kept telling me I was overreacting and jealous. No, my instincts were on point.”

“Yes, you were right. Now, they are here to help us out. So, play nice.” Tom insisted as they pulled into the driveway. Laura’s car already parked on the side of the street.

The duo of werewolves climbed out of their cars and joined the other two men, all four heading into the house. “Tom, I’m so sorry this is happening.” Laura said once they were inside.

“Thank you, Laura.” Tom said and walked into the kitchen. Dean just silently stared at the Hales, sizing them up and suddenly a bit unsure about Tom’s claims.

“What?” Laura asked him plainly.

“You are really good werewolves? You have never killed a human?” The hunter asked.

Derek tensed a bit but gave a nod and Laura verbally acknowledged the question, “Yes, we are. We’re born wolves. We were raised to control our animal instincts. Working with us going to be a problem?” She asked and folded her arms across her chest.

Dean crossed his own arms over his chest and gave Laura a short shake of his head. “No. Not if you can help us find them.”

“Good, and we will accept the fact that you may not be a bigoted hunter.” The alpha replied and smirked at the offended look on Dean’s face.

Realizing everyone was going to play nice Tom moved the conversation along, “Now that we are all on the same page. Did you two find anything?”

 “We went to the field. We followed their scent to the parking lot then it disappeared. They were most likely put into a car.” Derek informed them.

“So, we have nothing.” Dean stated with a sigh.

“I’m hoping Scott will call for us and we can locate them. For now we need to try and figure out if there is any potential threat to the pack or even to you Dean. Their interactions with werewolves and hunters makes them a target for several groups of people.” Laura stated attempting to come up with a plan.

Tom’s phone rang and he exited the room to take it. “Scott to call? Don’t you think if they could call they would have done so earlier.” Dean asked slightly confused.

“When she says call she means howl.” Derek explained.

“Howl? Why would Scott howl?.... did you turn him?!? You turned him?! I thought you said you were good!” Dean asked in shock unable to believe any werewolf that turned a kid could be considered good.

“We are!” Laura insisted, “You really need to expand your worldview of what is considered good and evil, by the way.”

Derek let out a frustrated growl which caught Dean’s attention, “Scott had an asthma attack at our house, he would have died if Laura hadn’t given him the bite. Melissa was there and even consented. We don’t just go around turning people for shits and giggles.”

Dean grinded his teeth but gave a jerky nod, accepting their words. “Does he even know he can do that?”

“I have mentioned it to him but he has never actually done so.” Laura admitted.

“Great… uh, I don’t think there would be anyone in this neck of the woods that would target them because of me. Most of the hunters know this is kinda my and Bobby’s turf. If there is anything supernatural we usually handle it.” Dean explained, “What about you guys? Can you think of anyone who would be after you?”

“Your hunter friends?” Derek asked sarcastically from his spot leaning against the wall.

Tom re-entered the kitchen, “No word yet. They have separate into four groups to search for them. Everyone is looking.”

“So, we have nothing.” Laura stated sadly. The four remained silent, minds racing for a solution. The silence was broken by Tom’s phone ringing again.

“Stiles?!” Tom asked hopefully.

 “I know who took your son and his friends.” A man said in greeting. Tom looked up towards the others.

“Who? Do you know where they are? Are they okay? Who are you?” Tom rambled off his questions in quick succession uncaring about all the procedures he was supposed to use in this type of situation. Upon seeing the other’s faces he put the phone on speaker.

“Who I am isn’t important. The man who took them has a vendetta against the Hales for putting Kate away. The man who took them is her father… a rogue hunter who doesn’t discriminate against human or supernatural. If they associate with each other they are considered fair game.”

Laura and Derek’s face darkened while Dean cast them a wary look.  They all remained silent though.

“What is his name?” Tom asked as calmly as he could.

“Gerard Argent. He isn’t alone. Probably has three or four goons with him.” The man over the phone informed him.  “I can’t directly get involved. I followed them to the new housing development on the edge of town. I’m not sure which house they are in. Your friends can probably pick up their scent though…. Good luck.” The man finished and the line went dead.

“Wait!” Tom yelled into the phone despite the call ending. “Damn it!” He cursed and snapped it closed angrily.

Deciding to overlook the fact that his best friend was in this situation because of the Hales Dean stood up, “Let’s go.” He picked up his jacket and began to make his way to the door, “You two apparently can catch their scent. We’ll drive to the new housing development and split into teams of two, start on opposite ends and sweep up and down every street until we find them.”

Laura, Derek, and Tom stood unmoving for a few moments, “Move. Now!” Dean barked and they all jumped into action. Laura and Derek in Laura’s car while Tom and Dean rode in the sheriff’s cruiser.

“They are gonna be okay.” Dean whispered to himself as Tom turned on the sirens and sped down the street. Laura following closing behind “Right?” he asked Tom needing reassurance.

Tom reached over and clench Dean’s shoulder then gave a jerky nod, “They are gonna be okay. We’ll find them.”


	27. November 2000 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of November 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of reviews was overwhelming. Thank you all! They definitely helped motivate me as well. I got the chapter up a day earlier then I said I would. So, I will use the same method again.
> 
> If I get 5 reviews I will upload the next chapter by 7/19/16.
> 
> Potential warning - There is graphic violence depicted in this chapter. I would call it canon typical to both shows. But, still, I wanted to forewarn you.
> 
> Upload Date - 7/15/16

Upload Date - 7/15/16

The amount of reviews was overwhelming. Thank you all! They definitely helped motivate me as well. I got the chapter up a day earlier then I said I would. So, I will use the same method again.

**If I get 5 reviews I will upload the next chapter by 7/19/16.**

_Potential warning_ \- There is graphic violence depicted in this chapter. I would call it canon typical to both shows. But, still, I wanted to forewarn you.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is my longest one yet. Over 4100+ words!!!

* * *

**November 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

 

The room slowly began to come into focus. Stiles let out a groan as he entered the world of consciousness. He moved to touch his head but found his hands unmoving, bound behind his back. The threads of rope biting into his skin. That immediately caught his attention and he took in his surroundings. He was in a basement; he was tied to a chair. His breathing picked up. To his left was Isaac in a similar position and in front of him was Scott, hanging limply from the ceiling.

“Scott!” Stiles yelled, “Isaac!” He called trying his best to rouse his two friends into consciousness.

Scott let out a weak noise and lifted his head up, “Stiles?” He asked then tried to put his arms down, “I can’t, I can’t break free.” Scott informed his friend, a tone of panic overtaking him. Since Scott had become a werewolf nothing had been too strong for him to overtake except Laura and Derek.

“It’s silver.” Isaac coughed out and nodded with his head towards the chains holding Scott up.

“And mountain ash.” Scott added looking at the circle around him on the floor.

“What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was the lights going out on the field and then nothing…” Stiles started.

“Pretty much the same for me.” Isaac added and Scott just nodded.

“Okay, well, I don’t know where we are but we need to get out of here.” Stiles said in a no non sense tone. He began to try and pull at the bonds. He flexed his muscles attempting to break free of the bindings around his chest, wrists, and ankles. Isaac soon followed suit and Scott attempted to break free although the werewolf’s efforts were futile.

The door to the basement opened and all three boys stopped their attention immediately directed towards the noise. An elderly man walked down first with three buff men following behind him. “Well, now that you are all awake the real fun can begin.” Gerard said pleasantly.

“Real fun? Dude, I’m not sure who you are or what you are into but this is not my definition of fun.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Oh Stiles… that is your name isn’t it?” Gerard started and walked up to Stiles, “From what I have gathered you are the chatty one.”

“Gathered? What? Have you been watching us?” Isaac asked in confusion.

“Oh yes. I have. See you three have had the misfortune of befriending those _damn mutts_.” Gerard spat. “They took away _my_ Kate. Now, let me tell you, she was a fantastic hunter. Helped rid this world of demonic scum and unnatural beasts… that is until those _Hales_ had her arrested!! They took her away from me… the person I care for most.” Gerard explained pacing back and forth as he spoke.

“Yea, sorry that’s what happens when your psycho daughter murders an entirely innocent family!” Stiles bit out. Gerard whipped around and punched Stiles squarely in the jaw.

“Stiles!” Scott cried out attempting to lunge towards his friend and Isaac flinched.

“Don’t you dare speak about my Kate that way. You are just as bad as them. You mutt loving fools.” Gerard growled out and readjusted the ring on his finger.

The older man let out a humorless chuckle, “You see, the reason you are here is simple. The Hales took away the person who matters most to me. So, I am going to do the same.”

“You are going to send us to jail?” Scott asked confused. In any other situation is obliviousness would be considered cute. Right then it was anything but. It hurt Stiles knowing that the realization would hurt his friend. That Gerard did not mean send them to jail.

Stiles gulped and shook his head sadly at Scott, having realized what the hunter’s intentions were, “No, Scott.” He said softly.

“Ah, chatty and smart, aren’t you?” Gerard said and walked up to Stiles. “Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?” He teased with a smile and looked towards Isaac and Scott. “Oh, alright, I’ll do it.” He turned to the other two teens, “I’m going to break you down until you wish for a swift death. Then I will deliver it.”

Isaac and Scott both began their attempts to break free from their bonds once more after Gerard’s words sank in. Stiles merely sat in his chair unmoving staring at the window looking out to the night sky.

“Would you make a deal?” Stiles asked. Everyone stopped and Gerard looked at Stiles intrigued.

“What kind of deal?” He asked.

“What is the point in killing us without an audience. I mean, you kill us here, it’ll take people a while to find our bodies. The Hales won’t know it was you. You won’t get to see them suffer. Killing us out here is pointless.” Stiles rambled, his brain attempting to come up with some sort of plan.

“So, Mr. Stilinski what would you suggest I do? Let you live?” He asked haughtily.

“I’m all for that.” Isaac offered helpfully then immediately quieted when one of the four men moved to stand closer to him and roughly shook him.

“I doubt that would be an option for you.” Stiles added then took a deep breath, “Lure the Hales here and force them to watch their pack die for a second time.”

Gerard thought for a moment before a wicked grin appeared on his face. “It’s such a pity that I have to kill you. If you had better friends, I would have considered keeping you around. You would be helpful.” Gerard commented thoughtfully.

“Rather die than help you.”

“Good thing you will be soon.” Gerard stated then turned to one of the other men, “Give me the phone.” The man handed the phone to Gerard. “Now, you call those mangy mutts and tell them they have half an hour to find you before I kill you. Do not tell them where you are. Do not tell them how many of us there are or…. you will regret it.” Gerard informed him seriously.

“Kinda of defeats the purpose of luring them here doesn’t it? If you don’t tell them where we are?” Scott chimed in.

“Ah, but that is the best part. The fear they will feel knowing they have a deadline. Knowing that if they had tried just a bit harder they may have gotten here in time. Not to worry… they will know who did this.” Gerard said happily relishing in the idea of the Hales pain.  “Now, give me their number.” He barked out to Stiles.

* * *

 

“There has to be close to two hundred houses here!” Dean exclaimed loudly as the four of them stood at the entrance of the new housing development. The majority of the houses were completed and others still just frames. “How are we supposed to find them?”  he continued suddenly at a loss as to how they would achieve their task.

“Calm down. We will stick to your plan. It’s a solid one and will work.” Laura said calmly and lightly grabbed Dean by the shoulder, halting the hunter’s pacing. “You and I will start from the back while Tom and Derek start from over here. We’ll meet up in the middle. We can even go up and down the streets in the cars. Our abilities are just that good.” Laura continued and gave Dean a weak smile.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Tom added and started to head back to the cruiser when Derek’s phone rang.

The werewolf quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. “Hello? Stiles?” He asked and quickly turned on the speaker.

“Derek, yea, it’s me.” Stiles voice filled the air. All four of them heaved sighs of relief.

Suddenly all of them shot off questions at the same time:

“Where are you?”

“Are you okay?”

“The others with you?”

“Are you hurt?”

Stiles took a deep breath, “I have a message.” He started and he waited for them to all stop speaking. “Uh, you guys have thirty minutes to find us before… before Gerard Argent uh before he….” Stiles started attempting to formulate the words. A muffled voice was heard in the background. “…five guys, in a basement, they have weapons, don’t come al…” Stiles suddenly shouted out quickly but was cut off abruptly.

The four only heard Stiles let out a loud groan, the sound of a chair squeaking and Isaac shouting, “STOP!” before another voice took over.

“Derek Hale. You have thirty minutes to find your little mutt loving friends before I burn them alive just like my daughter did to your precious pack.”

Derek sputtered attempting to find any words. “Tick tock. Twenty-nine minutes and forty seconds.” Gerard finished and the line went dead.

The four of them just stared at each other dread creeping up inside them before they bolted into action. “You drive; I’ll be on the lookout.” Laura told Dean and tossed him the car keys as they hopped into the vehicle and headed off to the other side of the development.

“Let’s go.” Derek said as he and Tom quickly did the same thing.

Had it been any other situation Dean would have been making joke after joke considering Laura’s current position. She sat in the passenger seat, her torso practically hanging out of the window, inhaling deeply and eyes scanning their surroundings. Right now it wasn’t a funny situation and instead he was hoping that she would suddenly yell for him to stop the car and would have magically located their friends.

* * *

 

Stiles knew it was a bad idea to yell out as many details as possible over the line. He had no leverage once that call was over. It was a last ditch effort. One he only regretted a little bit when one of the unspeaking lackeys descended upon him and landed a blow to Stiles jaw and another to his chest. Pain flared throughout Stiles face and the wind was knocked out of him.  Stiles heard Scott and Isaac shouting. The brunette had no reprieve as the chair he was in squeaked and fell backwards from the blow. He let out a cry of pain as he landed on his bound hands.

Gerard hung up the phone and motioned towards Stiles, “Pick him up.” The man did so and Stiles looked towards Isaac who had a bloody nose and Scott had a shallow cut on his torso. Stiles couldn’t remember when that had happened.

 “I told you that you’d regret trying to pull anything.” He stated, rage underlying in his tone.

“What? No apologizing? No begging?” He taunted.

“Not gonna happen, pal.” Stiles bit out with a glare.

“Oh, Stiles, you should have just begged. It would have made this so much easier on you. Because you see, you are stubborn, and so are your friends.” He cast a look at the other two, “I’m going to have to up my efforts in making sure that when those Hales arrive they can still smell the pain in the air.” Gerard continued on.

Stiles gulped, he wanted to look at Isaac and Scott to check on them. But, it was a power play, he couldn’t let Gerard see any weakness so he just stared directly at Gerard with a scowl. Apparently the hunter didn’t like that and backhanded Stiles, his ring making a cut across Stiles’ cheek.

“Fine. We’ll do it your way… Boys.” Gerard said and motioned towards Scott and Isaac. “So, Scott here is a mangy mutt. Let’s see how strong he is, shall we?” He asked casually and wandered over to Scott who was doing his best to keep his head up and not look scared. That was until they all heard a shock of electricity. One of the tall looming men stood behind Scott.

Scott let out a cry of pain as the electric end of a cattle prod made contact with his back. He arched trying to swing away.

“STOP! Stop it!” Isaac yelled and again fought against his binds. “Stiles do something! Scott, it’s gonna be okay!”

Scott cried out as he felt another jolt of electricity shoot through him and tears blurred his vision. Stiles and Isaac had no choice but to watch the processed repeated several times. “Enough.” Gerard motioned with his hand and the man with the cattle prod stepped back.

Stiles just began to chuckle lightly with his head down. Gerard’s brow furrowed and he walked over to Stiles. He roughly grabbed the teen’s cheeks with one hand and jerked his head up until Stiles was staring at him. “What is so funny? Do you think what is happening is entertaining?”

Stiles just smiled, his teeth tinged pink due to the blood from his busted lip. “No, what I think is funny is how all my friends are going to kick your ass when they get here.” Stiles chuckled again, “You are so screwed.”

“He’s right. They’ll rip you apart when they get here.” Isaac commented suddenly encouraged by Stiles demeanor. Gerard let out a yell of anger and ripped the cattle prod out of another hunter’s hands. He shocked Isaac in the abdomen causing the blonde haired boy to convulse in his chair. Gerard clicked the prod again preparing to shock Isaac once more.

Stiles put all his weight from one side of the chair to the other, using his tip toes to cause him to fall forward and into Gerard. The older man stumbled, let out a curse and stomped on Stiles shin. Plain flared in Stiles leg radiating up throughout his entire body. He didn’t even register his own scream as the world went dark for a few moments.

“I’m done with them for now.” Gerard said and looked at his watch. “Let’s finish this. Only ten minutes left.” Gerard and his men all walked up the stairs and the door was slammed shut behind them.

“Stiles? Stiles? Stiles?!” Scott called out in a weak and panicked voice.

Stiles opened his eyes not realizing they had been closed. He looked up from his spot on the floor, his head near Isaac’s feet. He glanced at the blonde then at Scott. “You guys okay?” He asked them and saw both give him a nod. Stiles took in their appearance. Isaac had a cut on his temple and a large bruise swelling on his cheek. Scott had welts along his torso from the shocks, they probably matched the ones on his back.

“We’re okay. What about you?” Scott lied then asked. All of them were lying but it was in attempt to comfort once another.

“I’m good. The view down here is awesome.” Stiles joked weakly and let out a light laugh which caused his chest to ache.

Isaac tried to scoff but all that came out was what sounded like a weak and wet sob while shaking his head. “Stiles… your leg. You… you are not fine.” Isaac suddenly gave Stiles a stern look, “Why did you do all of that? Why? Why did you disobey him? Did you want to get hurt?”

Stiles did his best to shake his head, his temple scratching lightly against the cement floor, “No, Isaac. I did it so they wouldn’t hurt you and Scott… you’ve been hurt and hit too much in your life. It shouldn’t ever happen to you again.”

Isaac closed his eyes for a few moments, taking comfort in his friend’s words and doing his best to block out the memories of his father. “Thank you… you are stupid as fuck. But, thank you.”

“How are we going to get out of here?” Scott asked them and pulled against his silver chains. “I can’t break free.”

“Don’t worry, Scott. Derek and the rest of them will be here soon. They’ll be here.” Stiles reassured them all.

“How do you know? What makes you so sure?” Isaac asked not at all convinced.

“Well, we have two werewolves looking for us plus my dad. The whole town probably is too.”

“The town is big. It could take them much longer than thirty minutes.” Scott countered.

“Less than ten minutes now.” Isaac corrected.

“I’m not worried. Really, I’m not.” Stiles insisted and upon seeing the unconvinced faces, “Dean will find us. I know he will…. He will. Dean would never let anything bad happen to us.” Stiles continued and suddenly wondered if he was still trying to convince his friends or himself.

“So, we just wait?” Scott asked in disbelief.

“Wait for what? Our rescuers to arrive or for that lunatic to come back down here and continue to beat us up?” Isaac asked incredulously.

“Whichever happens first, I guess.” Stiles told them both and rested his head against the floor, arms aching from their position behind him, his leg throbbing. It seemed so long ago that they had won the game.  
  
 _'Dean would never let anything bad happen to me. He always promised to find me.'_ Stiles thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

 

“Where the hell are they? You sure that guy wasn’t just lying to us? What if? What if they are on the other side of town?!” Dean ranted to Laura as they drove up and down the streets at a moderate pace so Laura could clearly take in her surroundings.

“We’ll find them, Dean.” Laura stated firmly eyes continuing to search the area. “Stop…” She said softly. “Stop! Stop the car!” Dean slammed on the breaks causing Laura to grip tightly on to the car door. She quickly climbed out of the vehicle and sprinted forward a few yards. Dean followed suit.

“Where are they? Do you hear them? Uh, smell them?” Dean asked worriedly.

Laura held her hand up to silence Dean and he obliged. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a few moments, inhaling and exhaling. Her eyes shot open a terrified look appeared on her face. “I smell smoke.” She breathed out.

Dean’s eyes widened, “Where?”

“That way, north.” Laura said, “Get in the car.”  They both hopped in and Dean pulled out his phone while following Laura’s directions.

“Hey, Laura caught something. She smells smoke…. Yea, I know. We are on uh, Meadow Lane. Meet us.”

“Here!!” Laura yelled out and practically leaped from the car. Dean snapped his phone closed and rushed after here.

He looked at the house, it looked uninhabited. “You sure this is the place?”

“Yes.” Laura stated and just then they saw smoke emerge from the back of the house. “Let’s go.”

The duo rushed to the front door which was locked. Laura easily kicked it down, the door falling off its hinges and landing on the ground with a solid thud. “Remember he said five people.” Dean reminded her.

“I only hear three heartbeats.”

“You can hear heartbeats?”

“Not the time… Down stairs.”

The duo separated on the ground floor both looking for a door to gain entrance to the basement. Smoke was filling the rooms slowly. Doors were opened and slammed shut, “Here!” Laura yelled from the kitchen.

Dean followed after her and stopped short as he inhaled a big gust of smoke. He stepped back and coughed. He took a death breath, covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and headed down the stairs. “Stiles!” He called out, his voice muffled by the shirt.

The roar of the fire started in the corner grew louder. He said Laura undoing rope around Isaac. “Get Scott! I can’t touch the silver! Break the circle of ash around him. ” Laura barked out to him between coughing. All three boys where unconscious. Dean moved towards Stiles who laid limply on the ground. He halted though at Laura’s words. He nodded and as quickly as possible unhooked Scott from the pipe, kicked away the ash, and began to carry him up the stairs.

He stumbled a bit, having a coughing fit halfway up. He felt Laura pushing him and they made it out of the basement. They rushed through the house and set the two unconscious boys on the ground as Tom’s cruiser pulled.

“Stiles?!” Tom shouted.

“I’m gonna go get him.” Dean said and rushed back into the house that was quickly becoming in engulfed in flames.

“Dean!” Laura called after him. She looked at Derek, “He won’t be able to get him out alone.” Derek nodded and the two Hales quickly followed after.

Tom moved to step forward. “No! Stay and call for help! Those bastards have to be lurking around here wanting to see how this goes down.” Laura yelled as she ran.

Tom nodded and pulled out his phone calling for back up while assessing the damages Isaac and Scott had. It was amazing to watch the marks on Scott slowly disappear before his eyes.

* * *

 

Dean’s eyes watered and he wheezed as he clumsily cut through the bonds trapping Stiles unconscious body to a chair. He finally cut the last piece of rope and hauled his best friend into his arms. Dean prided himself on being strong, he was able to overcome monsters solo. Right now though, when strength mattered the most he felt himself faltering as he slowly took one step at a time. The fire licking at the back of his heels. He halted for a moment as he coughed. He began to doubt his ability to get himself and Stiles out alive until Derek appeared through the smoke, “I got him.” Derek said.

“No.” Dean replied and clutched onto Stiles a bit tighter.

“Dean, if you want him to live give him to me.” Derek snapped seriously. Dean let his grip on Stiles loosen as Derek took the teen and headed back up the stairs. Laura appeared and tossed Dean’s arm over her shoulders, “Come on, Winchester. Stop playing hero and let’s get the hell out of here.” She told him as they followed Derek out of the house.

They exited the house just in time for the fire to roar causing the glass windows to break and the sides of the house become engulfed. Smoking billowing high into the night sky.

Making it out onto the lawn Dean gulped in the fresh air. He stumbled until he was next to Stiles then collapsed onto his knees. Still trying to regain his own breathing he reached out to check Stiles pulse. Ignoring what everyone else was saying and the sirens horns coming around the corner.

He felt a pulse. He felt a steady pulse. He saw Stiles’ chest moving up and down. Stiles was alive. Dean felt relief overwhelm him. Stiles was okay. He looked at Scott who seemed just a bit shocked as he was helping Isaac sit up before his eyes reverted back to his best friend.

Dean was pushed out of the way as the paramedics rushed over to the three teens. He watched silently as they worked, putting an oxygen mask over his friend’s face, taping wires to his chest and putting a neck brace on him.

Suddenly, he heard two gunshots go off and turned to see an older man fall to the ground, Tom standing a few yards away with his gun held out. “I have our suspect. Take the boys first. His injuries aren’t life threatening.” Tom yelled out to one of his deputies as he roughly put handcuffs on the man who cried out. “Oh and all the assholes in the black SUV. They need to be taken in too. Don’t question them without me.” He ordered and several uniform clad individuals descended upon a SUV parked in the line of trees and the man lying on the street.

Laura watched the entire scene then looked up the road and saw a man standing behind the row of squad cars, “I’m sorry for what my family did.” The man said and Laura heard his words despite the distance. “No one else should be coming into your turf… I hope we are even now.” He continued.

Laura saw Derek register the man’s voice. Derek stood next to his sister and looked at the man for a moment. “I’m sorry.” The man added.

The two Hales looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation then turned to look back at the man. They both simply nodded. Chris Argent nodded back to the two Hales then turned and walked away. Disappearing into the night.

“We need to get to the hospital.” Derek told his sister and she nodded.

“Get Dean. We’ll all go together.” Laura told him and watched her brother help the hunter up and towards Laura’s car. They all climbed in and followed behind the three ambulances to the hospital in silence.


	28. December 2000 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from the incident. Dean makes a grand entrance. Danny and Lydia make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload Date - 7/18/16
> 
> The aftermath from the incident. Dean makes a grand entrance. Danny and Lydia make a bet.
> 
> Review and let me know what you think the winner of the bet should get!
> 
> If I get 8 reviews for this chapter I will update by 7/24/16

Upload Date - 7/18/16

Some funny and fluff after the dramatic last chapter.

The aftermath from the incident. Dean makes a grand entrance. Danny and Lydia make a bet.

 

Review and let me know what you think the winner of the bet should get!

**If I get 8 reviews for this chapter I will update by 7/24/16**

 

* * *

**December 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

The cops were supposed to have kept what happened a secret. Or at least be discreet about it. But, being a small town everyone knew some variation of what had happened within twenty-four hours. Gerard Argent had been shot in the knee cap and right shoulder by Tom, “to apprehend” the suspect then arrested. Statements had been taken. It would only be a matter of time before the man and his goons would end up in the state prison for a long, long time. Tom Stilinski would make sure of that.

The general consensus about what happened was that some crazy man named Gerard Argent kidnapped the three of them to get revenge on the Hales because Kate Argent had been arrested for the Hale family fire and murders.  Everyone had to add something into the conversation, no matter where they were. They had their own opinion to add:

“They are so lucky to be alive. Nearly burned to death.”

“I’m glad Dean was in town to help them out. That boy has been looking after all of them since they were young.”

“I knew those Hale were trouble.”

 “I pity them all. Imagine if they hadn’t been found in time. Laura would have never forgiven herself.”

 “That Derek fellow would have probably scowled forever if his friends had died. At least he is somewhat pleasant with them around.”

Everyone suddenly knew everything about Scott, Isaac, and Stiles when the local news crew showed up at the school. They all wanted to be quoted and photographed. 

After a week the buzz had died down and everyone had returned to their own drama filled lives and left them all alone for the most part. Now, Stiles and the others were simply trying to get back to normal.

It had been three weeks since the incident. That is what they were calling it, an incident. “The night we got kidnapped by a crazed hunter and beaten up for being friends with werewolves then almost burned alive” was just too wordy and apparently unpleasant to say constantly. So, “the incident” is what the entire night had be dubbed.

Stiles’ new favorite thing to say was to somehow add “Not since the incident” just for people to ask about it and he say, “I don’t like to talk about it… since the incident” He got a weird kick out of it. He had too. He had reverted to joking and sarcasm as a way to handle the aftermath of that night.

Scott had been considered “the lucky one” with very few injuries aside from smoke inhalation.  Being a werewolf helped. Once he was away from the mountain ash and silver he had made a quick recovery. They had released him after a night of observation.

Isaac had a concussion, a few stitches to his temple, and a burn mark from the cattle prod on his chest. They even let him go the next morning. Of course, Isaac had taken a week off from school. The current trauma triggering the old wounds from his childhood. Wounds that had long ago been healed by Claudia Stilinski. Only, Claudia wasn’t around this time to help Isaac cope. His aunt Stephanie did the best she could though. Stiles helped too. Isaac had returned to school the following week sticking close to Scott’s side.

Now, Stiles. Stiles drew the short stick when it came to injuries and hospital stays. His hero complex of taking the brunt of the beating meant he was worse for the wear. His list of injuries was long. A severe concussion which warranted a 48 hour stay in the hospital. He had trouble remembering what had happened that first night in the hospital. Abruptly sitting up in his hospital bed frantically looking for Isaac and Scott before realizing they were safe and alive. Dean hugging his friend and telling him it was okay had been the only thing to calm Stiles down.

He also had bruising to his face, hands, and torso which were glaringly obvious due to his fair skin. A few bruised ribs. They still ached when Stiles laughed. Stitches to the laceration on his cheek. The doctor assured Stiles it wouldn’t leave a big scar. Stiles had been a bit disappointed. The sprained wrist was something he could deal with after all it wasn’t even his writing hand. The worst was a fractured tibia and sprained ankle to his right leg. Thanks to Gerard having stomped on his leg.  The cast he had to wear for six to eight weeks was itchy and meant no driving.

His poor baby was sitting in the garage at home collecting dust. He wasn’t allowed to walk home because it was apparently too strenuous on him. None of his friends had vehicles. Due to his injured leg Scott and Isaac found themselves without rides too. They had been stumped about what to do for transportation until Tom had informed them that a deputy would pick them up each day from school.

Stiles had been mildly embarrassed. He already hated having to ask his fellow classmates for help slinging his book bag over his shoulder, opening his locker, and just simple day to day tasks he had taken for granted. Scott thought riding home in a police cruiser every day was the best thing ever. He had even convinced one of the deputies to turn on the sirens on their ride home. Isaac had laughed the entire time which had helped ease Stiles embarrassment. If it made his friends happy then he wouldn’t complain too much.

He had resigned himself to getting picked up for the rest of the week prior to winter break. Which is how he ended up leaning against the railing of the front steps of the school. The bell had rung several minutes ago but teens always loitered around.

“Okay, so we present on Friday. I think we should go over our presentation a few more times. We’ll get dinged points for not meeting the time requirement. I talk fast. Maybe we should add in extra just in case.” Stiles rambled to Lydia who stood beside him. Isaac and Scott leaned on the railing opposite of him and were flipping through the newest Batman comic.

“Or you can just not talk so fast.” Lydia suggested but after sharing a look with Stiles just shook her head once. “Never mind. We’ll practice and I’ll add in some fluff just in case.” She finally agreed. The redhead had been rather supportive of the oddball trio. She had refrained from any mean comments, helped them out when she could, and was a natural buffer from anyone attempting to tease or mock them. A simple glare from Lydia Martin sent many fleeing the other way.

“You two should be working on your project. Not reading that cartoon.” She chimed in to the other two boys. Isaac had the decency to look a bit bashful but Scott just gave her smile.

“Come on, Lydia. Chill out. We’ll get it done.” Scott assured her.

“Don’t expect me or Stiles to help you two out. Because we won’t. Right, Stiles? You aren’t going to help them the night before presentations when they have nothing done?” Lydia asked and looked at Stiles with a single eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer. Isaac and Scott looked at their friend too waiting for his answer.

“Uh…” Stiles started unsure of how to answer.

“You won’t, right? Because then you’ll be hindering their education and creating a precedent that you’ll bail them out of trouble when it comes to school work. Plus, you worked hard, they shouldn’t get any credit for anything you did.” Lydia continued.

“Uh, yea. Sorry guys. You are on your own.” Stiles finally said and received two shocked looks. Apparently seeking Stiles’ help last minute had been Scott’s plan.

“But! Wha…” Scott started before letting out a sigh and slowly putting away his comic with a look of defeat.

Isaac just smirked a little at his friends, “Oh, I did my part already.” Lydia smiled at Isaac pleased with his response. How she had become the leader of assuring they all stayed on track school wise Stiles wasn’t sure. But, he just went with it.

“Why do you hang out with these freaks every day?” Jackson asked Lydia as he came up and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. “Stilinski.” He said and gave a nod.

Stiles returned the nod gesture. “Freaks and geeks are the cool kids now, Jackson. You should be honored to hang around us.”

Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning dropping his arm around Lydia’s waist to chat with Danny about something. He didn’t contribute to Lydia’s conversation with the others but wanted to affirm the fact that they were once again “on” in the relationship.  Never in a million years would Stiles have believed Jackson considered him some sort of threat when it came to spending time with Lydia. But, if his friendship with Lydia bothered Jackson a bit then Stiles considered it a bonus to said friendship.

The conversation had diverged from school to some terrible Sci-fi movie Lydia had watched the night before. A guilty pleasure of her own thanks to Stiles. The three boys eagerly began talking about it until they heard the purr of an engine roll up to the front of the school. Cars had come and gone throughout their conversation but this engine drew their attention and several others around them.

Stiles turned around to see the familiar Impala come to a stop right in front of the steps. The engine was cut and Dean emerged from the vehicle.  Stiles smiled brightly as the Winchester headed towards him. Dean had been his pillar for the past three weeks. The days following the incident Dean had been right by his side at all times. During his stay at the hospital the older man had refused to leave. Then once they are returned to the Stilinski’s home Dean fretted about him doing whatever he could to help out his friend. From making him food to calming him down from the nightmares that plagued Stiles sleep.

After missing a week of classes Dean had gone back to Palo Alto with the promise of Stiles calling him every day. Stiles had gone so far as to call Dean twice a day. Despite the frequent phone calls Dean had returned the following weekend anyway. Stiles had assumed his friend would be back on Friday, not Wednesday.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh? Don’t you have classes?” Stiles asked in greeting and gave his friend a nudge on the shoulder.

Dean nudged Stiles back, “Winter break starts early for us college folk. Figured I would give you a ride home. Unless you prefer the police escort. I heard Deputy Edwards is available.”

“Not Edwards!” Scott whined, “He smells funny.”

“He really does.” Isaac concurred then smiled at Dean and patted the older male’s shoulder, “Glad to see ya, buddy. Thanks for picking us up.”

“… You will take us home to right?” Scott asked to clarify.

“No, guys, he’s gonna leave you here to walk home.” Stiles replied sarcastically then looked towards Dean, “Admit it. You missed me.”

“I’m here to make sure you get home safely.” Dean insisted.

“Mm hm, sure. Whatever helps your sleep better at night.” Stiles replied not at all believing his friend’s words then looked to Lydia, “He missed me.”

Lydia let out a little laugh, “He is here every weekend. I doubt he has had time to miss you in the last few days.”

Stiles jaw dropped open and Dean smirked, “Thank you, Lydia. See, someone who understands.” The Winchester stated and gave Lydia a high five.

“Showing up every weekend?” Jackson chimed in feeling excluded and somewhat threatened by Dean’s presence. “What are you his boyfriend?” He asked Dean cockily and with a small laugh as if the idea was simply hilarious.

“So, what if he is?” Stiles interjected moving to stand a bit closer to Dean before anyone else could reply. “Jealous?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Please, if I was interested I could get him.” Jackson declared and it was Dean who let out a legitimate laugh. Jackson looked a bit startled by that reaction, “What? You don’t think I’m good looking?”

Dean’s face scrunched up in distaste, “Sorry, preppy jackasses with a false sense of superiority aren’t my type.”

Scott and Isaac began to snicker and Lydia had to bit her lip to keep from smiling in amusement. “Sorry, Jackson. Guess you can’t be first place in everything. This…. or in lacrosse…” Stiles said with a shrug. Jackson glared harshly at Stiles for the blow about lacrosse. Everyone knew that the trio were better than Jackson on the field but no one would ever say it out loud.

“Go ahead and have him. Obviously something is wrong with him if he is into you.” Jackson snapped back.

“See superiority complex.” Dean commented and draped his arm over Stiles’ shoulder. “He just doesn’t understand.” He added and shook his head a bit and Stiles nodded in agreement.

“Those with a lower IQ have the tendency to rely on their looks and belittling others as a way of feeling empowered.”  Stiles explained looking at Dean, amused smile on his face.

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m handsome and smart.” Dean boasted with a cocky grin.

“Yea, I gotta agree with you there. I’m a devilishly handsome and quite intelligent… we were made for each other.” Stiles said dramatically and clutched his chest resulting in laughs from his two friends. “Oh that note, we shall bid you ado.” He grasped Lydia’s hand and kissed it lightly, smirking as Jackson scowled. “Onward men! Our sleek chariot awaits!”

Scott and Isaac began to head towards the impala. Dean just shook his head and picked up Stiles backpack and the two headed down the steps towards the impala. “This would be so much more dramatic if I wasn’t hobbling away on crutches.” He mumbled to his older friend.

Dean nodded in agreement, “You’re right.” He suddenly bended down a bit and scooped Stiles up from the back of his knees and carried the brunette down the rest of the steps. Stiles let out a loud laugh.

“Not exactly what I had in mind but it works.” He said between laughs. Scott being the amazing friend he was went and grabbed Stiles forgotten crutches off the ground. Once they reached the impala Dean set Stiles down on the ground and opened the passenger side door with a dramatic flourish.  “Oh, such a gentleman.” Stiles commented.

Dean stood up and headed around the other side of the impala. “Get in the car.” He teased as the teen complied. Once Isaac and Scott where in the back seats Dean started the car, classic rock emitting loudly out of the open windows. Jackson stood on the steps with several others watching the scene. Dean just gave the blonde teen a cheeky smile then pulled away from the curb.

“What a fucking asshole. I have no clue why he would even be friends with Stilinski and his group of nerds.” Jackson scoffed as the impala exited the parking lot.

“I like him. He is a good guy and can hold a decent conversation.” Lydia commented casually and Jackson gave her a raised eyebrow. “I have a social life besides being around you Jackson. Remember that my life doesn’t revolve around you.” She told him in a serious tone and patted his cheek before giving him a light peck on the lips. “I still like having you around though… even if you are a preppy jerk.” The redhead whispered with a sly smile. Jackson tried to look annoyed by couldn’t hold the scowl for long. He wrapped his arm around Lydia’s shoulders.

“Let’s get out of here. You want a lift, Danny?” Jackson asked and the other boy nodded falling into step with the other two.

“So, are they really a couple?” Danny asked Lydia, “Because they seem like a couple.”

“Don’t they?” Lydia agreed. “I’m not exactly sure. I’ve only been around them both together a few times.”

“Yea, they seem like one. Although, I thought Stiles was in something with Derek Hale because those two are super close. Like, I’m pretty sure those two are dating in secret.” Danny mused aloud. “But, hey, if Stiles isn’t dating college boy I’ll totally go for him.” Danny commented with a laugh.

Lydia laughed and shook her head, “Not if I can play matchmaker for Dean and Stiles you won’t. I didn’t even think Hale was on the playing board.”

Danny thought about it, “Wanna make a bet?”  

“I’m all for bets.” Lydia’s interest peaked.

“You have until the end of the school year to get those two together.” Danny began and when Lydia raised an eyebrow he continued, “You have until the end of the school year to get Stiles and college boy together. I have the rest of the year to get Hale and Stiles together.”

“Seriously? You two are doing this?” Jackson asked as they all piled into his Porsche.

“Shh.” Lydia said to her boyfriend suddenly very thoughtful. “What does the winner get?” She asked.

“I don’t know? Bragging rights?” Danny asked, “I’m sure you will think of something.”

Lydia nodded, “Deal” and the two of them shook hands.

“This is not going to end well at all.” Jackson commented before speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

Author's Note - Review and let me know what you think the winner of the bet should get!!


	29. December 2000 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kisses for Stiles! But, by who?! Relationships develop. All the lying weighs heavily on Stiles.  
> Upload - 7/22/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two kisses for Stiles! But, by who?! Relationships develop. All the lying weighs heavily on Stiles.
> 
> Upload Date - 7/22/16
> 
> Please give me reviews! I love hearing what you all have to say! If I get EIGHT(8) reviews for this chapter I'll update by or before 7/28/16! Seriously, the more reviews the faster I write. It's like a fuel for me.

Two kisses for Stiles! But, by who?! Relationships develop. All the lying weighs heavily on Stiles.

Upload Date - 7/22/16

Please give me reviews! I love hearing what you all have to say! **If I get EIGHT(8) reviews for this chapter I'll update by or before 7/28/16!** Seriously, the more reviews the faster I write. It's like a fuel for me.

New longest chapter! 5100+ words!

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! =)**

* * *

 

**December 2000**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

 

“We get you for three whole weeks?” Stiles asked from his spot on the sofa.

“I don’t know if you sound shocked or disappointed.” Dean replied with a slightly puzzled look. Stiles had always been ecstatic when Dean stayed in Beacon Hills for an extended period of time.

“I am excited!” Stiles insisted and really he was. “Just a bit surprised is all. Last year you were only here for a week. I’m absorbing the fact that you’ll be here for twenty-one whole days. I’m so overjoyed I’m shocked.” Stiles informed his friend with a sincere smile. Dean just nodded, he knew Stiles was excited to have him around but he sensed some anxiety coming from his friend. The hunter just couldn’t fully understand why.

“Well, I’m glad you’ll be here. You can occupy Stiles. He tends to get into trouble when left alone.” Tom told Dean.

“I tend to get in trouble when Dean is here too!” Stiles interjected.

“Sam and Bobby will be here next week. I don’t think you two will do too much damage within the next seven days.” Tom retorted.

Dean and Stiles shared a look as if to say ‘Yea right’. “You underestimate us, dad.” Stiles stated. Tom looked to Dean who just gave the older man a sheepish smile.

Tom just shook his head and his attention returned to the television. “You two… oh you two….” He muttered.

Stiles smirked, amused by his father’s reaction. Really, it was no surprise anymore that when Stiles was around trouble of some sort usually followed. Now days though it included the supernatural. That was something the teen fully intended to keep away from his father and Dean. He had to keep them safe and that meant leaving them in the dark about his new extracurricular activities.

That was his reason for worrying about Dean being in town for so long. He could easily hide any supernatural activities when Dean was only around for a weekend. The pack could easily take care of stuff on their own. Three weeks though, that was a long time to go without their resident research nerd. Especially since Derek was supposed to swing by for an update on what information Stiles had found in regards to the new evil that had made its way into Beacon Hills.

Stiles couldn’t even leave the house under the pretense of doing something else due to his leg. Everyone would have to come to him. Stiles could lie to Dean every now and then, even if he hated it. But, a prolonged about of time would make him crack. Dean would catch on quickly. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck already playing out several scenarios of how badly this entire situation could turn out.

The teen let out a sigh, prior to discovering the supernatural his life had been so much easier. Pre-supernatural life he would have been bouncing off the walls in excitement about Dean staying with them for almost a month. Now, he was a mix of excited and nervous as hell.  He would just have to figure out a way to balance it all out.

Dean and Tom where chatting away about the game playing on the television. Stiles watched them silently. Both seemed so relaxed and at ease. Blissfully unaware of all the supernatural bullshit that surrounded them. He hated lying, he hated the fact that they only knew half truths about the night of the kidnapping and fire. So many times did he want to tell them. Sure, they would probably think he was crazy but with Derek’s help he would be able to convince them.

Stiles opened his mouth suddenly feeling like this was the perfect time to tell them. To come clean about all of it. He was about to just blurt it out when his cell phone beeped. He sighed and reached into his pant pocket to check his phone to see a text from Derek stating, _“Need info now. Coming over.”_

The brunette quickly sent a text back saying, _“Window!”_ before putting his phone back into his pocket. He let out an exaggerated yawn. “You know, it’s getting late. I think I’m gonna head to bed soon.”

“It’s barely eight.” Dean commented not at all convinced.

Stiles stood up and grabbed his crutches. “You are right. But, still, healing young man here. I’m probably gonna call Scott, talk to him for a bit then call it a night.” He leaned down to give his dad a brief hug and then did the same to Dean.  “Night guys!” He chirped happily and slowly began to make his way up the stairs.

Dean and Tom didn’t comment on the brunette’s strange behavior. Both remaining silent until Tom’s phone chimed. The sheriff checked his phone and a look of understanding appeared on his face. “Ah, that explains it.” He stated.

“What explains what?” Dean asked in confusion. “You know why he suddenly got up and bolted with a flimsy explanation?”

“Yea, Derek is coming over.” Tom stated but upon seeing Dean’s reaction continued on, “Stiles still thinks you and I have no idea about the supernatural. He doesn’t know Derek and Laura have told me. _OR_ about the fact that his best friend is a hunter of the supernatural.” Tom explained and Dean fell back into the couch a bit at the last part.

“I promised Claudia to not tell him.” Dean interjected.

“I know you did, son. I know.” Tom assured the younger man and patted his leg. “However, it’s all gotten very complicated. Stiles lying to us to protect us. Us originally having lied to him to protect him.”

“And he still ended up figuring out about the supernatural. He is now friends with three werewolves and unknowingly three hunters.” Dean added on and shook his head.

“Exactly.” Tom agreed, “So, instead of telling him we have known all along I am just waiting for him to tell me what he knows. It may sound bad but I think it will be better this way. Letting him be the one to take control of the situation and telling us when he is ready.”

“Won’t it just be worse? Him finding out we knew all this time and let him stress out about sneaking around behind our backs? What if he gets in over his head and needs our expertise but doesn’t know we are experts in a certain area?” Dean debated back. He hated this. He hated lying to Stiles. It had taken everything in him to not just admit to Stiles he knew what had gone down in that abandoned house. But, Tom had made him promise not to say anything at that point. It was a debate the duo had every time Dean came back into town.

“If that happens we’ll tell him. But, until then… I just… I don’t know, Dean. I’m trying my best here. I never thought I would have to deal with stuff like this.” Tom admitted in defeat and ran a hand through his hair.

Dean decided to pull back on the conversation, they weren’t going to do anything tonight about their situation, “You are doing good, Tom. Real good.” Dean insisted.

“It’s just hard…” Tom started and stared at the pictures covering the walls, “She would know exactly how to handle this. She would be cracking jokes and be completely confident on how to go about this.”

Dean stared at one of the pictures of Claudia smiling brightly with Dean laying on her lap face up laughing from being tickled. He smiled at the memory, a few moments after the picture had been snapped Sam and Stiles had piled on top of them. “I’m sure she would agree you are doing a great job.” Dean commented and then added, “If you want I can toss in some poorly timed jokes if that helps?”

Tom laughed lightly and nodded, “That would be appreciated.”

“Any time.” Dean said then paused for a moment, “How do you know Derek is coming over?”

“Oh, he sent me a text.”

“He couldn’t have just shown up and knocked on the door?” Dean asked and motioned towards the door.

“Derek doesn’t usually use the door when it comes to supernatural related issues…. Per Stiles request.” Tom admitted with a slight grimace.

“…Then how does he come over?”

Tom sighed, “Through the window.”

“The… the window?!” Dean exclaimed loudly then lowered your voice, “You are telling me you are okay with a twenty-year-old climbing up the side of your house at night to ask your son for information about the supernatural?” He asked in shock.

“Well it sounds so bad when you put it that way.” Tom stated sheepishly.

“Because it kind of is!” Dean exclaimed.

“Derek doesn’t climb up the side of the house… he just sorta” Tom started and made a motion, “jumps.” Dean’s eyes widened. “Scott and Laura do it too sometimes. It’s not that big of a deal. They usually text me too in order to let me know what’s going on.”

Dean just shook his head, “Our lives are so strange they could be a frigging television show.” Dean commented.

Tom nodded and let out a loud laugh, “Oh, kid, you are telling me.”

Dean tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, “So, I just wait down here until when?”

“Until I get a text saying Derek has left.”

“But, wouldn’t it be safe to assume, that since we have no clue Derek is up there or that Stiles is up to something that I end up accidently entering the room with Derek here? Because that seems completely plausible to me.” Dean voiced the idea as casually as possible and began to stand up.

“He isn’t at full capacity right now. Leave him be and let him think he is pulling one over on us. Otherwise, he’ll go sneaking out to meet up with them and given the fact that he can’t run it just won’t end well.” Tom reasoned.

Dean sat back down in his seat and pouted. “I just don’t like it.” He stated grumpily. Eyes staring up at the ceiling as if he could see or hear what was going on upstairs.

* * *

 

Derek gracefully entered Stiles room via window and turned towards his friend who was sitting at his computer desk. “You always make that look so easy.” Stiles commented.

“You know what’s even easier?” Derek asked as he leaned against the windowsill and crossed his arms, “Going through the front door like a normal person.”

“You can’t do that.” Stiles stated with finality

“Why not? I’m your friend. You dad knows me. We just say I came over to hang out.” Derek reasoned.

“For at least three reasons. One, it’s eight o’ clock on a school night. Two, this way is so much cooler. Sneaking around being badass spies. Don’t you think?” Stiles listed and then asked with a smile as he continued to tap away at the keyboard.

“Oh cool? How about you hop in and out of the second story window. Let’s see how cool it is then.” Derek remarked sarcastically.

“If I could I totally would. Alas, I’m a mere human and broken at the moment.” Stiles quipped and gestured to his broken leg.

Derek rolled his eyes, “What’s the last reason?” he asked.

“What?” Stiles asked in slight confusion.

“You said there were three reasons that I can’t come in the front door what is the last one?” Derek questioned.

Stiles bit his lip and his typing on the keyboard slowed a bit. He squirmed in his seat for a moment. His eyes glancing towards Derek then back at the screen. Derek sat silently, giving Stiles a look that said to spit it out. “Well?” he asked.

“…Dean.” Stiles finally admitted.

“Dean?” Derek asked, surprised by the answer.

Stiles let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, Dean. Dean is still a bit iffy about you and Laura. So, if you came through the front door he would be up here hanging out with us. Why? Because I asked him to make more of an effort to befriend you. Being the loyal friend he is he would do just that. But, then we wouldn’t be able to talk about the newest local supernatural creature in our town.” Stiles ranted and spun his chair to face Derek.

“So, that is why you have to come through the window. I have to lie. All the time. To my dad. To my _best friend_.  I _hate_ it. I have never lied to him. Before the supernatural I had lied to Dean maybe five times in my entire life! I have known the dude since I was like three.” Stiles continued, research momentarily forgotten.

 “You know. In the beginning, all of this seemed so cool. Like I was living the life of a superhero.” He continued and let out a humorless laugh while shaking his head, “Then came the being kidnapped, fighting for my life, constant mortal danger, and all the lying.” Stiles trailed off and looked away from Derek, slowly beginning to try and focus on his research. He roughly ran his hair through his hair again. Then he held up a hand,  “Don’t get me wrong, Derek. I don’t regret getting involved in any of this. I love having you and Laura in my life. Learning all this lore, helping people, I’m all for it… I just…”

Derek nodded, “Just hate lying to the ones you care about.”

“I do it in order to protect them.” Stiles stated, wanting to make his intentions clear.

“I know. Doesn’t make it any less difficult though.” Derek commented in understanding as he walked towards Stiles.

The teen scoffed loudly, “Talk about a big understatement.”

Derek put his hand on the back of Stiles neck, fingers splaying out onto one shoulder and his thumb on the other side. He gave a light squeeze then gently patted Stiles back. His hand lingered for a few moments. Stiles brought his hand up and squeezed Derek’s hand, appreciating the gesture. “Thanks.” Stiles said as Derek dropped his hand down to his side.

Stiles set his shoulders and got back to his research, “So, gnomes huh? Who would have thought.”

“I have a terrible feeling this is just the beginning for some pretty strange creatures.”

“I have to agree with you on that.” Stiles added with a light laugh and Derek gave him a half smile.

Stiles quickly typed up the basics that Derek and Laura would need to know in order to take care of their gnome problem. Derek had left Stiles room with a graceful leap and Stiles looked around his room. He decided to call Scott just to chat. Besides, that was what he had told Dean. If Stiles actually talked to Scott on the phone before bed, then he wasn’t lying. He just didn’t mention the part about a werewolf hanging out in his room for half an hour.

When Dean popped his head into the bedroom Stiles was just saying goodbye to Scott. “Hey, I’m just about to call it a night.”

Dean’s eyes casually scanned the bedroom and gave a nod, “Me too. Night, Stiles.”

“Night, Dean.” Stiles replied with a smile that Dean returned then shut the door. Both males frowned a bit and had a restless night of sleep. Lying to your best friend wasn’t something either seemed to enjoy.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve as always a festive affair at the Stilinski house. Claudia Stilinski had always made sure to go all out for the holidays. A tradition her son took seriously and upheld. They had all enjoyed a large meal with dishes made from Melissa, Stiles, Laura, and Stephanie. Dean had bought pie. Stiles remembered back when it had just been his parents, the Winchesters, and Bobby for the holidays. Then over time Scott and Melissa joined. A year later Isaac and Stephanie. Now the Hales were a part of their holiday festivities. The surprise of the evening had been when Lydia Martin had showed up at the front door. Stiles had invited her but he had never thought she would show. She mingled well with everyone and somehow seemed to fit into the group seamlessly.

Stiles stood in the entryway to the kitchen as he looked around the living room at everyone happily chatting with each other. The adults were overlooking the teens drinking some spiked eggnog. They had just completed exchanged secret Santa exchange and were just enjoying each other’s company.

“You can host a decent gathering.” Derek teased Stiles, standing next to him.

“Pssh, I host an amazing gathering! You should feel honored to be a guest at such an event!” Stiles replied and the two fell into a banter with the werewolf.

\-----

“Better make your move, Winchester.” Lydia insisted as she leaned over the arm of the chair she was sitting at. Her voice low enough for only Dean to hear.

“Make my move? What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked in confusion looking up at the redhead. He had been scanning through the newest mystery novel Isaac had bought him.

“Your move on Stiles. You know to admit your less than friendship like feelings for him.” Lydia stated as if it was completely obvious.

Dean’s eyes widened, he sputtered for a few moments and shook his head. He coughed and just gave Isaac a small smile as the blonde looked at him in concern. “I’m fine, Isaac.” He assured his friend who then returned to his conversation with Scott.

 Dean leaned in towards Lydia and whispered, “I have no clue what you are talking about. That’s…that’s just crazy!” He insisted and let out a tense and forced laugh, “Come on. Really. Where would you get an idea like that? Insane!” Dean continued and was suddenly panicked at the idea that he was completely obvious with his feelings towards his friend. Did everyone know or was Lydia just super observant? If everyone knew then someone else would have said something. Lydia was an intelligent individual. She probably just picked up on it unlike the others.

“Dean. It’s not that big of a deal. I think he probably feels the same way too. I’m not sure why you are acting like it’s such an absurd idea.” Lydia continued, “But… like I said, you better make your move soon.”

Dean stared at her with a quizzical look. Sensing she wasn’t going to judge him for his feelings he allowed himself to continue the conversation instead of fleeing. “I’m not saying any of what you are saying is true. But, hypothetically, why are you insisting now?” He asked curiously.

“Because I think someone else may try to beat you to the punch.” Lydia stated and nodded her head in the direction behind Dean.

Dean turned around in his seat to see Stiles and Derek standing close and whispering to each other near the kitchen. Dean couldn’t hear what they were saying but it must have been funny because Stiles slapped Derek’s shoulder as he tossed his head back in laughter. Derek grinned widely at Stiles’ reaction. Dean’s eyes narrowed. Never had he see the scruffy werewolf smile so big.

“You’re crazy. They are just friends.” Dean told Lydia as if it was fact.

The redhead just raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, “Isn’t that what everyone says about you and Stiles? Yet, here you are pining for him like some school girl afraid to admit their feelings?”

Any and all pretense of denying what Lydia was saying died as a blank look appeared on the Winchester’s face. She was right. The damn redhead was right. Dean stared at Lydia for a few moments not saying anything. “Just man up and tell him when the time is right.”

“And when will that be?”

Lydia smiled a bit, seeing she was getting through to Dean, “You’ll know. And don’t worry about what others will say. Just go for it.”

Dean thought it over for a few moments and gave a nod. He was about to respond when he heard, “Oh! Mistletoe! You have to kiss!” Scott proclaimed and everyone turned to see who he was talking to.

Life hated Dean Winchester it seemed as he watched Stiles and Derek shake their heads back and forth despite Scott, Sam, and Isaac’s jeers. Lydia finally added in “Just kiss him!” and Dean snapped his head towards her. She simply shrugged, “Can’t beat ‘em then join ‘em.”

“Weren’t you just saying make a move?!” He whispered harshly to her.

“Consider this a not so gentle push of motivation.” Lydia told him. Dean glared at her before returning to look at his best friend standing in the kitchen entryway with the dumb angsty werewolf, a bunch of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Stiles just shrugged and looked at Derek who rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way and nodded. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek. Everyone except Dean booed. Insisting that didn’t count.

Dean wanted to open his mouth and say it was more than enough. That there were no set guidelines for kissing under the mistletoe. Really, that was more than enough. Instead, he just sat their silently listening to everyone continue to jeer at the duo and watch them. He could see the brief moment of tension in both of them. Stiles feet shuffled in nervousness. Dean zeroed in on Derek and saw the younger man square his shoulders as if preparing to… fuck.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and kissed him square on the lips. Dean felt his entire body go rigid as he watched his best friend return the kiss. Why was the world this cruel to him?!

The kiss seemed to go on forever in Dean’s mind, he heard Laura let out a catcall. In all actuality it only lasted about ten seconds before the pair pulled away. “Happy?” Derek asked them all casually as if nothing had just happened. The others were all chuckling merrily.

Derek reached up and grabbed the mistletoe. He tossed it at Laura, “There now you can kiss one of them!” He teased and pushed both Sam and Isaac towards Laura. They all began laughing. Laura began to lean forward to give the two boys kisses on the cheeks.

“That doesn’t count.” Derek mocked and Laura threw a pillow in his face. Stiles had a faint blush to his cheeks and he just sorta snuck back into the kitchen mumbling something about dessert.

Dean felt Lydia put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. He turned to look at her with a questioning look, “Trust me, I usually love being right. At the moment, I wish I wasn’t.” Lydia told him honestly and gave him a sympathetic smile. “…guess you’ll just have to do something that will completely wipe this from Stiles’ mind.” She added with a bigger smile and a wink.

Dean snorted at the redhead before him. “You really are something special, Lydia.” He told her.

She preened a bit, “Yes. I know. You are lucky.”

“Lucky?”

Lydia boasted proudly, “You have me on your side. I think you two are made for each other…. With my help you will be eventually.”

“What makes you so sure?” Dean asked unbelieving.

“Oh, Dean. I rarely don’t get my way.” Lydia stated as is it was obvious. “You just do you and when you are at a loss give me a call. We’ll figure it out together.” She handed him his cup off the coffee table, “Now, drink your eggnog and be merry damn it.”

Dean shook his head a bit but gave a nod while smiling at Lydia and doing as she said. Later on if anyone asked it was in that moment Dean had officially considered Lydia a part of his inner circle of friends.

* * *

 

Everyone had left for the evening, returning to their own homes for the night. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure why since they would all be back the next morning for a big breakfast. But, he had to admit that it was nice to be surrounded by some quiet after several hours of constant chatter.

He put the last of the wrapping paper into a trash bag and looked around the living room. It looked clean, he didn’t bother with doing anything special since it would be in total chaos the next morning. The teen set the bag on the floor near the wall and walked over to the couch where Dean lay sleeping, one arm covering his eyes the other resting on his stomach. Stiles shook his head a bit and silently put a blanket over his friend’s slumbering form.

He wandered towards the Christmas tree, slowly watching the blinking lights, he tapped one of the ornaments with his finger, it made a small noise. 

“Can you believe he still puts up all those gnarly ornaments we made as kids?” Dean asked, slowly sitting up from the couch.

Stiles jumped only a little bit then cast a quick look behind him at his friend and nodded while letting out a light scoff. His eyes taking in all the various homemade decorations that scattered the three. “I like them. Gives the tree a homey feel.” He replied and fingered an ornament that was a wreath made from popsicles sticks with a picture in the middle of him, Dean, and Sam. “Who knows, one of us could have become an artist if we had stuck with it.”

“I think our work is that type that only a mother could truly appreciate.” Dean retorted and he stood up, tossing the blanket to the end of the couch.

Stiles gave him a half smile and mused, “She always acted so amazed by our works of art.”

“Oh, she never had to act with mine. I’m incredibly skilled. Speak for yourself.” Dean teased and stood next to Stiles, reaching out to one of the ornaments he had made as a child.

“Ah, excuse me, my bad.” Stiles joked and batted Dean’s hand away from the ornament to look at it. He made a noise after careful examination, “I guess I can see some potential.” Stiles finally conceded, “Stick to cars and guitars though my friend.”

“Dully noted.” Dean said with a nod. “You have a good Christmas Eve?”

“Yea, it’s great getting everyone together. Being merry and all that. It’s nice… to just relax and enjoy being around everyone.” Stiles summarized then turned to face his friend, “What about you? I know you aren’t that close with Derek and Laura. They are great people once you get to know them. I swear.”

“I had a good time. Laura seems like a pretty cool chick…. She could probably kick my ass if she put her mind to it.” Dean admitted and Stiles laughed knowing how true that statement was.

Stiles waited for Dean to mention anything about Derek but sensing the Winchester was still a bit unsure about the younger Hale didn’t comment.

 “It was a good evening.” Dean restated, now fully looking at Stiles.

“It really was.” Stiles agreed with a nod and small smile.

“Mm.. hm.” Dean agreed and slowly put one hand on Stiles hip and gently pulled the brunette closer to him. Stiles moved closer with ease and looked up at his friend silently. His heart suddenly beating faster, his mind flashing back to the Fourth of July. Before he could say anything Dean had leaned down and kissed him. His lips pressed softly against Stiles for a moment then began to move his lips as Stiles reciprocated. One of Stiles hands came up to wrap around Dean’s lower back as his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation of Dean’s lips against his own. Dean’s hand snuck up the back of Stiles’ neck, fingers toying with the ends of Stiles hair. It was growing out, longer than the buzz cut he had sported in their youth.

The gentle kisses soon turned into firmer, open mouthed ones that allowed Dean to brush Stiles bottom lip with his tongue. Stiles stepped even closer and their tongues met in a dance. Stiles let out a small noise of pleasure and Dean began to slow down the kiss. He didn’t want to stop but he knew that he had too. Dean pulled away and gave Stiles a soft kiss once, twice, and for a third time before pulling back completely, hand still clasped behind Stiles neck.

He took in the sight before him, Stiles’ eyes were closed and a bit slack jawed, the twinkling lights from the Christmas tree casting light upon his face. He looked beautiful. A smile appeared on Stiles face as he opened his eyes. “Wow.” He said, “Wha…wha…why…?”

This was Dean’s chance. This was the moment Lydia was talking about. To tell Stiles how he felt. But, he said the phrase in his mind, _“I like you, Stiles. As in like like. As is more than a friend sort of way.”_ It sounded so cliché and juvenile.  He couldn’t bring himself to spit those words out. “Mistletoe.” Dean said and pointed at the bunch of mistletoe hanging from the fake reindeer antlers Stiles was wearing.

Stiles looked up, having completely forgotten about the cheesy headband he had been wearing or that Isaac had tied the mistletoe on it earlier in the evening. Dean caught the disappointed look on Stiles face when he heard the single word slip from the hunter’s mouth.

“Oh.” Stiles said and gave a nod, his smile faltered for a moment before appearing back on his face. “Well, uh, that was, yea…nice.” He sputtered trying to find words.

Dean suddenly felt a bit awkward too, “Yea. It was.” He agreed then picked up the trash bag, “I’ll take this out. You head to bed.”

Stiles nodded and headed up the stairs slowly, his damn cast causing him to move cautiously.

Dean took the trash out and mentally berated himself. He should have just told Stiles. Why didn’t he? He wanted to kick himself. Dean let out a sigh as he locked the back door. If Lydia found out Dean had no doubt in his mind that she would smack him upside the head.

Due to all the residents in the household Dean was sharing Stiles room. Sam and Bobby had taken the guest room. Sam having been demoted to an air mattress. Dean was tempted to sleep on the couch but knew that would make things awkward. Of course he didn’t want to talk to Stiles at the moment either. He didn’t go upstairs for half an hour because he wasn’t tired. Really. It wasn’t at all because he wanted to make sure Stiles was asleep first.

“Merry Christmas, you idiot.” He muttered to himself.

* * *

 PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!

Author's Note - If you could take a moment and tell me if you liked this chapter it would be greatly appreciated. I was nervous about this one. So, knowing what you all think helps me decide which direction to take the story in. Either more of the universe being mean to Dean as a brief Sterek develops or if the Dean/Stile relationship should become a full fledged thing sooner.

Also, I'm keeping the romance stuff pretty simple until Stiles is seventeen just so you all know then things will happen which gives the fic an M rating. Like I said in the tags, it's a slow burn... but the year 2001 will jump to the summer relatively quick. ;) 


	30. January 2001 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has angst and a major cliff hanger. MWAHAHA!

Author's Note - So, the first part of this chapter is Sterek heavy with the last half focusing on Dean/Stiles. I have decided to not prolong the Sterek too long. Within the next two chapters Dean will man up, I promise. This chapter has a lot more angst that I had anticipated. Poor Stiles is so confused! Dean has a big revelation.

I ended it on a cliffhanger. Like a big one. **I have the next part written. So, as soon as I get TEN reviews I'll update.** ;)

Also, I realized I know the birthdays of the character's and some of you may want to know. I made these up by the way.

Laura - Aug 12, 1976  
Dean – January 24, 1979  
Derek - November 7, 1980  
Sam – May 2, 1983  
Isaac - March 3, 1984  
Stiles – June 7, 1984  
Scott - September 17, 1984

 

Lastly, would you guys like a Dean/Stiles playlist to go along with the story? Let me know.

 

Upload Date - 7/26/16

* * *

 

 

**January 2001**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

Stiles just didn’t understand. How did this keep happening? Dean and him were best friends. They had always been for as long as Stiles could remember. Then everything got complicated. Dean had kissed Stiles on New Year’s Eve, his first kiss. It had been random and out of the blue. Dean had said he’d done it simply because he wanted too. Stiles sometimes thought he had done it just to allow Stiles to say he had been kissed. Stiles had appreciated it and enjoyed it. Then it kept happening. On the Fourth of July, Christmas Eve, and then New Year’s Eve again. Every major holiday it seemed Dean and Stiles ended up alone somewhere and kissing. It frustrated Stiles to no end. The worst was that Dean always pretended nothing had happened. Stiles often wondered if it had been his imagination and that he had made everything up. That Dean hadn’t kissed him and his mind was playing tricks. It was frustrating and irritating and Stiles was pretty sure he was developing a complex.

Stiles pulled away a bit from Dean after New Year’s Eve 2001. Hanging out at the Hales more often during his winter break during the day. He spent enough time at home though, hanging out with Sam and Dean. He wasn’t always needed to be around. Some alone time without him around allowed Sam and Dean to bond while at the Stilinski household. Tom was around too. It wasn’t like Dean and Sam were left alone.

In the past Stiles had spent every waking moment with the Winchesters when they visited. Now days though, Stiles had his own social circle and wanted to be with them too. It was important for him to keep everyone safe and that meant excluding Dean and Sam from certain gatherings. He couldn’t talk about Scott’s werewolf issues with the Winchester’s around. Or test his ability to keep his heart rate calm with Laura. It just wasn’t possible.

Stiles kept telling himself that was the reason he wasn’t at home that evening. That he just needed to spend time with his non-Winchester friends. Not because he was avoiding Dean. He was confused and didn’t know what to do. He wanted to confront Dean but he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to ask him what it all meant. But, he feared Dean’s answer. What his if best friend only found him desirable because Dean had been drunk and Stiles had been the only one around. It kind of made sense to him. After all, who would want a gangly and sarcastic teenager as a romantic interest. The list was short. So, Stiles understood why Dean didn’t bring any of their interactions up. Obviously he regretted them and they just kept happening.

So when Scott had asked Stiles to join him for a movie marathon while Melissa worked the night shift he had jumped at the chance. Dean could occupy himself or hang out with Tom or Sam for an evening. They weren’t attached at the hip. Dean hadn’t seemed offended and told Stiles to have a good time.

Stiles had considered telling Scott about his current dilemma but end up deciding against it. Stiles loved Scott. But, the new werewolf was dorky and lacked the ability to say anything useful in regards to the situation. Stiles let out a small chuckle as his mind came up with the fact that Scott was the pretty and loveable yet slightly dumb one of the group. He wouldn’t have Scott any other way though.

  They were in the middle of eating junk food and watching terrible movies when Derek called. He needed Scott’s help to patrol the woods. Something they did regularly. Scott had told Derek he couldn’t go but Stiles had grabbed the phone from his friend and announced they would be ready for Derek to pick them up in ten minutes.

That was how they found themselves at patrolling through the woods near the Hale house. All the supernatural creatures seemed to end up in the woods in Beacon Hills. Of course, the woods surrounded the entire town so it made sense.

Due to Stiles leg now being in a boot instead of a regular cast he was able to walk a bit more freely. However, he made noise with every step. After ten minutes Derek had decided they wouldn’t be able to sneak up on anything. Realizing they wouldn’t be successful in searching for anything or anyone they had headed back to the Hale house to wait for Scott and Laura’s return.

Which is how the two of them ended up standing in front of the Hale house. They were bickering over some trivial and stupid thing Stiles couldn’t exactly remember. He had probably persisted to get a rise out of Derek. Then it had turned to Stiles being valuable to the team and he totally could have helped out on the patrol while Derek insisted he couldn’t at the moment.

“Please tell me why I can’t go out and help! Why I can’t join you all when you go after certain creatures? Huh? Why not? You think I’m not good enough to help out?” Stiles ranted angrily. He hated being excluded from helping his friends.

“It’s because I don’t want you to get hurt!” Derek told him loudly with wide eyes as if he couldn’t believe Stiles had to question it.

That had stopped Stiles from ranting. His mouth had been open ready to shoot back a witty remark. He hadn’t expected that answer. He looked at Derek with a mixture of anger still from the heated argument and surprise by Derek’s words. They were standing face to face with each other, both breathing heavily and eyes locked. Then, suddenly, they were kissing each other and Stiles’ back was pressed up against the side of the porch while they made out for who knows how long under the moonlight.

Stiles only experience so far had been with Dean and those kisses had been amazing. Kissing Derek was equally amazing though. Derek immediately took the lead of the kiss, there was nothing gentle about it like the ones he had shared with Dean. This one was all heat and passion and Stiles couldn’t really think about anything except how good it felt.

They separated from each other as soon as they heard a twig snap in the distance and Scott calling out for them. Derek pointed a finger at Stiles’ and simply told him, “Don’t mention this to anyone!” And boy if Stiles’ ego didn’t take a blow by that. Both men he had kissed seemed to not want anyone to know it had happened. All Stiles could do at that time was nod and play cool when Scott wandered up on the two.

* * *

 

After they had all parted that night Stiles hadn’t heard from Derek for a week.  He had continued on acting as if nothing unusual had happened. He continued his regular routine. He was good at that now. Pretending everything was normal and fine.  It was the second week of January. Sam and Dean would be leaving in a few days. Stiles wanted to spend the evening with them but he had to finish an assignment he had postponed until the end. The teen figured if he knocked it out that night he’d be stress free.

Which is how he found himself sitting at his computer while listening to the laughter of his friend’s downstairs. Stiles was almost finished when a stupid brooding werewolf jumped through his window and stood staring at Stiles without talking for a few moments.

Stiles wasn’t startled by the sudden appearance of someone jumping into his room. Didn’t that say a lot about his life.  He stood up from his chair and crossed his arms waiting for Derek to speak. “Hey… so you’ve decided I exist again? That’s nice. Thanks for that. Now, are you going to talk or just stand there all creepy like? Cause if so, I’m just going to go to bed.” Stiles rambled as Derek slowly walked towards Stiles who kept backing up until his back was flush with the wall. Seriously, what was up with Derek liking to pin him against walls and other objects. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked Derek in a whisper his irritation at the werewolf dissipating.

“Seeing if it was a fluke.” Derek told him simply as he leaned in and kissed Stiles again. It wasn’t as rough as the kiss they had shared in the woods but the passion was still there. Stiles brought his hands up to clutch at the back of Derek’s leather jacket. One of Derek’s hands rested on Stiles hip and the other at the side of his neck tilting his head up to kiss him more.

They pulled away before the kiss went any further and they looked at each other, not stepping away. “So?” Stiles asked and then gulped nervously.

“Not a fluke.” Derek replied.

“Agreed…. Now what? ... Cause let me tell you buddy as much as I enjoyed that I’m not going to be some piece of ass you come back and get whenever you feel like it. I’m better than that. So, yea, there’s that.” Stiles informed him seriously.

“Is that your way of saying you want to date me?” Derek asked in an amused tone.

“I…. I…. I’m not opposed to the idea. But, uh, do you want to like ya know date me?” Stiles asked completely dumbfounded by the entire conversation and position he currently found himself in. If anything he had imagined this scenario with Dean one day not Derek Hale. It was surreal but he wasn’t going to turn it down.

Derek nodded. “I’m gonna need a verbal answer here, buddy. I’m not very good at reading between the lines.” Stiles told him and Derek gave him an unamused look. “Hey! You are the one who showed up in my room at night and kissed me. So, no mister grumpy face and one word answers. Use your words, Derek.”

Derek shook his head a bit and looked at Stiles with a bit of confusion, “You are so annoying I don’t even know why I like you.” Derek told him.

“Ah ha! So you like me.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Fine, Stiles.” Derek said with a dramatic sigh, “Would you like to go out with me this Friday night?”

“Now was that so hard?” Stiles asked and Derek remained silent. “Yea, I’ll go out with you.”

Derek smiled a bit and Stiles smiled back. Derek’s body stiffened a bit, “Dean’s coming up the stairs.”

Stiles moved towards Derek and gave him a quick kiss, “Just making sure it’s not a fluke.” Stiles said before pushing Derek towards the window. “Now leave before my friend sees you.” Derek gave Stiles a weak glare before leaping out of the bedroom window.

Dean entered the bedroom just as Stiles was latching the window closed. “Hey, you wanna watch a movie with us? Spend some quality time with the two most amazing people in your life. Take a break from the homework.” Dean asked him, poking his head into the bedroom.

Stiles smiled at Dean and nodded, “Yea, that sounds great. Let’s go.” He replied and the duo headed down the stairs to join Sam.

Stiles mind raced about whether or not he should tell Dean about the recent development with Derek but decided against it. He would tell Dean another time. He knew the older male wouldn’t react well. Stiles didn’t want to deal with that. He wanted to keep the memory of his kiss with Derek to himself and just enjoy an evening with his friends. He’d deal with everything else the next day.

* * *

 

Stiles did his best to not look nervous as he hung out in the living room with the Winchesters. Stiles decided to not tell anyone about the kiss between him and Derek. Of course, he hadn’t told anyone about the several kisses between him and Dean either. To the rest of the world Stiles remained an unkissed and uninteresting individual. His mind laughed at the irony. No, he just had two older men kiss him and not talk about it.  Was that any better than no action at all? Maybe? Probably? Not at all?

Quality time translated to a night of pizza, video games, and movies. Sam was currently in the lead on Super Smash Brothers. “You are cheating!” Dean told his younger brother.

“Cheating?! How on earth am I cheating?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“You just are!” Dean insisted.

“Awe poor Dean. Such a spoil sport when he isn’t winning.” Stiles teased as his go kart on the screen passed Dean. Stiles let out a loud cackle.

The race ended with Dean in last place. Sam and Stiles high fived and Dean dropped the remote control. “I’m done.” He announced and leaned back on the couch.

Sam and Stiles both chuckled but nodded. “Okay, okay, we’ll put in a movie and let you keep your pride.” Sam stated and nodded towards Stiles, “You pick a movie.”

Stiles smiled, “Oh! I got a good one. Lydia let me borrow it.”

“Lydia, huh?” Sam asked suddenly sitting up a bit, “How is she?” He asked casually. Stiles smirked a bit at his friend’s reaction. It hadn’t been surprising when Sam and Lydia had hit it off immediately when they met on Christmas Eve.

 The pair had apparently been texting and talking regularly according to Lydia. She had simply stated, “He’s older, cute, and intelligent. Why not talk to him?” and then had added if any of them mentioned it to Jackson bad things would happen. Apparently there was something about not being tied down to Jackson and really her conversations with Sam where only of the friendship nature.

“She’s doing good. Still with jackass. She’s helping me prep for the tests to be placed in advanced classes for next year.” Stiles informed them.

“Really? You didn’t mention that.” Dean commented.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Stiles informed Dean with a shrug and added in a casual voice, “Not like I tell you everything.”

Dean frowned a bit at the comment then turned to look at his brother, “So, Sammy, you interested in Lydia? I don’t think you could handle her.” He teased his brother who gave Dean a slight glare.

“Aren’t you still dating one of the girls from your school back in Sioux Falls anyway?” Stiles asked, looking away from Dean.

Sam gave a mix of a shrug and nod, “Yea we are dating. But, you know, it’s not like she is the love of my life or anything.” Stiles nodded in understanding.

“Oh how sweet.” Dean cooed then a cheeky grin appeared on his face. “So, are you two doing the vertical tango? The hanky panky? Having a nice tumble in the sheets?” He asked his little brother, letting out a loud laugh as Sam’s cheeks turned pink.

Stiles did his best to hold back at laugh at the younger Winchester. He knew laughing would make him a target for questioning and that was not something he wanted to talk about.

“Hanky panky? Vertical tango? Seriously?” Sam questioned.

“Call it whatever you want. Are you doing it?” Dean questioned again.

“Yes, yes I am! There are you happy?” Sam spit out and looked a bit embarrassed.

“Is it good? Are you good?”

“DEAN!” Stiles chided.

“Yes! I am great! Anyone would be lucky to have sex with me!” Sam proclaimed face hot, “What about you Dean? Any romantic love interests? Are you getting laid by anyone?”

Dean’s smile slipped a bit and he shifted a bit in his seat on the couch. Stiles suddenly found himself avoiding eye contact with Dean. Dean suddenly found the spot just behind his brother’s head to be very interesting. Dean shrugged, “I do good.”

“Oh, that is not an answer at all! Come on, Dean. Spill. What have you been up to? Who have you been up too? Mmm? Are you good?” Sam ranted enjoying making his brother flustered with the line of questioning. “The last I remember you were seeing some guy from some bar in Palo Alto.”

“Didn’t last long.” Dean replied.

“And now? Are you all sad and alone with no one to help you out?” Sam mocked. Dean glared at his brother biting back a witty retort. Stiles watched the interaction intently, now looking at Dean, watching his body language and facial expressions. Dean seemed uncomfortable with the questioning and was doing his best to remain vague. Stiles should be thankful Dean wasn’t telling Sam about whatever the hell it was happening between them. But, at the same time it made him feel bad. Was kissing him that terrible that it wasn’t worth mentioning? Or was Dean just protecting them both? Stiles hadn’t told anyone. Could he really be mad at Dean for doing the same? No, he couldn’t.

“I get by just fine. When I have a need I find someone to help me take care of. Happy?” Dean stated and gave his brother an annoyed look.

Stiles frowned deeply and leaned back into the armchair he was sitting on. He felt like he’d just been punched. A physical ache ran through his chest. Was that how Dean saw him? Someone to help scratch an itch he couldn’t reach? Was that why he never talked about it? He was probably talking about other people though, in Palo Alto. Not him. Right? Stiles mind was racing, a mix of depressing thoughts and logical reasoning to make himself feel better.

Sam gave his brother a look of pity much to the surprise of the other two. “That’s depressing.” Sam stated and Dean looked offended.

“How?” Dean asked unable to see how that was depressing. It wasn’t perfect or ideal by any means but he couldn’t view it as depressing.

“To live your life with just a series of flings. It’s sad. I think you deserve more than that. How are you ever going to find love that way?” Sam told his brother.

Dean scoffed, “And you know what love is? Do tell wise one.” He couldn’t wait to hear what his brother had come up with.

“Loving someone is simple. Being in love though is something rare and special. You can love anyone, feel a ton of affection for them. But, being in love is different.” Sam started and seeing the expectant looks on Stiles and Dean’s faces he continued, “Being in love is how you feel about the other person. When something great happens who do you want to tell first? When it feels like everything is crashing down who you seek to give you comfort? Love is feeling pain when that person is crying because all you want to do is make them feel better but you aren’t exactly sure how. It’s watching them laugh and thinking they are beautiful. Even better when you are the one to make them laugh. It’s getting mad at them but still wanting them close.  It’s just stuff like that.” Sam finished.

Dean and Stiles were both silent. Dean was in shock at his brother’s words. He was scared because as Sam described what being in love was Stiles flashed in his mind immediately.  Stiles tossing his head back in a full body laugh because of some stupid joke Dean had told him. Him holding Stiles in the hospital after the fire, telling his best friend that everything would be okay. Stiles whooping loudly and rushing towards Dean after his first win at lacrosse. It was Stiles. Dean looked towards the brunette and their eyes met for a moment before Stiles dropped his gaze.

“Have you ever felt that?” Stiles asked curiously after the silence stretched for a minute.

“No.” Sam told him and shook his head.

“Then where the hell did you come up with all that?” Dean questioned wanting to believe it was from sappy novel and not at all on point.

“Claudia.” Sam said her name in an affectionate tone with a small sincere smile on his face. “I asked her once as a kid how to tell if you were in love with someone. She told me all of that. I’m honestly not sure why it stuck but I still remember it.”

Stiles and Dean both smiled at the mention of Claudia. “Well, I guess it must be true. That woman was never wrong.” Dean announced.

“Agreed.” Sam stated. Sensing the conversation had reached an awkward pause Sam looked towards Stiles, “What about you? Any romances brewing for you?” He asked giving Stiles his undivided attention. Dean looked at Stiles too wondering what his friend would say.

Stiles bit his lip. He was going to tell them nothing new had happened. Instead, “Actually I have a date on Friday.” He watched both Dean and Sam’s eyebrow raise.

“Really? With who?” Sam asked unaware of Dean’s internal panic.

“With Derek.” Stiles informed his friends.

“Derek!?” Dean almost screeched out in shock drawing attention to himself. “As in Hale?”

“Yea, he is the only Derek I know.” Stiles stated, “Why?”

“Nothing, no reason, you just have never mentioned showing any interest in him is all.” Dean said with an exaggerated face in attempt to show it had not bothered him at all. “But, like you said, you don’t tell me everything. So, yea, cool.” He finished with a shrug and went silent.

Sam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow as if Dean was losing it. “Well…” Sam started, “I think that’s great, Stiles. Let me know how it goes, okay?”

Stiles smiled at Sam, “Thanks, I will.”

“And remember you don’t have to put out on the first date.” Sam added with a wink. Stiles’ cheeks began to turn pink and Dean made a choking noise. He coughed, “Soda went down the wrong pipe” he gave as an explanation.

Stiles decided he was done with this conversation. He had too much to think about. He let out a pretend yawn. “You know what guys I’m tired. I think I’m going to call it a night.” He informed his friends as he stood up.

 Sam assumed the mention of Claudia had upset Stiles just gave a nod. “You look a bit tired. You have a good night, Stiles. Hey, in the morning I’ll attempt to make breakfast.”

Stiles let out a light laugh at the idea. He was the resident cook out of the group. “Ok, sure, we’ll see how that goes.” He teased the younger Winchester then gave them both a nod, “Night.” He said and made his way upstairs.

Sam waited until he was sure Stiles was in his room. “I didn’t mean to upset him. I always thought he liked talking about Claudia.” He confided in his brother.

“It’s not that, Sammy. I think he has a lot going on.” Dean comforted his younger brother.

“Like what?” Sam asked curiously.

“Keeping the supernatural from us so he can protect us because he is too damn stubborn to tell us.” Dean tossed out. “And apparently going on dates with werewolves.” He added sourly.

“Ah, yea, that.” Sam nodded, he had been caught up on the events that had happened in Beacon Hills. He chose to ignore the comment about Stiles dating. Sam looked at the clock on the wall. “You know what, I’m going to call it a night too. It’s almost one.”

“Night, Sammy.” Dean said and patted his brother’s arm as he walked past.

“Night, Dean.” Sam replied and headed up the stairs.

 Dean turned off the television, movie forgotten after the random turn of their conversation. The elder Winchester didn’t even foresee the conversation going in that direction when he had originally started teasing his brother.

His mind raced. He needed to do something. Stiles couldn’t go on a date with _Derek Hale_. He just couldn’t. Dean had to do something. Anything. Before he knew it he was walking up the stairs and into Stiles room.

Stiles had just finished changing into his pajamas as Dean entered. Before Stiles could say anything Dean blurted out, “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” Stiles asked in confusion.

Dean stood in the middle of Stiles room, body tense as he tried to find the right words, “Don’t go on a date with Derek Hale.”

“Why?” Stiles ask still confused.

“Because…” Dean started and took a deep breath.


	31. January 2001 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to say it, he really does. But, not like this.

Author's Note - Thank you all for the reviews!!

So, you are probably gonna go nuts by the end of this chapter. I'm sorry. This is the last bit of angst. I sincerely promise... for now.... I just felt that after all that had gone down it would have been too easy for them to suddenly and abruptly be "Let's get together!" and it would have been a bit out of character for them.  I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I can say the next chapter is the end of the slow burn portion of this story.

**If I get SIX (6) reviews I'll update by or before 8/2/16**

Upload Date - 7/27/16

* * *

**January 2001**

Dean - 21 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

Stiles walked into his room and stood still for a moment. He looked around as if expecting something to magically appear and tell him what to do. When Sam was describing love Stiles felt like an idiot. Was that really what he felt for Dean? Oh yes, he loved Dean. But, did he _love_ Dean in a completely romantic way? Stiles didn’t want to linger too much on that because his mind had immediately replied with the answer of yes.

He clutched his head in his hands and he let out a noise of frustration. How could he feel like _that_ for Dean but still like Derek? It just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to him, to Derek, or even to Dean. It didn’t really matter though. Dean hadn’t shown any signs of feeling that way for Stiles.

Just because Stiles had realized he was probably in love with his best friend didn’t mean he should turn down whatever this thing with Derek could be. Who knew maybe he would fall madly in love with Derek. Then Dean would just go back to being his best friend. That idea didn’t make him feel any better. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll go on the date. You’ll have a good time and go from there.” Stiles reasoned to himself as he planned his next course of action.

“Why are you even getting worked up? It’s not like Dean is going to declare his undying love for you. You are such an idiot, Stiles. This is real life not some rom-com movie Lydia makes you watch. Don’t turn down something that could be great and continue hoping for something that probably won’t happen.” He ranted to himself angrily as he began changing into his pajama’s.  

He nodded as if his rambling had cleared everything up. “Yea, I’ll just go on a date with Derek. And not think about Dean. Dean who?” Stiles continued and let out a scoff while rolling his eyes, “Yea right. Dean Winchester the guy you are pretty much in love with, that guy.”

Stiles had just finished changing into his pajamas when Dean entered the bedroom closing the door behind him. Before Stiles could say anything Dean blurted out, “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” Stiles asked in confusion. What the hell was Dean talking about.

Dean stood in the middle of Stiles room, body tense as he tried to find the right words, “Don’t go on a date with Derek Hale.”

“Why?” Stiles ask still confused, eyes widening and heartbeat racing. Was this really about to happen? Was Dean going to say what Stiles had only allowed himself to daydream about.

“Because…” Dean started and took a deep breath. Stiles held his breath waiting for Dean to finish his sentence.

“Yes?” Stiles asked and took a step closer to Dean.

Dean gulped, this was another moment where he could declare his feelings. He wanted to but at the same time something was telling him not just yet. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Not like this, fearing that Stiles was going to be with someone else. He opened his mouth, the words were right there. His mind was shouting for him to say it, to just spit it out. Then he felt his heart clench. Stiles had agreed to a date with Derek. _Derek Hale_. A werewolf.  He didn’t know what made him angrier. The fact that Stiles had said yes or that the stupid wolf had gotten up the courage to ask Stiles out before he did.

“…you just shouldn’t.” Dean finished lamely.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and a look of mild disbelief appeared on his face. He let out a light laugh, “Oh, okay, well that is a perfect reason to not go out on a date.” He said sarcastically. “Nope, not buying it. Try again.”

“What do you mean try again?” Dean asked, now his turn to be confused.

“I mean you didn’t just come in here and declare ‘Don’t go on a date with Derek just because…’” Stiles told him, his voice going down to a deeper octave as he did an impression of Dean.

Dean was floundering, “He’s too old for you.” He started and Stiles laughed at him. He found the comment funny.

“Are you serious?! He’s too old for me? That’s your reason?!” Stiles asked in shock. “No one would have a problem with the age difference. It certainly doesn’t bother me.”

“That’s one of them!” Dean insisted, “And I’m sure your dad would have an issue with it.”

“My dad wants me to be happy. That’s what is important to him not a stupid number of how many times the earth has moved around the sun.” Stiles shot back quickly.  “What’s the other reasons, huh?” Stiles asked.

“You have never shown any interest in him. Why all of a sudden are you deciding to go out with him?” Dean asked, deflecting the question.

Stiles held his hands up in the air then dropped them to his side, “Oh, I don’t know. Mmmm…. Why would I go out with someone who has shown an interest in me and asked me out?” Stiles questioned sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Logically, if you like someone you tell them then you take a risk and ask them out. I mean, that is usually how it goes right?” Stiles continued and nodded, “Yup seems about right.”

Dean bristled a bit at Stiles’ sarcasm. “So you jumped at the first chance to go on a date with whoever asked you?” The second he said it Dean wished he could take it back.

Stiles glared at Dean, “No, I didn’t “jump” at the chance to go on a date with the first person who asked me.” He said in an angry voice, he took a step closer, “But I guess it’s better than waiting around for something to happen that just won’t.” Stiles continued his angry tone taking on a sad edge, “It’s silly. To waste my time hoping for something, hoping for you to…” he kept talking and caught his slip up. He turned away for a moment.

“Stiles…” Dean started and moved towards his friend, he put a hand on Stiles shoulder but the teen pushed Dean’s hand away. “It’s pointless and I decided I’m not gonna wait around to be considered valuable when it suits other people’s needs…when they have _needs_ they want taken care of.” He said harshly turning back to face Dean, referring to the conversation they had earlier in the evening.

Dean took a step back at Stiles words. “That’s not… I wasn’t talking about _you_. I swear. Stiles… I… this is complicated. I can’t just…”

“Can’t just what Dean? Huh? Spit it out!” Stiles all but yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. He was pissed, hurt, and confused.

“I’m scared!” Dean yelled back and pointed at himself then ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, “I’m scared, alright? I don’t know how to deal with what I’m feeling and what it all means and I’m still working on that. All I know is that the idea of you going out on a date with Derek Hale makes my blood boil and I just… please… don’t.” Dean pleaded, grabbing Stiles elbow and pulling him closer. Stiles allowed himself to be pulled into Dean’s personal bubble but kept his gaze down towards their feet. “I… I can’t. I can’t. Not right now.” Dean continued.

“Why?” Stiles asked, finally looking up at Dean. Stiles had seen Dean at his lowest point several times throughout the years. It had been a long time though since he has seen such sorrow in his best friend’s eyes. It pained Stiles to know he was causing that.

“If I say anything now it won’t mean anything. It won’t be because I want to say it. Not because I’m ready too… It’ll be an attempt to keep you from going a date. I don’t want it like that.” Dean admitted sadly. “You deserve better than that.” Dean finished sincerely.

Stiles gave a jerky nod and pulled away out of Dean’s embrace and sniffled. “Well, you know what this means right?” He asked calmly, his chin pointed out and doing his best to remain composed.

“What does it mean?” Dean asked, hoping for the best but judging by Stiles pulling away it wouldn’t be something pleasant.

“Next time man the fuck up and tell me how you feel before someone else does!” Stiles proclaimed in a saddened tone and shook his head, “Get out of my room please.”  He said in a tired voice.

“Stiles, no, let’s talk.” Dean tried and moved closer to Stiles.

“No, I’m done talking right now. You said you were too. The only reason you are is because you are afraid you won’t have a make out buddy when you’re drunk on major holidays.” Stiles snapped and moved towards his bedroom door.

Dean’s eyes widened and stood right in front of Stiles maintaining eye contact as he firmly declared, “That is _NOT_ at all what you are to me! Never have you ever been just a ‘make out buddy’, Stiles.” Dean insisted repeating his friend’s words with a tone of distain at the mere idea of considering Stiles that. “It only happens then because it’s when I have the courage, alright? Not because I’m using you. I would _never_ do that. I’m not this big brave guy you have always pictured in your head.” Dean continued passionately hoping to get the point across to Stiles.

Stiles scoffed, “Could have fooled me.” He rubbed his face with his hand. “Please just get out.” Stiles stated again and Dean stared at his friend unmoving.

“No.” Dean said.

Stiles let out a noise of frustration, yanked open his door and with much more force than Dean had anticipated grabbed the Winchester by his shirt and shoved him out of the bedroom. Dean stumbled out of the bedroom. Before he could try to reason with Stiles he heard the bedroom door lock.

“Come on, Stiles!” Dean banged on the door, “Talk to me!” he tried again. Suddenly he was very thankful Tom was at the station that night.

“Go away!” Stiles yelled from his bedroom. “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

To the left of him down the hall Sam opened the door to the guest bedroom, “What the hell is going on?” He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, Sammy.” Dean snapped which caught Sam’s attention.

“What? Trouble in best friend land?” Sam teased.

“Seriously, Sam. Now is not the time.” Dean barked out and shoved past his brother into the guest room and locking the door behind him.

Sam balked in shock, “What the?!” He tried the doorknob but it didn’t budge. “Dean! What the hell! This is practically my room!”

“Occupied.” Was Dean’s reply.

Sam tossed his hand up in the air and looked around. “Can I at least get a pillow and blanket?” He asked through the door. Dean opened the door just enough to toss the two items to his brother before locking it once more. Sam picked up the items and grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, cursing his brother as he went. “You two better make up before we leave because I’m not dealing with playing messenger between you two!” He yelled loudly for them both to hear.

Dean laid on the bed in the guest room. He stared at the ceiling replaying the conversation over and over in his head. That wasn’t supposed to happen, like at all. He hadn’t anticipated that conversation. He closed his eyes tightly. Dean knew he couldn’t leave it like that. Deciding there had to be some way to make it better he got up and headed out of the room. He stood in front of Stiles bedroom door. He tried the doorknob but it was still locked.

Dean knocked on the door waiting for a response. He heard shuffling behind the door, letting him know Stiles was awake. Dean heaved a sigh and rested his head on the door, “I’m sorry.” He said loud enough for Stiles to hear. “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot with terrible timing.” He didn’t know if he should continue but decided to anyway. “I’m sorry for making you feel like I was using you. For not bringing any of it up after it happened. For only realizing how dumb I was to not say anything until someone else did. I’m just really sorry, Stiles.” Dean finished and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry I am such a shitty friend.” He felt defeated, there was no way to recover from this. Dean had fucked it up.  This was it. He was just about to resign himself to a fate of having Stiles loath him for an extended period time when Dean heard the click of the lock on the door.

A surprised look appeared on his face as he gently turned the handle and walked into the room. Stiles stood, leaning against his window sill and stared at Dean. The elder male walked into the room slowly and shut the door behind him. “Stiles…” He started but Stiles held up his hand.

“I’m going on that date with Derek.” Stiles started and Dean looked crestfallen. “I’m going on that date and I’m going to have a good time. You are going to leave to go back to Palo Alto tomorrow. We’ll act like nothing is out of the normal. They next time we see each other we’ll see where we are at… if you have anything to say to me… tell me then… it’ll be a good time then.” Stiles informed his friend in a calm tone. “Sound good?” He asked with a small smile.

Dean felt like he could finally breath again seeing the upturn of Stiles mouth. “Yea, that sounds good.” He agreed with a nod. He heart was beating rapidly. How was he supposed to wait until next time? How could Stiles still go on that date when he knew? He knew what Dean wanted to say. Dean decided to not push the subject any further though. He had screwed it all up.

Stiles was giving him what he needed. Time and space to sort his shit out. Stiles was giving him another opportunity to say what he needed to when he was ready. Stiles was a saint in Dean’s mind at the moment. It also gave him hope because if Stiles hadn’t been interested he wouldn’t have said any of that. There was hope. Dean had to just remind himself of that.

“Okay, good.” Stiles started, “Now, I have had a real shitty night and could use a hug from my best friend. That okay?” he asked a bit sheepishly.

Dean didn’t say anything he just walked over to Stiles and pulled him into a tight embrace. Stiles arms wrapped around Dean and held on tightly. They stayed like in a silent embrace for several minutes neither wanting to let go just yet.


	32. February 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Dean admits his feels.

**Author's Note -** The chapter you have all been waiting for. Thanks for sticking with the story. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kinda short but sweet. I have lots of fun stuff planned. If there is anything you want included just let me know in a review and I'll do my best to incorporate it.

**If I get SEVEN (7) reviews I'll update by or before 8/3/16**

 

Also, I am really curious about how you found this fic. Could you let me know? Was it fic rec'd? Showed up under the crossovers? Just the general SPN or Teen Wolf genres? I would love to know.

 

Upload Date - 7/28/16

 

* * *

 

**February 2001**

Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 16 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

“So, that was a date.” Stiles stated in the front seat of Derek’s car. They had decided on a day date. They were just going to go out to lunch. Nothing fancy or special. Although Stiles did make sure he had on one of his nicer flannels.

Stiles had never been on a date before but it had seemed to go well enough. Derek had texted when he’d arrived, the duo had gone to the local diner they always ate at. It was fun though, they had chatted happily for a good while after an initially awkward start, unsure of how to act. After they had finished their meal the pair had headed back to Stiles house. Which led them to sitting in the car once again unsure of what to do next.

The older male nodded, “What did you think? He asked.

Stiles gave a weak shrug and let out a light laugh, “Honestly it didn’t feel like a date. It felt more like we were just hanging out.”

Derek smiled, “You felt it too then.”

“Yea. As enjoyable as the kissing was. And man let me tell you it was great.” Stiles began making sure Derek did know how much he had enjoyed those few brief moments.

“We are just better as friends.” Derek finished the sentence for Stiles.

The teen nodded, “I’m sorry.”

Derek shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. I’m not gonna be heartbroken over it. We tried and realized we are great friends. I’d rather be your friend then force some type of relationship that is more than that.” Derek explained honestly.

Relief ran through Stiles, “Agreed.”

“You know, I was honestly surprised when you said yes.” Derek admitted which caused a surprised look from Stiles.

“Really? How come?” He asked.

Derek let out a laugh, “Dean.” Was all he said and Stiles heart skipped a beat. “And that right there.”

“Right what?”

“I said his name and your heart skipped a beat. You forget I’m a werewolf. Super hearing and a keen sense of smell. I honestly thought you two were secretly together.”

“What?! Why? Why would you think that?” Stiles asked, a bit baffled.

It was Derek’s turn to be a bit surprised. He had honestly thought Stiles knew. An amused smirk graced his features, “Oh, man. Are you serious? Come on, Stiles! The way he looks at you when you aren’t looking and vice versa. You two are like the least subtle pair of people pining for each other.” Derek told his friend in an exasperated tone. Stiles cheeks flushed and he tried to find something to say but his mind was drawing a blank.

“You should just tell him how you feel. You’d both be happier.” Derek informed his friend.

“If you thought all of this how come you asked me out on a date then? And kissed me?”  Stiles questioned wanting to know that answer.

Derek gave a casual shrug, smirk still in place, “Figured I would give it a shot. Laura told me I needed to date more. I like you… I thought it was in a different capacity. But, you and me, I think we are definitely in the friends only zone.”

Stiles bit his lip unsure what to say, “You sure you’re okay with that?”

Another chuckle escaped Derek’s lips, “Yes, Stiles. I’m more than happy to just be your friend. And as your friend I’m gonna say this, if Dean Winchester hurts you I’ll personally maul him for you.”

A giant grin appeared on Stiles face as he laughed, “Thank you, I appreciate the offer.”

“What are friends for?” Derek asked and ruffled Stiles hair.

“Gah!” Stiles patted Derek’s hand away, the werewolf ceased his teasing. “Well, that was certainly a turn of events on a date.”

“Yea I would say so… seems right though.” Derek agreed. Stiles nodded.

“So you going to tell him?”

“Maybe. Probably… yes.” Stiles got out, actively making the decision right then and there.

“Good. I’m kinda sick of watching you two dance around each other. Killer on the senses.”

“Rude!” Stiles said in mock outrage and shoved Derek’s shoulder.

“It’s true!” Derek continued to tease.

“On that note, I bid you ado.” Stiles began to climb out of the car. He turned back before closing the door, “Thank you.” He said sincerely, “You are an amazing friend.”

Derek nodded, “Yea, I know.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and shut the door, giving Derek a wave as the werewolf drove off.

* * *

 

Dean had shown up at the house on a Saturday, about three weeks after their argument. The Winchester had been unable to celebrate his birthday in Beacon Hills, the new semester of school work keeping him in Palo Alto. He’d received presents in the mail from the Stilinskis’, Sam, and Bobby. He’d been pleasantly surprised to also get gifts from Isaac and Scott. He and Stiles still talked on the phone, both actively avoiding the topics of their feelings and any mention of Derek. It had worked well and they both enjoyed their talks.

Somehow the two found themselves hanging out in the backyard of the Stilinski household, enjoying the nice weather. Both sitting at the old wooden picnic table that had their initials carved into the top.

They had danced around the topic. Both unsure of when to broach the subject they both wanted to speak about. “How was your date?” Dean asked as casually as possible, arms crossed on the picnic table.

“Do you really want to know?” Stiles asked gently.

Dean made a shrug, “I guess…”

Stiles was silent for a few moments thinking about how to tell Dean, “I only went out with him because it would have been rude not to. I would feel devastated if I got rejected, especially after they had already said yes. You understand that, right?” Stiles questioned. He wanted Dean to know his reasons. He didn’t want Dean to think he’d just went on the date with Derek to see if they clicked better versus them.

Dean hated to admit it but he did understand. Given Stiles personality it definitely did make sense. Stiles was noble, honorable, and kind. He thought of others feelings first before his own. He would choose as course of action that had the best outcome with as little pain as possible. “I get it.” Was all Dean said. He feared saying too much right now while discussing the current topic. If he said too much or the wrong thing it could potentially result in an argument. The last thing Dean wanted at the moment.

“It wasn’t really a date.” Stiles admitted and let out a light chuckle, “It was really just the two of us hanging out like always.” Dean sat but a bit straighter as he listened to Stiles, “We decided we’re better off as just friends.”

Dean would never admit it but he wanted to let out a big whoop. Instead he felt relief flood his body and the tension he had been carrying in his shoulder eased up. “Oh… you okay with that?”

Stiles smiled and nodded, “Yea, I am. Derek is a good friend.”

“Nice.”

“Yup.” Stiles replied and silence lingered. “You know he thought we were dating.” He commented with a light nervous laugh.

Dean gave him a surprised look. “Really?”

Stiles tried to play it off as casually as possible, as if what he was he was saying wasn’t a big deal. “Said we were the least subtle people he’s ever seen… uh…pining for each other.”

They both stared at each other waiting for the other to say something. Dean felt his leg bouncing nervously and decided to stand up and linger near the table, eventually deciding to lean against it. Stiles moved to sit on the table top near Dean, one foot dangling off the side of the table and the other resting on the bench.

“He’s not wrong you know.” Stiles offered as the silence stretched on. “… right?”

Dean gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry. How was Stiles able to just admit his feelings without hesitating? Because Stiles was the type to dive into the deep end without any fear. When he committed to something he gave it one hundred percent, no fear of the outcome, he just went with it.

The Winchester on the hand had ran multiple scenarios in his head how this conversation would go, how things could potentially turn out afterward. Some were good, great even. But there was always the potential for their friendship to forever be ruined if things didn’t work out. He’s spent the past few weeks weighing the pros and cons. Was the risk worth it? Yes. Hell yes it was.

“He’s right.” Dean confirmed. He let out a low chuckle while shaking his head a bit at himself, a tiny smile on his lips, “I feel so stupid. It’s so stupid to say out loud.”

 Stiles knew Dean was working up to something and didn’t want to rush him. Instead he tried to guide the conversation along, “Is it worth saying?”

“Yea.” Dean nodded.

“Then say it.” Stiles urged.

Dean shuffled his feet for a moment. God he felt like a silly teenager once more unable to express his feelings. He turned his head to look at Stiles who gave him a soft smile.

“I like you!” Dean finally blurted out, arms going up to his sides before dropping back down and Stiles’ smile grew. “There are you happy I said it?” Dean asked and Stiles just nodded.

“How much do you like me?” Stiles asked in a happy voice.

Dean rolled his eyes a bit but went along with it. He was admitting how he felt, he may as well go all out. “I like you as in the more than friends’ kind of way. I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and take you out on stupid clichéd dates. I even want the cheesy lines I know you’ll say and the fact that you’ll make every holiday a big damn deal.” Dean ranted to Stiles moving to stand squarely in front of him.

“I’m in.” was Stiles said, halting Dean from continuing.

“That’s it? That’s all I get? An ‘I’m in’?” Dean asked seeming a bit offended.

Stiles’ grin got even bigger, “I like you too. In the more than friend’s kind of way. I already have several cheesy lines in mind and stupid scenarios I want to happen. Kissing in the rain is on the list, FYI. I’m one hundred percent in, Dean.” Stiles revealed to Dean. “Now, you can continue talking or you can kiss me.” The brunette added with a small shrug, “Up to you. Now we can even discuss it afterwards.” He teased.

Damn it, Dean’s heart fluttered at Stiles declaration. He had no idea why he had doubted it. Why he had taken so long to man the fuck up and tell Stiles how he felt. He shook his head a bit and closed the distance between them.

He stood between Stiles legs and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.  One of Stiles hands came up to rest on the back of Dean’s neck pulling him closer. They went from short kisses to longer presses of their lips together, to increasing the pressure, simply enjoying be able to kiss each other like that without any alcohol in their system’s and knowing how the other truly felt. It was slow and sweet and not at all rushed.

They finally pulled away to catch their breath,  foreheads resting against each other’s, “I’m afraid I’m gonna mess this up.” Dean admitted.

“You? How about me?” Stiles responded.

“There is no way you can screw this up. Me, I already did a bit before this even became a thing.”

“Hey, don’t do that.” Stiles chided Dean in a soft voice and grabbed Dean’s hand, “You just can’t ever do things the easy way. You never have.” He teased with a smile and leaned up to give Dean a quick kiss, “I think we’ll do okay. We’ll figure this out together.”

“How the hell did you get so wise?” Dean asked, amazed by the younger man before him.

“I read a lot… and watch a lot of tv.” Was Stiles response.

“Ah explains it all. I guess your goal is for this to be as close to a romantic comedy as possible?” Dean asked with an amused smile.

“Pssh, screw traditional romantic comedies. This is gonna be so much better.” Stiles insisted.

“I can get on board with that.”

Stiles wrapped both of his hands around Dean’s neck, “Good, now that your freak out is over I say we continue this lovely kissing thing for a bit longer.”

“I like the way you think, Stilinski.” Dean replied and leaned back down to kiss Stiles.


	33. March 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Stiles future takes a positive turn.

**Author's Note -** I am sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter. I have been working way more than usual. Hopefully I'll get back on a schedule again. Although, I gotta admit the three chapters in three days may not happen all to often. It was pretty awesome though! Haha.

Anyway, would you guys like to see Sam and Stiles visit Dean in Palo Alto at some point? Is there anything you all want to happen? I am probably going to add in a varied version of the kitsune plot line soon. Let me know what you think!  
  
Also, thank you all for telling me how you found this fic! I appreciate it.

 

Remember, reviews fuel the muse!

**Upload Date - 8/10/16**

**Expect the next chapter by 8/19/16**

* * *

**March 2001**

Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

“Stiles Stilinski please report to the guidance counselor’s office. Stiles Stilinski please report to the guidance counselor’s office.” The PA system announced throughout the school.

“What did you do now?” Isaac asked, leaning against the wall of lockers as Stiles shoved his books inside.

“To be honest. I’m not sure. They could be calling me in for several things.” Stiles shrugged, “All I know is I’m innocent until proven guilty.” Stiles replied and closed his locker to reveal Lydia on the other side.

“You innocent? Since when?” She teased in greeting.

“I’m wounded!” Stiles replied and clutched his heart.

“No, man, really. Did you do something wrong?” Scott asked in concern on the other side of Isaac.

“Nah.” Stiles assured his friend with a shake of his head.

“Oh, don’t lie, Stilinski. What’s wrong? Life too unfair for you that you have to go cry to the counselor?” Jackson mocked as he walked up to the group, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

“No, I just have to deal with looking at your mug in several of my classes. It’s having a negative effect on me. I just can’t handle it anymore. Your hideousness is just too damn distracting.” Stiles shot back quickly with his own smirk that only grew a bit as Jackson’s faltered. Scott and Isaac both snickered a bit before Isaac quickly turned it into a cough.

“I’ll see you all later. Except you, Jackson. I hope I don’t have to see you too soon.” The brunette finished and wandered away down the hall with a nod to Lydia and Danny then a wave to Scott and Isaac.

* * *

 

Stiles had only been in the counselor’s office a few times. The principal had insisted he see Ms. Monroe after the “incident”. She was a nice woman. Young, beautiful with her dark skin and black hair. She also had a calming effect on Stiles. It was probably her soothing tone and ability to make him feel like there were simply having a conversation versus being evaluated.

Stiles sat across from Ms. Monroe doing his best to not fidget, he had no idea why he was there. “How are you doing, Stiles?” she asked him.

“I’m good. Can’t complain too much.” Stiles replied with a small side smile. Really, was he going to say that sometimes fighting supernatural creatures kept him up late? Or that he now had an older boyfriend he was secretly afraid would decide being together was all a mistake? Yea, best to keep all of that to himself.

A smile appeared on Ms. Monroe’s face. “That’s good.” She stated with a nod.

“So… I gotta be honest. I have no clue why I am here. Chances are I didn’t do it and have been framed though!” Stiles informed her being sure to emphasize that he was truly not at fault. In reality though Stiles could think of several offenses he had committed since the start of term. “Unless it’s something good. Then, I totally did it. Because I’m awesome.” He added on with a light smirk.

“Well, I’m glad to tell you this is a meeting about good things.” Ms. Monroe told him.

Stiles relaxed a bit, “Of course it is, because I haven’t done anything bad.” He affirmed once more, “So, what good thing are we talking about?”

“You took the placement tests for AP classes prior to winter break, correct?” she asked and opened up a folder in front of her.

Stiles nodded, “Yea, I did. I figured it would be smart just to see where I’m at so I can study some more. My hope is to be eligible for the duel credit classes next year. Nothing better than taking a class here that always counts towards college.” He finished with a snap of fingers and pointing at Ms. Monroe and a smile.

“You passed with flying colors.” She informed him.

“Really?!” Stiles questioned. He had fully been expecting to have to retake the test later in the semester.

Ms. Monroe nodded, “Yes. Now, I know we are already a bit into the semester. But, I talked to a few of your teachers and some would be willing to give you some of the AP assignments right now while you are still in your regular classes instead of starting next year. Would you be interested in this opportunity or would you prefer to wait?” she asked him seriously.

Stiles jaw dropped a bit in shock. It took him several moments to fully absorb what the woman before him was saying. “You are saying I scored so high I could just begin taking the AP classes now?” He wanted to clarify and he received a nod, “I’m as smart as Lydia Martin.” Stiles breathed out which earned a small laugh from Ms. Monroe.

“I cannot disclose that type of information but, yes, you are definitely up there alongside Ms. Martin. If you keep up your academic progress like this I’m pretty sure you two would be competing for valedictorian in your senior year.” Ms. Monroe told him casually.

The brunette teen just stared at her, his mind racing and formulating the different outcomes the situation could have. “What classes are okay with me switching to AP?” he asked curiously.

Ms. Monroe smiled and began explaining exactly what would happen.

* * *

 

“I’m a genius!” Stiles said happily as a greeting when Dean answered the phone.

“Really, you are?” Dean asked with a big smile as he wiped the grease off his hands with a rag, phone nestled between his shoulder and ear. They had enjoyed the rest of the weekend together back in February before Dean had returned to Palo Alto. For now, all they had were phone calls until Dean found a free weekend to head to Beacon Hills.

“Yes! I really am. Your boyfriend is a genius!” Stiles confirmed then paused, “Am I that? Your boyfriend?” He asked curiously, Dean could hear his frown even across the phone. Suddenly Stiles was very nervous about the answer, so he continued to ramble, “Is that the right word? Boyfriend? Significant other? Secret lover? Illicit romantic companion? What are we exactly? Do we need to define the relationship? We haven’t necessarily done that yet.”

Dean twirled the rag in his hands for a moment before exiting the auto garage that was a part of his college. He leaned against the concrete building as he listened to Stiles ramble.  The mechanic knew he had to answer the question with confidence. He knew Stiles and the brunette would begin to overthink the question later on if Dean wasn’t honest and certain of where they stood.

“What do you want us to be?” Dean asked attempting to gauge were Stiles saw them.

“Well, we are together, officially, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, we are officially together. I want us to be.” Dean confirmed and even nodded despite Stiles not being able to see him.

“Yet we are keeping it a secret…”

“Per your request. You said you wanted to keep it on the down low.” Dean interjected, reminding Stiles it hadn’t been his idea. Sure, was Dean nervous to announce to people they were together? Yes, he sure as hell was. Saying he was with Stiles was no big deal. But, then remembering the glaringly obvious age difference is what got to him. Stiles had always just been Stiles. His best friend. The brunette’s age and his own never played a factor into their time together.

Most of their friend’s probably wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at the thought of the two of them together romantically. It was the rest of the world, the rest of Beacon Hills, his college friends that Dean was worried about. It sounded terrible to him when their ages were brought up. Who knew a six-year age difference could mean so much to the world.

“I just don’t want anyone to spoil this, ya know? People are assholes sometimes and I figure it’s easier to not shout it from the rooftops… not that I wouldn’t give the opportunity but... Beacon Hills is a small town.” Stiles began trying to explain why he wanted to keep their relationship on the down low.

“A small town we both grew up in and has certain world views that could make your life very difficult.” Dean finished in understanding. He remembered how the folks of Sioux Falls had reacted towards him and Evan back when they were teens. It was unpleasant and Dean had hated it. He had been able to escape to Beacon Hills on a regular basis though. Stiles was a permanent residence of the small California town.

“Yea, pretty much.” Stiles agreed with a sigh, his tone no longer extremely happy. “It’s not that I’m ashamed or anything! I want you to know that.”

“I know. I understand, Stiles. Believe me, I get it. I’m not ashamed either, okay?” Dean replied sincerely wanted to reassure Stiles just as much as the brunette was doing for him. After a few moments Dean spoke again, “I think the term boyfriend sounds a bit silly.” Dean admitted and Stiles made a noise that was of mild agreement.

“Dean, my boyfriend.” Stiles tried out, “Doesn’t sound quite right. Lover is weird too.” He commented.

Dean chuckled, “How about significant other? Or partner?” he asked. “I think those sound good.

Stiles thought about it, “I like those. Dean, my significant other. Dean, my partner.” He tested out the phrases, “Yea, I can get on board with those.”

“Good. It’s settled then, Stiles my significant other.” Dean said with a smile on his face which only grew as he heard Stiles laugh. “So, significant other, care to tell me why you are a genius?”

“Oh! Yea, so…” Stiles began to happily tell Dean all about the AP course track he had planned out with Ms. Monroe.

* * *

 

It was a busy Saturday. Stiles bustled around the kitchen jumping from one dish to the next in attempt to make the best birthday dinner possible for Isaac. Of course, that was Stiles’ goal for every meal he cooked on any big occasion. All the resident Beacon Hills folks would be there.  The Hales, Scott, Isaac, and his aunt. Poor Melissa McCall had to work the evening shift.

“You need some help?” Laura asked popping her head into the kitchen.

Stiles gave her a relieved smile. “Yes, please. You are the only one I can trust not to ruin the food.”

“Oh, I rank highly then.” Laura teased walking into the kitchen and began peeling the boiled potatoes to make mashed potatoes.

“Yes, you do. Usually it’s Sam or Dean helping but it’s only because they have years of training to help.” Stiles informed her with a laugh, “For many years it was just ‘stir this’ and ‘peel that’  also a lot of ‘no! stop eating that or there won’t be any left’” He continued to talk as he chopped up vegetables and put them into a skillet.

Laura let out a laugh as she continued her own self-appointed task. “I got the peeling thing down.” She teased.

Stiles paused to look at what she was doing then gave a nod, “Excellent peeling skills.” He teased and Laura did a gentle bow, “Why thank you. So, you do this often?”

Stiles nodded, “Yea, every big holiday or event I usually cook.” He began sautéing the vegetables then moved to season the chicken as he talked, “My mom always did this stuff. She was real big on family, friends, and food. I just took it up after she… once she was gone I didn’t want the tradition to end.” Stiles motions slowed for a few moments as he talked to Laura.

 The imagine of his mom moving around the kitchen entered his mind. She had always made it seem so easy. He tapped the counter with his knuckles realizing he was in the spot that used to have a step stool for him. Stiles had always wanted to help his mother make all the meals. Never did he think he would be doing it solo so soon in his life.

Laura nodded in understanding, she didn’t mention the pause in conversation. She understood. The alpha had lost her own family. No matter how much time passed the pain never fully went away. She stopped peeling the potatoes and walked over to Stiles, giving him a hug from behind. “You smell sad…” She told him and Stiles let out a laugh.

 “Stop smelling me!” He replied.

“Then don’t smell sad!” Laura replied and smiled as Stiles scent did in fact change just the slightest bit. “There we go.” She commented then decided to change the subject. “So, you just naturally started cooking like a pro then?” The alpha had gone back to her task of prepping the potatoes.

A loud laugh came from Stiles, “No. Not at all. I sucked at the beginning. I burnt many meals before I finally got the hang of it. Melissa helped teach me the basics. From there I just sort of began to wing it. Half the time that’s all I do, wing it and hope for the best.”

“My cooking style too!” Laura proclaimed with a smile. “Mine doesn’t always turn out too good though.”

“Pssh mine is always amazing.” Stiles chuckled as Laura elbowed his ribs.

* * *

 

The dishes were clean thanks to Scott and Derek’s help. Stiles was in the process of finishing up the frosting on the birthday cake as everyone else sat in the living room.  He had shooed away all their offers for help. Stiles enjoyed cooking, the kitchen was his domain. It was just easier and more calming to work without any interruptions.

He had just finished getting the frosting the perfect shade of green when he felt arms wrap around his waist. One hand moved from his waist to stick a finger into the frosting and moved from Stiles line of sight. The brunette turned around to see Dean before him a bit of frosting on the corner of his mouth.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked in surprise.

 “It’s Isaac’s birthday! I couldn’t miss that. Big day!” Dean explained. “Plus, there is this hot guy that I’m with. Kinda missed him. Figured I would see him while I’m here too.” He continued with a teasing smile, hands wrapped around Stiles waist.

“Huh? Just some hot guy? What do you miss about him?” Stiles said giving Dean a smile and moving closer in Dean’s arms.

“Kissing him.” Dean replied and smiled back as he leaned down to give Stiles a gentle kiss.  “That’s not a good kiss.” Stiles teased. Dean leaned down and proceeded to give Stiles several short, sweet kisses. Each made Stiles grin widened but he pulled back, “Nice but not like that either.”

“Oh then how am I supposed to kiss you, huh?” Dean asked curiously with an amused smirk.

“Kiss me like you mean it.”

“Ah,” Dean started, “I can’t kiss you like that out here around everyone.”

Stiles pouted. “Don’t worry, later I will.” Dean finished with a wink and gave Stiles one more quick kiss before heading back out into the living room. Stiles did his best to wipe the giant grin off his face as he began to light the candles on the cake. 

* * *

 

Later in the evening Stiles was laying on his bed reading the newest Batman graphic novel.  Dean poked his head in, “You going to bed soon?” He asked.

Stiles jumped a bit at the sudden presence but sat up a bit, “In a while. Just reading this new one. You can check it out once I’m done.”

“I’ll check it out now.” Dean stated, closing the door behind him and flopping his pajama clan form next to Stiles on the bed. He leaned on his elbow right next to Stiles and for a good few minutes scanned the page that Stiles was looking at.

Once Stiles turned the page Dean looked at him and Stiles eyes moved from the comic to look at Dean. Dean sat up a bit, still resting on his elbow he leaned in and gave Stiles a kiss. A few gentle kisses then they became firmer, more passionate. Dean brought his free hand up to cup Stiles chin and pulled his face closer to his own.

Stiles immediately kissed back, his body turning towards Dean’s on the bed, the Batman comic falling to the floor. Stiles sighed into the hot open mouth kisses and tongues. He felt a tingle start in his chest and slowly began to travel all throughout his body. Then Dean nipped lightly on Stiles bottom lip which gained a small noise of approval from Stiles, a spark shot through him.  Dean released his lip, kissed him firmly then pulled back slowly. “Was that they type of kiss you wanted earlier?”

It took Stiles a few moments to comprehend what Dean was saying. “Mmmm…. I’m not sure. I think you better show me again just so I can make sure.” Stiles told him with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, really?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and small smile of his own. Stiles just nodded. “I guess I can comply.” Dean finished and leaned back down to kiss Stiles who let out a light laugh.


	34. April 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles befriends someone new and thinks they should become a werewolf.  
> Dean's friends find out about his relationship with Stiles.
> 
> I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. I just wasn't happy with this one. I feel it's awkward and just ready to be done with it to move onto cooler things. It's a necessary stepping stone though to continue onward to what I have planned next. I'm sorry about the wait and hope this isn't too terrible.

**Author's Note** \- I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. I just wasn't happy with this one. I feel it's awkward and just ready to be done with it to move onto cooler things. It's a necessary stepping stone though to continue onward to what I have planned next. I'm sorry about the wait and hope this isn't too terrible.

I do have the next ten chapters or so all plotted out! I'm super excited for you all to read those.

 **Need a Beta!** So, I am looking for a beta reader for this fic. I am completely aware that there are probably several mistakes throughout this story. It happens and I apologize for that. I intend to go back and re-read it all and try to catch them all. However, if anyone would be willing to beta for me let me know! You get to read multiple chapters ahead of everyone! You can even tell me what you want to see in the story! You could beta the entire story from the beginning or just from the newest chapter and onward. If you are interested please let me know. I'd greatly appreciate it.

 

Upload Date - 8/31/16

Expected New Chapter Date - 9/9/16

* * *

                                                                                        

**April 2001**

Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

 

 “You are all just jealous assholes! You wish you were as intelligent as me.” Stiles huffed out to his friends as they made their way down the lunch line in the cafeteria.

“I’m not jealous.” Isaac began, “I am just going to find ways to tease you about your sudden change in status for my own personal amusement.” He finished with a shrug and small smile.

Stiles scoffed, “I’m glad me seeking to further better myself is something you find amusing.”

“I wouldn’t if you didn’t react so much to it.” Isaac retorted.

“I’m just worried.” Scott interjected which caused Stiles and Isaac to look at the werewolf. Upon seeing the questioning look from his friend’s Scott continued, “What if you next year you switch to all advanced classes and decide you are too busy for us. It won’t change right now because you’re just doing extra assignments in our class. But,” Scott continued and shrugged, “I just don’t want you to forget about us with that big brain of yours.”

Stiles gave Scott a half smile before clapping the werewolf on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Scott. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured his friend, glad when Scott gave him a big smile.

“Yea, don’t worry, Scott. Chances are he will either miss us too much or crack under the pressure.” Isaac teased with a light laugh.

Stiles pouted and flipped Isaac off which only resulted in the blonde laughing more. “I don’t know if I like this joking version of you. Go back to the nice Isaac I adore and love.”

“Sorry, been hanging out with some of the other lacrosse guys. I’m all about the joking now.” Isaac explained. Stiles still let out a huff.

“So rude.” He commented, “So rude in fact I am going to leave you both.” He proclaimed, paid for his meal and turned on his heels heading in the opposite direction of the table they usually sat at.

“Stiles! Oh come on, Stiles! I was joking.” Isaac called out not at all worried about his friend choosing to sit somewhere else.

“Nope! I will give you a taste of missing me.” Stiles called over his shoulder. Scott just chuckled and took a seat at their usual table with Isaac.

Stiles looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. After his dramatic exit he couldn’t just slink back over to his friends. His eyes landed on someone and he casually walked over. “Hey, Erica. I’m Stiles. Can I sit with you?” He asked the lone female and nodded to the seat across from her.

Erica looked up from her open textbook with a raised eyebrow. She scanned the room, looking for a group of others snickering and pointing towards them but found none. “This some sort of dare?” She questioned seriously.

A puzzle looked appeared on Stiles face. “Uh. No. I just… my friends are kind of being assholes right now and I figured I would come over and say hey. We haven’t chatted much since our quality time on the bleachers during PE when I was injured.” Stiles explained suddenly feeling incredibly awkward standing before the blonde with his lunch tray in both hands. He rolled on the balls of his feet. “It’s no big deal. I just thought it would be fun to catch up.” Stiles started and began to take a step back to leave Erica in peace.

Erica seemed to realize Stiles had no malicious intentions towards approaching her. “You can take a seat, Stiles. I know who you are.”

Stiles relaxed a bit and took a seat across from Erica. “So, tell me, how much do you hate Harris’ class? Please tell me I am not alone in thinking that man is a complete and total asshat…” He began and counted it as a win when Erica smiled and let out a small laugh.

“I wholeheartedly agree…” Erica began and the conversation sparked from there.

As they talked Stiles took in the dark blue circles under her eyes, her overly bagging sweat shirt, and hair tossed up in a messy bun. She looked tired as hell and worn out. Stiles liked it when she smiled though. It made her look alive. During that lunch period Stiles decided he would do his best to make Erica Reyes smile more.

It wasn’t all that surprising to be honest. Stiles made most of his friends this way. Approaching them during lunch, striking up a casual conversation, and somehow they just became a part of his life. That was how he had met Scott, Isaac, hell even Sam and Dean. He vaguely remembered sitting across from Dean in his kitchen attempting to pronounce his own name before Dean had given him the nickname of Stiles.

Stiles was just a people person. He connected with the outcasts, the misfits, the people he looked at and thought they were someone who he believed needed to smile.  Which was how Erica found herself in the company of Stiles, Scott, and Isaac for the rest of the week during lunch. After her initial wariness the blonde began to enjoy their company.  She could only hope they would stick around. Stiles would make sure of it.

* * *

 

A few weeks later found the group lounging about together on a random Wednesday night. “How do you guys decide who you turn into a werewolf and who you don’t?” Stiles asked Laura curiously from his spot on the ottoman in the Hale living room.

“We’re not turning you.” Laura stated.

“You are _NOT_ becoming a werewolf.” Derek proclaimed at the same time as his sister.

Stiles sputtered, “I wasn’t talking about _ME_!” he insisted, “I rather enjoy my role as the human in this wolf pack, thank you very much.”

“Then who?” Laura inquired curiously.

“Our friend, Erica Reyes.” Stiles started and seeing that the alpha was waiting for more information he complied, “She is a classmate and actually a rather chill person to be around. But, uh, she has epilepsy which dictates her entire life. She has to sit out during PE, she fears having an episode at any time. Apparently once she had a seizure and no one did anything about it.” Stiles continued and shook his head as he spoke. “I don’t know… getting the bite helped Scott out a lot. I was just curious if there was a list of things certain people had to meet in order to be turned.”

“Well, Scott was an exception. His life was in mortal peril. Normally we avoid turning people into werewolves if we can.” Laura began, “The only real reason to turn another would be to create a bigger and stronger pack.” She finished and looked at Derek who suddenly found the spot behind Laura’s head very interesting.

“Your family never turned anyone?” Scott asked, butting into the conversation.

“We never had any need to. We had each other. There wasn’t any real reason to try and expand.” Derek replied. The Hale pack had been plenty, there had never been any fear of someone fighting them for turf. The bite of course had been offered to spouses if they wished to have it. But, there had always been humans within the Hale pack. There had been twenty plus pack members during Derek’s childhood.

Now there was only five. It was a funny thought. Equally funny and depressing. Three werewolves and two humans were what Laura and Derek had as pack now days.  Tom, Melissa, and hell even the Winchesters were extensions in a weird sense as well.

“But now…” Isaac began and then closed his mouth realizing stating the fact that all the Hales were deceased wouldn’t be the kindest thing to do.

“It would be something that Derek and I would have to discuss about. Do we trust her enough to not go blurting out our secret to the town, what about her parents? Would they approve or not? You know, lots of different components to consider.” Laura finally stated and gave Stiles a small smile. “I’ll let you know.” She added and Stiles gave a nod.

Sensing the awkward lull in the conversation Isaac chose to break it. “Now, who wants their ass kicked at monopoly?!” Isaac asked with a clap of his hand.

Scott scoffed, “As if.”

Derek and Laura shared a look before a pillow hit Derek directly in the face. The wolf glared at Stiles who just smiled brightly at his friend.

* * *

 

Dean looked around the crowded club. Years of instinct had him looking for all the exits and anyone who seemed suspicious. It was almost a pity that he couldn’t let himself be completely worry free even while out with friends. His friends were having a blast though. Enjoying a weekend free of any studying or practicals to run through. They were unaware of all the creatures that went bump in the night. _‘Lucky assholes’_ Dean thought dryly for a moment before laughing at the scene before him. One of his friends were blatantly being told off by a blonde woman.

“Oh, he just got shot down hardcore!” Dean announced to his friend Heath who stood beside him.

 “Oh, yea. Not surprised. She is an eight and Tommy boy is only a six on a good day. Seven maybe with dim lighting.” Heath commented as Tommy walked up.

“Hey! I heard that!” Tommy cried out in indignation.

“Not like I’m lying.” Heath countered and Tommy flipped his friend off before ordering another beer.

 Dean patted Tommy on the back, “Next one, man. You can do better.” He reassured his friend then shook his head back and forth to Heath while mouthing “Nope.”

“She is cute.” Heath commented to Dean as they leaned against the bar top. The blonde haired man nodded towards a redhead dancing with her friends. She cast a smile at the duo.

The music pumped out from the stereos at a decent volume. Loud enough to keep a lively atmosphere but still low enough to were Dean didn’t have to yell to hear his friend. Dean took a sip of his beer and nodded in agreement, “Yea, she’s cute.”

“Oh, that’s all I’m gonna get? Why don’t you go ask her for a dance?” Heath asked.

“Who are we asking for a dance?” Seth, a fellow mechanic, questioned looping his arm over the back of Dean’s neck.

Heath nodded again towards the redheaded female. “I’m trying to convince Dean to go chat with that lovely lady. I think it’s been far too long since our friend here has had a little _fun_.” Heath teased.

“Come on, man. Shut up. I’m doing just fine.” Dean insisted and took another sip of his beer.

“Maybe he isn’t the mood for leggy redheads but a handsome dude.” Tommy offered and nodded to a cute guy on the other side of the bar. Surprisingly, the three men around him had been nothing but supportive towards Dean’s bisexuality. Perks of having friends who grew up on the West coast versus the Mid-West. He would forever be grateful to them for having just casually accepted the fact that sometimes Dean liked guys. They hadn’t even batted an eye when they had found out.

Despite adoring them Dean was suddenly questioning why had he agreed to go out with them on a Friday night? Oh, yes, because Stiles had insisted. Tossing out the phrases of being a grumpy hermit and needing to socialize more. Dean enjoyed their company. Really, he did. They were good friends. Hell, he had lived with Seth for about half a year before renting his own apartment. These men were as close to Dean as one could be without knowing about the supernatural.

Yet, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell them about the most recent development in his relationship to Stiles. They all knew about Stiles. In that abstract way of having heard so many stories about a person that you felt like you knew them. His sudden relationship status change just hadn’t popped up into the conversation until right now.

“Really? You are doing fine?” Seth questioned, “When was the last time you got laid?”

Dean sputtered for a few moments before picking at the label of his beer bottle. “I am doing just fine and I’m getting all that I need from one person.”

“Just _one_ person?” Tommy asked, his eyebrow raising.

“Dude! Did you finally shack up with that guy from your hometown?!” Heath exclaimed excitedly.

A smile appeared on Dean’s face at the mention of Stiles. The others immediately saw it and let out a few whoops. “About damn time, man! I was so sick of watching you pine over him.” Seth admitted.

“What?!” Dean asked mildly offended, “I was not. I was _not_ pining!”

Heath laughed, “Yea, you really were.”  Tommy nodded in agreement.

“Assholes.” Dean muttered.

“But the pining is over and the fun times can begin!” Tommy cheered.

“So, he’s finally legal now right? That is what you were waiting for?”

“Oh, yea, that’s right. He’s the same age as your brother.” Seth commented, remembering the information Dean had given the group about Stiles. A grin appeared on the man’s face, “Look at you, Winchester. Robbing the cradle.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. How had Stiles age never come up? They all knew he was younger. It made sense to have assumed the brunette was Sam’s age. He gave them all a half smile, “He is mature for his age. He makes me happy.” He summed up.

“Well then, I like him.” Heath commented with a nod and tilt of his beer towards Dean. “And since you are off the market we can refocus our efforts onto getting one of us laid.”  
  
“Yes! Speaking of, I think I’m gonna go give the redhead a try.” Tommy said and headed towards the crowd with a wink.

Dean chuckled at his friend while shaking his head. He did his best to ignore the knot growing in his stomach. It was their fault they had assumed Stiles was the same age as Sam. Who was he to correct them? It just seemed better that way. Simpler to allow them to believe what they wanted. It also made it easier for him to discuss his relationship. It was okay. Really, no big deal. He pulled out his phone to text Stiles. Needing some reassurance. He settled with a simple _‘Hey’._

 _‘Hey! I don’t know why you are texting me. Have fun with your friends! Party. Be wild. Not too wild. Like 5/10 wild. Save the big wild for me ;)’_ was the response he quickly got from Stiles.

 _‘Who says I’m not having fun?’_ the Winchester texted back.

_‘You only start a convo with hey when you don’t know what to say but need contact.’_

_‘Do not…’_

_‘Uh, you SO do. I know you, Winchester. You can’t fool me. Now, HAVE FUN!’_ Dean smiled a bit at the text. It was true. Stiles did know him very well. He received another text shortly after, _‘Feel free to drunk call me later and say naughty things if you want later. Just sayin ;)’_

Dean let out a legit laugh and covered his phone as Seth leaned over to try and read.

“Ooohhh, naughty things, huh?” Seth asked.

Dean shoved his friend away and simply replied to Stiles, _‘;)’_

 


	35. May 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a job. Sam graduates. Danny and Lydia talk about their bet.

Author's Note - Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! If there is anything you want to see in the story let me know.

Upload Date - 9/10/16

Expected Next Chapter - 9/17/16

* * *

 

                                                                                

**May 2001**

Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 18 yrs. old; Stiles – 16 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. old

“The end of the year is here. I believe that means I am the winner.” Danny told Lydia which received a loud laugh.

“How so? Derek and Stiles aren’t together right now.”

“They did end up going out on a date though! So, technically they were together for a brief period of time. We never set parameters for what is considered together.”

“But are they together now? Nope. We said whoever Stiles was with at the _end_ of the school year. It’s the end of the year and our lovely Stiles is currently with the elder Winchester. So, I win.” Lydia finished a small smile, “Pay up.” and held out her hand to Danny.

“Pay up? You have no hard proof that Stiles and Dean are officially together.” Danny countered back over the loud music at Jackson’s end of the year house party.

“Oh, but I do.” The redhead said with a smirk. Stiles hadn’t officially told her per se that he and Dean were now a couple. She had figured it out though. In fact, they were pretty obvious about it. Well, obvious to her at least. Lydia doubted very many people paid attention to the interactions between Stiles Stilinski and Dean Winchester.

“Prove it.” Danny folded his arms.

As if it had been planned Lydia grabbed Stiles’ arm as he walked by. She looped an arm over his neck and pulled him close. “Stiles, would you like to date me?” Lydia asked him seriously.

“I… uh… whhaaa….nnooo?”  Stiles stammered out looking incredibly confused. Gaze going back and forth between his fellow lacrosse player and the feisty redhead.

“How come? Don’t you find me attractive? Why on earth would you not want to date me, Stiles?” Lydia asked, her tone taking on an accusing edge.

Stiles took a chug off his beer trying to buy himself some time, “You’re amazing, Lyds. Beautiful. Anyone would be happy, honored even, to be with you.”

 He had no idea what was going on. Stiles had been having a grand time. He had flushed one of Jackson’s shoes in the upstairs toilet for fun. He was on his fourth beer and fully intended on have many more. Scott was the designated DD and sober one of the group. Mostly because the poor sap couldn’t get drunk due to being a werewolf. Having Lydia drag him into a conversation and suddenly ask him to date her threw him for a loop.

“Then why won’t you go out with me? I’m done with Jackson. I think you and I should get together. What do you say?” Lydia continued to press acting as if the situation was entirely normal. Danny stared at her with eyebrows raised.

“I can’t. I adore you, Lydia. Really, I do.” Stiles began again trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. He spotted a wine glass in her hands. An actual glass compared to the rest of the red solo cups that the general masses were clutching, himself included. Perhaps Lydia was just really drunk already. He wouldn’t be surprised for her to be completely poised while intoxicated. Lydia Martin seemed like the type of woman who could achieve such a feat.

Lydia pulled her arm away from Stiles and clutched at her heart. “What? Is there someone else?” she asked him in shock, “That has to be the reason. I can’t think of any other explanation as to why you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

“She has a point. I can’t think of any other reason why someone wouldn’t want Lydia.” Danny added after receiving looks from both of them. Stiles had been asking for help. Naturally Danny had done the opposite.

“Yes. Yes. YES! I am seeing someone. Ok, are you happy? I love you Lydia but just not in a romantic way. More like a badass dynamic duo, even sisterly way. I thought you knew that.” Stiles rambled, arms flailing as his “Yes”s grew slightly louder.

Lydia smiled brightly and patted Stiles cheek. “Oh, I know honey. I feel the same way. I just needed you to admit you were seeing someone in front of Danny boy here.”

Stiles jaw dropped, “What?!” He asked.

“We had a bet about who you would be with by the end of the year. Danny had money on Derek. I have always been a firm team Dean player.” The redhead explained as if betting on your friend’s love life was an everyday occurrence.

Stiles was having trouble taking in the new information. Never in a million years would he have thought that his love life would be worth betting on. “Seriously, you guys were betting on who I would end up with?”

Danny had the decency to look a bit ashamed. But not by much. He just shrugged a bit. “If it makes you feel better no matter who won it would mean you are happy.”

Stiles just stared at Danny with a small frown. “You lost.” Was all that Stiles said before turning to Lydia, “Whatever the prize is I get half!” before standing up and muttering, “Heathens.” He pointed at both of them, “This stays between the three of us. I mean it. I will find nefarious ways to make your life unpleasant if you go around sharing details about my life that I prefer to keep quiet.” Stiles informed them seriously with an intense look on his face.

Both Lydia and Danny were taken aback by the tone Stiles used. Unused to such seriousness coming from the usually goofy man. They looked at each other than nodded to Stiles. “You’re secret is safe with us.” Lydia informed him.

“Yea, don’t worry, Stiles. We won’t say anything. But, man, if I were you and snagged that hot piece of ass I would be shouting it from the rooftops.” Danny told him and gave Stiles a half smile.

A small smile appeared on Stiles lips at the last words. He was put at ease knowing they would keep their mouths shut. He turned and walked away into the crowd in search of Scott and Isaac with nothing more than a simple nod.

He looked around for his two friends. One of them would laugh uncontrollably and the other would be sympathetic towards the situation. It was honestly a toss-up as to who would do what. Then he halted his search remembering they too didn’t know about the new romantic aspect of his relationship with Dean. Damn it, why had they decided to keep it on the down low for now? Oh, right, because people were judgmental assholes. Stiles settled for slipping out to the side of the house and calling Dean. He had to tell someone about what had just happened.

* * *

 

Stiles had spent the last week in Sioux Falls with the Winchesters and Bobby. The brunette had wanted to drive his baby all the way to Sioux Falls for Sam’s graduation. Tom thought it was best to save the cross country driving for another time and let Dean pick up Stiles. After all, Beacon Hills was on the way to Sioux Falls. The sheriff wanted to go but unfortunately due to a big case – a supernatural case- had been unable to leave town. In fact, Rufus was in town helping him out along with the Hales. The case had gone smoothly.

The four men had celebrated Sam’s graduation from high school and acceptance into Stanford. The tall eighteen-year-old was no longer gangly and awkward limbs but graceful and toned. Sports had helped him out during the past two years. Sam had been ecstatic. He was valedictorian of his class, one of the few to be accepted to an Ivy League, and had received a car from Bobby. A newer model that would last him a long time and endure the cross country trips. It just needed some TLC. Dean intended to spend any free time he had in Sioux Falls helping Sam fix up the car before August came around.

It had been a bit awkward for Dean and Stiles. They were still trying to figure out how to act around each other when they weren’t alone. The majority of the population were none the wiser to the recent development in their relationship. Hell, many seemed to believe they were already together. However, Sam had noticed something off. He hadn’t quiet been able to place it. But, he could see the small change in his older brother’s behavior. Dean had played it off as being anxious about having Stiles at Bobby’s house. A house filled with ancient Latin texts and a full on panic room in the basement. Thankfully, the rule of staying out of Bobby’s den had remained ingrained in Stiles since childhood.

The trip hadn’t resulted in anything too eventful on the supernatural front. Dean had dropped Stiles off at Beacon Hills before having to return to Palo Alto, promising to return soon to spend some one on one time with Stiles.

* * *

 

Stiles was bored. Bored out of his mind. With no school, no Dean, and no supernatural big bad in town Stiles had entirely too much free time. Plus, he didn’t have enough cash to go do anything fun.

 “Dad, this is getting ridiculous. I cannot live like this anymore! I am a growing man. I have needs. Expenses. You are just going to have to raise my allowance. I mean, I do a lot around here.” Stiles ranted to his father over their dinner of grilled chicken and veggies. Foods to keep his father in good health.

Tom bit into a piece of broccoli with a bit more force then necessary as he gave his son an unamused look, “Or I have a better idea.” Tom began and Stiles looked at his father eagerly. “You just go out and get a job like everyone else.” The sheriff finished with a smile that only grew as Stiles pouted.

“A job? Me? Manual labor?” Stiles sputtered out, “I’m more of a director. A leader who tells others what to do. Not in a mean way either.”

“Well, son, you better get a job now to work your way up to manager so you can tell people what to do.” Tom told his son with no sympathy.

Stiles grumbled and took a bite of his chicken. “You watch. I’m going to find the most kickass job around. You’ll be wishing you switched careers.” He proclaimed to his father. Tom let out a loud laugh in response.

* * *

 

Stiles walked into the library with a look of determination. He stalked right up to the center desk and gave the woman behind the counter his most charming smile. “Hello there. My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Son of the amazing sheriff that protects our lovely town.” He began causing the woman to give him an amused smile.

“Yes, I know who you are, Stiles. You are here quite often.” The head librarian replied.

“Oh, right.” Stiles stopped for a moment with a thoughtful look then the smile returned, “Since I’m here so often how would you feel about allowing me to work here at this fine establishment? I know my way around the Dewey decimal system.” He told her with a nod.

“Please, Edith, do not hire him. This place will never be quiet again. I’m sure within a week he’d be trying to create his own sorting system of the books. Chaos will ensue.” Derek said walking out from the back and setting a stack of books on the counter.

Stiles jaw dropped open, “I would be a wonderful addition to your staff team!” He stated and turned to look back at Edith. “Don’t you think so?” he asked.

-

“How’d the job search go?” Dean asked over the phone.

“Terribly. I got turned away from the library! THE LIBRARY, Dean!” Stiles exclaimed dramatically and tossed himself backwards onto his bed. “It’s all Derek’s fault. Stupid Derek ruining things with his grumpiness… remind me to not use him as a reference.”

Dean chuckled, “Okay, I will. You know, most people start off with their first job at a grocery store or clothing store.” He suggested.

“Ugh, no. I refuse to work retail or as a bagger. I’m better than that. Besides I can’t fold shirts for shit and I would begin to see bagging groceries as some form of real life tetris. It wouldn’t end well.” Stiles stated.

“Oooh my bad, your highness.” Dean mocked. “So, what job are you going for next?”

“Mmmm…. Well, space cowboy is out of the question sadly so…” Stiles mused and began to list off potential options for Dean to help him decide.

* * *

 

Stiles would never tell anyone but it was Ms. Monroe who gave him the idea of a place to work. He had run into her at the grocery store. No he had not been tempted to fill out an application. Her brother owned the local vet clinic and needed some help. If anyone asked, he got the job on his own merit. Not because Ms. Monroe probably put in a good word for him. Stiles liked to believe he had been friendly and shown passion to helping out Deaton at the vet clinic. It must have worked because he started next Monday.

* * *

 

Stiles had a natural talent when it came to interacting with the animals in the clinic. He somehow had the ability to calm them down. Of course, he had already been chided twice for snuggling the new puppies for much longer than deemed necessary. “They need to be shown love so they are easily adoptable, Deaton. I’m increasing their chances of finding a forever home.” Stiles had insisted which had earned him a slight upturn of Deaton’s lips.

The vet was a man of few words. He often was perfectly content to work in silence but quickly realized that Stiles would babble on in said silence. So, Deaton had taken to having a radio turned on low in the clinic. The constant low thrum of music helped keep Stiles’ mind occupied while he worked on tasks and lessened his mundane chatter. Something Deaton was grateful for.

Deaton liked Stiles. Even despite all the talking. The young man showed passion and skill. He was a quick study and absorbed Deaton’s instructions. Always asking the right questions to clarify his next objective and task. He was intrigued by the young man before him. Even more so when he realized that Stiles was a part of the Hale pack. A wolf pack he had been long time friends with.

Deaton had promised Laura Hale that he wouldn’t disclose his knowledge of the supernatural to Stiles intentionally. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t casually leave things around that could lead to Stiles’ discovering the truth. Stiles Stilinski was the son of a sheriff after all, the boy was bound to have excellent skills of deductive reasoning and stealth.

A loud clatter broke Deaton of his thoughts, “Sorry!” Stiles called out from the front, “The pamphlet rack decided to fight back.” Deaton closed his eyes for a brief moment. Hopefully Stiles would be able to figure it out. The vet felt there was much he could teach Stiles. Not only when it came to helping animals but with the supernatural as well.


	36. June 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Stiles/Dean fluff. Kitten and puppies! Stiles' 17th birthday!

**Author's Note -** Hello everyone! The newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Things will be picking up romance and the supernatural aspects too. Let me know if there is anything you want to see. A special thank you to Lauren for beta reading this chapter for me. She has given me such cute ideas for upcoming chapters! XD

 

Upload Date - 9/15/16

Expected Next Chapter - 9/23/16

* * *

**June 2001**

Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old

 A twenty-two-year-old and a seventeen-year-old wrestling seemed incredibly immature. But, at the moment it seemed completely justified. Dean had brought Stiles a gift and the teen had wanted to open it before his official birthday party, which was that evening.

 “Give it back! You have to wait until later to open it.” Dean told him trying to grab the gift from Stiles.  The duo stood in the living room a few feet away from each other, bouncing on their toes waiting for the perfect moment to make their move. Stiles to flee and Dean to tackle him in order to retrieve the gift.

“No! I wanna open it now. You know me. I love presents!” Stiles replied with a grin. “You shouldn’t have given it to me yet if you didn’t want me to open it.”

Dean tossed his hands up in the air. “You went searching through my duffel bag! That is in no way considered me giving it to you.” Dean replied back lunging towards Stiles to try and grab the gift.

Stiles darted up the stairs with Dean following after him. “Get back here!” Dean called after him as Stiles let out a merry laugh. He reached his room and attempted to close the door behind him. But, Dean pushed it open with ease before Stiles even had it half way closed.  Shoving his way into the bedroom Dean closed it behind him to block Stiles exit. “No way out now, buddy. Hand it over.”  He held his hand out.  Never in Stiles life had he ever admitted defeat so easily. Today wasn’t going to be any different.

Stiles considered him options before he began to attempt to open the gift. “Never!” He cried, and as he began to tear the edge Dean lunged at him once more. The Winchester ended up tackling him onto of the bed. Stiles kept trying to squirm free from underneath Dean. His arm outstretched as from him as much as possible trying to keep the gift away from Dean.

The wrestling match continued until Dean finally grabbed the present out of Stiles hands. “Ah ha! I win. Never forget, Stiles. I’m older and as you kindly put it many years ago the leader of this wolf pack.” Dean told his friend with a cheeky and slightly breathless grin from on top of his friend.  Stiles let out a laugh. Oh, how that phrase had such a different meaning now days. Never could he have imagined that he was actually a part of a wolf pack. Dean immediately knew why Stiles had laughed. Werewolves and packs were a part of their lives now days. Of course, Stiles didn’t know that Dean know. Dean quickly moved past the thought that reminded him he was lying to Stiles.

Stiles let out a huff as he stared up at Dean. “Say something once as child and it is never forgotten. I’m going to open that gift you know.” He said and made to reach for it but Dean held the gift out of his reach.

“Yes, you will, later in front of all your friends and they will all feel stupid because my gift is the best.” Dean replied casually setting the gift by his feet on the bed.

“Fine.” Stiles said staring up at him.

“Fine.” Dean replied then seemed to suddenly realize the position they were in. He was on top of Stiles, on his bed, and they were in the house alone. Stiles seemed to realize the same thing.

“You know... if I can’t open _that_ gift you could just give me tons of kisses right _now_ …”  Stiles suggested, a coy grin appeared on his face.

Dean let out a puff of laughter. “Are you saying my kisses are gifts?” he asked.

“I would but I don’t want your ego to explode.”

“With kind words like that how can I resist kissing you.” Dean said with a light scoff. Dean opened his mouth to continue to speak.

However, Stiles decided he was done with the banter. He leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips with his own. He kissed him hard and ran a hand across the older man’s cheek. Dean returned the kiss without even thinking.  Stiles let out a sigh of contentment as the two continued to kiss slowly, enjoying the feeling of being close.

Dean pulled away and Stiles pouted. He leaned down to give him one more gentle kiss. “I don’t want to spoil you with gifts.”

“No, please. Spoil me. All the kisses.” Stiles insisted. Dean leaned up off Stiles though. “Tease.” Stiles mumbled.

“Nah, I just like to leave you wanting more.”

“Mission accomplished.” Stiles told him before standing up, “I’m gonna go take a shower and get ready for everyone to arrive.”

“And I will hide your gift from you.” Dean sat up, grabbed the gift, and headed back to the guest room that had long ago been claimed and his and Sam’s.

“Evil!” Stiles called down the hall.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing. Everyone had a plate full of food, they were chatting away, and the gifts were sitting on the coffee table. Stiles had been informed he could not open them until after the food and cake. Stiles believed they all loved to torture him.

“You smell like him.” Derek commented from his spot leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Over time that had become Derek’s unofficial lurking spot. It was also a spot Dean had claimed long ago. Not one to be deterred, the Winchester had held his ground. However, it usually led to random conversations with Derek. Case in point. Especially during event gatherings.

Dean looked at Derek in confusion. “That is just weird to say.” Dean replied, “Do you do that to all people or just the ones who know about your furry little problem?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed a bit at Dean’s term for being a werewolf, ‘Furry little problem’. Laura found it amusing but Derek thought it was mocking. It was probably why Dean continued to use the phrase. “You’re probably going to have permanent frown lines on your face from all the scowling.” Dean added which only caused Derek to scowl a bit more. Dean smirked a bit. “See, I can do random comments too.”

“What I meant is that you two always smell a bit like each other. Years of exposure to one another. However, you smell more like him with a tint of _not_ just friend like undertones…” Derek continued, leaning in closer to Dean. “We can smell stuff like that… happiness, sadness…arousal…” The werewolf continued and he let out a loud laugh as Dean squirmed and took a step away. “…anxiety too.” Derek finished enjoying the fact that he could make Dean uncomfortable. He knew Stiles was happy with Dean. The brunette had told him so. Still, it didn’t mean he could have some fun.

“Hey! You two!” Stiles called from across the living room, Derek’s laugh having caught his attention. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I have a feeling it can’t be anything good. So, no plotting!” Stiles added before returning to his conversation with Isaac and Erica.

Dean and Derek gave Stiles a weak smile before the birthday boy’s attention left them.

“I have no clue what you are talking about you… creeper!” Dean whispered harshly, eyes scanning the room to see if Laura or Scott were looking at them. The other two werewolves didn’t seem at all interested in this strange conversation.

“You and Stiles. Being together. Romantically.” Derek stated casually. Dean made a few faces trying to figure out how to react.

Deciding to take mercy on the hunter Derek added, “I’m glad you both wised up and admitted your feelings for each other. Let me tell you, seeing and smelling the pining was sometimes unbearable.”

Dean’s jaw dropped a bit. “You know? You _knew_?”

“Of course, you know, for a hunter you are very unsubtle sometimes.” Dean bristled a bit at the comment but let it slide.

“And…?” Dean questioned. “You don’t think it’s a big deal… his age…my age…” He questioned cautiously.

Derek could smell the nervousness coming off Dean in waves.  As if he was expecting judgement and persecution. Derek knew that feeling. “Doesn’t seem like all that big of an issue if you guys are happy together.” Derek told him but found no change in Dean. The brooding werewolf let out a light breath. The things he did for people sometimes. “My parents… my dad was ten years older than my mom. She was nineteen when they got together. Did they get a few strange looks and comments? Sure. But, doesn’t really matter what strangers think does it?” Derek continued and looked at Dean right in the eyes. “The opinion of the general masses and strangers isn’t important. The opinions of those closest to you should mean more… but, if they care about you then as long as they see you are happy I don’t think there would be that big of a deal.”

Dean just stared at Derek. The werewolf’s words swirling over and over in his mind. It took him a solid five minutes of silence to fully absorb it all. Derek remained quiet, turning his attention back to the group.  Dean finally nodded, and patted Derek on the shoulder, “Thanks.”

Dean gave Derek a small smile which the other man returned. “That was the most I have ever heard you speak.” Dean added.

“I don’t say much but when I do it’s worth saying.” Derek explained to him then added, “Remember, if you hurt him I can rip your throat out with my teeth.”

The smile left Dean’s face and he looked at Dean unamused. Derek gave a small nod before wandering away from the doorframe and towards his sister.

Dean watched everyone interacting. They probably wouldn’t bat an eyelash when they found out he was with Stiles. Who would have thought Derek Hale would be the person to help him out? The broody werewolf had been the one to help squash Dean’s unease and guilt. Unbelievable.

“Hey! Get over here so we can do cake then presents!!!” Stiles told Dean beckoning him over.

“How about I get the cake first? Move this party along.”

Stiles beamed at him, “I like the way you think.”

* * *

A few days later the bell above the door jingled as someone entered the vet clinic. Stiles quickly stood up from his spot behind the front counter. He looked towards the newcomer, running his hands down the front of his shirt. “Hello!” He said before his brain even registered the person in front of him.  “Dean?” Stiles asked with a puzzled look, “What are you doing here? At my place of work?... Where I am working…”

“That anyway to greet your partner?” Dean asked with a light smile as he leaned against the counter top, an eyebrow raising as Stiles continued to squirm.

“Sorry, I’m just super swamped with stuff. Deaton is supposed to be out for another few hours. He left me with loads to do.” Stiles insisted, his leg moving behind the counter.

Dean didn’t say anything but stared at his boyfriend before leaning over the counter. He gazed down towards the floor and saw a tiny golden lab chewing at Stiles shoelace. The puppy caught sight of Dean and let out a happy yap. “Tons of hard work I can see.” Dean commented with a mock serious face and nod.

“Hey! Roscoe is a wonderful assistant!” Stiles announced, unapologetic about being caught with the puppy. Stiles bent down to pick up the puppy and set him on the counter between him and Dean.

“Roscoe?” Dean asked while petting the puppy behind his ears.

“Well I’m going to use my best animal names on a dog I’m not going to keep. Now, if I got a dog his name would be Batman or Han Solo or Captain Kirk. Ooohhh…” Stiles started, his eyes widening as he continued to list names of pop culture characters, getting more excited as he went.

Dean’s smile grew as he listened to Stiles before holding up his hands in a gesture to cease the brunette’s ever growing list. “You gonna narrow that list down or we just going to have that many dogs?”

Stiles eyes widened a bit at the question. At the implication. “We?” he couldn’t help but ask a bit nervously.

Dean suddenly felt a bit awkward. He knew what he was saying, but he hadn’t expected Stiles to make a big deal of it. Dean gave a small shrug. “I don’t risk potential jail time for just anyone.” He offered in a light tone.

Stiles rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. “I think four dogs will be plenty.”

“Four dogs?” Dean asked, glad Stiles hadn’t kept questioning the meaning behind his words.

Stiles wanted to question Dean. He wanted to figure out exactly where Dean saw this thing going. Instead, he fought his natural instincts and just accepted it. Dean saw Stiles in his future. A future where they lived together and had joint custody of a few dogs. That was a future he could get on board with.

“Yup, four. So they can each have a best friend.” Stiles explained.

Dean nodded, “Okay, four dogs it is.”

Stiles grinned happily then added, “And a cat!”  
“No!” Dean told him sternly.

“You’d love a cat! I can see you getting along with a cat very well.”

“No. No cats. Cats can’t go on road trips.”

“I’ll grab one from the back. You can see how amazing they are!”  
  
“No…Stiles, no! I don’t want… ugh.. fine.”

Stiles let out a loud laugh as Dean was suddenly holding a small kitten in his arms.


	37. July 2001 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night part 1!

**Author's Note** \- So, I hadn't been feeling well for a while. A lot of medical issues. Long story short. I have been in and out of doctor's offices. I have epilepsy. Micro-seizures. Not fun. It has always been an underlying thing that has just gotten worse. Combined with depression essentially meant no muse. Alas, I finally got my shit together and typed up this chapter because I missed my boys.

Posting part 1 right now and will post part 2 in a couple hours after I proof read it. I do sincerely hope you all decide to pick up where the story left off.

* * *

 

**July 2001 Part 1**

**Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old**

Erica had expected her friendship with the trio of boys to fizzle out with the end of the school year. It usually happened. Being friends with people when you were in the same place six hours a day, five days a week was easy. Continuing to be friends when you weren’t in the same area daily was a bit harder. Oh, they had all hung out at least once a week but other than that her summer had been boring.

So, she was surprised when her mother had announced someone was downstairs to see her. The blonde bounded down the stairs and stopped short at the landing, “Scott? What are you doing here?” She asked in confusion.

Scott shuffled his feet a put with his hands in his pockets, “You sound surprised.” He responded.

“I just assumed if someone would be visiting me it would have been Stiles.” Erica admitted.

“Oh…disappointed?” Scott asked after a brief moment of pause.

Erica shook her head back and forth a few times. “No. No! Not at all. I just figured since he was the one to bring me into the group…” she trailed off and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You’re not just around us because you are friends with Stiles, Erica.” Scott interrupted her, “You are our friend too. You’re my friend.” He finished with a smile that grew as he saw Erica’s grin.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Erica replied, “Wanna watch a movie?” she asked motioning up the stairs with her thumb and Scott nodded happily. The two of them spent the afternoon watching movies, browsing through Erica’s comic book collection – it rivaled Stiles-, and Mrs. Reyes invited him to stay for dinner.

Later that evening once Scott had gotten home Melissa had questioned his goofy grin. “I just had a really good day with Erica.” He replied. Melissa raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

-

Friday Night. Good things were supposed to happen on Fridays. Especially during the summer. It was just past seven at night when Stiles gave himself one last look over. He and Scott had plans to go catch a movie and have some serious bro time.  He heard his phone go off signaling a text. Stiles assumed it was Scott telling him to hurry up. The small smile on Stiles face disappeared as he read the text from one of his supposed best friends canceling because Erica’s parents weren’t home. In the world of bro’s Stiles should be happy for Scott. It had been a bit of surprise when Scott had told Stiles that he was going on a date with Erica a few weeks prior. But, he had been happy for his two friends. Except they had been spending a lot of time together. Hence the night of bro time. Stiles did understand, really he did. Moments alone with your romantic partner was something Stiles jumped at the chance for with Dean. Scott and Erica were probably the same. The logical reasoning didn’t dull the sting of rejection, nonetheless as he quickly shot off a text saying it was ok.

Stiles heaved a sigh and angrily yanked off his plaid button up leaving him in jeans and a red cotton tee. He bounded down the stairs in search of something to eat for dinner now that his plans had been ruined. Then, there was a few knocks at the front door. Stiles movements halted and he slowly went towards the front door.  No one was supposed to be coming over. His dad was on the night shift, Scott had canceled, and when Derek did decide to stop by he usually came through the window.

The teen walked up towards the door and picked up his baseball bat that was resting in the entry way. Best to have some form of defense if it was some supernatural creature that went bump in the night. Although, they usually didn’t knock. Bat raised in the air Stiles opened the front door and was surprised by the person on the other side.

“Do you always answer the door with a bat or am I just special?” Dean asked Stiles in an amused tone with a small smirk.

Stiles let out a light laugh and returned the bat to its spot by the door. “Dean!” he said happily in greeting and opened the door wider. “Come in.”  He nudged his head in a motion to suggest for Dean to enter. The older male did so easily and didn’t go far after getting into the house. Stiles closed and locked the door while saying, “Sorry about that. It’s just me tonight and I wasn’t expecting anyone.” He explained.

“Now that you know it’s me do I get any sort of special greeting?” Dean asked Stiles with a small smile, invading the younger man’s personal space. Stiles smiled at Dean before leaning up to kiss him while wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

“That special enough for ya?” Stiles after finally pulling away after several minutes.

Dean shrugged as he took a small step away from Stiles. Hands still on the brunette’s hips. “I suppose.”

“It should be! I don’t greet anyone else that way!” Stiles exclaimed with a light laugh. “What brings you to these parts? Not that I mind. I always like seeing you.” Stiles asked, arms still casually wrapped around Dean’s neck, then quickly added the last part.

Dean wasn’t at all fazed by Stiles’ word vomit at this point in their lives but simply rolled with it. “I just felt like stopping by. Figured I’d try my luck and see if you were here.” Dean told him then a puzzled look appeared on his face. “It’s Friday night. Shouldn’t you be out with your friends doing something?” He asked curiously.

Dean knew that Stiles had never been the most popular. But, Stiles had his group of friends that were usually always at the Stilinski household. In fact, during each of Dean’s visits so far in the summer someone else had been around. Or Stiles had been out doing something. Perhaps fighting a supernatural creature. Dean preferred to think he was just binge watching movies with Scott and Isaac. Hell, Stiles hanging out with Derek Hale was even better than fighting some supernatural being. Dean had assumed the house would have been empty for a few hours and would just let himself in. He had only knocked as a pretense. The Winchester hadn’t expected Stiles to answer.

Stiles frowned a bit and looked away uncomfortably for a moment as he sputtered a few half explanations, starting and stopping trying to find a convincing lie. He had stepped away from Dean’s embrace and motioned with his hands as he began and stopped a few attempts of explanation. Then he sighed and said, “Scott just bailed on me because Erica’s parents aren’t home for the evening. Night with the girlfriend in an empty house outranks best friend I guess.” Stiles finally admitted then shrugged, “I don’t mind though. I get it. If I had known, you were coming by I probably would ditch him to spend some alone time with you.”

An unreadable look appeared on Dean’s face for a moment. It was half a glare, part scowl, and a slight frown. Even after all these years Stiles still had trouble trying to read Dean’s expressions. The look was replaced by a small smile and he clapped his hands together. “Well, better for me. Now we can go spend the evening together. What do you ya say? Some alone time with me on a Friday night? Think you can handle that?” He asked Stiles then gave him a wink.

The teen couldn’t help but smile and nodded. “I’m sure I can power through it.” Then titled his head to the side, “Dean Winchester did you just ask me out on a date?”

“Sorta?” Dean asked back as he thought it over, “But, yes, it’s Friday night. Let’s call this a legit date. I don’t think we’ve had one officially yet.”

Stiles nodded, “Alright, date night it is. Let’s go!” He finished as he reopened the door and headed out towards the Impala, Dean following behind. “Hey, can I drive the Impala?” Stiles questioned and Dean quickened his steps to get to the driver’s side before Stiles.

“No! You cannot drive baby!” Dean told him having reached the other side before Stiles, who was merrily laughing at him.

“I think you are the reason I have such an attachment to my jeep. People don’t get it but that jeep is my own baby. I blame you.” Stiles informed him as they got into the Impala.

“Taking pride in your vehicle is nothing bad. Now, where do you wanna go?” Dean pulled away from the curb as he spoke.

“I say movie and food. I have been wanting to see that Fast and the Furious movie. It looks good. It’s about these street racers. I’m sure you’d like it.” Stiles ranted and told Dean the basics that he had gathered from the trailer.

Dean nodded in consent, “Fast and the Furious then food it is.” He announced and headed towards the movie theater, having been there numerous times in the past.


	38. July 2001 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Dean finish their date with beer, pool, and kisses.

**July 2001 Part 2**

**Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 17 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 23 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old**

 

The duo walked into the pool hall and took a seat at a high top towards the back of the place out of the way. Technically Stiles probably shouldn’t have been there. Dean’s past visits to the establishment indicated it was usually frequented by the local community college students and barely turned 21 year olds. Given how the waitresses were freely giving pitchers without ID seemed to suggest they assumed everyone was of age. Dean nor Stiles were going to correct them.

“That movie was awesome! How could they end it like that? I hope they make another one. And the driving! Did you see how they moved? I wish I could drive like that. Can you? I think you would be able to do that.” Stiles ranted excitedly to his boyfriend.

Dean waited with a small smile on his lips until Stiles was done. The Winchester knew he wouldn’t be able to get a word in edge wise. The movie had been good, even with the running commentary by Stiles whispering in his ear about this and that. Honestly, Dean couldn’t remember the last movie he watched that wasn’t with Stiles and his side comments. He had enjoyed the movie but Stiles seemed to have loved it. The younger male was chatting away happily with a content smile on his face. Dean preferred this Stiles. The happy go-lucky version.

Not the Stiles who looked sad because one of his best friends had ditched him for a girl. Fucking Scott. A prickle of irritation at the shaggy haired werewolf ran through Dean. He pushed it away though instead choosing to remember the upside. Scott’s self-centered interests had allowed Dean a proper date night with Stiles. Of course, to anyone else they were just two guys hanging out. Like always. But, _they_ knew it was a date which was all that mattered.

“It was a decent movie. I liked it, and of course I could drive like them.” Dean told Stiles with a cocky smirk. He couldn’t say anything else because a leggy blonde in short shorts appeared at their table.  On instinct Dean smiled at her. A small frown appeared on Stiles face.

“Hello boys, what can I get you tonight?” She asked looking at them both before her eyes settled on Dean.

Stiles had to resist rolling his eyes at the obviously flirty tone of the girl. Dean looked at Stiles, a brief look of confusion flickering on his own face when he caught notice of the frown. “Hello…” Dean started, his attention returning back to the blonde as he looked at her name tag, “…Stacey. We’ll have a pitcher of Guinness. You have that on tap?” He continued confidently with a charming smile. It apparently worked because the girl nodded without even bothering to check their IDs.

“We sure do. Can I get you anything else?” Stacey asked as she continued to look at Dean, her hip popping out as she leaned towards him to take the order.

Stiles ignored the feelings of jealously growing inside him. Obviously, logically, Dean was flirting to ensure they weren’t carded and would get good service. The teen figured it was best to not break the spell and risk it so he mouthed to Dean “curly fries”. Dean caught Stiles request as he quickly looked at his boyfriend. “And an order of curly fries if it isn’t too much trouble.” He added smile still in place towards Stacey.

“Not at all. I’ll have that out for you two shortly.” Stacey chirped happily and walked away.

Once Stiles was sure she was out of earshot he turned to Dean and said, “Damn, I wish I had your ability to flirt my way to getting whatever I want. I can barely form a coherent sentence around most people.”  

Dean shrugged and patted Stiles’ shoulder, “Its ok. Some of us are just born with natural charm, Stiles.” Dean told him and gave Stiles his signature charming smile that so often got him what he wanted. The frown remained on Stiles face though. “That’s all it was you know?  Just a few flashy smiles to get us some beer. Besides, it worked in our favor this time.  WE are getting a pitcher of beer…” Dean finished with a mischievous grin. Stiles looked at Dean a bit skeptically. He knew what Dean was saying was the truth. But, he couldn’t help his insecurities. “I think you’re rather charming too.” The older male added. Stiles just raised an eyebrow. “You landed this handsome catch, didn’t you?” Dean finished cheekily.

Stiles just laughed while rolling his eyes and couldn’t help but return the grin. Any residual feelings of jealously slowing ebbing away. “This is true. You know, I wonder how my dad, the sheriff would feel about all of this. You corrupting his only son.” Stiles teased.

“Hey, the girl didn’t ID you. If anything, he should be mad at her and this place. Although, I wouldn’t tell him. You can come back again and see if you can score another round.” Dean stated casually.

 Tried as he might Sam was never into bending or breaking the rules. Stiles on the other hand, he was all for some good-natured mischief when the occasion arose. He figured it was one of the many reasons the two remained such close friends of the years and the bond was a contributor to the new development in their relationship.

“And I think you have plenty of charm.” Dean offered, “I mean, I find you more attractive and appealing than her.”

Stiles scoffed and hoped the flush he felt didn’t go past his neck, “Shut up.” He muttered.

“It’s true. Don’t doubt yourself, Stiles. You are great just by being you.”  Dean told him, catching Stiles eye as he spoke. Stiles gave him a warm smile before looking down at the table.  
  
The pitcher of beer arrived with two pint glasses. Stacey continued to chat up Dean. While she was doing this Stiles silently poured himself a glass and watched with amusement. The brunette was comforted by Dean’s words and instead enjoyed seeing Stacey try her best to charm Dean who was only making polite conversation. Stacey seemed to have realized she wasn’t going to get anywhere with Dean and gave up.

Stacey left them to tend to her other tables. Dean poured himself a glass and took a few chugs to catch up to Stiles who was already halfway done with his first glass.  “She seems super into you.” Stiles stated as casually as possible.

“Meh. Good thing the person I’m super into is who I’m on a date with.” Dean bantered back and took another sip of his beer, “Now, we have a pitcher of beer let’s not let it go to waste. Maybe we can even play a round of pool if a table opens up.”

They fell into casual conversation. Dean telling him half truths about work, his free time, and school. Meanwhile, Stiles was telling half truths about the adventures he had with Scott and the others. Both caught on to the fact that the other wasn’t saying everything but neither commented.

After all, they both had things to hide. It was terrible. To care for someone, to be in a relationship with them and have secrets. Dean knew Stiles secret but had to pretend he didn’t. Things would be so much easier if Stiles would just come clean and confide in Dean about the supernatural. But, Stiles was stubborn. He wouldn’t tell Dean in fear of him getting hurt. Dean could always tell Stiles he knew. If Dean admitted that he knew Stiles would somehow find it as a betrayal by someone else. There was no winning and at some point it was going to blow up in everyone’s face.  All the thoughts caused Dean to take a few more gulps of the dark beer.

Stiles on the hand just felt terrible about lying. He hated having to keep a part of his life a secret from Dean and from his father. But, it was to protect them. It was better this way. Safer. The brunette took his own chug of beer, letting the slightly bitter edge work its way down into his stomach. He’d swallow the metaphorical discomfort of lying if it meant keeping Dean safe.

The pitcher was empty by the time a pool table opened. With some minimum flirting Dean ordered another pitcher as he and Stiles set up the pool table. To Dean’s surprise Stiles had never played pool before. After a brief explanation of how it worked the pair started a game. It wasn’t much of a game though. Dean kept making shots with ease and Stiles kept hitting the green velt more than the balls. Dean did his best to not laugh, often hiding his smirk behind the rim of his glass.

After Stiles missed hitting the white ball for what felt like the hundredth time he tossed his free arm up in the air in defeat. He put the end of the pool cue on the ground and lightly leaned against it. “That’s it! I give up. I am just not destined to play pool. I suck at this, Dean. Don’t even try to deny it because it’s true.” He ranted to his friend as he took another long chug of beer. Stiles was feeling the effects of the alcohol. A few beers here and there was nothing compared to sharing a pitcher and a half all at once. To soften the blow to his ego he was going with the alcohol influencing his pool playing skills.

Dean let out a full laugh at Stiles words. “You aren’t the _worst_ player I have ever seen.” He offered but Stiles just gave him a look that clearly said the older male was full of shit. “Ok, let me try and teach you.” He said and leaned down attempting to show Stiles how to properly hold the pool cue. Stiles tried to mimic Dean’s actions but he still wasn’t quite getting the hang of it. His hands weren’t place properly, his elbow was up to high, and he aimed the cue too narrowly.

After a few more futile attempts Stiles let out another noise of aggravation. Really, he should be able to do this. “I’m a lost cause.” He stated in a slightly resigned tone.

“No. Just… here.” Dean grumbled as he came up and stood behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist to position Stile’s hands on the pool cue properly and adjusted his body into the proper stance. Stiles had gone quiet when Dean got up close to him. He could feel the body heat from Dean and smell his cologne.  He gulped quietly and allowed himself to be manhandled into the correct stance for shooting pool.

“Yea, because you being this close is going to help me concentrate.” Stiles muttered which earned him a puff of laughter from Dean right into his ear.

“Make a shot and who knows you may get a reward later.” Dean teased still standing behind Stiles.

Stiles looked at Dean for a moment, “A reward, huh?” he asked and received a simple, “hhmm.”

The brunette suddenly felt highly motivated to successfully shoot a ball into one measly pocket. He squared his shoulders and re-positioned himself in the way Dean had showed him. It felt awkward. “Wow, I was really off.” Stiles commented as he realized how differently he had been standing and where his hands had been.

“No kidding.” Dean agreed, “Now hold the cue like that and do this motion.” Dean continued and with his hands placed on Stiles forearms put his body through the motion of hitting the pool cue. His hands moved to resting on the cue next to Stiles and showed up how to line it up with the ball, “Stay like that, test it out and then you just… shoot.” He told him and together moved the pool cue, it hit the ball and went into one of the pockets.

Stiles nodded, “I think I got it. Let me try.” He said and Dean stepped away a little still hovering and watching Stiles go through the motions he’d just shown him. Stiles took a few deep breaths, remembered how Dean had moved him. He hit a ball and it went into a pocket.  He stood up straight and let out a whoop of excitement.  “I did it! I hit the ball into the pocket!” He exclaimed happily. Dean laughed at his excitement.

“Nice job. You hit one ball. See, not a lost cause. Wanna try and finish up the game?”

“Yea, let’s do this. Prepare to get owned.” Stiles said cockily and leaned down to take another shot. He paused and pointed a finger at Dean, “You owe me a reward later.” He told his boyfriend seriously. Dean laughed loudly and nodded.

In the end, Dean still won by a landslide. But, Stiles had been able to sink four balls and considered it a personal win. They sat back down at their table to finish the pitcher of beer. Still in the competitive mindset Stiles offered the challenge of seeing who could finish a pint first. Dean never to back down from a challenge easily accepted.

Stiles and Dean poised themselves to begin with the same mischievous grins from earlier. “Go!” Stiles said and both brought their glasses to their mouths and began to chug. Stiles felt like he was doing decently, he was more than halfway done, almost at the end when Dean slammed his glass down on the bar top. Stiles chugged the last of the beer down and placed his own glass on the wooden table top.  “Damn it. I’m never going to win against you.” He commented as he rested his elbow on the table and propped his head up on his hand. He was now completely drunk. With one hundred percent certainty Stiles knew he was drunk but was doing his best to keep some level of composure.

Dean gave a shrug but didn’t deny the fact that he often won against others. He had a natural ability to excel at certain things. Pool and drinking were just two of them. “You did good. Remember I have much more experience than you do.”

“Oh yea. You definitely do in all aspects of life.” Stiles replied offhandedly. Dean tried not to think about the implications of that comment. He didn’t need to be reminded of the age and life experience difference between them.

“I think I’m drunk. Or at the very least at the very far end of tipsy.” Stiles proclaimed and Dean looked at Stiles. He saw the glassy eyes, slightly red flush to his skin, and the way his head sort of bobbed as if he was having trouble keeping it straight up. 

“Yea, you seem to be. Let’s get you home.” Dean agreed, he easily stood up and waited silently as Stiles climbed off the seat. He wobbled for the briefest of moments, Dean’s hands coming out to hover around him.

“I’m good. I’m good.” Stiles told him, his hands coming out on either side to help him balance. Once he was sure that he wouldn’t stumble they began to make their way out of the pool hall. They made it to the Impala with only a few staggered steps on Stiles’ parts accompanied by Dean’s laughs.  Once in the car Stiles leaned back in the seat and decided to check his phone. No notifications and it was already after eleven. Stiles shoved his phone back into his pocket and watched the streets fly by. Dean had looked at Stiles’ phone when he pulled it out. Really it was moments like this when he wanted to call out Stiles’ friends for being assholes. Stiles was the best friend Dean had ever had. His partner.  How others could treat him like shit baffled Dean.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the Stilinski household and made it inside with a few stumbles. Dean hovering behind Stiles the entire way. Dean locked up the house once they were inside and saw Stiles looking up at the staircase. He turned towards Dean and said, “I think I may die going up these.”

“You are such a lightweight.” Dean commented in an affectionate tone as he wrapped one arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled Stiles own arm around his neck. “Let’s go boozy. Time for bed.”

“I’m not a boozy! I simply drank a ton of alcohol in a short period of time. My body is not use to such things.” Stiles feebly defended himself.

“Uh huh, ok. Whatever you say.” Dean placated him as they reached Stiles room. He dropped Stiles down onto his bed and the teen let out a laugh as he sat up and began undoing his shoes.

“Thanks for this. You have perfect timing. If you hadn’t shown up I would have spent the evening alone marathoning movies. While I’m all for that on occasion tonight it would have sucked.” Stiles admitted as he finished taking off his shoes and socks. He looked up at Dean who was standing by the bed.

Dean let out a light sigh and sat down next to Stiles, “Not a problem, Stiles. Seriously, this was fun…. I’m sorry your other friends are little douches who ditch you so easily.” Dean admitted and he would later blame the alcohol for allowing two chick flick moments in one night.

“This is why you will always be my number one best friend.” Stiles told him with a small smile as he stared at Dean. “And an amazing boyfriend.”

“I thought we were saying partner.”

“Partner. Boyfriend. You are the hot guy I get to kiss and go on dates with.” Stiles replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. A wry smile appeared on Dean’s face as he leaned in and gave Stiles a short, sweet kiss. “So, Winchester, what did you think? Good date?” Stiles asked.

“Fantastic date, Stilinski.”

Stiles gave Dean a goofy grin which the elder man returned. “I got game.” Stiles muttered.

“Oh, yea, tons of game. I am overwhelmed by it.” Dean teased, toeing off his own shoes as he turned to face Stiles on the bed. The teen scooted closer, one leg folded up on the bed, the other on the floor as he faced Dean.

“You still owe me a reward you know.” Stiles reminded him.

Dean pretended to think about it, “Do I?” he asked and Stiles gawked at him. Dean leaned him, capturing Stiles lips with his own. It was a slow, somewhat sloppy kiss due to the alcohol. Stiles slithered up and into Dean’s lap as the kiss progressed. Dean allowed Stiles to sit on him as they continued. Stiles hands running through Dean’s hair whose hands wrapped around Stiles, fingers lightly brushing the brunette’s hip bone. The Winchester pressed one last kiss to Stiles mouth before pulling back. “Reward enough for ya?” he asked breathlessly.

Stiles didn’t move an inch, “I suppose. But, I think you earned a reward for winning all those games.”

“I think you are right.” Dean replied and fell backwards with a laugh as Stiles kissed him with full force. The duo made out like teenagers until the sleep took them and they woke up cuddling the next morning.


	39. August 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to pick what to do career wise. Stiles gets an interesting assignment for his junior year. Sam begins his first year at Standford

**Author's Note - As promised, a new chapter the next day. Things will be getting more supernatural related and adventurous for our boys.**

****

 

* * *

**August 2001**

**Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 18 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 16 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 24 yrs. old; Lydia – 16yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old**

 “Ready for your first day of college, Sammy?” Dean asked as he pulled up in front of Stanford University. Sam smiled nervously at his brother.

“Of course, I’m ready Dean. I’m eighteen not eight.” Sam retorted as he climbed out of the Impala.

“Hey! I have dropped you off on your first day since kindergarten and ask the same thing. You should be used to it by now.” Dean told him. Sam let out a puff of laughter and gave his older brother a smile. “Still want me to pick you up around two?” the elder Winchester asked.

“Yea, if you can. Don’t you have a meeting at the school?” Sam questioned.

“It’s at noon. I’ll be done in time. Deciding what to do with my future now that I have pretty much earned a degree.” Dean replied, “Stupid that they only hold a ceremony in December or May. What about those of us who finish in the summer, huh? Now I have to wait until December to do the whole tassel from one side to the other thing again.” Dean shook his head a bit.

“Well if you go for the degree to work on big rigs I’ll drop you off on your first day.” Dean grinned at his younger brother’s words.  “Bye, Dean!” Sam said as he closed the door to the Impala and gave a wave.

“Bye, Sammy! Make good choices!” Dean shouted through the open passenger window with a wave. Sam’s steps halted for the briefest of moments before he continued walking. He did end up tossing a glare back at Dean who cackled happily before driving off back to his apartment. Well, now his and Sam's apartment. They weren't made of money and Sam's scholarship could only cover so much. Why waste some of it on a dorm room when Sam could easily live with Dean? They had rented a two bedroom at the end of July. A whole year together again as brothers. It was either going to be epic or an epic nightmare. Only time would tell.

* * *

 

Dean sat in the Impala outside of his school mulling over his options. The words of the guidance counselor racing through his head. He was technically done with is degree. All that he was waiting for was the actual ceremony in December. Something Dean didn’t particularly care about but he knew it would be a big deal to everyone else.  He had his license. He was a licensed mechanic.  He could begin working in a shop somewhere, begin making money, create a savings.

 Or, he could continue his schooling. Pursue a career with the ability to work on semis and diesels. It was tempting thought, the increased paycheck in the long run was a big factor. But, Dean pictured himself five, even ten years, from now and only saw himself working in a small auto shop. Maybe his own one day and still hunting the supernatural on the side.

 Dean had toyed with the idea of moving to Beacon Hills once he had graduated. Finding a job there to be closer to Stiles. It wasn’t a realistic option anymore with Sam attending Stanford. Yes, the school had an amazing law program that interested Sam but a large deciding factor had been the fact that Dean lived in Palo Alto.

The Winchester couldn’t suddenly leave the city just as Sam had arrived. Dean couldn’t do that to his baby brother. Besides, he was excited to be close to Sam once again. The past few years, only seeing him sporadically had effected their brotherly bond. Now was Dean’s chance to rectify that. Heaving out a sigh Dean knew his decision. Instead of driving home he headed towards the mechanic shop he knew that was considered reputable. Perhaps they were hiring.

* * *

 

“Now, a part of the English curriculum includes essays.” Ms. Blake informed her junior class who let out a collective groan. “Research writing essays.” She added which earned even louder groans.

“It’s only the first week back and she’s dropping this on us?” Scott whispered to Stiles. “Why?”

“What are you complaining about? You don’t have to do the extra AP stuff like Lydia and I do.” Stiles whispered back to his friend, half listening to the teacher.

Scott shrugged then replied with a dopey grin, “Maybe it won’t be so bad. We can even be partners.”  
 “Now, this assignment will take up a big portion of the semester and most of your grade will depend on it. So, please do not take it lightly.” Ms. Blake began. “I have already picked your partners.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other with expressions of defeat. The chances of working together were slim. Somehow the teachers knew better than to pair up the duo together. Apparently, teachers conversed with each other or something.

“What’s the essay on?” Isaac asked curiously after being called upon.

“Excellent question, Isaac. We will be researching and writing about mythical creatures. Preferably ones found in literary texts. You’ll have to find their origins, the format in which the knowledge of the species is usually given – oral, text or images. What are their strengths and weaknesses according to the lore. It’s all listed on the rubric sheet I’ll pass out.” Ms. Blake explained.

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac all shared looks. Big grins appearing on their faces. This was going to be so easy. “Now, the kicker is only one group can work on a creature. I don’t want to read five papers about werewolves, unicorns, and fae.” The brunette teacher finished with a laugh.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed in on his two friends. “Uh, how are you going to decide the order in which we pick? Because if you go by last name I think that may be a bit unfair.” Stiles asked without raising his hand.

“I have everyone’s name written on a piece of paper and put it in a bowl.” Ms. Blake told him and held up a glass bowl with several folded slips. “It’ll all be based on chance.” She clapped her hands together. “Now, onto our partners. Wait until I have read all the pairs then move to sit next to each other.” The woman picked up piece of paper and began calling out the pairs.

“Jackson you’ll be with Garret.” The duo gave each other a fist bump. Garrett was a third in the trio along with Danny and Jackson.

“Not fair!” Stiles mouthed to Isaac who shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ manner.

“Erica you’ll be with Vernon.” Scott looked towards his girlfriend to the left of him.

“Maybe we’ll be partners in science… because we have a definite chemistry.” The werewolf told her with a cheesy grin.

A bright smile appeared on Erica’s lips and she shook her head. “Oh my goodness! You are embarrassing. Why do I even like you?” she asked him.

“Because I’m adorable and handsome all at the same time?” Scott replied in a questioning tone.

“Yes, I suppose.” Erica agreed and gave Scott’s hand a squeeze.  

“Isaac you’ll be with Lydia. Lydia see me after class and I’ll give you the independent AP requirements.” Ms. Blake said making eye contact with the redhead who gave a nod. “Stiles.” The English teacher began. “You will be with our newest student, Kira.” Ms. Blake gave Kira a smile. Stiles turned his gaze towards the girl sitting in the back row of the classroom. She gave Stiles a small smile and half wave. “The both of you please stay with Ms. Martin for the AP requirements.”

Ms. Blake continued to list off the pairs. “Danny you’ll be with Scott.” Danny and Scott looked at each other. Scott looked happy. Danny was smart and seemed like an excellent partner. Danny just gave Scott a half smile before tapping his pencil on his desk.  The lightly tanned boy obviously knew about Scott’s tendency to lean upon his partner. Scott was smart, he just always felt more confident with someone else’s help.

Once all the pairs were announced the class was given the go ahead to sit with their partners. “Begin brainstorming which creature you would like to work on. I suggest picking at least three. You have five minutes.” With that Ms. Blake leaned against her desk as the students conversed.

Stiles moved over towards Kira before she even had a chance to pack up her belongings. “Hi. Kira, right? I’m Stiles.” He said in greeting and held out his hand.

“Hi, yea…” Kira started sheepishly and shook his hand.

“So, what brings you to Beacon Hills? It’s not necessarily a destination hot spot.” Stiles asked her curiously, not deeming their creature choice as a top priority.

“Oh, um, my dad he took up the open history teacher position.” Kira told him.

“Your dad is a teacher here? Wow. I thought having my dad be the sheriff was rough. No escaping your folks then.” Stiles commented then realized how it sounded. “Sorry. That came out wrong.”

Kira cracked a smile and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it… so…what creature do you think we should do?” she asked him feeling slightly more comfortable talking about the assignment rather than herself.

“I would say werewolves but… I think my friends will probably pick that if they chose before us.” Stiles said casting a glance towards both Scott and Isaac who were chatting with their partners. “She said three choices. So, werewolf is my top pick. Do you have any?”

“We could always do fae. Although, it’s another pretty popular one.” Kira offered and Stiles nodded in agreement.

“I wish I could think of a more obscure creature right now. I do tons of research… for fun. It’s a hobby.” He quickly added, “You’d think I’d know more than the mainstream creatures.”

Kira bit her bottom lip for a moment, “Well, I know one but I’m not sure if you’ll be into it.” She offered and gained Stiles full attention. Seeing he was listening she continued. “My mother, she would tell me stories as a kid about a Kitsune. A fox spirit with several tales and different personalities. It could be something worth checking out. I know there is quite a bit about it in Japanese folklore.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up. No one would be doing their project on that. Plus, he loved learning about new things.  To discover a new creature – one that very well could exist given the way his life was – would be fun. “I’m so down for it. Kitsune it is!” Stiles proclaimed with a light tap of his hand on the desk.

Kira smiled and gave a nod. “Kitsune it is. I think my parents even have a few books on them. If we get that creature you can come over later this week if you want to work on the project.” She offered.

“Sounds great.” Stiles replied just before Ms. Blake called for their attention once more. She began to pull out names from the bowl to allow groups to pick their creature. Of course, the third group would be Isaac’s.

“Lydia, what did you decide on?”

“Werewolves.” Lydia replied. Scott huffed in defeat. Stiles would have too if not for Kira’s suggestion. The process continued.

“Danny, what did you boys pick?”

“The Chimera.” Danny told her, having made the executive decision. He figured Scott could oversee looking up references within literary texts.

“Ooh interesting…. Kira, what did you both pick?”

“Kitsune. We’ll be doing our project on kitsunes.” Kira stated confidently.


	40. September 2001 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is setting everything up for bigger plots coming.  
> Stiles wants to learn Latin. Kira is going to teach him about Kitsunes. Sam needs to learn to put a sock on the door.

**September 2001**

**Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 18 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 17 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 25 yrs. old; Lydia – 17yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old; Kira – 17yrs. Old;**

Stiles rang the doorbell and waited. He tried to calm down his racing heart. He had nothing to be nervous of. Kira seemed perfectly normal. Perhaps it was the fact that he was entering the home of one of his teachers that was stressing him out. History wasn’t always the liveliest subject and Stiles had dozed off once or twice after a night out facing the supernatural forces. Not a good way to leave an impression.

Of course, how did all his friends feel often going over to the house of the town sheriff? Where they usually were plotting to break the law. If they could easily adapt to hanging out at the Stilinski household, he could deal with being over at the Yukimura place for a few hours over the next couple of weeks.  
  
Kira opened the door with a small slightly nervous smile. “Stiles! Hey! You’re here.”

Stiles let out a chuckle, “Yea. Did I get the time wrong?” he asked and looked at his wrist watch.

Kira began shaking her head back and forth. “No! No! I’m just… I vowed to not invite people over because of who my dad is and here I am first few weeks having someone over.” She explained.

“Ah. I see. Well, wanna make it official and let me inside?” Stiles asked with a kind smile and motioned towards the door with his head as Kira continued to block the entryway with her body and the door unconsciously. “Or working out here is okay too. Totally up to you.”

A light blush tinged Kira’s cheeks as she realized they were still at the front door, “I’m so sorry! Come in!” She exclaimed apologetically and opened the door for Stiles to enter. “I swear I am not always this awkward.” The raven-haired girl added.

Stiles let out a good-natured laugh, “I’m always awkward. It’s a part of my charm. Don’t worry. I’m the son of the sheriff. I get it. But, don’t worry, you are just Kira to me.”

The female visibly relaxed and with a small nod spoke, “Thanks, Stiles. Now, I have the books all set up in the kitchen. Let’s get started.”

Stiles followed her into the kitchen, it was homey and felt inviting even with a few moving boxes still lingering in the corner. “Hello, you must be Stiles.” A petite woman in her mid-forties, “I apologize about the mess. Unpacking is so tedious.” She wiped her hands with a kitchen towel, halting her dinner preparations to shake Stiles’ hand. “I’m Noshiko. If you two have any questions about Kitsune let me know.”

Stiles shook her hand and was momentarily surprised by the firm grip, “Hey, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Stiles… but you already know that.” He said and turned to Kira, “See, awkward.” He joked but gave Noshiko a warm smile, “Thank you. I appreciate it. I’m sure we’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Please don’t.” Kira groaned affectionately, “She’ll never stop once she gets started.”

“You’ll thank me for all my ‘useless facts’ one day, Kira.” Noshiko stated wisely and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before returning to the kitchen island.

“Hey, ‘useless facts’ are a large part of my repertoire and knowledge. I’m all on board for seemingly useless facts.”

“We’ll get along just fine I believe then.” Noshiko said and Kira groaned again causing the other two to laugh.

Two hours later Kira and Stiles had scanned the books and surfed the web for information on the Kitsune. He had gone into their meeting without doing any prior research, having wanted to have an unbiased opinion and go off reliable book lore vs the internet. It would help weed out the false claims that people posted and true facts. “Okay, so there are thirteen types of Kitsune… we should focus on maybe 3 and then do a brief overview of the rest. I know there is no way everyone will listen and pay attention for 13 different types.” Stiles told Kira as they began to pack up.

“Agreed. I’ve grown up listening to the stories and sometimes I zone out if we go to in-depth.” Kira told him.

“If we toss in some of the stuff your mom mentioned I’m sure it will hold their interest.”

“Is my mother really considered a reliable resource?” Kira questioned Stiles doubtfully. Noshiko had left the kitchen earlier while dinner cooked in the oven.

“Part of the assignment is to discuss how the tales were communicated via text, images, or orally. So far it seems orally is a big one. I think it counts. I’ll check with Ms. Blake tomorrow.”

Kira bit her lip but nodded, “Alright, sounds good to me.”

“Sweet.” Stiles zipped up his backpack, “Would you mind if I borrowed this book? I wanna read up some more during my down time.”

Kira looked a bit surprised but nodded, “Of course… nerd.” She teased. Stiles laughed and picked up the well-worn leather book.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Stiles told her as they headed towards the front door.

“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner? It’ll be extremely awkward with your history teacher and my mother trying to tell us more tales of Kitsune.” Kira offered as she opened the door.

“As fun as that sounds I’m going to have to pass. Tonight, is my dad’s day off. He and I usually go out, eat unhealthy food, and marathon a show until one of us falls asleep.” Stiles explained.

“Yea, I wouldn’t pass that up either.” Kira agreed. “Drive home safe.”

“Thanks, Kira. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Stiles walked off the front porch and headed towards his jeep with wave.

* * *

 

“What’s new with you? I haven’t heard about any detentions, crushes, or caught you sneaking out lately. Tell me, son. Are you finally settling down or do I need to up my detective skills?” Tom asked after devouring half his double bacon cheeseburger. Tom Stilinski lived for the two nights a week he and Stiles went out for dinner. He wasn’t forced by his son to eat healthy, low carb foods – to watch his cholesterol and keep him healthy.  Plus, he got to spend some much needed, quality time with his son. So often they just passed by each other in the house. With Stiles hiding the supernatural from Tom their interactions were even more limited.  
  
It was these evenings that he could try and maintain the bond he had with his son, offer guidance, and try to figure out some way to reveal he knew the truth about the supernatural. Tom so badly wanted to clear the air with his son. Oh, he knew the after math was going to be unpleasant. Stiles would feel betrayed. But, he wondered if he was making it better or worse by allowing the charade to continue. Claudia would know how to handle all of it with minimal backlash.  


Stiles popped a curly fry into his mouth as he tried to figure out what to say. Most of his time was spent with werewolves and fighting supernatural creatures. Or secretly being with Dean who was his romantic partner. Yea, most of his life he couldn’t talk about with his father. It was downright depressing. But, Stiles just couldn’t bring himself to tell his father the true. He feared what Tom would do. Would he try and fight the supernatural? Or even worse keep Stiles from helping his friends? He didn’t even want to think about telling his dad about his new relationship with Dean. Derek knew, and he was Stiles confidant with the whole relationship. Much to Derek’s dismay. For now, Stiles didn’t want his relationship with Dean ruined. His father finding out would throw a damper on it.

Why was all that brought him happiness things he couldn’t tell his parent or some of his friends?

“No crushes. When someone catches my eye and is worth mentioning I’ll let you know.” Stiles started addressing one of the points mentioned by his dad. “I’m not sneaking out because everyone comes to me. Saves me money and gas. Plus, I don’t have to put on real pants.” He teased with a wink and cheeky grin which caused his dad to laugh.

“And the detentions?” Tom asked.

“I’m an AP student now, dad! I can’t do such shenanigans anymore.” Stiles insisted.

“Or you aren’t getting caught for whatever rule breaking thing you are doing?” Tom shot back, and Stiles just shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

“Me? Never.” Stiles added light heartedly. “Okay so there is this new show you have to watch. You’ll die of laughter.” Stiles continued moving onto safer territory and enjoying the natural rhythm the two Stilinski men fell into.

* * *

 

Dean was exhausted and hungry. He had spent the day working in the garage when just after lunch the AC had gone out. Instead of calling it a night like the rest of the guys Dean had stayed and finished up the two cars he had been working on in the heat. He was tired, sweaty, and craving some juicy burgers. Walking into the apartment his brother was nowhere to be seen. Dean silently entered and went to his room to shower.

About half an hour later he was refreshed and feeling a bit more human he made a beeline for Sam’s room. It was only the polite thing to do – ask his brother to join him for dinner. If he conveniently forgot his money and Sam had to pay it was just a coincidence.

“SAMMY! It’s food time!” Dean bellowed out as he barged into his brother’s bedroom without knocking. “WHAT AH JEEZE!” He exclaimed and brought one hand up to cover his face upon seeing his brother entangled with a blonde in his bed. Sam angrily yelled his older brother’s name as the girl let out a screech of shock. “I’m sorry! I’m SO sorry!” Dean yelled through the bedroom door he had quickly closed.

“I didn’t know you had company.” He continued then heard his brother just asking for Dean to leave them alone. “Gotcha.” He muttered. “I’m just gonna go out!” He yelled loudly and grabbed his coat off the couch and headed out of the apartment.

“We are gonna need some sort of system for this.” He told himself as he headed towards the Impala. Dean pulled out his cell phone after climbing into the car. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice answered, “Hey. You’ll never believe what just happened.” Dean said with an amused smile on his face as he told Stiles about the incident.

* * *

 

“Laura do you have a bestiary?” Stiles asked from the couch in the Hale living room on a Wednesday evening. Scott snickered. “Bestiary, Scott. Not bestiality.” Stiles informed his friend with an eye roll.

“Heathen.” Isaac mumbled about his friend. That earned a small guff of laughter from Derek.

“We have the Hale pack one. It hasn’t been updated since… well, it hasn’t been updated in years.” Laura told him from her spot at the dining room table adjacent to the living room where the brunette woman sat working on briefs. The noise from the boys watching tv and playing video games was soothing in a way. The sound of pack nearby as she worked.

“Why are you asking?” Isaac questioned curiously.

“What is a bestiary?” Scott asked in confusion.

“It’s a book full of lore on supernatural creatures. It has their origins, methods of killing them, useful facts. It’s like the legit Google of the supernatural world written by those who have dealt with those creatures.” Stiles explained to his friend.

“Oh. And we wanna know if Laura has one because?” Scott asked, and a frown appeared on his face, “Are you trying to get us to study more? Please, Stiles, don’t.”

Isaac grimaced, “Yea, Stiles. Let’s not and say we did.”

“Your aversion to work is astounding sometimes.” Derek muttered.

“It’s a skill.” Scott boasted proudly, earning eyerolls all around.

“I only ask because we are doing research papers on supernatural creatures. Obviously, our work is going to be based off secondary sources. But, I imagine, with all that we have faced head on we could add to it. Never know when we’ll need to do some research or pass the knowledge we have off to someone else.” Stiles told the pack.

Derek nodded, “I like this idea. We could just update it after every incident. Create a digital copy too.”

“This sounds like more work for us. I though we agreed to no work.” Scott chimed in.

Derek, Laura, and Stiles shared a look which caused Isaac to laugh. “No worries, Scott. You won’t have to do anything except fight the monsters.” Laura told the youngest werewolf in a reassuring tone.

“And hopefully not die.” Isaac added in casually.

“ISAAC!” Stiles chided.

“What?! It’s true!” Isaac said with an innocent face.

Stiles shook his head then turned to Derek, “Entertain them while the grown ups work, yea?” He asked and got up from his spot heading towards Laura who was already walking towards the den.

“Hey! How do I end up on baby sitter duty?! I’m older. I’m the adult.” Derek called out after the two, his comments earning protests from Isaac and Scott.

“We do not require adult supervision thank you very much.” Isaac commented.

“You like hanging with us, Derek. Don’t deny it.” Scott told him with a goofy grin and plopped down next to Derek. He offered the video game controller. “Best two out of three?”

Derek eyes the controller then looked at Scott, “You’re on.”

* * *

 

“Here it is.” Laura said and pulled out a leather-bound book that was a bit burnt at the edges. “We’re lucky it survived.” She added.

Stiles just silently squeezed Laura’s shoulder in reassurance. They never really talked about the death of her pack or his mother, but the duo knew how to comfort one another in those brief moments where their loved ones were remembered.

“It’s impressive.” He commented at the book that was over six inches thick.

“It’s been in the family for centuries.” Laura informed him as Stiles carefully opened the book to the first few pages.

A puzzled expression appeared on his face, “It’s… not in English.” He said and titled his head hoping to make sense of the words if he looked at them from a different angle.

Laura let out a light chuckle, “Like I said, centuries. The earlier entries are in Latin while the ones from my parents are in English.”

“Oh. Can you read this?” Stiles asked, motioning to the text in front of him.

“A little bit. Mom was teaching me before….” Laura trailed off and shrugged, “I’m a bit rusty and never had any real use for Latin except to know legal terms for law. Translating words of the supernatural aspect wasn’t high on my to do list.” The alpha admitted.

“I am just gonna have to learn then.” Stiles declared with a resolute nod.

“Do you know anyone who can read Latin fluently to teach you?” Laura asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles let out a chuckle, “Yea, actually.” He informed her, “Lydia learned because she got bored one summer.” He told her as he continued to flip through the pages and landed on a depiction of a pentagram and it was tugging at a memory.

“A seventeen-year-old is going to be your resource for Latin?” Laura questioned to confirm.

“Yea, her or… Bobby...” Stiles said, a frown appearing on his face. He suddenly remembered sitting in Bobby’s den looking at a book similar to the one in front of him with weird drawings and Dean telling him Bobby could read Latin. That Bobby and John Winchester fought ‘pests’ and protected people.

Stiles rubbed at his temple as he stared at the page his mind reliving that weekend at Bobby’s. Laura called his name and he didn’t respond until the third time when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stiles, are you okay?” She asked in concern. His heartrate had picked up and she smelled anxiety all around him.

He gave her a tense smile, “Yea. I’m fine. Good. I’m just tired and gonna head home.” He told her and abruptly walked out of the den, he gave a non-committal wave and spouted off “My dad is gonna be home soon. I gotta go.” Before exiting the Hale house and walking towards his jeep. He quickly started the ignition and left before anyone could follow him out of the house.  
  
Tom was at work, which Stiles knew. But, he had needed to get away from everyone. Stiles returned to an empty house which allowed him a place to think without interruption. He replied to the group text that he was indeed fine and just tired.           

He was the exact opposite of tired. He laid in bed and tried to rationalize the worrisome thoughts in his mind. Why did Bobby know Latin? Maybe he was just a big nerd like Lydia. She didn’t know about the supernatural. Or did she too? What did John Winchester really do for a living? Why had Dean not wanted him to look at that book back during their childhood? What where they hiding?

He inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to shut his brain off. More than once he had pulled out his phone ready to call Dean, but he stopped himself. What was he going to say? What was he going to ask? He didn’t want to voice it aloud. So, instead, Stiles fell into a fretful and restless sleep vowing to push all of this to the back of his mind for the time being.


	41. September 2001 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are thickening and revelations are in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's setting stuff up for big life events. Next chapter Stiles will be visiting Dean and Sam in Palo Alto for the weekend!

**September 2001 2/2**

**Dean - 22 yrs. old; Sam – 18 yrs. old; Stiles – 17 yrs. old; Scott – 17 yrs. old; Isaac – 17 yrs. old; Derek – 20 yrs. old; Laura – 25 yrs. old; Lydia – 17yrs. old; Jackson – 17yrs. Old; Erica – 17 yrs. Old; Kira – 17yrs. Old;**

 

Stiles slid into the chair across from Lydia in the Beacon Hills High School library. The redhead didn’t even look up from her textbook but sat silently waiting for Stiles to speak. He didn’t immediately begin spouting out randomness though which caused the young woman to look up. Lydia slowly raised her gaze from her book with an arched eyebrow. “Hello, Stiles.” She said somewhat cautiously waiting to see what her friend was going to say. The big grin on his face wasn’t helping ease her worries.

“Lydia. The most amazing, wonderful…” Stiles started but the redhead held up her hand which ceased his talking.

“No need for the flattery. What do you want?” She asked cutting to the chase.

Stiles heaved a sigh and nodded, “I was wondering. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble. If you could teach me to read Latin?” he asked her and quickly added, “What a better way to truly test your skills than to try and educate someone else?!” 

Lydia gave him a quizzical look, “Why do you want to learn Latin all of a sudden?” 

“Maybe I’m bored like you were?” Stiles offered as more of a question than an answer.

“Possibly. Does seem like it could be the reason. But, I feel there is something else.” Lydia prodded.

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded, “Fine. I’m working on the supernatural creature project for Ms. Blake and I found this book that seems ancient and reliable, but the text is in Latin… teach me and you can use it too?” He offered at the end hopefully.

Lydia mulled it over and then gave a nod, “Fine.”

“Really? Awesome! Thank you, Lydia!” Stiles exclaimed happily.

A small smile graced the redhead’s lips. “You’re welcome. But, you must be serious about that. Don’t be wasting my time.” She informed him with a stern look and Stiles nodded. “Meet me at my house after school, we’ll go up to the Lake House. I have all my old Latin for Beginners books stored there. It’s about a half hour drive.”

“Alright. Sounds good. Thanks again, Lyds. I appreciate it.” He told his friend sincerely. “Just think soon we can talk in front of other people in Latin and they’ll have no idea what we are saying!” he added with an excited look. Lydia just let out a small laugh while shaking her head. 

“Sic erit magnus.” Lydia told him in Latin with a small head tilt and amused smile that grew at the look of confusion on Stiles face.

Not to be too phased Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at his friend, “Right back at ya.” The duo laughed together just before the bell rang.

* * *

 

The Winchester brothers had actively avoided each other for twenty-four hours after the whole incident. A.K.A. Dean walking in on Sam having sex. However, food and the only television in the apartment brought them back together. Dean had come home and loudly announced his arrival which had brought them to sharing a meal and chatting.

“All I’m saying is we need some sort of nonverbal system in place for when you have someone over.” Dean insisted as he sat on the couch digging into Chinese take out with Sam sitting next to him.

“We have one! It’s called knocking!! Works great.” Sam practically screeched.

“Locking the door also helps…” Dean muttered which earned him a glare from his brother. “You didn’t even introduce her to me.”

“Because you introduce me to all your random hook ups?”

“Have I brought anyone over since you moved in?” Dean shot back.

“No.” Sam said and then a puzzle look appeared on his face. “In fact, you haven’t mentioned anyone or gone out on a date since I got here.” He pressed the back of his hand to Dean’s forehead while the elder Winchester quickly batted it away. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Sam! Jeeze, just because I’m not sleeping around doesn’t mean I’m not okay.” Dean informed his brother, obviously irritated.

“It’s like a sick dog. You love sex and people.” Sam insisted.

“I’m doing just fine, Sam. No need to worry.” Dean snapped. “Can we drop it? If I need any wingman help I’ll let you know. Until then, just drop it.”

“No, I wanna know what’s up? Are you sick? Are you okay?” Sam questioned and earned a heavy eye roll from Dean who shoved a forkful of lo mein into his mouth. Sam laughed, “It’s not like you are seeing someone.” Dean thanked his lucky stars for being a professional liar otherwise he would have reacted to Sam’s words.

“Why is that so strange? Am I not relationship material?” Dean asked instead of just agreeing. What the hell? He wasn’t supposed to say that and voice his inner turmoil. He saved that for his friends when they were drunk or even Jo. Not Sam. Sam knew Stiles. It was all too complicated. 

Sam set his carry out box on the coffee table and turned towards his brother. He gave him a confused look which turned to evaluative. Sam was taking in Dean’s posture and looking for any tell. 

“Stop trying to analyze me. I’m better at reading people than you!” Dean chided his brother. “I’m allowed to ask those questions from time to time.”

Sam bit his lip for a second before adding, “Evan wasn’t it for you. You know that, right? Screw him and all that he told you, Dean. You are worthy of love and being loved.” Sam encouraged his brother and patted his leg. “Open yourself up to someone and you’ll see.” He smiled at his older brother, “I just don’t want you to be single and lonely forever.” He popped a piece of orange chicken into his mouth, “I mean, do you wanna be hanging around Stiles and I forever?” he laughed.   
  
Dean remained silent and let his brother’s words sink in. While Sam was a bit off – still thinking Dean was damaged from what Evan had said “It was a phase”. Damn he hated that word – Sam’s words did help a bit. Dean was worthy of being loved and what he had with Stiles was exactly that. Of course, they had declared love for one another as a friend but not as a couple. Which was okay. Dean just hadn’t realized the burden he sometimes felt keeping something that made him so happy from his brother.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Dean gave a nod then clapped Sam on the shoulder, “Thanks, Sammy. I appreciate it.” He told his brother sincerely. Then wanting to be in safer conversation territory he added, “Still, learn to lock your door or put a sock on the knob. Something.”

“IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST KNOCKED!!” Sam exclaimed in exasperation while tossing his hands into the air.

Dean laughed at his brother’s response.

* * *

 

Stiles attempted to sound out the words in the paperback booklet Lydia had set in front of him. 

“No. You have to drag out the A in aah sound.” Lydia told him and pointed to the word.

“I didn’t have to for this other word.” Stiles replied and pointed to a word further up the page.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Different contexts and tenses sometimes change it. Just like in the English language.” 

Stiles huffed, “Stupid Latin. Probably the inventor for all the different versions of the word there.”

Lydia cracked a small smile, “Of course, Stiles.”

They had arrived at the Martin Lake House shortly after school had let out for the day then promptly had begun studying the dead language. 

“I’m ready for a break. Do you have any food up here?” Stiles announced and pushed back from his seat at the kitchen table. He wandered over to the fridge which didn’t hold anything besides drinks.

“Make yourself at home.” Lydia deadpanned then motioned towards the cabinets. 

Stiles pointed in the direction she had nodded and opened the door to a full-sized pantry filled with non-perishable goods. “Ah yea. Now, we’re talking.” He dived in and rummaged for a moment before emerging with a bag of chips. He looked at Lydia who had a confused look on her face. “You okay?” he asked before popping a chip into his mouth.

“Do you hear that?” Lydia asked him as she stood up, her ear titled towards the ceiling.

“Hear what?” Stiles asked in confusion and looked up at the ceiling.

Lydia gave him a slight scowl, “You can’t hear anything over the sound of your own chewing.” The redhead shot back before exiting the kitchen in search of the noise.

“Hey! Lyd, wait!” Stiles said and took a step to go after her before stopping and setting the chips down on the counter. He took another step towards the hallway before rushing back and grabbing a few chips then darted out in search of his friend who had disappeared into another part of the house.

“Lydia?” Stiles called out as he went up the stairs slowly looking for his friend. Finally, he heard the sound of music trickling softly out of a room at the end of the hall. “This is how horror movies start. This is the moment where the dumb teen goes towards the noise instead of down the stairs and back towards town. Why do we have to be in a lake house?” Stiles rambled to himself as he continued down the hall.

He pushed the door open slowly to see Lydia kneeling on the ground next to an old record player, her head turned for her ear to be right next to the needle scratching the vinyl. 

“Lydia….” Stiles started and walked further into the bedroom. “Did you find that left on?”

“No.” she said softly. “I came in here and just… felt the need to turn it on.” Lydia explained, her eyes glassy and not focusing on anything as she continued to listen.

Stiles kneeled down next to his friend. “Lydia, I know it’s a nice song but you don’t have to be that close.” He said in what he was attempting to be a light tone. He was unnerved, seeing the usually poised and collected Lydia Martin kneeling on the ground acting like the old record player was telling her the secrets of life.

“It’s not music I’m hearing.” Lydia told him.

A puzzled and confused look graced Stiles features, “…then what are you hearing?” 

Lydia finally leaned upright and looked at Stiles with watery eyes and whispered, “People screaming.”

Stiles eyes widened.

* * *

 

“Do you think one day we’ll decide to expand the pack?” Derek asked his sister at the dinner table. It was a rare occasion that the rest of their makeshift pack wasn’t around. But, it allowed the two werewolves to discuss important matters without interruption. 

Laura chewed on her steak and gave him a thoughtful look. “Honestly, until Stiles mentioned it a while back I hadn’t put much thought into it. But… with all these attacks going on lately in the area… it’s like the supernatural creatures that go bump in the night are aware there isn’t a big, strong pack protecting these lands anymore. We are an open target.” Laura began and heaved out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. “So, yes, I think one day – maybe soon.”

“And we want to consider an epileptic teenage girl?” Derek questioned, “That will make us stronger?”

Laura gave her brother a small smile, “Her condition would be gone once she was turned and she’d have a chance of actually living a life.”

“A life full of fear about accidentally attacking someone until she finds an anchor and can control it. Are we able to handle a new werewolf? Are you capable of coaching a newly turned werewolf who is a teenage girl?” Derek continued to challenge back instead of simply accepting his sister’s answer. He didn’t doubt Laura’s ability at all. In fact, he had no lingering fears that anyone turned Laura would be able to train them up properly. Derek just wanted to make sure she was certain. Scott being turned hadn’t been on purpose or planned. Laura had been tossed into the legitimate role of maker and alpha all in the span of a few rushed minutes with a life hanging in the balance.

“I think I’ve done a pretty decent job with Scott thank you very much.” Laura snapped with a edge of hostility.

Derek gave his sister a sincere smile, “You’ve done a great job with Scott.” He paused as a confused looked took over Laura’s face, “I just wanted to make sure you believed that too before deciding to turn anyone else is all.” He explained to his sister. 

It took the brunette woman a few seconds to let that sink in before she picked up a carrot and tossed it at her brother’s chest. He let out a laugh when it made contact. “You are an asshole sometimes.” Laura commented.

“An asshole who cares... and gets hit by food. Aren’t you a bit old for throwing food?”

“I’m the alpha. I’ll do what I want.”

“Of course, Laura.”

Laura grinned down at her dinner plate before glancing up at her brother, “We’ll ask Stiles to bring Erica over and go from there.”

“You love the idea of a ragtag pack, don’t you?” Derek asked her curiously.

The alpha just gave a small shrug, “You know me so well.” 

* * *

 

Stiles drove his jeep back in silence with Lydia staring out the passenger window. His leg bounced, and fingertips tapped out a song that was playing in his head. The quiet was unnerving. He has questions and wanted answers. However, it seemed like even Lydia didn’t have the answer to what had just occurred. Being the son of sheriff and someone exposed to the supernatural had helped Stiles with his original ‘What the fuck?!’ reaction he’d wanted to have when Lydia had informed him she was hearing people screaming from the record player. 

He had tried to rationalize. Was it wordplay and she just hated the music? Then he finally tuned into the music. It has just been an old jazzy instrumental. No way for her to claim the vocals were terrible and sounded like screaming since there wasn’t any lyrics.

Moving past that he had just nodded and asked if the screams were saying anything. When the redhead had informed him, they were screaming for help he had promptly decided they had spent enough time alone in the lake house.

“Has this ever happened to you before?” Stiles asked having to break the silence. Lydia didn’t respond.

“Okay…” Stiles said in practically a whisper with a nod. He opened his mouth again to ask another question when Lydia began speaking.

“My grandmother heard voices.” Lydia told him. “They sent her to a nuthouse.” She finished with a slightly hysterical edge and finally turned to look at Stiles. “Am I going crazy, Stiles? I think… I think this has happened before. Not exactly like this but, this feeling I have. I played it off before.” Lydia looked so lost and confused. She was scared. This was a broken-down Lydia that Stiles never thought he would with him to bare herself like this.

“I doubt you are going crazy. But, let’s be honest we are all a little crazy.” Stiles began and stopped when Lydia gave him a glare. It was still menacing even with her mascara and eyeliner smudged from tears. “Not helping…. Got it.” He gave a nod and his leg began bouncing more. His mind was jumping through the random facts of information he had scattered about.  “Let’s approach this logically.” Stiles started, and Lydia just stared at him. “You could be having a mental break… OR!” Stiles emphasized, and he calmed himself. “Now you may think I am the crazy one but… what are your thoughts on the supernatural?”

Lydia let out a scoff but spoke, “I think there is far too much out in the universe for us to be at the top of the food chain.” The redhead paused then looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, “What? You think something supernatural is happening to me?”

Stiles gave a shrug and nodded, “I’m saying…. I’m saying that I may have proof that the supernatural is real and you may or may not be afflicted by some supernatural cause.”

“You’re fucking joking, right?” Lydia balked.

“….no?” Stiles returned back in a questioning tone.

Lydia remained silent for a few moments, pondering Stiles words. “Tell me more.”

* * *

  
“Stiles, as much as I enjoy the quiet isn’t there something else you can be doing besides just standing up here?” Deaton asked approaching the teen who stood hunched over the front counter in the vet clinic. Deaton titled his head and made a noise as he took in the fact Stiles was reading not lounging about. The following morning after the lake house incident Stiles had gone into research mode. Then, he had decided perhaps the answer to Lydia’s issue was in the Latin bestiary that belonged to the Hales. Which had only fueled his desire to learn the language as quickly as possible. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t be able to translate the book anytime soon. 

Stiles up righted himself and closed the book, “Sorry. I finished with everything about fifteen minutes ago and figured I could use the downtime as part of my break rather then when we get busy during the afternoon appointments.

Deaton gave Stiles an intrigued look. “Are you reading Latin?” 

Stiles let out a puff of laughter, “I’m trying to read Latin. Big difference. My friend, Lydia, she is teaching me and I’m just seeing if I’m able to translate any words on my own at this point.” He explained.

The dark-skinned vet gave a nod, “And? How is it going?”

“I can do a few sentences, but some words are about my current skillset.”

A small smile appeared on Deaton’s face, “Come with me.”  Stiles had quickly gotten use to Deaton’s short answers and inquisitive stares. He no longer questioned the man’s motives or reasoning because Deaton always seemed to have a plan. The brunette teen followed Deaton into the back past the exam rooms and to Deaton’s office. Deaton pointed to several old looking books on a shelf behind the desk. “When your ‘skillset’ expands feel free to take a look at those.”   
  
Stiles went up to the books and read the spines. Supernatural being his forte he immediately translated the words creatures. “Books in Latin about creatures?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Deaton shrugged and gave a half smile, “My interests vary far and wide.”

Stiles just gave a nod and felt a sudden urge to  disclose the fact he had a book in Latin about supernatural creatures. Instead he just tried to figure out the rest of the words on the book spines.

“Now, would you mind giving Clyde a walk? He seems restless.” Deaton asked, and Stiles gave a nod.

“You got it, boss.”

Stiles easily leashed the English Springer Spaniel up and took him out of the vet clinic. “Clyde, I gotta be honest. I’m finding it sort of alarming that all the people around me know how to read Latin and I don’t. Did I miss the memo? Is there a secret club I’m not a part of? These are the things that keep me up at night.” Stiles rambled to the dog as they walked down the street. The puppy yapped and Stiles nodded, “You are right. That and the whole supernatural creatures lurking in the night, being friends with werewolves, trying to figure out what the hell Lydia is, and hiding half my life from certain people….” Stiles stopped walking and let out a sigh, “When did it all get so complicated?” he asked the dog who simply wagged its tail before hopping up, paws on Stiles chest and gave him a big lick.

* * *

 

Stiles barged into the Hale house without knocking. “How did you get in here?!” Derek asked walking out of the kitchen a plate with a slice of blueberry pie on it.

“I have a key. Duh.” Stiles told his friend and looked around, “Is Laura here?”

“The den. I’m gonna need that key back. Who even gave you a key?” Derek said as he followed Stiles towards the den where Laura was working.

“Hey, Laur, you busy?” Stiles asked popping his head in. Laura must have sensed the anxiety on Stiles because she closed her laptop and turned around in her computer chair. 

“Nope. Come on in.” She said and motioned to the couch in the den.

“He has a key. Did you know this?” Derek asked his sister ignoring Stiles smells often used to the brunette being anxious to a certain degree.

“Yes, better than him trying to scale the side of the house or something.” Laura told her brother who sat near Stiles. “Now, what’s up?”

“I may or may not have informed Lydia that the supernatural is real.” Stiles started which received two loud “WHAT?!”s Stiles held up his hands to keep them from asking anymore questions. “Let me explain.” 

“You better!” Derek barked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> I'm writing this story for you! If there is anything you want to see happen let me know!


End file.
